Viviendo con los Cullen
by Giselita
Summary: Bella ha quedado huerfana a los 3 años, pero por fortuna para ella antes de que siguiera los pasos de sus padres, Alice le salva la vida ¿Cuanto cambiara su vida ahora que viva con los Cullen? T x escenas de violencia
1. Tragedia

**

* * *

**

**TRAGEDIA**

**Alice POV**

El día aun no había comenzado y ya deseaba ver el ocaso. Otro idéntico a los tantos que vi en los últimos casi 70 años. Siempre era lo mismo, por muchas veces que lo mirase, el sol no iba a dejar de caer por el horizonte; el crepúsculo era inevitable.

Terminaba otro día más de mi inacabable existencia; ya no era vida, puesto que emplear esa palabra en mí era algo vago. No vivía. No era como el resto de las personas; no comía, no bebía, no dormía…mi corazón no latía; pero en ciertas ocasiones lo sentía en el centro de mi pecho. Cualquiera diría que la vida inmortal tenía todos los puntos a favor. Yo no. No odiaba ser quien era, pero a veces la rutina era agotadora. Por suerte no estaba sola. Tenía a mi familia para superar los momentos de tristeza y soledad.

Tenía a Jasper, mi compañero, mi amor, mi alma gemela.

Los primeros meses había sido bastante duros, él se alimentaba de humanos sin tener remordimiento alguno, pero yo lo tenía. Odiaba tener que sacrificar a inocentes por saciar mi sed. Fue entonces cuando los vi. Vi una vida mejor que la que llevábamos. Vi felicidad. Los vi a ellos, los Cullen, una familia que Vivian en una zona al sur de Forks, en el estado de Washington.

Jasper no se negó a ir en busca de ellos, sino que parecía tan entusiasmado como yo. Menuda sorpresa nos llevamos al ver que ellos tenían un estilo de vida bastante diferente al nuestro.

Pero era de mi agrado. La sangre de animal no saciaba la sed como la humana, pero no dejaba lugar a la culpa, al remordimiento.

A Jasper le costó adaptarse, y todavía no lo ha hecho por completo, pero es fuerte. Me enorgullece que sea así, aun sabiendo que lo hace por que me quiere va en contra del monstruo que clamaba ser libre. Eso me bastaba.

Los últimos 40 años habían pasado rápidamente, mejor que si lo hubiésemos pasado Jasper y yo por nuestra cuenta. Éramos una verdadera familia, para los ojos del mundo y para nosotros mismos. Esme, la cual antes de ser transformada había perdido a su pequeño bebé, era nuestra querida madre, siempre cuidándonos y brindándonos el amor maternal que cualquiera habría recibido en la vida anterior. Caslisle era un padre ejemplar, duro - la mayoría de las veces - pero justo y que siempre velaba por nuestro bien. Mis hermanos, Emmett y Rosalie, eran únicos y estaban hechos el uno para el otro, al igual que Jasper y yo.

Y Edward. No sabría decir por que, pero a pesar de ser bastante años mayor que yo, lo veía como a mi hermano menor. Quizás era el hecho de que estaba solo, en una casa donde abundaban las parejas. Pero nunca le oí quejarse ni hacer nada por revertir esa situación. O quizás era su peculiar forma de ser. Su humor apacible, sus suaves y – muchas veces – fingidas sonrisas. Podía ver en sus ojos que no se sentía completo, había una pieza del rompecabezas que estaba perdida, o aun no existía. A él no parecía importarle, se auto convencía de que la vida de _vampiro_ era así; vacía, oscura, como el penetrante cielo de la noche. Pero según él habían estrellas, pequeños puntos brillantes que daban algo de sentido a su eterna existencia.

Riverside se había convertido en mi hogar. El clima era perfectamente húmedo y espantoso como para permitirnos salir a la calle de día y mezclarnos con la gente. Jasper aun tenía problemas para rodearse de humanos, por suerte podía salir a salvo conmigo. Siempre velaría por su bien.

No faltaban días en que no me preguntara quién era y de dónde venia, y por qué tenía aquel don que me había salvado tantas veces, por qué podía ver el futuro. Mi único recuerdo, y vago, era haber despertado sola en una sala blanca, siendo lo que soy. Me apoderé de la vida de la primer persona que me crucé, sin importarme si era hombre o mujer, o incluso niño, ahora no recuerdo que fue, pero me alimenté de aquella inocente vida. Todos los hicimos en un principio, hasta que conocimos a Carlisle; él era nuestro apoyo, y por él, por miedo a defraudarle, reprimíamos nuestros monstruosos deseos de beber sangre humana.

Escuché gritos y risas, me acerqué a la ventana. Otro día más de nieve. Abajo, en el jardín –oculto de las miradas curiosas de cualquiera que se aventurase a pasear por el bosque – Emmett, Jasper y Edward se divertían lanzándose bolas de nieve a velocidades sobrehumanas. Rosalie no estaba allí, y nunca lo haría. Estaba empeñada en mantenerse seca, en verse hermosa… ¡Como si eso le costase demasiado trabajo! Ni aun cubierta de lodo dejaría de ser lo hermosa que era.

-¡Se ven tan adorables! Parecen niños de seis años- Pensé. Edward me escucharía, siempre lo hacía. Él era el único de la familia, además de mí y de Jasper que tenía ciertos poderes. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de cualquiera, hombre o vampiro. Un don casi tan útil como el mío. Y Jasper ejercía cierta influencia anímica sobre la gente, si estaba en medio de un turba molesta de gente, tenia dos opciones, o lograr apaciguar los ánimos, o todo lo contrario, acrecentar la furia, hasta un punto critico.

Edward se detuvo y me miró sonriente. Realmente lo adoraba. Entonces mis ojos se nublaron, y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba mirando a Edward.

Una mujer corría por el bosque esquivando todo obstáculo que pudiera hacerle caer. Cualquiera correría con los brazos extendidos en medio de la penumbra, pero ella no. Llevaba un bulto que cargaba apretado contra su pecho. Entonces en la lejanía escuché gritos, acrecentando las lágrimas de la mujer.

Todo terminó tan rápido como sucedió. Cuando la visión desapareció, me di cuenta de que seguía mirando al jardín, pero allí no había nadie. Entonces escuché la voz de Jasper a mis espaldas.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué viste?- Negué con la cabeza, aun confundida ante la visión. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Obviamente no tenía una visión de alguien cualquiera así por que si, a menos que nos viéramos involucrados. Algo grande iba a ocurrir en nuestras vidas, y esa mujer tenía mucho que ver.

-Vi a una mujer…no muy lejos de aquí-

-¿Humana?- preguntó Jasper con un destello en sus ojos. Mi mirada se tornó molesta. Sabía que no podía evitar sentirse atraído ante la inminente llegada de lo que era nuestro alimento, pero si realmente deseaba alejarlo del monstruo, debía ser dura con el, por mucho que me doliera verle lastimado ante mis reclamos.

-No tengo tiempo, alguien la persigue, y no creo que fuera para charlar- Dije mientras me dirigía escaleras abajo.

-Voy contigo- Escuché a Emmett decir mientras me alcanzaba. ¿Edward no venía? Me giré sorprendida, por lo general era el primero en acompañarme a todos lados.

-No, me quedo aquí…con Jasper- Le escuché responder a mi pensamiento. Emmett y yo apresuramos nuestro paso, hasta llegar donde la mujer había pasado corriendo.

Entonces como un flash la volví a ver, pero no corría, abrió unos matorrales y dejo allí lo que llevaba contra su pecho, y caminó en dirección opuesta; hacia el sitio de donde había escapado.

-¡Oh no!- Murmuré mientras salí corriendo en busca de aquel lugar, y entonces un grito desgarrador resonó en el bosque.

Emmett me tomó de la mano y me arrastró rápidamente hacia donde había provenido aquel alarido. Quise gritar, pero la mano de Emmett me lo impidió. Frente a nosotros se encontraba un hombre corpulento, y a sus pies la mujer de mi visión, sin vida.

-Habéis llegado tarde- Su voz sonaba fuerte y clara, maravillosa. Entonces me di cuenta de que no era un humano el que había acabado con la vida de la mujer, si no un vampiro; uno de nosotros. A este jamás le había visto. -Soy James, y si hubiera sabido que venían, les habría guardado algo. Es una pena, ya acabé con ella y con el hombre…aunque me falta el pequeño humano…olía tan bien- Dijo levantando su nariz, intentando captar alguna esencia. Fue entonces caí en cuenta de que lo que la mujer había ocultado no era algo menor; era su hijo.

No había podido llegar a tiempo para salvar a la mujer, pero sí debía impedir que encontrase al pequeño.

-Estás en nuestro territorio…- Gruñí acercándome un paso.

-Y lo lamento…de haber sabido que esta zona era de ustedes no me habría atrevido a alimentarme de nadie- Emmett se acercó a mi lado. -Pero fue divertido saben…darle ventaja de huir a la estúpida mujer…- Dijo sonriendo cínicamente. Una cosa tolerable, poco, era alimentarse, otra diferente era jugar con las personas, torturarlos de aquella forma. Haciéndoles creer que pueden tener una mínima oportunidad de huir, cuando en realidad dan vueltas en una jaula; sin escapatoria.

-Bien…entonces si ya te has alimentado puedes irte- Dijo Emmett acercándose a él.

-Aun queda el niño…por favor, si hubiesen olido su aroma…era exquisito, tan dulce…- Debía admitir que por la forma en que describía su esencia lograba tentarme, pero hacía tiempo había renunciado a la sangre humana, y eso significaba impedir que otros bebieran frente a mí.

-Entonces vete…déjanos al pequeño para nosotros…- Gruñó Emmett. _James_ no pareció contento con su idea, pero sabía que quizás no estaríamos solos, por lo que hizo una extraña y torpe reverencia y se fue. Para nuestra suerte, en dirección opuesta a donde salí corriendo segundos más tarde.

-¡Alice! ¿Dónde vas?- Escuché a Emmett gritar mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia donde la mujer había escondido al pequeño. Hasta ahora habíamos tenido suerte de que no se hubiera largado a llorar.

Me detuve al sentir un cálido y dulce aroma proveniente de algún lugar cercano a mí.

-Tenía razón…huele bien, para ser un pequeño- Rió Emmett detrás de mí. Mis ojos rápidamente chequearon los alrededores, entonces vi el matorral, y algo de color rosado. Me acerqué lentamente diciéndome una y otra vez que yo era fuerte, y que una criatura no merecía morir por mi hambre.

La pequeña tenía sus enormes ojos castaños fijos en mí. No con miedo, si no con sorpresa. Le sonreí suavemente, cuidando de no mostrar mis letales armas. Entonces caí en cuenta de que no era tan pequeña como creía, no estaba segura, pero tendría unos tres años, como mínimo.

-¡Oh…es una pequeña!- Apuntó Emmett al acercarse a mi lado. -¡Hola!- la niña se apretó contra el suelo, definitivamente asustada ante la efusividad de mi hermano.

-¡Emmett!- Rugí por lo bajo. -¿Estás bien?- Intenté preguntarle a la niña, que obviamente no estaba bien, quién sabe que era lo que había visto.

Ella vaciló unos instantes, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso color rosado, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Mami?- Susurró mirando a sus costados, mientras se sentaba sobre el cobertor que hasta hacía instantes la ocultaba de su depredador. Por primera vez en demasiados años sentí mi corazón apretarse en mi pecho. La desesperación de la niña por encontrar a su madre, a la que jamás volvería a ver, me daba ganas de llorar, aunque no podía hacerlo.

En un rápido movimiento la niña salió corriendo de nuestro lado. Emmett se quedó detrás de mi, mientras que yo alcancé a la pequeña sin el mayor esfuerzo.

-¡Mami!- Lloraba inconsolablemente la niña. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Pensé mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella.

-Mira, niña…tu madre me mandó a buscarte- Le dije con una débil sonrisa. Era mentira, lo sabía, pero no quería que huyera y menos que gritase como loca. Lo que menos necesitábamos ahora era que aquel tal James volviera y tuviéramos una salvaje pelea por ella. Lo único que se me ocurría era llevarla a la casa y ponerle encima algo abrigado, ya que estaba empapada y llena de lodo, hasta que Carlisle pudiera averiguar si tenía más familiares.

-¿Dónde está?- Su voz era suave e inocente, no quería pensar que sería de ella ahora que sus padres estaban muertos.

-Ella fue a un lugar, pero me pidió que te lleve a mi casa- Emmett gruño detrás de mi, por suerte la niña no percibió aquel hostil detalle. -¿Qué te parece? Tengo chocolate caliente y galletitas de todos los sabores- le dije con inseguridad ya que no sabía mucho de niños, pero por lo poco que veía en las películas rogaba que ello funcionara, y Emmett sería el que tendría que correr en busca de las golosinas.

Para mi sorpresa la niña se acercó hacia mí y extendió sus brazos. Con cuidado, y lentamente, acostumbrándome a su calor y aroma, la alcé.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunté mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa.

-Bella- gimió secándose las lágrimas de su pequeña cara con el puño de su sweater.

--

**__**

**_¡Hola! si estas leyendo este fic por primera vez; Bienvenido. Si lo estas releyendo...Wow, pues bienvenido de vuelta. En ambos casos notaran si pasan su dedo por el monitor que el fic esta prolijito y sin arruguitas, he conseguido un Beta...a quien le agradezco enormemente de su ayuda a ann l3!_**

**_Gis_**


	2. Decidiendo el Destino de Bella

**Decidiendo el destino de Bella**

**Edward POV**

Me sentía mal por no haber acompañado a Alice en busca de aquella mujer. Pero era simplemente eso; una mujer, una humana. No tenía nada que ver ni con ella, ni ella con nuestra familia, y menos conmigo. Además Jasper solía ponerse bastante nervioso cuando Alice se alejaba de él. No podía estar sin ella; eso era perfecto para ellos, ya que Alice adoraba cuidar de él.

Emmett se había ido con Alice, con lo cual, en la casa solo quedábamos Jasper, Rosalie y yo. Y Rosalie no era buena para calmar los nervios de nadie; más si Emmett se había ido con alguien que no fuera ella; incluso de Alice sentía unos celos enfermizos.

Llevábamos poco tiempo todos juntos, poco en comparación a los años que llegábamos a vivir, es decir, la eternidad. Esperaba que poco a poco Rosalie viera que Alice no tiene ningún interés en su marido, ni él en ella.

_¿Va a tardar? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan fuera? Alice…que venga Alice…que venga…_ Jasper comenzaba a ponerme de los nervios. Era increíble como su apariencia denotaba fuerza cuando en realidad su vida giraba en torno a una mujer; su mujer. Cuánto agradecía no ser igual a él.

Decidí bajar a la sala, quizás si pasaba rato con Rosalie me tranquilizaría, y dejé a Jasper escuchando música en mi habitación.

Me sorprendí al ver a Rosalie acomodada sobre el respaldo del sofá, con su vista fija en la puerta.

_¿Qué se cree? No soy idiota… ¿Mujer? ¡Sí, claro!…siempre tiene que llamar la atención… _

Rodé mis ojos mientras me acomodaba a su lado. Desde que Alice había llegado, Rosalie no hacía otra cosa más que estar celosa de ella. Se llevaban bien, demasiado, eran compañeras de shopping y salidas alocadas. Pero cuando Alice desaparecía con Emmett… ¡Se volvía loca de celos! No podía entenderla, no entendía esa sensación. Lo había visto en miles de películas; pero en mis cortos años de vida humana jamás había llegado a sentir tal cosa, y menos en mi vida de vampiro.

En eso la puerta de entrada se abrió. Rosalie se paró de golpe, pero yo no lo hice. No eran ni Emmett, ni Alice.

-Hola… ¿Qué hacen ahí?- Pregunto Esme con una dulce sonrisa al vernos parados cerca de la puerta.

-Oh…eres tú- murmuró Rosalie volviendo a acomodarse a mi lado. Torcí una sonrisa y le di un abrazo a la mujer que era mi madre.

-¿Estan aburridos? ¿Por qué no me ayudan con algo? Tengo un gran trabajo con una casa de principios de siglo. ¿Queréis ayudarme?-

-¿Tienes fotos o planos?- indagué, no había nada mejor por hacer. Nunca creí pensar esto, pero estaba deseoso por volver a la preparatoria, aunque ya la había hecho demasiadas veces, pero por lo menos mantenía mis mañanas ocupadas, y alguna de las tardes, cuando la ocupaba re-escribiendo una y mil veces las tareas.

-Toma…me quedaré un segundo con Rose- me dijo entregándome su bolso. Lo tomé y me fui hacia la biblioteca, donde podría pensar con más calma, lejos de la inminente charla de mujeres.

_¡Dios! ¿Qué haré con Rose? No puede ser que aun…_

La biblioteca era el único lugar desde donde no escuchaba los pensamientos de los que estuvieran en la sala. Ya era bastante incómodo soportar las rabietas de Rosalie, como para tener que soportar una charla femenina.

Abrí el bolso de trabajo de Esme y me dispuse a ver en que consistía la casa que debía remodelar; después de todo, yo mismo había vivido a principios del siglo.

No habría pasado más de una hora cuando sentí un grito proveniente de la sala. No quería ver que sucedía, probablemente Rosalie le daría una buena riña a Emmett, y quizás a Alice. Pobre de Emmett, tener soportar a Rose cuando se ponía de malas… pero por lo general sus peleas eran entretenidas, Emmett siempre acababa rogando a Rosalie que le perdonara.

Abrí la puerta y me asomé al escalón superior de la escalera. No veía nada, por lo que supuse que estarían en la cocina. No quería ser visto, así podía reír tranquilamente. Iba a bajar, cuando escuché que Jasper venía hacia mí.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Creo que Alice y Emmett han llegado…Rosalie estaba furiosa hace minutos- Jasper me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios. No era el único de la casa que se entretenía con las peleas de aquella pareja.

_¡Están locos! No pueden hacer eso… ¿No han pensado en Jasper? ¿En nosotros? _

Escuché a Rosalie pensar. Sea lo que fuere que estaba sucediendo, me alegraba que no lo hubieran dicho en voz alta, de lo contrario, Jasper estaría furioso también.

_¡Es hermosa! ¡Ohhhh…mira ese puchero! _Ese era Emmett. Ahora sí estaba perdido.

-Sostenla Esme… Awww…es tan hermosa… ¿Te imaginas si se quedara con nosotros?_- _Jasper me miraba confundido al escuchar a Alice.

Ambos esperábamos escuchar una riña entre Rosalie y Emmett, o a lo sumo con Alice…pero no una charla civilizada.

-Alice…piensa en Jasper…no puede quedarse- Abrí la puerta de la cocina, quedándome bastante impresionado con la escena.

Esme sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña niña, la cual sonreía animadamente hasta que irrumpí en la habitación. Entonces fue cuando lo sentí. La ventana estaba abierta, por lo cual la esencia de la pequeña dio de lleno en mi rostro, golpeándome con una fuerza increíble. Todo rastro de humanidad que podía haber en mí se desvaneció al oler su dulce aroma, y solo había una verdad; yo era el depredador y ella mi presa.

Inmediatamente Alice salto frente a mí. Mis ojos por unos segundos se posaron en ella, pero luego se clavaron en los enormes ojos de la pequeña. Por extraño que me pareciera, no había terror en ellos, quizás estaba asustada, pero no lo demasiado como para llorar o querer salir corriendo, y eso sería fatal para ella.

-Edward...- me riñó Alice, extrañada por mi conducta, o por algo que había visto. Mis ojos nuevamente se encontraron con los de la pequeña, mi estómago se sentía vacío, gritando ser llenado inmediatamente con aquel exquisito néctar que corría por las venas de la humana.

Y entonces el monstruo apareció reflejado en sus ojos. No podía ceder, no podía romper las bases que Carlisle había construido para nosotros, no podía defraudar a mi familia. Aterrado ante ello me aparté de la puerta, no me importaba lo que Alice había visto, no iba a suceder, no iba a ceder a mi sed por una pequeña humana.

_¿Qué sucede?_ En ese instante, Jasper entró a la cocina. Podía sentir su mente a mil por hora, planeando cientos de formas de acabar con la vida de la pequeña; me sentía avergonzado, yo también lo había echo. Había pensado en el sabor de su dulce sangre en mi garganta, en la calidez que se vería envuelto mi interior.

Y en un segundo Jasper dio un salto hacia Esme. Reaccioné instintivamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando Jasper trataba de atacar a un humano. Salté sobre él, arrojándolo al suelo, y Emmett se arrojó a mi lado, para ayudarme ya que yo solo no podría contra él.

-¡Esme…sácala de aquí! ¡Les dije que esto sería un gran problema!- Escuché a Rosalie gritar.

_Oh…dios, Jasper…Carlisle ¿Dónde estás que no llegas?_ Esme volvió a la sala con la niña, afligida; por Jasper y por la niña. No por mí, lo sabía, después de Carlisle, se suponía que yo era el que más control tenía; pero el olor de la sangre de esta pequeña había logrado volverme loco.

-Jazz, por favor, Jasper…es una niña, una pequeña. Sabes que si la atacas solo te durará unos segundos y después te arrepentirás, por favor…Jasper- Murmuraba Alice arrodillada frente a él, mientras Emmett y yo le sosteníamos. Poco a poco Jasper fue relajándose, lo peor había pasado.

-Lo siento- murmuró apenado, mientras se abrazaba a Alice.

_Sabía que esto sería un gran problema…_ Rosalie seguía murmurando en su mente_…Están locos si piensan dejarla aquí con nosotros…_

-¿Qué?- me giré hacia Rose.

-Alice y Esme le han empezado a tomar _cariño_ a la niña- gruñó mientras vanidosamente acomodaba sus cabellos.

-Y yo también- Dijo Emmett alejándose de Jasper. Rosalie le lanzó una mirada furiosa. -Oh, vamos Rose… ¿Acaso no fue lindo cuando hizo ese puchero?- Jamás habría pensado ver a Emmett hablando de forma tan sentimental. Rosalie bufó, mientras que Emmett se acercaba a su lado.

Recorrí la cocina con mis ojos. Jasper y Alice tenían su plática romántica por un lado, y ahora Rosalie y Emmett; definitivamente sobraba, pero temía ir a la sala y toparme con aquel demonio que había llegado para poner mi fuerza de voluntad a prueba. No quería herirla, no quería…realmente no.

Alice tenía razón con lo que le dijo a Jasper, sentí que iba dirigido a mí también. Era una pequeña… ¿Cuánto me demoraría beber su sangre? ¿Cuánto duraría el placentero sabor de la misma bañar mi garganta? Nada…segundos, y me arrepentiría eternamente por ello. Me sentía débil y culpable. En ochenta años no me había sentido así de desesperado por la sangre de nadie. ¿Quién era esta pequeña que venía ahora a tentarme?

_-¿Qué? ¿Esme?-_ Escuché a mi padre. Había llegado. Créase o no, me sentía un poco, solo un poco más seguro sabiendo que él estaba en la casa. Silenciosamente salí de la cocina.

Llegué a la sala, donde Esme le estaba contando la historia de cómo la pequeña había llegado a la casa por lo que también la escuché yo. Jamás había oído el nombre del vampiro que se había cobrado la vida de los padres de la niña. Por suerte lo hacían a una velocidad indescriptible para la niña, pero yo les entendía a la perfección.

-Dime, Bella ¿Te duele algo?- Preguntaba mi padre mientras la revisaba. La pequeña estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que no notaba mi presencia. Bella…era un hermoso nombre, y poco común; suponía que su nombre en realidad era Isabella.

Intente leer que era lo que estaría pensando en estos momentos, pero nada, su mente estaba en blanco. Eso era extraño…demasiado.

La pequeña sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que su corta cabellera castaña se sacudiera de un lado al otro, desprendiendo su esencia con cada movimiento.

Tuve que dejar de respirar.

--

-Yo digo que debe irse inmediatamente- Rugió Rose.

-¿Si? ¿A dónde? Sus padres no están…- Alice por dentro reprimía sus ganas de lanzarse sobre ella.

-¿Y a mí qué? Déjala donde la encontraste…quizás ese tal James vuelve y se deshace de ella- Dijo Rosalie con un tono casual, como si de ropa estuviera hablando. Yo también comenzaba a sentirme molesto ante su actitud.

-Rosalie…eso no es lo que te he enseñado- Intervino Carlisle, quien desde la discusión no había hecho otra cosa más que escuchar y pensar profundamente sobre lo que era correcto hacer.

-Oh vamos…dejen que se quede- Pidió Emmett quien estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando como la pequeña Bella hacía mamarrachos sobre una hoja con varias biromes que Alice le había dado. -¿Qué mal hace?- Nuevamente miré a la pequeña, tan animada mientras dibujaba, intenten ver que era lo que ella creía que las líneas y mamarrachos significaban…pero nuevamente parecía haber una pared blindada entre ella y yo.

-¿Qué mal hace? ¡Es nuestro alimento!...si Jasper no le ha atacado hasta ahora es por suerte-

-¡Y no lo va a hacer!...lo sé…- Y si Alice lo decía era por que así sería. Aunque realmente deseaba que no se quedara, no podía dejar de pensar en que sería de la vida de la pequeña en un orfanato. Entre todas las opciones, ir a un hogar para huérfanos era mejor que crecer en una casa llena de vampiros. -Y Edward tampoco- Añadió para mi sorpresa, ya que en ningún momento le escuché pensar aquello. Las miradas se dirigieron sorprendidas hacia mí.

-¿Edward, Alice? ¿Qué tiene él que ver, olvidas que después de mi él es…

-Lo siento Edward…era mejor que lo supieran- Murmuró Alice apenada al ver mi expresión de temor. Temía la forma en la que ahora sería mirado por mi familia, temía haber defraudado a Carlisle y a Esme.

-¿Edward, quieres explicarme?- Me pidió Carlisle.

-No lo sé…es extraño…no puedo escuchar lo que piensa…es como si su cabeza estuviera vacía…- Carlisle me miró extrañado. _Eso es algo extraño_. Pensó mirando a la pequeña, pero proseguí…si él no podía ayudarme a calmar a la bestia que luchaba por ser libre, nadie podría. -Y es extraño…pero su aroma es demasiado…fuerte- Carlisle pareció pensativo, sus ideas andaban a gran velocidad por lo que me era incómodo tratar de seguirle el ritmo.

-¿Qué sentiste?- Le miré sorprendido…no quería seguir hondeando el tema.

-Quería matarla- Respondí luego de buscar las palabras correctas…pero no había otra forma de expresarlo… -No lo sé…es como si fuera a volverme loco…tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no saltar sobre ella- Esme, sorprendida – y obviamente aterrorizada – cubrió su boca con sus manos. Yo también habría reaccionado así, nunca, nunca antes me había comportado de esa forma.

_Ya veo_. Pensó Carlisle. _¿Te ha pasado alguna otra vez?_ Negué con la cabeza tristemente. Sabía que mi padre podía ver cuanto me afligía sentirme así; superado por el deseo de la sangre. -Verás Edward, cuando pasé gran parte de mis años junto a los Vulturis, ellos solían hablar de algo así como _La tua cantante,_ o, tu cantante, si lo prefieres. Ellos lo utilizan para referirse a aquellos humanos cuya sangre es especialmente fuerte para algún vampiro…algo así como que la sangre canta para un vampiro en particular- Rió mientras perdía su vista, recordando los años que había vivido junto a lo que, podría decirse, era la familia líder de los vampiros. La nobleza, la monarquía absoluta…la ley suprema.

-Oh vamos… ¿quieres decir que la pequeña es _su_ cantante?- Ironizó Rosalie. Pasé mis ojos por cada uno de mis familiares. Y me detuve en Esme. No hablaba, simplemente se limitaba a mirar a la pequeña con nostalgia. Así pasasen miles de años, jamás olvidaría al hijo que había perdido cuando era humana. Su mente era cientos de imágenes de ella y la pequeña jugando, riendo, y creciendo. El solo hecho de imaginar que un humano se criase entre medio de vampiros era algo irracional.

-Si es así…me iré- Dije en una especie de trance. Esme me miró con sus enormes ojos, rogándome que no hiciera algo así.

-Edward-- Me rogó mi madre. Mi querida madre.

-No…no quiero matarla…haría lo que fuera por evitar eso…por evitar que una gota de sangre salga de su cuerpo- Rosalie resopló por lo bajo, y le lancé una fugaz mirada -…pero necesito controlarme primero…saber que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como creo, y luego volveré…- Alice se acercó a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Será así…y te tomará menos tiempo del que crees- Me sonrió. -Entonces listo…Bella se queda- Dijo mientras saltaba aplaudiendo, y se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Hay algo que pasan por alto…si los Vulturis se enteran de esto…no dudarán ni un instante en encargarse de ella, sin importar cuan tierna se ve haciendo pucheros o sonrojándose- Exclamó Rosalie, aunque su cabeza no dejaba de poner adelante su preocupación por su propia seguridad…típico.

-Entonces debemos ser cuidadosos- Bramó Emmett.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó Alice pegando un salto en su lugar del sofá -Los Vulturis no lo sabrán…- Carlisle la miró pensativo, barajando las precauciones extras que debían ser tomadas si la pequeña Bella se quedaba con nosotros.

-Haremos esto…se quedará hasta que averigüemos dónde está el resto de su familia…y la dejaremos con ellos- Alice pegó un salto y se lanzó hacia Carlisle a abrazarle, mientras que Esme miró a la niña con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Jamás le había visto sonreír de esa forma.


	3. La vision de Alice

**La visión de Alice**

**Alice POV **

-¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces la has visto? ¡Al menos tres en el día de hoy!- Escuché a Emmett reír en la sala. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, me encantaba cuando Emmett pasaba tiempo con Bella. Era adorable conocer ese lado de él. A primera vista parecía rudo y de mal genio –claro, debido a su contextura física y a su prominente ceño- pero en momentos como estos parecía un cachorrito.

-¡Forffaaa! Emm…solo una vez más…prometo no volverla a ver- Bella se encontraba saltando en el sofá, mientras le rogaba a Emmett que volviera a ponerle "La Bella y la Bestia". Esme se la había regalado hacía dos meses, y desde ese momento era prácticamente lo único que veía. Ambos notaron mi presencia, y Bella me dio una enorme sonrisa. -Alice dile… ¡solo una vez más!- Emmett me miró, obviamente quería saber si realmente sería la última vez que vería esa película.

-Última vez del día…nunca va a cansarse de ella…- Emmett suspiró resignado y volvió a poner la cinta en la videograbadora.

-¡¡Yeeppiii!! Rió la pequeña mientras se sentaba sobre el regazo de Emmett. Sin duda era su preferido, además de mí. Con Esme la relación era algo maternal, si bien la pequeña había entendido que era una especie de tía, era a ella a la cual acudía siempre, y en algunas ocasiones a Carlisle. Emmett y yo éramos sus compañeros de juegos y películas. Pasábamos gran parte de la tarde mirando TV, jugando o saltando como locos por toda la casa. Nunca había imaginado un futuro así para nosotros.

El resto de la casa se mantenía parcial. Jasper se acercaba cuanto su fuerza de voluntad se lo permitía, pero de a poco iba mejorando, ya no pensaba a cada rato en beber su sangre. Rosalie aun mantenía su postura hostil, y por lo que veía, las cosas iban a seguir así por el momento.

A Edward le tocó la peor parte, pero poco a poco avanzaba. Su problema era uno, pero no por ello de menor importancia. Bella tenía un poder increíble sobre él, mejor dicho sobre el monstruo que habitaba en él. Su sangre era fuerte y dulce para todos, una verdadera tentación; pero para él era algo potenciado…demasiado peligroso como para mantenerse cerca de ella.

Tal como Carlisle le había dicho, Bella era su cantante; su sangre cantaba con una fuerza descomunal, únicamente para él. Obviamente ni Carlisle ni Esme le permitieron partir para siempre, Edward pasó unos meses con otro aquelarre de vampiros, amigos nuestros, en Denali.

Cuando volvió se sentía capaz de poder soportar estar cerca de ella, pero había puesto una especie de alambrado alrededor de la niña, aun no era capaz de tocarla o jugar con ella. Y como si fuera poco, o treta del destino, Bella adoraba estar cerca de él. Cuando Edward entraba a donde la pequeña se encontraba, ella le miraba con sus enormes ojos café, y se ruborizaba. ¡Era hermosa! Siempre intentaba acercarse a él, pero ante las constantes negativas de Edward, Bella terminó por desistir…pero no faltaba oportunidad de invitarle a unirse a nuestros juegos. Algo me decía que el tiempo se encargaría de revertir esa situación…

-Emmett- Nos dimos la vuelta. Rosalie estaba recostada contra la pared, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. -¿Crees que en algún momento podrías crecer y pasar tiempo conmigo?- Suspiré y volví mis ojos a la TV, no sin antes ver la sonrisa que Bella le daba a Rosalie. La cual respondió con una fría mirada- Había momentos en los cuales quería ahorcarle, era tan cruel la forma en que trataba a la pequeña, ella solo quería ser su amiga…jugar con ella, tanto como lo hacía conmigo. Pero Rosalie odiaba no ser el centro de atención; y el último año Bella había acaparado todos los ojos de la casa. Le gustase o no, hasta los de ella misma, sin importar que fueran miradas de odio.

-Ven Rose…vamos a ver una película nueva- Le invitó Emmett. Rosalie le gruñó, y no tuvo más remedio que ir con ella, antes de que empezasen otra pelea. Bella se dio la vuelta, sobre el respaldo del sofá y le despidió con la mano mientras desaparecían de la sala. Entonces me di cuenta de que no se había movido para volver la vista a la TV.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes?- La pequeña sacudió su cabecita, evitando mirarme. -¿No quieres ver la película? Mira que ahí es cuando Bella tira al malvado de Gastón al lodo…te encanta esa parte.- Entonces le escuché emitir un triste gemido.

-Rosalie no me quiere- Lloriqueó acurrucándose en mi regazo. Me tomé unos segundos poder acostumbrarme a ella, aun me costaba trabajo estar cerca de un humano, tan pequeño y tan frágil. Suavemente comencé a acariciar su suave cabellera, tratando de calmarla.

-Oh, Bella…no es eso…es solo que Rosalie también quiere jugar con Emmett-

-¡Pero yo también quiero jugar con ella!-

-Lo sé…pero a Rosalie no le gusta jugar con nadie más que con Emmett…yo también me sentía como tú…pero ahora estamos juntas… ¿Acaso no te diviertes conmigo?- La pequeña asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el puño de su camisa rosa. -Mañana empiezas el jardín… ¿Estás nerviosa?-

-¿Y si no le gusto a los niños?- Le sonreí. Bella siempre tenía ese complejo de temer no ser aceptada, quería pensar que no se debía a Rosalie…

-Hola- Susurró Jasper debajo del umbral de la puerta. Le sonreí, apreciaba tanto que fuera comprensivo conmigo, que no me reclamase por el tiempo que pasaba junto a Bella. Sé que él deseaba estar conmigo todo el tiempo, pero solo lo hacía cuando su autocontrol era muy fuerte, o cuando acababa de alimentarse. Bella se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. -¿Otra vez tu película?- Siempre bromeaba con lo mismo, con la similitud de los nombres entre la pequeña y la protagonista; obviamente esa era la razón por la cual Bella adoraba "la Bella y la Bestia"

-Sí… ¿Quieres verla?- Le dijo suavemente apartadote de mí y sentándose en el sillón de un cuerpo que había a un lado. Me di cuenta de que Jasper vaciló antes de sentarse a mi lado, siempre cuidando sus pasos y evitando respirar cuando sentía su aroma.

La película no había llegado ni al final, cuando vi que Bella se había quedado dormida.

-¿No han sabido nada del resto de su familia?- Me preguntó Jazz. Negué con mi cabeza.

-Tiene unos tíos que viven en Florida, pero ni han hecho la denuncia de la desaparición de Bella, ni les hemos visto cuando velaron a sus padres, solo vimos a varias personas que pasaron de largo. El único que se quedo más tiempo al lado del cuerpo de la madre de Bella fue un hombre con una chaqueta de policía, seguramente fue el que los encontró. Carlisle cree que no es conveniente dejarla con aquella familia de Florida…quizás no tenían relación con sus padres… ¡Hay Jazz! no quiero pensar en la posibilidad de dejarla en un orfanato…- La verdad era que no quería pensar en ninguna posibilidad que me separase de ella. Me había acostumbrado tanto a su voz, su aroma, sus pequeños pasos. Ya hasta había comprado cientos de libros de cocina, había armado su habitación con todas las novedades para niños… ¡No podía irse! -Sería maravilloso poder festejar las navidades con ella…el día de gracias…sus cumpleaños…- Murmuré soñadoramente.

-¿Día de gracias? Alice…eso ya no es para nosotros.-

-Lo sé…pero se supone que son celebraciones humanas…y ya que estamos con uno de ellos…sería divertido festejarlas…-

-Si es por mí, Alice…puede quedarse, con tal de que avises con tiempo si va a lastimarse- Negó con su cabeza recordando una ocasión en que Bella se había cortado la rodilla al caer por las escaleras. Por suerte Jasper y Edward estaban de caza y Carlisle pudo sanarla antes de que volvieran. A veces parecía increíble lo torpe que era…con suerte lograba dar veinte pasos sin tropezarse; era demasiado graciosa.

Pero era compensado con su inteligencia, era una niña bastante despierta. No dejo de sorprenderme de la ocasión en que su atención se posó en el hecho de que ninguno de nosotros comíamos comida como ella, y no aceptó la excusa de que era por que comíamos cuando ella dormía, o que quizás no notaba cuando nosotros comíamos – La mayoría de las veces solíamos sentarnos a su lado y servirnos alguna porción de comida, solo que en vez de comerla, la ocultábamos rápidamente – Pero ella sabía que algo pasaba. En esa ocasión se limitó a decir que sabía que era cosa de grandes y más adelante le contaríamos.

Y no quería pensar en ese momento; Bella saldría corriendo dando gritos lejos de nosotros. Nos vería por primera vez como lo que somos; unos monstruos.

-¡No…esto va acá!- Bella iba de un lado a otro de su habitación juntando sus cosas. Aun no sabíamos si ella viviría con nosotros por siempre, pero Esme se había vuelto loca comprándole cosas para su habitación. Era la única de la casa que tenía una cama.

Era bastante grande para ella, pero con el tiempo le quedaría bien. No sabíamos mucho de las comodidades de las camas de hoy en día, pero suponíamos que una de dos plazas estaría bien para ella. Ahora era una colchoneta donde saltaba sin parar, pero más adelante sería bastante cómoda para dormir.

-Bien…Bella es hora de dormir- Le dije mientras le veía dar vueltas por la habitación con su pijamita celeste. Adoraba ese pijama.

-No…Alice…juguemos un rato más- Se quejó tomando un oso de peluche del sillón que había en la habitación.

-Bella…es tarde…mañana tienes que levantarte temprano- La pequeña se dejó caer al suelo, rodé mis ojos; esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que Bella arrancaba con las rabietas. En solo recordaba verla de esa forma dos veces. Era adorable. Comportarse de esa forma solo conseguía incitarme a seguir enojándola, así la pataleta le duraba más tiempo, pero sabía que mañana estaría exhausta como para asistir al jardín de infantes.

Entonces escuché la puerta abrirse. Bella, desde su lugar en el suelo, sentada con los brazos sobre su pecho y sus cachetes inflados a causa del puchero, alzó sus enormes ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un brillante rosa.

-Edward- Murmuré. Bella se había convertido en una especie de alarma. Si Edward aparecía, pum, automáticamente se ruborizaba. Entonces tuve que pestañear para ver con más claridad. Edward estaba recostado en una esquina de la cama tarareándole una canción a Bella. Cuando terminó, se acomodo en su lugar y volvió a comenzar. Me giré bruscamente hacia Edward, topándome con su curiosa mirada. Inmediatamente dejé de pensar en mi visión. Pero sabía que él la había visto, quizás al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Supongo que eso significa que su aroma no te seguirá volviendo loco- Le dije mientras alzaba a Bella. Entonces me di cuenta de que ella se había tranquilizado. Me sonreí mientras volteaba hacia Edward con la pequeña en brazos. Comencé a tararear y a pensar el himno nacional, y sin darle tiempo a Edward de reaccionar alcé a Bella cerca de él y la solté.

-¡Alice!- Exclamó, pero extendió sus brazos a tiempo, evitando que Bella cayera al suelo. Comencé a saltar emocionada. Si él más mínimo contacto con ella no había conseguido volverlo instantáneamente loco, era por que todo iría mejor. Edward me miraba aterrorizado, sosteniendo a la pequeña lo mas lejos posible de él, pero segura en sus brazos.

Bella le miraba perpleja, sus mejillas se habían ruborizado hasta lo imposible, y podía sentir el tamborileo de su pequeño corazón.

-Alice…sería una genial idea que la tomaras…- Me dijo en una especie de gruñido.

-Edward…es la mejor forma de probar que eres fuerte en realidad… ¿Por qué no la acuestas?- Me miró con sus enormes ojos negros, y pude notar un dejo de tristeza en ellos. Rápidamente dejó a Bella sobre sus pies, en el suelo, y desapareció de la habitación.

-Genial- Mascullé por lo bajo. Estábamos tan cerca de mi visión…pero creo que me había equivocado…las cosas no sucederían forzadamente, ni pronto…Edward debía tomarse su tiempo. Aunque hoy había dado un gran paso. -Ven Bella, vamos a dormir ahora-

Luego de dejar a Bella segura y durmiendo como un angelito, lo cual gracias al cielo no me costó trabajo, fui en busca de Edward. Recorrí gran parte de la casa en busca de él. Hasta que caí en cuenta de donde podía encontrarse; en su amado vehículo.

Fui hacia el garaje, efectivamente Edward estaba allí, sentado detrás del volante de su nuevo y reluciente Volvo. En todos los años que le conocía siempre había conducido el mismo color de auto; plateado. Abrí la puerta y me senté en el asiento de atrás.

-Edward--

-No tienes derecho Alice. No tienes la menor idea de las formas de matarla que se cruzaron por mi cabeza- Iba a replicar, a decirle que por mucho que las hubiese pensado no las iba a hacer, pero alzó su mano para callarme. -No tienes la menor idea de lo que causa en mí tenerla tan cerca, poder percibir el calor de su cuerpo, su dulce aroma rodeándome, invitándome a beberlo. Alice…cuando pensaba que el deseo de su sangre comenzaba a ser menos poderoso sobre mí, tu prácticamente me la arrojas encima, como se le arroja un pedazo de carne a una fiera hambrienta y--

-¡Basta!- Le grité. Eran espantosas las cosas que estaba diciendo, el modo en que se veía; como el monstruo que no era.

-Lo soy Alice…lo soy- Respondió a mis pensamientos.

-No lo eres Edward…tan solo tuviste la mala suerte de que Bella sea tu cantante- Dije tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. Edward apretó más sus manos en torno al volante.

-Justamente ese es el problema…un humano cualquiera no generaría esto en mí, no haría que mis instintos se dispararan de forma tan salvaje y feroz, viéndola como a una fuente de alimento, del más delicioso que jamás pueda llegar a probar. Y no quiero ceder ante ellos- Susurró apoyando su frente contra sus manos, y le escuché sollozar, aunque sabía que no derramaría ni una sola lágrima. -Alice, siento que no voy a poder…es demasiado fuerte…y con el paso de los años sé que su aroma se intensificara…temo perder el control…temo lastimarla. Temo apartarme de ella y no ver más la luz de sus ojos, el brillo de su sonrisa, el rubor en sus mejillas- Me acerqué a él y le rodeé con mis brazos.

_-Va a estar todo bien Edward…confía en mí…no voy a dejar que la lastimes…No quieres hacerlo y sé que no lo harás…te lo prometo.- _


	4. Debilidad

**Debilidad**

**Edward POV**

La semana se había terminado de la forma más lenta posible. No había día en que no tuviera una enorme batalla entre el monstruo y yo. Bella comenzaba a soltarse más con nosotros, yo incluido, y eso era insoportable. Anteriormente Alice solía seguirle a todas partes de la casa. Ahora, exhausta de las corridas de la pequeña, le dejaba ir libremente por todas partes.

Ese día lo había dedicado por completo a mí mismo. Me había acomodado en el banquillo que solía estar frente a mi piano, y toqué. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de olvidarme de todo y de opacar los pensamientos de mi familia. Me concentré en trasportarme a otro lugar, lejos de allí. Lejos de quien yo era en realidad.

La música sonaba suave, con un dejo de tristeza, de frustración y de dolor. Sabía bien que significaba esa melodía para mí. Nunca antes la había tocado, ni escuchado. Las notas salían de mis dedos, guiadas por mi seco corazón. Era triste. Yo me sentía así la mayor parte del tiempo. Era el único en la casa que no tenía compañero. Nadie con quien pasar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando Carlisle salvó a Rosalie, aguardaba la esperanza de que ella se convirtiera para mí lo mismo que Esme significó para él. Pero no era lo que yo quería. Rosalie y yo éramos demasiado diferentes. A ella no le importaba nada ni nadie –y mucho no ha cambiado – Las pocas cosas importantes en la vida de Rosalie Hale son ella y todas sus pertenencias materiales. Ahora creía que quizás Emmett también le importase, aunque fuera un poco, pero quizás es por que lo consideraba una de sus pertenencias.

Me sentía frustrado por que toda la situación de la aparición de Bella me rebasaba. Me superaba como nunca antes lo había hecho otro problema. Esta vez me sentía atrapado. No tenía forma de huir. El monstruo que cohabitaba dentro de mí vivía atento a la más mínima oportunidad de acercarse a su sangre. Cualquier herida, hasta la picadura de un mosquito, sería suficiente para hacerme perder el control, arrastrándome a hacer lo que no quería hacer.

Y ahí aparecía el miedo. El terror de lo que sabía que podía llegar a causar. Atacar a una criatura indefensa, a una niña que apenas comienza su paso por el mundo. A una criatura creada por dios. Perfecta en todos los sentidos. Su irresistible aroma venía acompañado de un tentador ingrediente, la inocencia. Bella era inocente, frágil y hermosa. Esas eran unas de sus tantas virtudes, pero también eran esas mismas las cosas que la condenaban. Que _me_ condenaban.

Era imposible estar en la misma habitación que ella y no sentirme embriagado con su aroma. La garganta comenzaba a secárseme, hasta un punto insoportable. Sentía mi estomago rugir pidiendo ser llenado con su sangre – a pesar de que nunca llenaba mi estómago con la misma, supongo que eso era una especie de reflejo de mi humanidad, como el acto innecesario de respirar – y huía de la habitación donde ella se encontraba en cuanto sentía la ponzoña en mi boca. Haría hasta lo imposible por evitar lastimarla.

Seguí tocando, suave y tranquilamente aquella melodía. El volumen de la música era tan alto que había conseguido convertir los pensamientos de aquellos que estaban cerca de mí, en simples susurros.

Pero uno lo escuché claramente; _¡Bella!_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, en dirección al grito desesperado de Alice. Entonces toda la escena se reprodujo como en cámara lenta; Bella corría sonriente por la sala y giró su cabeza para ver a Alice persiguiéndola, pero para cuando volvió a mirar al frente no pudo evitar tropezar contra una mesa, donde había un jarrón de cristal. El jarrón cayó, haciéndose añicos, y Bella aterrizó sobre las filosas astillas de vidrio.

No necesité verla, para saber que se había cortado y que la sangre comenzaba a salir rápidamente. Mis manos se cerraron fuertemente en torno al borde del piano. Alice llamó a los gritos a Esme y a Carlisle – no necesitaba gritar, con un simple susurro alcanzaba, pero estaba presa del pánico – No podía moverme. No podía correr a ayudarle.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas entre las imágenes, el brillante color de la sangre de Bella bañando sus brazos y el suelo, y su dolorido llanto. Podía sentir la presión en mi cabeza, a causa de la fuerza que hacía por contenerme. Alejé mis ojos de ellos, teniendo como última visión la mirada asustada de Alice. Enseguida escuché que el resto de mi familia había llegado. Afortunadamente Emmett se había llevado a Jasper y a Rosalie de caza y no volverían hasta la noche. O quizás él no era por el cual debíamos preocuparnos.

Entonces comencé a sentirme extrañamente mareado. Un perfume dulzón y floral se colaba por mis fosas nasales, acariciando mi garganta; aumentando mi deseo de poseerla. La ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca, preparándola para ser llenada con la sangre de Bella.

Lentamente me volví hacia ella. Aun seguía llorando. Carlisle le indicaba a Alice que trajera su maletín, mientras que Esme subía las escaleras en busca de toallas limpias.

Carlisle estaba solo. Alice y Esme tardarían en llegar. En el tiempo que ellas dedicaban en acercarse al lugar del accidente, yo podría haberme bebido su sangre. Un gruñido salió violentamente de mi garganta cuando me lancé sobre Bella. Pero algo evito que diera con ella, y salí disparado, golpeándome contra la pared.

Cuando logré incorporarme Alice y Esme estaban sosteniendo a Bella, quien ahora lloraba aterrorizada. Carlisle sostenía una mano sobre mi pecho, atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera. Movía sus labios, Alice y Esme también, pero no les escuchaba. No quería escucharles. Internamente estaba aturdido y violentos resoplidos salían de mi pecho.

Traté de avanzar un paso hacia la pequeña, hacia su sangre, pero Carlisle me detuvo.

-Edward- Me advirtió con un gruñido. Le miré.

Carlisle me miraba furioso y a la vez entristecido. Bien sabía que su furia no era hacia mí, si no hacia lo que iba a hacer – cosa que, como él pensaba, no era mi culpa, eran mis instintos – y entristecido por la obvia razón. Había pasado demasiados años cuidándome de no beber sangre humana, y ahora una pequeña llegaba para tentarme a probar el _fruto prohibido. _

-Tengo que llevar a Bella al Hospital, trata de calmarte, ve de caza. Alice irá contigo.- Esme pasó hecha una bala hacia el garaje, con Bella en brazos – aun herida-. Aun podía oler la sangre que lentamente salía de sus venas – Carlisle le siguió.

Me encontré solo en la sala. Resbalé por la pared, cayendo al suelo, donde escondí mi rostro tras mis manos. Avergonzado de lo que había estado apunto de hacer. Por entre mis dedos podía ver el desastre de la sala. El jarrón hecho añicos, las astillas del cristal bañadas en sangre, así como también el lugar donde Bella estuvo llorando. La sangre brillaba menos que antes, pero no por eso resultaba menos tentadora. Pero no podía rebajarme a lamer las manchas del suelo, y menos si la sangre era de Bella.

-Edward,- Murmuró Alice arrodillándose frente a mí. No le respondí, ni la miré. No tenía cara. Había sido débil. Había dejado manipularme por el monstruo. Jamás iba a perdonármelo. -Ven, vamos de caza.- Susurró tomando mi mano. Simplemente me dejé conducir.

Mi cuerpo caminaba y corría como de costumbre. Pero mi mente viajaba por millones de lugares. Desde la aterrorizada expresión de Bella, hasta el dolor presente en los ojos de Carlisle, Esme y Alice. Hacía años había sido capaz de matar gente – generalmente asesinos, y demás, gente que se lo merecía – pero nunca a un niño. Y ahora llegaba Bella para poner mi mundo de cabeza, para hacer flaquear las bases que Carlisle había construido para nosotros.

-No es bueno que calles las cosas, Edward.- Susurró Alice luego de que hubiera acabado con un rebaño mediano de alces. Era lo único que abundaba en esta zona. Y la situación me urgía cazar rápidamente. Me senté a su lado, mirando las luces del crepúsculo entre los árboles.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. Tenía que alejarme de Bella. Claro estaba que ella no se iría. Con lo cual, debía irme yo. Nuevamente me mudaría. Pero esta vez no me sentía digno de estar acompañado; ni por mi familia ni por la familia de Tanya. Debía irme solo para ayudar a fortalecerme. Para darme cuenta de lo que pierdo si no soy fuerte. Darme cuenta de que o me contengo, aprendo a controlar a la bestia que Bella despertaba, o tendría que aprender a vivir solo mientras ella estuviera con vida.

-Creí que era fuerte,- Mis labios murmuraron. Alice me dio un suave codazo, animándome a seguir hablando. -Jasper parece llevarlo muy bien,- Sonreí ante la ironía. Jasper era el que menos se controlaba. Era el más débil. Cada humano que pasaba por su lado, parecía ir hacia él servido en bandeja – o eso era lo que él creía – Entonces ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué Bella tenía que ser _mi cantante_?

-Edward…es diferente, Carlisle ya nos lo dijo,- _Nada de esto fue tu culpa, Edward. Lamento no haber podido ver las cosas con anticipación, para evitarte el sufrimiento. Pero te ayudaré a superar esto, el resto de la familia también te ayudará. Verás como en unos pocos años te haces inmune a su aroma. _Pensó Alice. A veces disfrutaba mucho de mi don.

-No Alice. No creo poder volver a ver a Carlisle a los ojos. Ni a Esme. No,- Le detuve al ver que iba a interrumpirme. -Tengo que irme, y sabes que va a ser lo mejor.-

-Lo sé…lo veo,- Hizo un gesto con su mano, tocando sus sienes con la misma. -Solo que no concuerdo con que vayas solo por el mundo. Bien sabes que Tanya no tendrá problemas en recibirte…-

-No quiero tener que dar explicaciones, Alice…ni merezco la compañía de nadie.

-Edward. Estás armándote un teatro que no existe. Bella está bien. Carlisle y Esme la traerán en pocas horas, sana y salva. Será como si nunca se hubiera lastimado. Nadie va a echarte la culpa de nada. Ya sabes…no hay culpa sin sangre…en cierta forma…en fin…no hiciste daño alguno, Edward.-

-Pero fue así Alice. Y yo traté de matarla. Eso no voy a olvidarlo jamás,- Dije poniéndome de pie.

-Edward, por favor. Al menos despídete del resto. Esme va a ponerse mal...- Me di vuelta, viendo a Alice a los ojos. Tenía que irme ahora, o si no, no lo haría jamás. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Alice, dile a Esme que la quiero…que no esté triste. Llamaré. Que cuide de Bella. Prometo que volver. Cuando me sienta lo suficientemente fuerte, volveré,- Susurré dándole un beso en la frente. Y antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna que me detuviera, me alejé corriendo cuan rápido podía.

**Alice POV **

Me acomodé en una de las hamacas del jardín. Era una de las pocas noches estrelladas que había visto desde que nos habíamos mudado a Williton, en Dakota del Norte.

Me dejé envolver por el silencio que reinaba esa noche. Traté de poner mi mente en blanco y descansar – de la única forma que podía – hacer a un lado los problemas y preocupaciones.

Edward se había marchado. Y nada de lo que le dijera le haría entrar en razón y volver. Esme estaba destrozada. Había llamado innumerable veces a Tanya para ver si él había decidido ir allí. Pero no. Edward se había esfumado. Ocasionalmente llamaba o escribía alguna que otra carta. Como la última que aun sostenía entre mis manos.

Alegaba estar bien, viajando por el mundo. Solo. Auto castigándose por algo que no había hecho. No teníamos forma de hablar con él, de contarle como estábamos, cuánto le extrañábamos. Cuánto Bella le extrañaba.

Sobre aquella noche, ella no recordaba nada. Carlisle suponía que sería a causa del shock y del hecho de que las mentes humanas pierden cierta información con el correr de los años. Y Bella ya tenía diez años.

Cada día que pasaba la veía más grande, más hermosa. Bella tenía una inteligencia única en los demás humanos de su edad. Era una niña bastante despierta. Eso me recordaba que en los últimos dos años Bella vivía cuestionándonos miles de cosas.

No había pasado por alto ningún detalle sobre nosotros; que no comíamos – o que si lo hacíamos, parecía que no lo hacíamos - que en nuestras habitaciones no había camas – Descuido de mi parte cuando una vez le dejé entrar a mi habitación, siendo que habíamos pactado con el resto de la familia que no lo hiciera – nuestros fríos cuerpos, y tantas cosas más que llamaban su atención.

Por eso esa noche había salido sola a tomar aire, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba. Debía plantearme la idea de que le dijéramos la verdad a Bella. Visualizar todo, y ver si podría tener una pequeña pista de cómo reaccionaría, y que sería de ahora en adelante para nosotros…y para ella.

-¿Alice?- Escuché la voz de Carlisle a mis espaldas. Me giré suavemente.

-Deberíamos decírselo...sé que le duele que escondamos esto de ella. También sé que nunca se acercará a pensar lo que en realidad somos…pero veo el dolor en sus ojos.- Le dije mientras él se sentaba a mi lado. Como lo habría hecho con mi padre, me doblé y descansé mi cabeza en su regazo.

-Alice…realmente no sé que hacer. Creo que aun es muy chica. Puede escapársele con sus compañeros de colegio…eso sería, problemático. Para todos, para ella inclusive.-

-¿Tío?- Escuchamos la voz de Bella desde el hall de entrada. No le tomaría más de diez minutos saber donde estábamos. -¿Alice?- Deseaba tanto ser como era frente a ella. Estaba segura de que iba a quedar encantada.

-Solo esperemos unos años más…a que ella sea más grande y pueda entender mejor las cosas…- Su tono de voz fue bajan a medida que Bella se nos acercaba.

-¡Ah! Acá están,- Dijo finalmente y se echó a correr hacia nosotros. -¿Otra carta de Edward?- Preguntó con una triste sonrisa señalando la postal que tenía apoyada en mis piernas. Rápidamente la guardé en mi bolsillo, tenía cierta información que estaría de más que ella la leyera.

-No, Bella…esta es una que me dio Jasper.- Le dije incorporándome en la hamaca y haciéndole lugar para que se sentase junto a mí. En lugar de eso, Bella prefirió sentarse encima de Carlisle.

-¿Cuándo va a volver Edward?- Preguntó suavemente. Carlisle me miró, esperando que yo hubiera visto algo.

-No lo sé, cariño…- Susurré mirando la inmensidad del cielo oscuro.


	5. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! somos Vampiros

**Feliz cumpleaños ¡Somos vampiros!**

_7 __años__ después… _

**Bella POV**

_"...Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin-  
I-ll give you love if you, you turn the key..."_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe ante la sorpresa de la música. Instintivamente me crucé sobre la cama y le di un fuerte golpe al despertador, que no dejaría de chillar hasta que no me viera completamente levantada. La música cesó y yo volví a mi lugar, acomodándome nuevamente en la cama. Era sábado. Gruñí mientras me escondía debajo de las sábanas. Era una tortura que alguien tuviera que levantarse a esas horas un sábado.

Entonces recordé por qué había configurado el reloj para esa hora. Hoy nos mudábamos. Era la segunda vez en mi vida que nos cambiábamos de ciudad. Pero no ponía quejas. El trabajo de mi tío era así. Y me sentía orgullosa de que él fuera tan dedicado al mismo.

Desde que tenía memoria, y por lo que sabía, desde mis tres años de edad vivía con mis tíos Esme y Carlisle. Esme me había traído a vivir con ella luego de que mis padres tuvieran un fatal accidente de autos cuando nos dirigíamos de vacaciones. Yo había sido la única sobreviviente de aquella fatalidad. Esme era una prima lejana de mi madre, pero aun así había aceptado con mucho cariño acogerme bajo su techo. Aun teniendo bajo su cuidado cinco chicos más.

Rosalie y Jasper eran hermanos gemelos. Iguales de hermosos, pero tan diferentes el uno del otro, como también lo era su trato hacia mí. Ambos se mantenían a una distancia segura de mí. Segura de qué, no sabía. Pero pocas veces crucé palabras con Rosalie. Con Jasper en ocasiones compartíamos charlas, pero siempre había alguien más. Nunca estábamos completamente a solas.

Alice, Emmett y Edward eran hermanos de sangre. Tal como yo, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente, y Esme y Carlisle les adoptaron. Alice era revoltosa, pesada en muchas ocasiones, pero era mi "hermana" preferida. Excepto las veces en que me convertía en su muñeca y jugaba a embellecerme…cómo lo aborrecía.

Emmett. Era Emmett. Siempre estaba a mi lado, siempre me acompañaba en cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer. Y siempre se burlaba de lo torpe que era. Sí. Era demasiado torpe.

Edward. Era la persona en la cual más me costaba pensar. Le recordaba vagamente de mi niñez, o de algunas fotos que veía en la casa. Pero se podía decir que prácticamente no le conocía. Se había marchado cuando yo tendría unos cuatro años. Tío Carlisle decía que vivía una fuerte etapa de rebeldía, que quería ver el mundo con sus ojos. Pero había pasado bastante tiempo.

Mis tíos tenían un grupo de amigos; Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar. Mi familia disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban junto a ellos. Todos me trataban de forma indiferente, excepto Tanya. Me miraba de una forma tan extraña… como si quisiera asesinarme. ¿Por qué? Eso no lo sabía. Pero una parte de mí me decía que era por Edward.

Había tres cosas fundamentales que me llamaban la atención desde que era pequeña. Cuando planteé el por qué, en mi décimo cumpleaños, la respuesta fue unánime; _"Aun eres pequeña, cuando seas grande lo sabrás"_ Y desde ese día esperaba el momento en que dijeran _"¡Bella, que grande estas!"_ El día que eso sucediera, no podrían negarse a decirme que era lo que sucedía. Nunca volví a preguntarles más. Sea lo que fuera que ocultasen, tendrían sus motivos. Y nada de lo que fuera iba a hacer que mi cariño por ellos cambiase. Siempre los iba a querer, a todos. Decidí respetar su decisión de mantenerme a un lado de ciertas cosas, solo hasta que me dieran el pie de retomar aquella conversación.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y me envolví con la bata que había dejado a los pies de la cama. No me molesté en buscar unas pantuflas, me gustaba andar descalza por la casa, sintiendo el frío del piso de porcelanato.

¡Eso era una de las primeras cosas extrañas de mi familia! El frío. Si bien las temperaturas en Alaska no oscilaban mas de entre los 20º bajo cero y 0º en temporadas "veraniegas", mi familia nunca parecía sentir las temperaturas de la misma forma que yo. Vivía abrigada, y la casa vivía constantemente con la calefacción central encendida, de modo que un pulóver era suficiente abrigo. Otra de las cosas extrañas era el contacto con ellos. Su piel siempre estaba fría, es decir…helada. Si bien muchas veces mis dedos parecían cubitos de hielo…en ellos era así en todo su cuerpo.

Parecía como si durmieran en heladeras.

Y debía ser así, ya que ninguno aparentaba la edad que tenían, y desde que recordaba siempre se veían igual. Sobre todo mis hermanos…había pasado más de diez años con ellos, y sin embargo a mí me parecía que no habían cambiado una pizca.

Entré a la cocina, Emmett y Jasper estaban con las cabezas juntas hablando rápidamente, pero cuando entré se separaron y me sonrieron. Pasé de largo, pero sentía sus miradas fijas en mí cuando me preparaba un cuenco de cereales. Lo revolví, y me di la vuelta de golpe, cansada de sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

A Emmett le lancé una mirada molesta, sabía de antemano que me encontraría con una sonrisa burlona. Pero a Jasper le sonreí al ver que no había rastro de burla alguna en su rostro.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunté mientras me sentaba en el desayunador, enfrentada a ellos. Jasper sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

-Nuevamente Bella no sabe que día es hoy- Comentó Jasper, más para sí que para Emmett, o para mí. Le miré extrañada, y giré mi cabeza hacia el refrigerador, donde Alice siempre pegaba mes a mes un almanaque hecho por ella. En uno de los cuadraditos de la cuadrilla estaba resaltado un cartel que leía "¡Bella!" Me fijé en la fecha 13 de Septiembre. Sábado, 13 de septiembre. Era mi cumpleaños. Y para no romper con la tradición de todos los años, no me había dado cuenta de que hoy cumplía 17 años.

-Oh- Murmuré mientras daba un bocado a mi desayuno.

-¡Felicidades!- Rompió Emmett en risotadas, mientras dejaba una caja dorada, con un moño rojo, sobre la superficie. Al principio lo miré de reojo. No solían gustarme los cumpleaños…y menos si los organizaba Alice. Mis cumpleaños siempre habían sido a lo grande, mientras que ninguno de ellos festejaba el suyo e insistían en no recordar las fechas. Pero claro…otra vez hacían la diferencia…el mío lo recordaban.

Dejé a un lado mi cuenco de cereales y acerqué el paquete hacia mí.

-Saben que odio que me regalen cosas…tengo suficientes…- Refunfuñé, mientras me daba cuenta que dentro de la caja había otra más pequeña con un moño celeste.

-Es uno solo, Bella…de parte de todos- Me dijo Jasper sonriéndome suavemente.

-¡Justo a tiempo!- Me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Alice a mis espaldas. Tercer cosa – o cuarta, eran tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta – peculiar sobre mi familia; el silencio. Se movían por cualquier lugar como si flotaran, sin hacer el menor sonido y además de eso, se movían rápidamente. Volví mí vista al paquete de regalo, y luego de desenvolver más paquetes llegué hasta el último. La caja era como una de las que usualmente contienen una pieza de valor, alguna joya. Pero cuando la abrí me quede extrañada al ver un llavero. El mismo era un corazón rojo, de acrílico.

-Humm…gracias- Murmuré aun extrañada. Por lo general los regalos se limitaban a algún equipo nuevo de música, una televisión para mi habitación…entre otras. Esta vez estaba sorprendida. Emmett rió ante mi expresión.

-Bella…Creo que nos conoces lo suficiente como para saber que nuestros presentes no se limitan a un simple llavero…- Dijo Alice acercándose a mí.

-¿Y entonces? Díganme de que va todo esto por que estoy perdida- Sonreí. Alice me tomó de la mano y me arrastró fuera de la cocina. Jasper y Emmett nos seguían detrás. Alice nos sacó de la casa, y ahogué un grito de sorpresa.

Fuera de la casa, sobre la calzada, había un reluciente Volkswagen New Beattle. El auto era descapotable, de un profundo color gris topo, y tenía un moño celeste en el capó.

-Están locos…todos locos…- Murmuré risueña mientras me acercaba al automóvil. Pasé mis dedos por la reluciente pintura, hasta llegar a la puerta.

-En absoluto, ya estás gran… Ayyyy- Había comenzado Carlisle, pero Alice, en uno de sus tantos saltos le había pisado el pie. Le miré expectante, esperando que completara la palabra, que para mí era mágica. -Tienes la edad suf… ¡Alice!- Nuevamente le había pisado. Parecía como si leyera su mente, y la mía…

-Ya que tienes tu permiso, creímos que sería bueno que lo aprovecharas- Intervino Esme.

-¿Vamos dar una vuelta?- Gritó Alice a mis espaldas. Dejando a un lado la sorpresa del regalo. Miré a Alice de reojo y luego al auto. Pocas veces me habían dejado conducir. Emmett me había enseñado el verano pasado, pero nunca manejé más de dos calles.

Rodeé el auto, admirándolo cuidadosamente, temiendo que volviera con alguna abolladura luego de mi paseo de estreno. Abrí la puerta y me senté detrás del volante, el cual tomé con cuidado, repasando en cada uno de los detalles del mismo, y luego los del tablero. ¡Era un autazo! Escuché la puerta del copiloto cerrarse. Alice estaba a mi lado y Jasper en los asientos de atrás. Miré de soslayo el porche de la casa, Rosalie se abrazaba posesivamente a Emmett, supuse que no le permitiría venir, y de sobra sabía que ella jamás vendría a ningún lado conmigo - salvo que fuera extremadamente necesario; Como los paseos de compras –

-Vas a ir bien Bella, solo demos unas vueltas por el pueblo…tenemos que estar de vuelta para cuando llegue el camión de la mudanza- Asentí. Tomé el llavero y se lo coloqué a las llaves que estaban puestas en la ranura del contacto. El motor dio un suave rugido. Respiré profundamente, y saqué el auto de la entrada de la casa.

Di unas cuantas vueltas por el centro del pueblo, el día estaba nublado, pero no llovía, por lo que podía andar sin el techo del auto, sin preocuparme por mojarme o por calcinarme bajos los rayos del sol.

-¿Qué tal es ese lugar donde vamos?- Pregunté cortando el prolongado e incómodo silencio.

-Es bastante…parecido a aquí- Dijo Jasper asomando su cabeza entre los dos asientos delanteros, entonces noté que arrugaba la nariz, como si algo oliera mal, pero casi siempre hacía ese gesto.

-Oh- Musité pensativa. -Deberíamos pensar en mudarnos a alguna parte más…cálida…alguna zona costera, con sol- Dije mirando a Alice de reojo.

-Eso…Dios Bella, son las peores zonas para vivir, turistas, sol, la humedad…uggghhh- Dijo, haciéndolo sonar el peor lugar del mundo.

-Pero la costa norte no es tan húmeda…-

-Bella, sabes que no dependemos de la geografía del lugar…Carlisle ha aceptado un trabajo en Forks…y allí pasaremos unos años- Dijo Jasper suavemente, -Ahora cuando llegue el momento de que escojas una universidad…corre por tu cuenta donde elijas ir-

-No voy a ir- Estaba segura de que si Alice o Jasper estuvieran manejando, habrían pisado fuertemente el freno.

-¡Estás loca! Claro que tienes que ir- Me regañaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ustedes no fueron…entonces yo no tengo por qué ir…tampoco trabajan…- Murmuré poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, pensando cuidadosamente mi próxima jugada. Alice y Jasper vacilaron al contestarme.

-Es tarde…tenemos que volver a casa- Anunció Alice encendiendo el estéreo, con la excusa de probar la potencia.

-Sí, tarde…muy conveniente- Murmuré entrecerrándole mis ojos.

--

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Carlisle nos esperaba en el marco de la puerta. Alice salió de un salto y murmuró algo en su oído. Por un momento me sentí una extraña ante la mirada que mi tío me lanzó.

-Bella- Me llamó extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Avancé hacia él con paso lento, mi corazón palpitando a mil por hora. Me guió escaleras arriba, Jasper y Alice nos seguían detrás.

Era la primera vez que entraba a su escritorio; nunca me lo había permitido, y por lo que sabía al resto de mis hermanos tampoco. Me quedé maravillada al entrar. Era una habitación luminosa, con el piso de madera reluciente. Dos de las paredes estaban cubiertas por unas enormes bibliotecas, con centenares de libros, los cuales asumía, eran de medicina.

En las restantes paredes habían varias imágenes; entonces mi vista se reparó en una de ellas; un pequeño y sencillo óleo, en tonalidades sepia, representaba una ciudad, con los tejados y algunas pocas torres. Mis ojos pasaron en cada detalle, hasta que en una esquina vi una inscripción "Londres, 1650" Después de todo la pintura no tenía nada en especial. Carlisle era bastante fanático de las piezas de arte; podía decirse que esta vez había perdido el gusto…no tenía nada, pero nada de interesante.

Y luego, atraídos como imanes, mis ojos volaron a otra imagen. Carlisle, Edward, Esme y Rosalie estaban sonrientes en un puerto. Todos vestían ropas demasiado extrañas, viejas, como de mediados de siglo. Y detrás de ellos un enorme e imponente barco flotaba amarrado al puerto. Me acerqué más a la imagen. En el costado visible del barco pude leer claramente el nombre del mismo; _"Queen Mary"_. Sonreí. Ese barco databa de comienzos de la segunda guerra mundial. Sacudí mi cabeza ante la estúpida idea que quería asomarse. Un fotomontaje, obviamente era eso. Me acerqué aun más.

-¿Qué buscas?- Escuché la suave voz de Esme preguntar a mi lado.

-Algún error…pero no lo veo- Dije volviéndome hacia la sala, dándome cuenta de que ahora toda mi familia estaba allí. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaban apoyados contra el marco de la ventana. Carlisle se había acomodado en su sillón y Alice permanecía sentada sobre el escritorio. -Es un muy buen fotomontaje- Sonreí. Rosalie resopló por lo bajo.

Lo habrían hecho en alguno de sus viajes. Solíamos hacer acampadas o viajes por algunas ciudades o pueblos y reservas forestales. Nunca todos juntos, Carlisle y Esme insistían en hacerlos de a grupos, para solventar gastos. Nunca le vi sentido a eso…pero algunas veces fuimos todos juntos.

Mis ojos pasaron por cada unos de los hermosos rostros de mi familia. Solo Esme me miraba con una suave sonrisa, mientras apoyaba su mano sobre mi hombro.

-No es un fotomontaje, Bella,- Me dijo suavemente. Alice alzó sus manos, cubriendo su boca con ella. Yo me reí, por alguna razón me sentía un tanto tonta al pensar como primera opción que mi familia tenía más de setenta años…cuando la respuesta era obvia;

-Ya entiendo…es una de esas fotos de época, donde te disfrazas y…

-Tampoco Bella, verás, esa fotografía fue tomada en 1941.- Me explicó Carlisle desde su lugar. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció, y volví a mirar la seriedad de toda mi familia.

-Bueno…supongamos que sigo el juego…- Reí acomodándome en el sofá que estaba frente a la biblioteca. -¿Va a llevarme a algo en especial?-

-Bella, tu querías saber la verdad sobre nosotros,- Dijo Alice.

-Es un tanto complejo de explicar,- Comenzó Carlisle

-Esto es una mala idea.- Murmuró Esme mientras se volteaba hacia mí, mirándome con temor.

-No, a decir verdad es la mejor idea que han tenido en años…- Dijo Rosalie elevando demasiado su tono de voz. Ahora era cuando comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Carlisle se puso de pie, e inmediatamente todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Grácilmente se acercó hacia mí, y se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá donde me encontraba.

-Bella, sé que eres inteligente y despierta, en todos estos años deben haber miles de cosas en las que has reparado o que han despertado tu curiosidad.-

-Pppfffff- Resoplé. Había millones de cosas.

-Prefieres que explique una por una o saltar de una a la realidad- Era una oferta tentadora, pero adoraba los misterios. Confiaba en poder resolverlo cuando me explicaran dos de las cosas que más me sorprendían.

-Bien…déjame pensar…- Murmuré, primero debía ir por las más suaves… -¿Por qué nunca comen, o por lo menos no lo hacen cuando yo estoy?- Me sentí idiota al preguntar aquello, pero no podía deshacer lo dicho.

-Yo te lo respondo.- Alzó su mano Emmett. Alice se dio vuelta frenéticamente y sacudió su cabeza.

-No (,) que lo haga Carlisle.- Gritó. Y en pocos segundos la sala se llenó de unos chirridos ensordecedores e incomprensibles. Podía ver claramente como todos movían sus bocas, pero a una velocidad increíble. Llevé mis manos hacia mis oídos cuando no pude soportar más el bochinche. Carlisle me miró suavemente, con una triste sonrisa, y alzó su mano.

Nuevamente todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Temo tu reacción al saber todo, Bella.- Me susurró.

-Va a estar bien, Carlisle, pero si lo dices tú…Emmett iba a ser un poco…ilustrativo.- Miré a Alice ¿Cómo era posible que supiera lo que Emmett iba a decir sin que hubiera dicho absolutamente nada?

-Bella,- Me habló Carlisle, -No somos como tú…- Enarqué mis cejas, tratando de prestarle atención, -Somos…vampiros.-


	6. Forks

**Forks**

**Alice POV **

Vampiros.

Respiré profundamente, aunque no lo necesitaba.

Bella ya lo sabía.

Le miré fijamente. Entonces Bella estalló en risotadas, tanto que tubo que presionar la boca de su estómago para mitigar el punzante dolor del esternón. Se calmó un poco más cuando vio que ninguno de nosotros le seguía. Nadie se reía.

Todos la mirábamos fijamente. A mi espalda escuché a Rosalie murmurar un; "Síguete burlando niña…ya vas a ver…" Me volteé y le lancé una mirada molesta y luego me volví hacia Bella.

Parecía atónita, pero también sé que no creía ni una palabra de lo que Carlisle le había acabado de decir. Sabía que no iba a salir corriendo lejos de nosotros, asustada. Pero eso no evitaban los pensamientos que pudieran circular por su mente, y eso nos preocupaba, Edward no estaba aquí, y además, no podía leer su mente.

-Dinos lo que piensas, por favor- le suplicó Esme arrodillándose frente a ella, iba a alzar sus manos para apoyarlas sobre las rodillas de Bella, pero luego no lo hizo.

-Quiero que dejen de tomarme el pelo…solo quiero que sean sinceros conmigo. ¡Vampiros, sí claro! y yo soy una mujer lobo- _¡Dios y el cielo no lo quisieran!_ Eso sería…desastroso. Bella una mujer lobo…pero no lo era. No olía a ellos. Escuché a Emmett sonreír, pero Carlisle miraba a Bella seriamente, Esme y yo también lo hicimos, dándole a entender que nadie bromeaba con respecto a nuestra naturaleza -Oh vamos…No esperan que crea eso ¿o sí?- se sonrió.

-No esperaba que lo comprendieras al instante, después de todo…es lógico que te suene a ficción.- comentó Carlisle.

-Pero no es así, Bella- susurró Esme, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa. Solo entonces fue cuando algunas piezas del rompecabezas en su mente comenzaron a juntarse. Era imposible ver los dientes de cualquiera de nosotros y no extrañarse por sus formas y perfección. Los caninos eran ligeramente más largos que el resto de los dientes, y mucho, mucho mas afilados. Eran nuestras letales armas.

-Bueno,- se quedó pensativa apartando nerviosamente sus ojos de la sonrisa de Esme, -Si es verdad lo que dicen… ¿Cómo es que no me han matado?- sabía que iba a preguntar eso, no me tomó por sorpresa; pero sí lo hizo el vacío que se formó en mi estómago. La mueca que Bella hizo inmediatamente me hizo notar que se arrepentía de haber preguntado aquello. Y no lo hacía con mal. Si yo estuviera en su situación habría preguntado lo mismo.

-A mí no me lo permitieron- murmuró Rosalie, ganándose un gruñido de mi parte.

-Somos vegetarianos- le sonreí, -No ha sido fácil, o sea, hueles demasiado apetecible- no fue la mejor respuesta, Bella se apretó más contra el sofá -Oh, lo siento…no quise sonar así…- me disculpé rápidamente, avergonzada de haberla asustado.

-No nos alimentamos de personas- explicó Emmett, -Solo de animales, son más divertidos…- Bella se llevó una mano hacia su frente, tratando de acomodar las ideas y de atar cabos sueltos.

-¿Y el sol? O sea hoy no lo hay, pero…es de día y están en la ventana… ¿No deberían convertirse en polvo?

-Muchas películas, Bella- le sonrió Jasper. -El sol no nos hace nada…malo- prosiguió Jazz.

-¿Y entonces?- demandó.

-Humm…es algo difícil de imaginar…simplemente brillamos- me sonreí. No había forma de que Bella se imaginara cuan impresionante resultamos bajo los rayos del sol. Bella se sonrió.

-¿Puedo ver?- preguntó.

-Te prometemos que algún día de sol te mostraremos- le dije con una enorme sonrisa ante su entusiasmo por saber tanto sobre nosotros. Bella permaneció pensativa unos instantes, barajando sus siguientes preguntas.

-Bueno, te escucho…- dijo Carlisle animándole a seguir con las preguntas.

-No lo sé- murmuró Bella, -Estoy pasmada…

-Bien, verás…algunos de nosotros tenemos ciertos _poderes_- le dije tratando de simplificarle las cosas, -Edward puede leer los pensamientos de las personas- para ese entonces Bella ya estaba pálida, y respirando entrecortadamente. Seguramente recordándose a fuego no pensar nada si alguna vez le veía, -Tranquila Bella, él no puede leer tu mente.

-¿No puede leer mis pensamientos?… ¿De quién más tampoco puede?

-Solo de ti, es como si tu mente funcionara en otro nivel…como si tú fueras AM y él solo captase las FM- le expliqué.

-Aja, ya veo…siempre supe que estaba en la frecuencia equivocada…- río. -Alice- me llamó, -Antes dijiste que algunos de ustedes tienen ciertos poderes, bueno, me preguntaba…

-Oh…claro, verás Jasper, aquí como lo ves tan inofensivo- Jazz me lanzó una mirada molesta ante mi descripción sobre él, le guiñé un ojo, -Él puede ejercer cierta influencia sobre la gente, más bien sobre el estado de ánimo.

-Ahh… ¿Es por eso que, a pesar de no tener miedo alguno, siento un poco de esa sensación?- comentó Bella e inmediatamente me giré hacia Jasper.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Jasper, -Hay alguien más en esta sala que tiene un poco de miedo…nada preocupante- comentó, -Creo que es lo mismo que todos sentiríamos…un cierto temor a tu reacción…

-¿Mi reacción?- comentó Bella sorprendida, -A que se esperaban que saliera corriendo ¿Verdad?- rió.

-Sería lo lógico, después de todo…nada asegura tu seguridad aquí- gruñó Rosalie adoptando una postura un tanto hostil.

-¡Rosalie!- le regañó Emmett. Mi hermana le lanzó una mirada molesta, y luego otra a Bella…después de eso, de un rápido movimiento salió del escritorio.

-Wow- murmuró Bella al ver a Rosalie desaparecer rápidamente de la sala. -Es genial- nos reímos. -Me preguntaba si podría saber más…- dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosado. En esos momentos el celular de Carlisle sonó. Lo atendió y colgó.

-Lo siento…el camión de la mudanza está llegando ¿Quieren ir saliendo a la ruta? Después de todo pueden seguir hablando en Forks, o de camino…- Bella bajó su vista un tanto desilusionada.

-Hagamos algo- dije acercándome a Bella, -Jasper se llevan el auto de Edward y tú me llevas en el tuyo, mientras te cuento todo lo que puedas saber ¿Quieres?

-¿Todo lo que pueda saber?... ¿Qué, hay algo así como secretos vampirescos?- me sonrió Bella.

-No, pero no quiero volverte loca de entrada…

Al poco tiempo estábamos en la carretera. Nos costó un poco arrancar. Bella había insistido en probar todas las modalidades de su nuevo automóvil. Le tomó más de quince minutos hallar la forma de subir la lona del techo –insistiendo en que no quería ayuda- pero lo consiguió.

-Bien…entonces… ¿Qué quieres saber?- dije retomando nuestra charla anterior. Me acomodé en el asiento, de modo que recosté mi espalda contra la puerta del copiloto. Bella mantenía sus ojos fijos en la ruta, y conducía a una velocidad insoportablemente lenta. Pero era ella la que manejaba y no tenía mis reflejos.

-Humm…déjame ver… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó son una sonrisa torcida.

-Diecinueve- le respondí de una. Bella me miró de reojo y chasqueó su lengua.

-Años humanos, Alice, no de vampiros- rió. Pero no me molestaba que lo hiciera.

-Creo que nací por algún día de 1901- dije casi en un susurro.

-¿Crees?- preguntó Bella.

-Verás, mi historia es un tanto compleja, no recuerdo cuándo ni quién me trasformó- Bella no emitió gesto alguno. Permanecía indiferente, con lo cual supe que sería seguro seguir, no tendría ni un ataque ni nada parecido. -Supongo que habrá sido por 1920, por eso mis eternos diecinueve años.

-¿Y los demás?

-Bueno, Carlisle fue el primero en convertirse, fue alrededor de 1663- Bella inspiró rápidamente, sorprendida… ¡esa era una reacción normal para un humano! -Él fue el primero de nuestra familia. Después convirtió a Edward, en 1917, él tenia diecisiete años. Esme fue convertida en 1921, Después le siguieron Rosalie en 1933 y Emmett en 1935.- concluí con una sonrisa al recordar perfectamente las fechas.

-¿Y Jasper?

-Oh…él tiene su historia aparte, como la mía, ambos fuimos convertidos por otros vampiros. Jasper fue alrededor de 1863.

-¿O sea que hay más como ustedes?- preguntó Bella.

-Si…hay algo que debes recordar siempre, Bella. Por tu bien. Para que no corras hacia todos los vampiros que veas. No todos son como nosotros. No todos rechazan la sangre humana- pude escuchar el pulso de Bella acelerarse. Pero no hondeó aquel tema. -Te toca- dije esperando su próxima pregunta.

-Se me vienen tantas cosas a la cabeza que no puedo pensar con claridad- susurró ofuscada. Traté de pensar en algo para contarle, algo que pudiera ayudarle a conocernos mejor, como lo que somos.

-Bien…es algo que sabes, pero para que sepas por completo. Jasper y yo estamos casados; lo mismo que Rosalie y Emmett, y obviamente nuestros padres.

-¡WOW!- pegó un grito de sorpresa. -Así que…la gente del pueblo tenía razones para hablar.- Rió Bella. Yo le sonreí, había escuchado los rumores, en todos los pueblos en los que habíamos habitado. Los humanos a veces podían llegar a ser fastidiosos. -¡Vaya ejemplos de _Hermanos_! Faltaría que Edward volviera para que me case con él- dejé de sonreír y la miré fijamente. Entonces Bella se ruborizó y me miró nerviosamente, -Oh, lo siento, bueno fue una especie de chiste…demasiado tonto, a decir verdad…Edward y además…- Bella seguía intentando disculparse por aquello que había dicho, cuando a mí en realidad no me había molestado en absoluto, sino que mi mente comenzó a trazar una red de ideas.

-¡Oh Bella! Deja de ser tan boba, ya lo entendí. Eso sí, debes tener cuidado con eso de hermanos...es nuestra coartada. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos de no despertar sospechas. Jasper y Rosalie son hermanos gemelos, se apellidan Hale. Ese fue el apellido de Rosalie cuando era humana. Edward, Emmett y yo somos los hermanos Cullen. Esme y Carlisle son nuestros padres adoptivos.

-Esme no es mi tía lejana ¿Verdad?

Suspiré. Rogando que no preguntase si la historia del accidente de su familia era realidad. Por suerte habíamos discutido sobre esto con Carlisle. –No- respondí. –Es demasiado joven y demasiado vieja como para ser tu tía verdadera, Bella.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué digo cuando…- sabía que Bella se refería sobre si algún día preguntaban sobre ella.

-Rosalie y Jasper llevan con Esme desde los ocho años. Edward, Emmett y yo unos cuatro años. Tú llevas con Carlisle y Esme seis años. No creo que te pregunten tanto detalle, pero no sé…di que anduviste por orfanatos. Después de todo, si Esme quiere aparentar tener veinticuatro, ni modo te hubiera adoptado apenas fallecieron tus padres.

Me había turnado con Bella para conducir, quedaban bastantes kilómetros y Bella se estaba quedando dormida. Cambiamos lugares. Yo no tendría problemas en pasar la noche en vela…nunca dormía. Lo cual se lo conté luego de que le dijera que yo no necesitaba dormir como ella. Como era de esperarse me dijo que creía que dormíamos en ataúdes, pero como podíamos salir a la luz del día, que supuso que seríamos una especie de vampiros a la inversa. Me reí como nunca. A veces tenía cada ocurrencia…

Conduje por la oscura ruta, hasta que el sol comenzó a despuntar por el horizonte. Alrededor de las siete de la mañana se podía ver perfectamente, pero ahora que entrábamos al estado de Washington el cielo se había empezado a encapotar. Bella se retorcía en su asiento, entre sueños. Entonces le escuché;

-Edward- susurró soñolienta. Me incliné hacia ella para ver si realmente estaba dormida. Y así lo era. Profundamente dormida. No me sorprendió tanto como la primera vez que le escuché susurrar su nombre. Varias veces había entrado a su habitación mientras ella dormía. Era entretenido, a veces, verla dormir. Bella solía hablar entre sueños. Y la mayoría de las veces susurraba incoherencias o gritaba aterrada. Pero las pocas veces que susurraba una palabra, era el nombre de Edward.

Mi seco corazón se apretó en mi pecho, como siempre que le escuchaba decir su nombre. Estaba claro que le extrañaba, más de lo que creíamos. Pero no entendía por qué le extrañaba de esa forma, es decir, prácticamente había vivido con él un año o un poco más. Siendo tan pequeña, es poco común que le recuerde de esa forma tan…potente.

La ruta comenzó a adentrarse en un bosque. De repente nos encontrábamos regodeadas por espesos árboles, cuyos troncos estaban totalmente cubiertos de helechos y enredaderas que trepaban por ellos hacia arriba, en busca de algún escaso rayo de sol.

Fue entonces cuando Bella se desperezó. Se estiró en el asiento mientras se frotaba sus ojos con sus manos. Volvió a acomodarse y me sonrió un _Buen día_. Después miró por la ventanilla a su alrededor, maravillada por la naturaleza por la que nos encontrábamos rodeadas. Unos kilómetros más adelante podíamos ver un cartel que nos anunciaba que estábamos entrando al pueblo de Forks.

El Volvo plateado de Edward, conducido por Jasper, nos esperaba allí aparcado. Esperándonos. Frené a su lado y bajé la ventanilla.

-Tendremos que esperar al resto…no sé dónde queda la casa.- dijo con tono aburrido. Yo le sonreí y palpé mi sien.

-¿Sabes donde tenemos que ir?- preguntó Bella sorprendidísima.

-Oh es cierto, aun no sabes como funciona mi don…sí sé donde vamos, como también sé que vas a tropezarte y caer al bajar del auto- se rió mientras subía la ventanilla. A pesar de estar en diferentes autos le escuché a Jasper reírse y comentar que no se necesita tener poderes para saber que Bella va a tropezarse.

-Vamos a ver si me caigo no.- dijo molesta. Pero sí… se caería.


	7. Entonces lo vi

**Entonces lo vi**

**Bella POV**

Alice siguió manejando por la ruta que nos adentraba cada vez más al pueblo de Forks. Los árboles rodeaban el camino formando paredes sólidas de tonalidades verdes a nuestro alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba el marrón de los troncos?

Era todo verde, completa y molestamente verde. Entonces el parabrisas del auto comenzó a ser salpicado por gotas de lluvia que nos proporcionaba una gran nube, acompañadas de tantas otras que amenazaban con lanzar una gran tormenta de bienvenida.

Suspiré resignada. Los próximos años de mi vida los pasaría lejos de la cálida luz del sol, como siempre. Pero en este lugar me sentía diferente. De alguna forma mi cuerpo rechazaba el lugar, como si en alguna otra vida hubiese estado allí, y hubiese aborrecido Forks.

Alice conducía tan rápido que casi no me daba cuenta de que ahora iba a unos cien kilómetros por hora por las callecitas del pequeño pueblo. Las casas estaban bastantes separadas unas de otras, y en los aledaños a la ruta habían algunos pequeños negocios.

Alice se adentró en un camino un tanto cubierto por el espeso follaje de los arbustos. Le lancé una mirada preocupada ante la idea de que alguna rama pudiera rayar la pintura del auto. Alice sonrió y dio una palmadita a su cabeza. Claro, cómo no…su bendito don le había anunciado que mi auto permanecería a salvo, y que yo me tropezaría al bajar de él. Pero no iba a ser así.

Al poco tiempo comencé a ver que el verde comenzaba a ser menos espeso y entonces vi la casa donde viviría por los próximos años. Era tanto o más grande que las que habíamos vivido con anterioridad. Siempre me había preguntado si mis tíos se habían ganado la lotería o algo así. Pero ahora sabiendo que tenían más de cien años de vida, sobre todo Carlisle, no era difícil imaginar que habían trabajado toda su vida. Aunque sospechaba que Edward y Alice habían hecho uso de sus dones.

Alice aparcó el auto y me dio una mirada burlona antes de salir del mismo. Respiré profundamente y desabroché el cinturón de seguridad. Abrí cuidadosamente la puerta del auto y miré al suelo en busca del objeto que me haría tropezar. Nada, ni una piedra, o pozo. Pero por si las dudas daría un pequeño salto al bajar. Alice nunca se lo vería venir. Me giré sobre el asiento y apoyé los pies en el marco de la puerta del auto, preparándome para saltar. Tomé envión, pero cuando salté algo me tiró del pie y caí al suelo, tal y como Alice había predicho.

Escuché la risa de Alice, seguida por la de Jasper, quien se había estacionado hacia instantes. Moví mi cabeza para ver la causa de mi caída. Había enganchado mi pie con el cinturón de seguridad. Apoyé las manos en el suelo para levantarme cuando el Volvo plateado de Edward pasó por mi lado y se estacionó más adelante. Emmett bajó del auto y chasqueó su lengua mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie. Luego miró a Jasper.

-¿No me digan que me perdí una buena función?- dijo aparentando estar triste. Jasper le sonrió.

-Alice le dijo a Bella que se tropezaría, y aparentemente quiso engañarla y saltar sobre lo que fuera que la haría tropezar, pero se enredó con el cinturón de seguridad…- rió Jasper. -Alguien debe enseñarle que no debe apostar contra Alice.

-Alguna falla debe tener- murmuré molesta mientras me limpiaba la ropa.

-Sí -dijo Alice suavemente, -Bella el futuro no está escrito en piedra, tú misma lo escribes. Yo solo puedo ver las cosas a tiempo si las piensas de antemano. Aquellas que salgan de improvisto, las veré con segundos de anticipación.

-Oh- murmuré mientras me acercaba a la casa, en medio del trayecto vi que estuve a punto de pisar un pequeño pozo, seguramente me caería, pero me quedé quieta, mirándolo severamente. Me sentía ridícula al mirar a un indefenso –no para mí- agujero como si mirase a mi Némesis. Escuché la risa de Alice a mi lado.

-Vas a saltarlo. Descuida, estarás bien.- me aseguró. Suspiré resignada, algo me decía que debía acostumbrarme al control de Alice. Aunque seguramente siempre me controló, y en cierta forma me cuidó. Alcé mi pie y salté el pequeño pozo sin dificultad. Sonreí. Sentía como si hubiera corrido cien metros sin tropezarme con mis propios pies.

No tuvimos que esperar por mucho tiempo a Esme y Carlisle, ni al camión de la mudanza. Me quedé maravillada al ver con que velocidad mi familia acomodaba los muebles que los empleados de la empresa de mudanza dejaban en el porche. En menos de una hora habíamos descargado todo el camión.

A mí me tocó la parte más liviana, lo único que accedieron a dejarme cargar, fueron las maletas. Las acomodé a un costado de la escalera, por pares. Alice tenía para ella sola cinco maletas de tamaño grande, Rosalie tenía una más. Subí las escaleras con mis dos maletas en busca de mi habitación.

Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle se habían encargado de amueblar cada habitación de la planta superior. Rosalie, Alice y Esme la inferior. Emmett me había dicho que mi habitación la habían arreglado en el último piso. Le miré con desgano al enterarme de que la casa tenía dos plantas superiores, con lo cual debía subir y bajar más escaleras que las de costumbre.

Prácticamente llegué arrastrándome al último escalón del segundo piso. Luego de apoyar seguramente las maletas en el suelo, me recosté contra la pared, tomando el aire que se me había ido con la subida. Miré hacia un lado, el derecho, o el sur, donde había una puerta entreabierta. Me acerqué hacia ella, creyendo obviamente que esa sería mi habitación. Pero cuando la abrí me di cuenta de que había entrado a otra.

La pared sur estaba ocupada por una enorme ventana. Me acerqué rápidamente hacia ella, encantada por la luz que se filtraba. A pesar de que afuera estaba lloviznando, la tenue luz de la mañana iluminaba fantásticamente la habitación. A través del enorme ventanal pude ver el espeso bosque de la montaña de Olimpia, y el río Sol Duc atravesándolo.

Me volví para seguir contemplando la habitación, había un enorme armario y una puerta –la cual asumí que sería el cuarto de baño- en la cara opuesta a la puerta. La pared oeste estaba cubierta por centenares de discos compactos, y un flamante y sofisticado equipo de música entre ellos. Me acerqué y para no perder la costumbre casi tropecé con las borlas de la alfombra dorada que adornaba el suelo de la habitación. Pasé mis dedos por los brillosos botones del equipo de música. La pantalla de LCD anunciaba la hora y que había un CD puesto, listo para ser escuchado.

Examiné con cuidado el equipo, viendo si encontraba la tecla de encendido y no la confundía con alguno otro que pudiera destruir tal artefacto. Lo encontré, y lo pulsé. La música comenzó a sonar suavemente, estaba segura de no haber escuchado jamás aquella melodía, y sin embargo me resultaba acogedora, familiar.

-Es Debussy- dijo una suave voz a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta alarmada, y Alice me sonrió.

-Oh, lo siento…creí que era mi habitación…pero supongo que no- dije lanzando una mirada a la habitación, la cual solo estaba equipada con un enorme sillón de cuero negro, y ninguna cama. -Linda habitación Alice…creí que Jasper querría ponerle algo de él, ya sabes…algún toque masculino.- me reí y Alice también lo hizo, pero con más fuerza que yo.

-¡Hay Bella! Me hubiese gustado ver su expresión si te hubiera escuchado decir eso de su habitación…- rió. Pero yo ahora la miraba confundida. -Esta es la habitación de Edward- me dijo mientras señalaba un portarretratos que había en una mesa esquinera, donde había una lámpara.

-Oh, bueno…no quise…es solo que es tan…- comencé, pero mis palabras se desvanecieron conforme me acercaba a la foto de Edward.

-Anticuada, lo sé…odio ese color dorado de la pared. Pero viendo la época en la que vivió…- comentó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

En la foto, Edward se encontraba posando junto a un piano negro. Su piano. El piano que tantas veces había visto, y aun así nadie lo tocaba. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna peculiar forma recordaba el sonido suave de sus teclas. Siempre que me acercaba a él una dulce melodía resonaba en mi interior, no con claridad –ni siquiera estaba segura de haberla escuchado o soñado- sino como un recuerdo de otra vida. Edward sonreía, se le veía bastante feliz con su piano.

-¿Va a volver?- pregunté apoyando el portarretratos en su lugar. Alice me dio una suave sonrisa, triste, eso podía verlo y sacudió su cabeza.

-No lo sé- suspiró.

-¿Pero no lo ves?- inquirí quizás más emocionada de lo que debería o sería normal. Prácticamente no conocía a Edward, no era demasiado lógico que tuviera tanto interés en verle o que le recordase con tanta añoranza. Alice negó con su cabeza nuevamente, -¿Entonces por qué armaron su habitación?

-Siempre lo hicimos, cada vez que nos mudábamos de casa, él podría volver…suenas bastante desesperada por conocerlo.- Me dijo entrecerrándome sus ojos, mientras una pícara sonrisa se cruzaba en sus labios.

-Esto…sí, a fin de cuentas es parte de la familia ¿Verdad?- respondí saltando del sofá. -Entonces ¿Dónde esta mi habitación?- pregunté al ver que Alice abría su boca para decir algo más respecto de mi efusivo entusiasmo por saber de Edward. Ni yo misma podía comprender por que me sentía así.

Alice se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, corrí, tratando de seguirle el paso. Alice avanzó hacia la puerta que había en la dirección opuesta por la que había ido. Al final del pasillo estaba mi habitación. Alice me hizo un ademán con la mano y pasé delante de ella, entrando a mi nueva habitación.

Como el resto de la casa, tenía las paredes blancas, y el piso de madera lustrada. Una de las paredes de la habitación estaba cubierta por un enorme ventanal que, como la habitación de Edward, tenía vistas del bosque y del río. En la cara sur de la habitación estaba mi enorme cama. Desde pequeña dormía en ella, antes solía perderme entre las sábanas, pero ahora era más que suficiente para mí.

Enfrentada a la puerta de entrada, había otra, la del baño, y a un lado de esta, el placard. Me tomó casi toda la tarde desempacar mis cosas, pero lo terminé con la ayuda de Alice – quien obviamente ya había terminado de desempacar sus pertenencias –

-Entonces Alice ¿Cómo crees que… -me detuve al alzar mis ojos y darme cuenta de que Alice parecía no estar escuchándome, y creo que tampoco estaba viéndome a mi. Me quedé impresionada al ver su expresión, parecía como si estuviera viendo algo que yo no. Entonces caí en cuenta, Alice estaba teniendo una de sus visiones.

-Edward- murmuró con una suave sonrisa. No me dio tiempo a preguntarle qué ocurrió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alice había desaparecido de mi habitación.

Le seguí tan rápido como pude. Alice había bajado las escaleras en un santiamén. Yo llegué con el corazón en mi mano, y la respiración agitada. Alice estaba parada frente a la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces?- pregunté viendo que no se movía.

-Abre la puerta…- murmuró tan suave que tuve que pedirle que lo repitiera, -Solo…ábrela.- dijo con entusiasmo. Le miré de reojo, no podía suponer que era lo que se traía entre manos.

Me acerqué a la puerta y suavemente giré la manija, abriendo la puerta. Traté de enfocar mis ojos entre la oscuridad del ocaso, pero solo veía hasta donde la luz del porche me lo permitía.

Trate de oír con atención, quizás Alice escuchaba algo que yo no. Nada, solo el canturrear de los grillos y el croar de alguna rana que se alejaba. Alice pasó a mi lado, con su vista fija hacia el oeste.

-¡Ya sal!- exclamó Alice con una juguetona sonrisa.

Entonces lo vi.


	8. De vuelta en casa

**De vuelta en casa**

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado catorce años desde la última vez que había visto a mi familia. Catorce años desde aquella noche en que intenté asesinar a Bella y había corrido sin ninguna dirección en especial. Corrí. Corrí alejándome de ella. Temía ser capaz de lastimarla si volvía a oler su esencia.

Alice me había rogado que me quedase, que por lo menos me despidiera de mis padres Pero sabía que si lo hacía conseguirían retenerme allí, a pesar de que yo no lo quería. Y quien sabe si Bella hubiera tenido tanta suerte la próxima vez.

En los pasados años viajé por todas partes, por todas las zonas donde era seguro para mí. Trataba de mantenerme ocupado, de afilar algunas capacidades que no había desarrollado a fondo. Había conseguido rastrear exitosamente a un par de vampiros. Seguí su rastro por más de un año, los seguí aun cuando se subieron a un avión, y a pesar de que tomé uno días más tarde, cuando arribé al aeropuerto de Caracas pude encontrar su rastro y seguirles hasta Perú.

A estas alturas podía rastrear lo que fuera, sin importar cuan lejos estuviera o cuan rápido fuera. Por una parte era algo positivo, había agudizado mi sentido del olfato y del rastreo. Por otro…temía lo que podía suceder cuando volviera con mi familia, si Bella seguía con ellos. Haber ejercitado y mejorado el sentido que me permitía percibir su dulce aroma no era nada bueno.

Pero la realidad era que me sentía solo, que extrañaba horrores a mi familia. Era una idiotez alejarme por una insignificante humana. Tenía que haber esperado que Carlisle volviera del hospital, seguro él me habría podido ayudar a superar todo.

Catorce años después me encontraba frente a la casa donde todo había empezado. Estaba vacía. La conservábamos, como todas las casas en las que habíamos vivido, seguramente en unos cuantos años podríamos volver a esa casa.

No me tomó trabajo pensar en como encontrar a mi familia, si quería hacerlo, podría. Pero no podía negar que necesitaba ayuda. Entonces fui al único lugar donde sabía que siempre tendría alguien a quien recurrir. Fui a Alaska.

Tanya me había dicho que hasta el día anterior mi familia había estado viviendo allí, cerca de ellos, y como era de esperarse, Bella también. Según Tanya era una niña igual a cualquier otra humana, pero su mente gritaba lo contrario.

Tanya estaba celosa de una humana, específicamente de Bella. Primero por el hecho de que por ella me había ido, y ella se perdió de vivir cerca de mí unos cuantos años. Realmente no podía entender por qué seguía insistiendo en su atracción por mí, siendo que ya le había dicho que realmente no me interesaba.

No quise hondear en aquel tema con ella. Mientras lo mantuviera de su mente para adentro, haría oídos sordos a sus pensamientos. Aunque ella bien sabía que yo podía oírlos. Entonces me dijo que mi familia se había mudado a un pueblito en el estado de Washington. Forks.

No pude esconder una mueca de desencanto. Forks quedaba bastante cerca del territorio de los licántropos. Territorio que habíamos prometido no pisar. Era insostenible tener que estar cerca de ellos, y algo me decía que sería para problemas que Carlisle hubiera decidido mudarse allí.

Me quedé con la familia de Tanya el menor tiempo posible, solo para alimentarme y arreglar mi viaje. Si iba a estar cerca de Bella nuevamente tenía que asegurarme de alimentarme lo suficiente. De tomar todos los recaudos posibles para poder permanecer a su lado sin que el deseo de mis instintos naturales me sobrepasara. Tenía que controlar al cuerpo, a la materia. Tenía que meterme dentro de la cabeza, auto convencerme de que, realmente, la mente dominaba a la materia, y no al revés.

Así, lleno de fuerzas, de nuevas esperanzas, de ansias por volver al círculo que tanto había añorado, tomé un vuelo a Seattle. De allí tenía una hora más con una avioneta hacia Port Angeles. Y luego corrí.

Me sorprendí al poder poner a prueba mi instinto de rastreo luego de haberlo ejercitado. Seguir el rastro de mi familia no me fue nada difícil. Al llegar a la entrada del pueblito de Forks, su rastro era inconfundible. Más aun el de Bella. Como me temía, se había intensificado, y eso que quizás habrían pasado por aquí mucho antes.

Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás ahora. No cuando me había convencido de que podía, de que iba a ser fuerte. Me interné por el bosque, tratando de seguir el rastro de mi familia, lejos de la carretera, ya que llamaría un poco la atención de los habitantes del pueblito si corría como una bala entre sus autos.

Eventualmente llegué hacia el foco de su rastro. Me quedé oculto entre los árboles. Desde fuera la casa estaba sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios. Si tuviera un corazón, habría estado palpitando furiosamente, desesperado por saber si había hecho lo correcto o no en venir en busca de mi familia. Mi mente, la soledad de estos años y algo dentro de mí me decían que esto estaba bien.

¡Edward! ¡Volviste! -Los pensamientos de Alice me llegaron como en un susurro, pero llegaron. Debía decir que me extrañó no verla en la puerta de la casa en cuanto la avisté. Entonces percibí otra suave voz. Pero no eran pensamientos.

-¿Alice…Qué haces?- por muchos años que hubieran pasado, supe que era la voz de Bella. Sonaba bastante diferente a la del resto de mi familia. Era suave, amable…dulce.

-Abre la puerta…- murmuró Alice, Bella le pidió que repitiera lo que acababa de decir, ya que casi no le había comprendido, -Solo…ábrela.- Dijo con entusiasmo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, una joven se asomó por ella. Al principio no le vi bien, pues la sombra del porche recaía sobre su rostro, pero luego salió, dejándose ver bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

Apreté mi mano fuertemente contra el tronco del árbol más próximo cuando su esencia me golpeó. Como me temía, se había intensificado con el paso de los años. Me dije a mí mismo que podía hacerlo, que era fuerte, que no quería lastimarla.

Bella se asomó buscando la razón por la cual Alice le había hecho abrir la puerta, pero no me veía. Ella – y cualquier humano- a diferencia de nosotros, no podía ver bien en la oscuridad. Era más alta que Alice, pero apenas. Su castaña cabellera caía sobre uno de sus hombros, y se balanceaba hacia el otro cuando giraba su cabeza en busca de algo que no veía. Sus facciones habían perdido cualquier rastro de niñez, era alargado y bien marcado.

-¡Ya sal!- exclamó Alice apareciendo desde atrás de Bella. Ella sí me vio, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, con una enorme sonrisa en su pequeño rostro de duende.

Respiré profundamente y solté el tronco del cual estaba aferrado.

-Edward, va a estar bien… -Me dijo Alice entre sus pensamientos.

Di un paso al frente, dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara mi cuerpo. Planeaba ir lentamente tratando de no correr -debido a la ansiedad que tenía por estrechar a cada uno de mis familiares- ya que aun no sabía si Bella estaba al tanto de nuestra naturaleza. Pero entonces Alice estaba frente a mí. Mis ojos se volvieron en un santiamén hacia Bella, tratando de al menos, ya que no podía leer su mente, leer sus gestos. Tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios, y me miraba con aquellos enormes ojos chocolate que resaltaban en su pequeño rostro cuando tenía apenas tres años.

-¡No sé cómo no lo vi antes!- gritó Alice abrazándome con ganas. Su grito fue suficiente para llamar la atención del resto de los habitantes de la casa.

Esme y Carlisle llegaron primeros, ambos permanecían bajo el marco de la puerta. Esme con una mano sobre su pecho y una brillante sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que la otra mano la tenía apoyada sobre el hombro de Bella.

-¡Ya pensé que no iba a volver a verte!- exclamó Emmett a mi lado, Rosalie, como era de esperarse, mantenía su habitual distancia de mí. Creo que nunca me perdonará el no haberle prestado atención cuando recién se integraba a la familia.

Saludé a cada uno de ellos, dándome cuenta de que esto era lo correcto, de que haber vuelto era algo que debí haber hecho hacía muchos años. Alice me condujo por las escaleras del porche hacia la puerta de entrada. Bella aun seguía allí, era a la única a la que aun no había saludado, tampoco sabía como hacerlo, ni si sabía a quien todos saludaban con tanto entusiasmo. Pero, como cuando era niña, una vez más ella me tomó por sorpresa;

-Hola, Edward- murmuró, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un adorable color rosa. Di un torpe paso hacia delante, la voz de Alice seguía diciéndome que todo iba a ir bien, y Esme me rogaba que no fuera descortés.

-Hola- dije asintiendo con mi cabeza, para luego meterme en la casa, huyendo de ella.

-¡Edward! -Me reclamó Alice en su mente. -Eres de lo más bruto.

-¿Qué pretendías que hiciera?- le dije cuando estuvimos más alejados del resto. Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett habían entrado detrás de nosotros y se habían sentado en los sofás de la sala. Esme alegó que era hora de que Bella cenara, por lo que ambas partieron hacia la cocina. Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta Bella me miró extrañada y parecía un tanto molesta. ¿Por qué? ¿Pretendía un caluroso abrazo? ¿Acaso nadie le había dicho nada sobre lo que estuve a punto de hacer?

-Ser un poco más cordial con ella ¿No? Después de todo es tan hermana como cualquiera de nosotros.- me dijo Alice cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Le lancé una mirada molesta antes de ir a sentarme al sofá.

-¿Dónde has estado?- inquirió Emmett con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-De aquí para allá- dije con tono aburrido, -Tratando de rastrear, he llegado a ser muy bueno en ello ¿Saben?- dije apoyando mis codos sobre mis piernas, con una animada sonrisa. Carlisle asintió gustoso, pero luego sus ojos se turbaron.

-¿Te has alimentado bien?- sabía que su pregunta tenía una doble intención. Quería saber si me había alimentado bien, pero también si lo había hecho de la forma, que nosotros creíamos, correcta. Asentí con mi cabeza, dándole una sonrisa segura.

Miré los rostros de cada uno de ellos. ¡Cuánto les había extrañado!

Había pasado el resto del tiempo charlando con mi familia, más tarde Esme y Bella se nos habían unido. Ella aun seguía mirándome entre extrañada y ofuscada. Pero sabía que sus ojos estaban más enfadados que otra cosa. Había tomado una postura hostil hacia ella antes, pero no podía abrazarle así simplemente, sin haberme acostumbrado a su cercanía.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas Bella se despidió de nosotros. Había olvidado que los humanos, a diferencia de nosotros, necesitaban dormir para reponer sus energías. Emmett y Rosalie también se retiraron a sus habitaciones, me recordé mentalmente tratar de evitar cualquier pensamiento de sus cabezas esa noche.

Me quedé en la sala, solo entre las otras dos parejas. Nunca me sentí desplazado, pero había momentos en los que me sentía bastante incómodo, como ahora.

-Carlisle ¿Dónde puedo quedarme?- pregunté rogando que hubiera una habitación donde pudiera encerrarme.

-¡En tu habitación, claro está!- me sonrió Esme. Fruncí mi ceño, confundido.

-Edward…algún día ibas a volver…siempre trasladamos tus cosas y armamos tu habitación.- dijo Alice dando un salto hacia Jasper. Solo entonces fui capaz de entender cuánto debió haberle dolido a mi familia mi partida. Armaban mi habitación en cada mudanza con la esperanza de que su hijo y hermano volviera a ellos. Esta vez lo había hecho. -En el último piso, la puerta al final del pasillo.- Dijo Alice pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper.

Alcé mi mano cuando vi que Esme y Carlisle se disponían a acompañarme, solo podría encontrarla.

Subí las escaleras, llegando hasta el segundo piso. No recordaba si Alice me había dicho en que dirección era. El pasillo del piso superior tenía dos alas, norte o sur. Izquierda o derecha. Decidí por ir a la puerta que se encontraba mi izquierda, ya que por lo general mis anteriores habitaciones se encontraban de esa mano.

Abrí la puerta, tensándome bajo el marco de la puerta. La habitación tenía una enorme cama en el medio de ella. Aquella no era mi habitación. Y un cálido y dulce aroma me afirmó lo que ya temía, aquella era la habitación de Bella. Comencé a sospechar que Alice no había omitido por error decirme en que dirección se encontraba mi habitación.

Sacudí mi cabeza, Si Alice seguía empujándome hacia el abismo…Me di vuelta, lo mejor era salir de allí tan rápido como había entrado.

-Alice- murmuró Bella. Volví mi cabeza sobre mi hombro. Me había visto, estaba seguro.

-No, soy Edward. Lo siento…creí que era mi habitación.- susurré poniendo un pie sobre la habitación. Bella no respondió, o por lo menos no lo hizo coherentemente, solo fueron sílabas murmuradas al azahar, su cuerpo se removió debajo de las mantas y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba dormida.

Avancé hacia la enorme cama, era la misma que cuando era pequeña, solo que su cuerpo ahora no se perdía entre la enormidad de la misma. Reprimí una risa al verla durmiendo. Tenía una mano sobre sus ojos, y su cuerpo estaba casi cruzado en diagonal sobre la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, exhalando su perfumado aire.

-No hay marrón.- la miré extrañado. Y volví mi cabeza hacia la puerta. No debía estar en su habitación en medio de la noche. No estaba bien, no era correcto. Pero por otro lado me sentía intrigado, Bella hablaba entre sueños. Era la única oportunidad en la cual podía de cierta forma escuchar sus sueños, y por ende sus pensamientos.

-Edward -en mi interior se formó un extraño vacío. Bella había susurrado mi nombre entre sueños. ¿Por qué? Deseaba tanto poder leer su mente, y que susurrara mi nombre entre sueños no me hacía sentir en nada mejor. Por el contrario, conseguía frustrarme aun más…no sabía qué era lo que pensaba sobre mí, ni en lo que estaría soñando.

-Lo hace con frecuencia- me sorprendí al encontrarme a Alice parada a mi lado. No había escuchado sus pensamientos. ¿Tan concentrado había estado en Bella?

-¿Murmurar incoherencias?- sonreí. Por lo menos sabía que si alguna vez quería saber que pensaba, podría oír sus sueños.

-No, murmurar tu nombre. No es la primera vez que lo hace- me dijo frunciendo su ceño. -Nunca me metí en su habitación mientras dormía…así que no sé desde cuando lo hace.- Ambos hablábamos en un leve tono, para no despertar a Bella.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté. Saber eso me frustraba aun más. Temía que Bella recordara la noche en que la ataqué. Temía que sus sueños estuvieran llenos de pesadillas sobre mí y lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Alice percibió aquel temor en mis ojos.

-No creo que lo recuerde, en una ocasión nos preguntó como se hizo la cicatriz en su antebrazo…donde se cortó con el jarrón. Quédate tranquilo Edward, ella no lo recuerda. Ahora, por qué te nombra entre sueños…no lo sé, la he escuchado algunas veces llamarme a mí, o a Esme…- me encaminé hacia la puerta, ya había llevado demasiado tiempo en su habitación, cerca de ella y de su aroma…no tenía que tentar a la suerte exponiéndome a mi sed más tiempo.

-¿Ella…sabe lo que somos?- pregunté una vez que nos encontrábamos fuera de la habitación de Bella. Alice asintió. -¿Cómo lo tomo?

-Se rió…al principio no nos creyó- dijo con una animada sonrisa en su rostro. – Pero luego nos entendió y no le importó.

- ¡¿Qué no le importó?!- hubiera esperado cualquier otra reacción, cualquier humano habría salido corriendo al enterarse de qué éramos en realidad. Pero Bella volvía a sorprenderme.

-No, dijo que no importaba cuan diferente fuéramos, que siempre seríamos su familia.- Me contó mientras nos dirijamos a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta, esta vez estando seguro de que aquella era mi habitación. Todo estaba tal cual a mí me gustaba. Mi sofá de cuero negro, la enorme alfombra dorada, mi pared repleta de discos compactos y mi equipo de música. De un rápido movimiento me encontré frente a él, encendiéndolo.

Hacía demasiados años que no escuchaba mi música preferida. Demasiados años que había pasado lejos de casa. Pero al fin estaba de vuelta.

De vuelta para siempre.


	9. Edward

**Edward**

**Bella POV**

Los ojos de Alice se encontraban clavados en alguna dirección inespecífica. Pero estaban fijos en un punto, eso podía verlo. Traté de seguir la dirección de su vista, entrecerré mis ojos, como si eso me permitiera ver mejor en la oscuridad. Y entonces lo vi.

Al principio creí que había forzado demasiado la vista, hasta el punto en que mi propia mente estaba creando una fabulosa visión, pero luego me percaté de que su cuerpo era iluminado por la suave luz lunar. Era Edward. De eso no tenía dudas. Era el mismo joven que vi tantas veces en los retratos familiares. Y algo me decía que lo hubiera reconocido en medio de una multitud.

No sabía cómo, pero le recordaba. Sus ojos negros y profundos, su cabello cobrizo y despeinado, ese aspecto desgarbado pero a la vez tan atrapante. Era increíble que (,) a pesar de que solo estuve con él un par de meses –como mi familia me había dicho- le recordase con tanto detalle.

Edward se quedó unos instantes bajo los rayos de la luna, vacilando. La luz arrancaba de su piel un brillo perlado, parecía la estatua de algún dios pagano de la belleza (,) parado en la entrada de nuestra casa. Solo para nuestra admiración. Edward siempre me había parecido el más apuesto de todos mis familiares.

Avanzaba con paso lento y cuidadoso, escrutando mis ojos a cada momento pero entonces Alice, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba abrazándole. Los ojos de Edward se posaron en mí rápidamente, con una especie de inseguridad que no comprendía.

-¡No sé como no lo vi antes!- gritó Alice con entusiasmo. Solo entonces me percaté de que no estábamos solos. Esme y Carlisle se nos habían unido. Mi tía se llevó una mano a su pecho, dejando entrever sus brillantes dientes al mismo tiempo que apoyaba una mano sobre mi hombro.

-¡Ya pensé que no iba a volver a verte!- me volteé ante la sorpresa de la inesperada voz de Emmett, pero él ya estaba a un lado de Edward. Rosalie estaba a su lado también, pero no mostró el mismo entusiasmo que los demás. Jasper fue el último en llegar, pero el que más añoranza demostró por su hermano.

Alice condujo a Edward hacia el porche, con una mano sobre su espalda, acercándole a mí con cada paso. Solo entonces comprendí que el extraño y punzante dolor en mi pecho eran los alocados –e irracionales- latidos de mi corazón. ¿Se suponía que debía abrazarle? ¿Besarle en la mejilla? Ambos estábamos de pie frente al otro.

Edward me observaba con ojos calculadores. Entonces decidí saludarle informalmente…

-Hola, Edward- murmuré sintiendo una ola de calor recorrer mi cuerpo. Edward se adelanto grácilmente hacia mí. Preparé los músculos de mis brazos para rodear su cuerpo.

-Hola- me respondió rápidamente, esquivando cualquier otro tipo de contacto o palabra, y se metió dentro de la casa. Abrí mi boca para decir algo…quizás alguna especie de pretexto que me permitiera entablar una conversaron con él, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos como para continuar una charla que ni había comenzado. Alice pasó por mi lado haciéndome una mueca de disculpa, le vi apresurarse hacia Edward y hablarle con el ceño fruncido. De tanto en tanto sus ojos se fijaban en mí. Sabía que discutían por mi causa.

Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper habían entrado después, hacia la sala. Esme que solo había abandonado mi lado para abrazarse a su hijo, se quedó conmigo en el porche. Yo aun no salía de mi incredulidad. Me sentía tan…tan…ridícula. ¿Por qué tenía que tener tanto entusiasmo por verle…cuando era evidente que le daba igual que yo estuviera o no? ¿Qué rayos le había hecho para que me tratara de forma tan tosca? Bufé frustrada. Esme me lanzó una suave sonrisa y me recordó que ya era hora de la cena, al menos para mí.

Esme nos disculpó y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Revolví el refrigerador en busca de los ingredientes para hacerme algo ligero. No pretendía comer demasiado, la sensación de vacío en mi estomago era un engaño creado por los nervios, y si comía pesado me caería mal.

-Esme, ve a la sala…deben de tener muchas cosas de que hablar…- murmuré mientras veía mi comida girar en el microondas. Algo me decía que no era demasiado buena escondiendo mi enojo.

-Bella- comenzó Esme apoyándose a mi lado, -Edward no quiso ser descortés…es solo que no sabe cómo actuar cerca de ti...prácticamente es como si no se conocieran…- dijo suavemente, bajando el tono de su voz hasta que fuera casi un susurro.

-Sin embargo yo vivía pendiente de cuando regresaría…- mascullé. Esme abrió su boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró.

-Quizás fue la influencia de Jasper.- me aseguró mientras me ayudaba a acomodar la loza sobre la mesa. -Sabes cómo es el don de Jasper…

-Lo sé- mascullé. ¿Sería posible…que toda la emoción por ver a Edward se debiera al don de Jasper? Comí en silencio, Esme permaneció a mi lado todo el tiempo. Traté de mantenerme serena, indiferente. Sabía del don de Edward, él podía leer las mentes, con una excepción. La mía. No estaba segura de cómo funcionaba aun su don. Pero si había visto las suficientes películas de ciencia ficción, también podría leer lo que los demás ven con sus ojos.

Trate de retrasar mi cena lo más que pude, comía cada bocado con parsimonia. Pero al final de cuentas la terminé. Iba a fregar la loza, pero Esme me pidió que se lo dejara para después, que fuéramos a la sala, donde todos estaban reunidos.

Me senté a un lado de Alice, en el sofá que estaba frente al cual Edward ocupaba. Mis ojos lo observaban con cautela, tratando de que él no lo notara, pero en vano. Unas cuantas veces su mirada se cruzo con la mía. Y me sorprendí ante su expresión. Estaba como… ¿Enfadado? ¿Conmigo…yo que le había hecho? Después de todo quien entró a la casa con un seco _Hola_ fue él y no yo. No tenía argumento en mi contra. Y podía decirse que prácticamente éramos extraños como para que con solo verme pudiera caerle mal.

Entonces caí en cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto. Para el resto de mi familia yo era Bella, una más de ellos. Pero para Edward no. Yo era una humana. Una extraña viviendo, usurpando un lugar que no me correspondía. Quizás era como Alice me había dicho una vez sobre Rosalie; Quizás él también sentía celos de mí por ser humana, por estar viva.

Nuevamente me quedé estupefacta. Edward era todo lo que yo no era, hermoso, ágil, inteligente, podía leer mentes, rápido, inmortal y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. No tenía sentido que de tantas cosas que tenía desease la única que jamás podría tener, y que a mi criterio era un pequeño e insignificante detalle; pulso. Vida.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas decidí ir a acostarme, la cabeza me daba vueltas y no quería pensar más en el asunto _Edward_. Llegué a mi habitación. Busqué mi bolso de tocador y mi pijama, que consistía en un pantalón de chándal y una musculosa. Me duché, tratando de relajarme y de olvidar mi frustración, y eventualmente, una vez metida en la cama, me dormí.

--

Al día siguiente desperté más temprano de lo habitual. Aun no estábamos en época de clases, con lo cual la mañana se me pasaría con demasiada lentitud. Me quedé tirada en la cama un buen rato, escuchando el trinar de los pájaros y el lejano, pero audible, sonido del agua que corría por el río que atravesaba el jardín.

Pero el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerme de tanto estar recostada. Me puse de pie, suspirando pesadamente y miré la puerta. En cuanto saliera por ella volvería a los pensamientos que me había concentrado en olvidar ayer por la noche. Tomé la bata del pie de mi cama y salí por la puerta.

Hubiera sido igual a cualquier otra mañana, la casa parecía sumida en su habitual silencio, a excepción de una suave música que sonaba desde la sala. Me detuve al pie de la inmensa escalera de caracol, escuchando la suave melodía. No podía estar segura, pero la había oído antes, aquellas notas dulces y melancólicas enviaban olas de frío a mi columna, estremeciéndome hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Esa melodía la había escuchado.

Me coloqué la bata mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Mis pies descalzos me hacían temblar cada vez que pisaba los fríos escalones de mármol. En cuestión de minutos estuve en la sala. El sonido provenía del piano, a pesar de que nunca antes lo había escuchado ser tocado, estaba segura de que provenía de ahí. Me asomé con cautela.

Edward estaba sentado en el banquillo del piano, con sus manos sobre él. Tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia las teclas, pero no las veía…Tenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba suavemente, al tiempo en que sus manos se movían a una velocidad increíble. Entonces los tonos de la melodía comenzaron a ser más suaves, más lentos, hasta detenerse en una nota que quedo retumbando en la sala y dentro de mí.

Me estremecí cuando Edward fijo sus ojos en mí. No tenía la misma expresión dura de ayer, esta vez era de vergüenza…de culpa. Permanecí unos instantes más en silencio, tratando de ver el grosor del suelo que pisaba. Avancé un corto paso hacia él, con cautela. Edward permanecía inmóvil, como si fuera una estatua de mármol.

-¿Es de Debussy?- pregunté tratando de usar un tono casual, como si me dirigiera a cualquiera de mis familiares.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. -No, es mía.

-Oh vaya…esto…con razón me sonaba familiar- no supe a ciencia cierta, pero creí que una mueca de tristeza torturaron sus perfectas facciones. –Supongo que solías tocar cuando yo era pequeña.

-¿Me recuerdas?– se sorprendió.

Asentí, al mismo tiempo que sentía mis mejillas arder. –Poco…casi nada…no recordaba que tocabas el piano hasta que me lo contó Alice, hace tiempo ya…supongo que alguna vez te habré escuchado, por eso esa melodía me suena familiar.

-Sí…quizás.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo asentí con mi cabeza, sin saber que más decir, iba a darme vuelta para irme y preocuparme por mis asuntos, cuando su voz me hizo volverme hacia él.

-Bella– comenzó, girándose en el banquillo para sentarse frente a mí, –lamento haberte tratado de forma tan…poco educada- dijo deteniéndose para buscar algunas palabras que le sonaran mejor. _Poco educada_ me sonaba a poco en comparación a cómo me había hecho sentir. –Es solo que no estoy tan acostumbrado como mi familia a pasar tiempo con humanos.

-No te preocupes, procuraré no estorbar- mascullé entre dientes mientras me volteaba. Pero como era de esperarse había pasado demasiado tiempo sin cometer una torpeza y resbalé con la correa de la bata, que colgaba más de un lado que del otro. Apreté mis dientes esperando sentir el frío golpe de mi trasero con el suelo, pero no sucedió.

Abrí los ojos, Edward me sostenía por los codos, evitando que diera de golpe contra el suelo y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Ofuscada me acomodé la ropa – y la peligrosa tira de la bata.- entonces percibí que Edward trataba de esconder una sonrisa burlona.

-Sigues siendo un poco descuidada ¿Verdad?

-Es la primera vez en días.- mentí, recordando la caída de la mañana del día anterior.

-Bien…ve con cuidado- se mofó mientras yo me iba de la sala. Para mi bendita suerte, casi tropiezo con mis propios pies mientras salía de la sala…y pude oír una suave, pero exasperante risa.

Desayuné serenamente, tratando de calmar mis nervios. Ya tenía que soportar las burlas de Emmett y en menor medida las de Jasper. No soportaría que Edward también se riera a mi costa. Entonces decidí dar una vuelta por el pueblo para despejar mi mente. Recorrer el lugar, los negocios y edificios me ayudarían a no perderme en ocasiones futuras.

Me cambié, poniéndome unos vaqueros y un pulóver de cuello volcado. Tomé del placard un impermeable y las llaves del auto que había dejado en un cajoncillo del escritorio.

Imaginé que avisarle a mi familia hacia donde me dirigía era en vano, Alice lo vería antes de que pudiera avisar. Como me lo esperé no había nadie en la puerta para detenerme, ni los cables de mi auto estaban desconectados, ya que pude encenderlo con facilidad.

Seguí con cuidado el invisible camino de árboles que conducían desde mi casa hacia la ruta principal del pueblo. Pasé escasas tiendas, entre ellas el supermercado Thriftway y una tienda de artículos deportivos. Hice unos cuantos kilómetros más cuándo me decidí por renovar mis viejas botas de sedentarismo que usaba en escasas ocasiones cuando iba de acampada con mi familia.

Entré a la pequeña tienda 'Newton', el ambiente era bastante más cálido que el exterior, pero era agradable. Di un par de vueltas entre las pequeñas góndolas hasta que uno de los empleados se me acercó.

-Hola ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Esto…sí…busco un par de botas- murmuré con mi vista fija en la tienda, odiaba no poder buscar las cosas por mí misma. Entonces me volteé hacia el empleado. Para mi sorpresa me encontré con la cara de un chico guapo. Su rostro aun tenía la redondez característica de la niñez y llevaba su rubio cabello peinado con gel.

-Hum, sí- asintió mientras pasaba a mi lado y me guiaba hacia la sección correcta. Me probé varios pares, hasta encontrar el modelo y talla justos. –Y… ¿A dónde vas a ir de excursión?- me preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

-A ningún lado- El empleado me miró contrariado, yo le sonreí. –Suelo ir a veces de excursión con mi familia, en los fines de semana soleados. Nos acabamos de mudar a Forks- Los ojos del joven brillaron con entusiasmo.

-¿De verdad? Entonces asistirás al mismo, e único instituto que yo.

No quería deshacer su sonrisa al decirle que a mí no me entusiasmaba tanto la idea de ir a un instituto donde seguramente todos se conocían desde antes de nacer…

-Vaya…- murmuré.

-Oh, soy Mike- me sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Soy Bella, Bella Cullen- murmuré estrechando su mano.

-¿Cullen? Entonces debes ser la hija del nuevo doctor del hospital- aseguró.

-Así es.- respondí tajante. Esperaba que no ondeara en el tema de que mis padres eran demasiado jóvenes para tener hijos y _bla bla bla_…con lo cual me tomaría toda la tarde contarle la historia.

-¿Ya sabes que clases te tocaran?- comentó apoyando sus brazos sobre el mostrador, aparentemente planeaba una extensa charla, mientras que yo traté de pensar en una excusa para evitarla. Negué con la cabeza, esperando que mi poco entusiasmo le hiciera descartar la idea de segur hablando. Pero no. El chico, del cual ahora no podía recordar el nombre, me retuvo unos varios minutos hablándome hasta por los codos del pueblo, del instituto, de las clases y de un viaje que solía programar con sus amigos para la segunda semana de clases a una playa.

Para mi salvación una persona necesitaba ayuda con unas carnadas para pesca. El joven se despidió con una decepcionada sonrisa y me despedí de él, prácticamente corriendo fuera de la tienda antes de que tratase de volver a retenerme en una charla sin fin. Aun así, me había resultado agradable, pero no me gustaba demasiado hablar con las personas. Por lo general se general silencios que no sabes con que rellenar, y eso es…incómodo.

Para cuando llegué a la casa, Carlisle ya había vuelto de su turno matutino en el hospital. Él, Alice, Edward y Esme estaban de pie en el hall.

-Hola, Bella ¿Qué tal las compras?- inquirió Alice dando un salto hacia mí. Alcé la bolsa de las botas y Alice hizo una mueca. –Antes de comenzar las clases iremos de shopping.-

-No…Alice…por favor… ¡Esme!- traté de que me salvara de la tediosa excursión a algún centro comercial en busca de cosas innecesarias.

-No creo que sea tan fatal, Bella. Además necesitas ropa de abrigo.- _¿Más?_

-Si no les molesta, las acompaño- me sonrió Edward, y por primera vez desde que había vuelto veía su sonrisa. Era aun más intensa que la del resto de nuestra familia. Pero algo en ella me había dejado sin aire, quizás era la forma en que sus finos labios se curvaban hacia un lado –torciendo su sonrisa- o quizás el efusivo y atrapante brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Bella, me escuchaste?- dijo Alice en un tono más alto de voz. Parpadeé perpleja y me volví hacia ella.

-Eh…sí, sí…como quieras.- Alice abrió su boca, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a pasar su mirada rápidamente de mí a Edward. -¿Qué tal tu día Carlisle?- pregunté para evitar cualquier comentario que Alice estuviera barajando en su mente.

-Bien, demasiado tranquilo. Es un pequeño pueblo, no creo que haya demasiados incidentes. Me tomé un tiempo para pasar a presentarme con el jefe de policía del pueblo.-

-Sí, Carlisle adora hacer visitas de presentación entre las personas más importantes del pueblo- rió Edward.

-Como sea- Carlisle hizo caso omiso al comentario de Edward, -Es bueno relacionarse un poco con algunas personas. Y el jefe de policía Swan es una de ellas.


	10. Pequeños detalles

**Por Pequeños Detalles**

**Alice POV**

-¡Estoy exhausta! Alice… ¿No crees que ya has comprado suficiente? -exclamó Bella dejándose caer en uno de los sofás de la tienda de zapatos.

-¡Oh vamos! Faltan cosas, aun no te has comprado nada -me encantaba ir de compras con Bella, más ahora que teniendo diecisiete años podíamos ir a las mismas tiendas, ver los mismos zapatos, maquillajes y perfumes. En ocasiones Rosalie venía con nosotras, pero solo cuando realmente estaba desesperada por comprarse cosas. Aun seguía con su postura indiferente hacia Bella, pero por lo menos no la trataba tan mal como hacía años. Hasta en ocasiones sospechaba que quería hablar con ella, solo que no quería dar su brazo a torcer, nunca admitiría un error.

-Bien…si me compro algo ¿volvemos a casa? Además Edward debe estar aburrido de esperarnos -me había olvidado por completo que Edward nos esperaba para llevarnos de regreso a casa, era su problema si se aburría, él no quiso entrar al centro comercial. En los últimos días su relación con Bella había mejorado, por lo menos era capaz de darle un abrazo o de besar su mejilla, sin temor a poner en riesgo su vida. Pero nunca presionaba los límites.

Aun se encontraba un tanto temeroso, ya que el primer día que la había visto la trató toscamente, con indiferencia, mientras que la pobre de Bella había esperado su regreso con tanto entusiasmo…

-Bien…necesitarás algo nuevo para el instituto- hacía apenas dos meses nos habíamos mudado a Forks. Me extrañaba que Bella aun no hubiese puesto queja ante nuestras sucesivas mudanzas. Sabía que entendía por qué lo hacíamos, ya que hacía pocos meses le habíamos revelado nuestra naturaleza, y me sorprendió que no hubiese salido dando gritos asustada; Era única, sin dudas. Nunca, jamás en los primeros días la atrapé mirándonos con miedo o desagrado. Ella seguía siendo la misma Bella de siempre, y nosotros podíamos ser un poco más libres, ya no teníamos que fingir ser humanos las 16 horas del día – ya que por fortuna Bella siempre dormía 8 horas.

-No me lo recuerdes…solo espero pasar desapercibida- gimió mientras miraba las diversas chaquetas que había en un exhibidor.

-Ve el lado bueno…este año nos inscribirnos todos- me miró sorprendida.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!- exclamó abrazándome-. Sé cuánto debe molestarles volver al instituto por ¿Cuánta…enésima vez?- dijo con un tono de voz un tanto más alto de lo habitual.

-Shhh- bisbiseé. -Bella…sé un poco más disimulada, la gente puede escuchar.

-Lo siento…es solo que para mí es tan normal…

-A veces me pregunto si hicimos bien en dejarte con nosotros…- murmuré más para mí misma que para ella.

-Por supuesto, no podría imaginarme otro estilo de vida, otra familia…- de repente su mirada se entristeció. Solía suceder cuando recordaba el trágico evento que la trajo hacia nosotros. Por supuesto no le habíamos contado toda la historia; ¡imagina! convivir con una familia de la misma especie que dio muerte a sus padres, y por poco a ella. Habíamos decidido que lo mejor era decir que había sucedido un terrible accidente de autos, y que Esme era una lejana…lejana tía.

-¡Mira que linda esta!- exclamé mostrándole una chaqueta de cordero beige, con la esperanza de cambiar de tema -Podrías probártela…o confiar en que sé que te quedará bien- me sonrió…era lo único que le satisfacía de las compras, no probarse nada…yo era como una especie de probador virtual para ella.

Después de comprar la chaqueta nos fuimos en busca de Edward para volver a casa. No tuvimos que caminar mucho para llevar a la puerta del Volvo.

-Era hora…comencé a temer que habían sido raptadas por las góndolas- rió Edward abriéndonos la puerta. Bella pasó por su lado, y entonces me percaté de un pequeño, pero quizás no menor detalle. Cuando pasó por su lado, Bella cerró sus ojos suavemente y contuvo la respiración. Luego los abrió despacio, clavando su mirada en Edward, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rosa y su respiración se agitaba levemente. No estaba segura pero podría jurar que su ritmo cardiaco había aumentado. Edward pareció no notar nada, ya que se dirigió hacia la puerta del piloto y entró al auto.

El resto del viaje seguí atenta a los movimientos de Bella. Algo sucedía. Entonces recordé que ella era humana. Para ella somos demasiado atrayentes, nuestros rostros, aroma e incluso nuestra voz tenían cierto poder sobre ella que hasta ahora no me había percatado de cuan fuerte podía ser. Tendríamos que tener cuidado con eso. Bella era bastante torpe y efusiva. Yo no tenía problema con ello. Jasper parecía haberse controlado a su alrededor, por lo menos no siente deseos de su sangre, pero nunca estaba de más vigilarla. Edward debía tener cierto tiempo para acostumbrarse a su cercanía. Edward más que nadie, siendo que la sangre de Bella era más fuerte para él.

Bella se sentó en el lado del copiloto y yo detrás. No podía evitar ir atenta a cada movimiento de ella. Pero esta vez fue Edward el que captó mi atención. En un momento en el que conducía por la recta carretera, sus ojos se posaron sobre Bella. No le hablaba, ni ella a él, por lo que el auto estaba sumido en un extraño silencio. Edward la observaba de una manera extraña; su mirada era suave, pero aun no lograba descifrar que significaba.

Bella seguía con la mirada fija en su bolso, ocupando su vista en busca de algo. Y Edward seguía con sus ojos fijos en ella. ¿Qué le pasa? Y su mirada se dirigió hacia mí. Me había escuchado. Le enarqué una ceja, y él simplemente volvió su vista a la carretera. Quizás solo era impresión mía…

-Adiós…y buena suerte -nos despidió Carlisle desde el porche de la casa. Bella, Jasper y yo nos fuimos con el New Beattle de Bella. Mientras que Edward conducía su flamante Volvo, llevando a Rosalie y a Emmett.

El instituto Forks se hallaba junto a la carretera. Solo nos dimos cuenta de que ese era el lugar por un cartel que así lo decía. Parecía un conjunto de casas construidas con ladrillos de color granate. A primera vista resultaba difícil de ver, debido a la gran cantidad de árboles y arbustos que rodeaban los edificios. Aparcamos en uno de los principales edificios, uno de ellos tenía un cartel negro con letras blancas "Oficina Principal". Nos detuvimos allí. Primero debíamos anunciarnos, y pedir la hoja de asistencia del día. Además del típico mapa de las instalaciones y los horarios de clases.

Me sentía un tanto extraña, hacía bastantes años que no pisaba un instituto. Edward entró primero.

-Buenos días- le sonrió a la recepcionista. -Soy Edward Cullen, y ellos son mis hermanos; Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Bella -la recepcionista nos miraba con gran asombro.

-Oh sí claro, los hijos del doctor Cullen ¿Le está gustando el pueblo? Ya verán que más entrada la primavera es un tanto mejor el clima… -conversó mientras buscaba nuestras hojas de horarios. Bella coincidía con Edward únicamente en Biología. Jasper y yo teníamos la mayoría de las clases. Mientras que Rosalie y Emmett coincidían absolutamente en todas.

Salimos de la oficina principal, quedándonos unos instantes debajo de la chispeante llovizna.

-Bella…cambia esa cara…no es la muerte de nadie -bromeó Emmett. Pero tenía razón, Bella tenía unos terribles nervios, y su rostro lo demostraba.

-Discrepo, pero con camuflarme entre las paredes me conformo -sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes…en cuatro horas estaremos juntos en Biología -le sonrió Edward. Luego nos despedimos y cada uno tomó su rumbo. Mi primera hora consistía en Historia moderna; del siglo XIX al XX. Aburrido. Por suerte me tocaba con Jasper. Lo malo, era que él se sentía bastante atraído por las asignaturas históricas. Máxime si tocaban las épocas en las que había vivido. Y ahí saltaba él con su cháchara sobre su punto de vista.

Gracias a Dios el tiempo pasaba rápidamente para nosotros, y la hora del almuerzo fue bastante tranquila. Me sentí un poco molesta cuando Bella me dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó con unos chicos. Una chica que no dejaba de hablar y un chico apuesto que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Parecían bastante agradables y hablaban como si se conocieran de antes. Era bueno que Bella hablase con sus iguales. Necesitaba relacionarse con los humanos, después de todo –y por mucho que me doliera admitirlo– ella estaba grande, y debía volver al mundo del que provenía.

A menos que quisiera otra forma de vida.

Entonces sentí un ruido bastante familiar, un suave gruñido. Edward me miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin saber por qué se había puesto de esa forma.

-Deja de pensar en eso…Bella es y seguirá siendo humana.- exclamó exasperado.

-Ella es libre de elegir lo que quiera ¿Sabes?

-Ella no sabe que le conviene. Es muy joven.- Sonreí, recordándole mentalmente que ella tenía la misma edad que cuando fue transformado. -¡No importa! -alcé mi mano para callarle, ya que estaba elevando el tono de su voz.

-¡Ya, para! Fue un simple pensamiento. Además Bella jamás insinuó nada sobre si quería ser como nosotros o no…lo siento, creo que no debí pensar eso. -Me disculpe. Pero no podía vivir al pendiente de si él leería mis pensamientos o no.

Entonces Edward miró fijamente a Bella, por lo que volví mi vista hacia ella. La chica se había ido a otra mesa, a hablar con un chico, y Bella había quedado a solas con el joven rubio. Sonreí. Habíamos vivido todas las etapas de su vida humana, y podía oler que se aproximaba la edad de las citas y el primer amor.

-Oh…tendremos que ir de compras, no puede salir sin maquillaje…- pensé en voz alta. Edward se giró hacia mí.

-¿Estás loca?

-En absoluto…mírala, se ve tan contenta…puedo oler algo entre los dos…además él parece agradable- Edward no respondió. Permanecimos en silencio mirándonos unos a otros.

-Alice- escuché una suave voz a mi lado. No me había dado cuenta de cuando Bella se había acercado a nosotros.

-¡Bella! Ni que fueras…- Un vampiro. Terminé la frase en mi cabeza. Ella lo entendió y sonrió. Nunca mencionábamos lo que éramos en público, ni a ella le gustaba decirlo con ese nombre. -¿Qué tal las cosas? Veo que ya has hecho amistades -le guiñé un ojo, haciendo que instantáneamente se ruborizara.

-Se llama Mike, lo conocí cuando fui a comprar las botas, asistimos a varias clases juntos. La chica es Jessica, habla bastante… -dijo sonriente.

-Con que Mike ¿eh?… ¿No eres demasiado pequeña para hablar con hombres?- rió Emmett. Rosalie rodó sus ojos, y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos.

-Hace poco cumplí 17…ya no soy una niña- refunfuñó Bella acomodándose entre Edward y yo.

-Ese es el problema…Mike tampoco cree que seas una niña…es molesto oír los pensamientos de un adolescente humano- murmuró Edward mientras jugaba con la manzana que tenía en su bandeja.

-Edward, no puedes impedir que piense lo que quiera, después de todo, se supone que los pensamientos son privados ¿Quién sabe si yo piense lo mismo que Mike?- respondió Bella con una sonrisa. Primero la miramos sorprendidos ante tal respuesta, pero luego todos en la mesa le seguimos, menos Edward.

Escuché un gruñido a mi lado y rápidamente Edward se levantó de la mesa y tiró su bandeja llena de comida en el tacho. Nuevamente me quedaba sin entender que había sucedido.

-¿Qué le paso?- preguntó Jasper.

-No tengo ni la menor idea… -susurró Bella quedándose con la mirada perdida en la puerta por la cual Edward había desaparecido.  
Decidí hacer lo mismo que él, tiré mi bandeja y fui detrás de Edward. Era tiempo de tener una buena charla. No me costó trabajo pensar donde estaría; el Instituto tenía una especie de parque, entre unos hermosos cipreses. Fui hacia allí, nadie iría a esa zona en un día tan frío como el de hoy.

Detrás de una cortina formada por el follaje de los sauces y los cipreses, Edward estaba sentado sobre una banca. Me recordaba a una estatua pensante, con su rostro fruncido, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta lógica a algo que quizás no lo necesitaba.

-Has estado extraño- comenté sentándome frente a él, sobre la mojada hierba, -desde que volviste que estás diferente.- el ceño de Edward se frunció aun más y suspiró pesadamente. -¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Por nada Alice, por nada -murmuró secamente. Su rostro se volvió a fruncir, pero esta vez no era por molestia u algo parecido, esta vez era de dolor. Permanecí sentada frente a él, mirándolo en silencio, mientras su rostro mantenía el semblante de tormento.

¡Cuánto deseaba ahora poseer su don!


	11. ¿Celos?

**¿Celos?**

**Edward POV**

-Bien…eso fue todo por hoy, recuerden para la semana entrante traer hechos los trabajos prácticos del uno al diez del manual- _Matemática_. Tan aburrida como a principios del siglo XX. Nunca cambiaba. Pero por lo menos era la que más entretenido me tenía en clase; por lo menos tenía que escribir. Me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo para juntar mis cosas. El horario del almuerzo no era algo que me tuviera ansioso.

_¡Cielos Santo! Eso sí que es un hombre. _Las adolescentes y sus eufóricas hormonas. Disimuladamente giré mi cabeza para ver de quién provenía aquel pensamiento y hacia quién iba. Me sorprendí al cruzar mi mirada con una chica, la cual al ver mi movimiento esquivó mi mirada. _¿Lo dije en voz alta? ¡Rayos Jessica! ¿Podrías ser más tonta? Oh bien…si sigue mirándome le hablaré. _Me levanté y salí del aula lo más rápido que pude, sin llamar la atención. Cada vez que entraba a un nuevo instituto era siempre lo mismo.

Fui hacia la cafetería. No veía a mis hermanos ni a Bella por ningún lado, con lo cual tomé una bandeja con un jugo y una manzana y me senté lo más lejos posible del gentío. Al poco tiempo mis acompañantes fueron llegando. Primero Rosalie y Emmett quienes no se habían separado en todo el día, e iban abrazados de aquí para allá. Alguien debía recordarles que eran demasiado demostrativos para ser una simple pareja de adolescentes. Después Alice con una curiosa expresión de aburrimiento; Clase de historia, la que más odiaba. Y más aun si le tocaba con Jasper, habiendo participado en la guerra de la confederación contra la república…había que soportar sus debates.

-Malditos Yankees…- refunfuñó mientras pasaba por mi lado. Esta vez teníamos suerte de no escucharle cantar el himno.

Era el primer año que le permitíamos cursar al menos una materia solo, sin la compañía de alguno de nosotros, se había anotado en la misma clase de historia que Alice, pero por su edad no podrían cursar otras más juntos. Por otro lado, por lo que leía en sus pensamientos, parecía estar llevándolo bastante bien. Y la presencia de Bella en nuestra casa tenía mucho que ver. A mí también me había ayudado, en menor medida, pero lo había hecho. Aunque la sangre del resto de los humanos no olía tan apetitosa (,) la de ella parecía oler exquisitamente mejor con el correr de los años.

Aun giraba en mi cabeza el primer día que me sentí capaz de acercarme tanto a ella como para poder darle un beso en la mejilla. Bella solía despedirse de todos con un beso, con Alice y Esme era un abrazo, excepto por Jasper y Rosalie. Jasper solo le daba una afectuosa sonrisa, mientras que Rosalie sin alzar la vista de lo que estuviera haciendo murmuraba un simple 'Adiós.' Habían pasado veinte días desde que había vuelto a casa.

Después de saludar a Alice, quien estaba de pie en la cocina junto conmigo, Bella titubeó sobre si esperar el mismo gesto de mi parte o irse directamente. Alice me pidió a gritos en mi cabeza que fuera amable, que me ayudaría a mí, y a ella. Me acerqué con cuidado, tratando de tocar su piel lo menos posible. Cuando mis labios rozaron la cálida y suave piel de su mejilla sentí una descarga eléctrica en aquel insignificante roce, y Bella también. Al principio me miró sorprendida, pero luego se sonrió y se fue a su habitación.

_-Tendremos que ir de caza otra vez-_ había dicho Alice asegurando que repentinamente mis ojos se habían vuelto de un intenso color carbón. Después de esa vez, me había resultado un poco, solo un poco, menos difícil estar cerca de ella. Aunque en las noches siguientes opté por besar su frente en lugar de su mejilla. La piel en esa zona era menos cálida, y estaba más alejada de su garganta, cuyo aroma me embriagaba cada vez que sentía su cercanía.

Bella aun no aparecía por ningún lado, ni podía olerla. Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, ella no dejaría escapar oportunidad de meterse en problemas. O mejor dicho de atraerlos. Esa niña era un verdadero imán para catástrofes. Por lo que sabía, viendo en la mente de mi familia de pequeña solía caerse y tropezarse por todas partes. En una ocasión atrajo a dos vampiresas sedientas, pero gracias a la diplomacia de Carlisle, no pasó a mayores.

_Por favor, preséntame con él. El resto del trabajo es cosa mía… ¡Solo quiero que nos presentes! _

¿Otra vez esa voz? Mis ojos se detuvieron directamente en la cabeza de donde provenían aquellos pensamientos. Bella estaba sentada con la tal Jessica, y un chico.

_¿Hijos?¡Por favor! El Dr. Cullen bien podría ser hermano de cualquiera de ellos…oh, claro, adoptados…era obvio_, _Lauren me sorprende lo despierta que eres…_

Ahí iba Bella con su historia, con nuestra coartada. Por fortuna parecía sabérsela como si en realidad fuera así. Bueno, solo su parte era verdad, descartando que jamás vivió en un orfanato. Aunque comenzaba a pensar que hubiera sido lo mejor para ella.

_Así que sus hermanos están juntos… ¿Ellos también lo estarán? ¿Acaso Edward está con ella? _

¿Estar con quién? ¿¡CON BELLA!? A esa niña se le acababa de zafar un tornillo. Pobre Bella, debía buscar gente con más cerebro para entablar amistad. Era irracional que ella pudiera estar con alguien como yo. El simple hecho de querer imaginarme a mí con Bella era…preocupante. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, con la debida distancia. Hablar con ella. Bella no era como el resto de las adolescentes. Ella era demasiado dulce e inocente, era única.

_Que bueno que Bella se hable con sus iguales…ya está grande…_Escuché a Alice…_debe volver al mundo del que vino…a menos que quiera otra forma de vida. _

Gruñí clavando mi vista en Alice.

-¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente como si no supiera que podía leer su mente.

-Deja de pensar en eso…Bella es y seguirá siendo humana.- exclamé ofuscado.

-Ella es libre de elegir lo que quiera ¿Sabes?

-Ella no sabe que le conviene. Es muy joven.- Alice me sonrío. _A ti te transformaron a la misma edad que ella tiene ahora._ Pensó para mí. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello?¡Yo no tuve opción! Me estaba muriendo, y Bella está allí, respirando su vida…tenía que vivirla como si nosotros no hubiéramos existido jamás…como si hubiéramos muerto cuando tendríamos que haberlo hecho.

-¡No importa!- grité, Alice me alzó su mano, haciéndome entender que había elevado bastante el tono de mi voz.

-¡Ya, para! Fue un simple pensamiento. Además Bella jamás insinuó nada sobre si quería ser como nosotros o no…lo siento, creo que no debí pensar eso.- se disculpó. _No puedo vivir pendiente de si vas a leer mi mente o no… _

Volví mí vista hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Bella, y su amiga me miraba fijamente;

_Me muero por saber cómo se verá sin camisa…oh sí, se ve bien, por suerte tengo buena imaginación, solo que espero que se haga realidad. Veamos si le quitamos todo de la cintura para aba..._

Traté de bloquear los pensamientos de esa humana. Sería bueno advertirle a Bella que intentaba entablar una relación con una pervertida. La chica pervertida, llamada Jessica se fue de la mesa, dejando solos a Bella y a ese Mike.

_Oh sí, nos quedamos solos. Tranquilo Mike…ve despacio, no querrás asustarla. _

Mis ojos se volvieron hacia el chico que estaba sentado al lado de Bella. Iba a tener que prestar más atención en él, no había hecho la secundaria varias veces en vano. Los chicos solo tenían una cosa en mente; y más aun si la joven era nueva en el pueblo.

_Al cine…perfecto, un lugar oscuro…los dos solos… _

¿Qué? Estaba loco si creía que iba a dejar que Bella fuera sola a la esquina con él.

Sentí algo dentro mío, una anormal sensación de vacío en mi estomago, lo cual era extraño ya que no me sentía sediento. Entonces me di cuenta de que la escena que contemplaba era la causa. El gruñido no cesaba, lo sentía tan alto que estaba seguro de que cualquiera en la cafetería podría oírlo.

_¡Qué maravilla! _Volví a escuchar a Alice pensar. -Oh…tendremos que ir de compras, no puede salir sin maquillaje…- pensó en voz alta. Me giré hacia ella.

-¿Estás loca?- gruñí aun más, espantado ante la idea de dejar a Bella salir con algún chico. Con ese chico en especial.

-En absoluto, en unos días el chico tomará coraje y le pedirá que le acompañe al baile de primavera…mírala, se ve tan contenta…puedo oler algo entre los dos, además él parece agradable- no le respondí. La voz del tal Mike sonaba fuerte en mi cabeza, pero yo tenía mis ojos fijos en Alice.

_Se escapó. Sí, definitivamente, la tengo comiendo de mi mano…_ ¡Idiota!

_¿Qué le pasaba_? Primero ayer cuando volvíamos a casa -escuché la mente de Alice, pero en ese entonces…

-Alice- susurró Bella cerca de nosotros. Alice se sorprendió al verla tan cerca, por lo que pude saber había estado más ocupada observándome a mí que en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

¿Ayer? ¿En el auto? Solo había estado observando a Bella. Me gustaba hacerlo. Adoraba cuando se concentraba en algo, como ayer en buscar en su cartera, fruncía el ceño y ocasionalmente se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Era eso? Supongo que cualquier de nosotros le presta la misma atención. Era fascinante y entretenida. Sacando el hecho de que era la única persona en todo el mundo a la cual no podía leer su mente, con lo cual debía esforzarme por leer sus expresiones; y aun no me acostumbraba a ello.

-¡Bella! Ni que fueras…- _un vampiro_. Terminó la frase en su mente. -¿Qué tal las cosas? Veo que ya has hecho amistades- le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que se ruborizara. Ese gesto me hacía sentir extraño, quizás era cuando estaba más consciente de su sangre, del preciado néctar que corría por sus venas. Se veía apetecible cuando se ruborizaba, y me odiaba por pensar en ella de esa forma, como una fuente alimento. Pero para mí era así, y su aroma, por mucho que intentara controlarme, era delicioso.

-Se llama Mike, lo conocí cuando fui a comprar las botas que odiaste, asistimos a varias clases juntos. La chica es Jessica, habla bastante - dijo sonriendo tontamente.

-Con que Mike ¿Eh?… ¿No eres demasiado pequeña para hablar con hombres?- escuché a Emmett.

-Hace poco cumplí 17, ya no soy una niña- refunfuñó Bella acomodándose entre Alice y yo.

-Ese es el problema…Mike tampoco cree que seas una niña…es molesto oír los pensamientos de un adolescente humano.- murmuré casi sin querer decírselo tan bruscamente.

-Edward, no puedes impedir que piense lo que él quiera, después de todo, se supone que los pensamientos son privados ¿Quién sabe si yo piense lo mismo que Mike?- respondió Bella con una sonrisa. Todos en la mesa le siguieron, menos yo. Sentí un temblor en mi pecho y me levanté rápidamente antes de que el gruñido fuera más audible, y antes de que saltara sobre aquel Newton.

Tiré la bandeja llena de comida mientras salía fuera de la cafetería.

Aunque realmente no lo necesitara, sentí el deseo de tomar aire fresco. Fui al único lugar donde sabría que no habría nadie ya que el día estaba demasiado fresco para los humanos como para permanecer en el exterior.

Me dejé caer sobre una banca que había escondida tras unos árboles. Intenté dejar que la brisa que despeinaba los árboles me reconfortara. Pero el extraño ardor en mi interior no parecía ceder. Me sentía frustrado. Bella usualmente decía todo lo que pensaba, o por lo menos decía la verdad –aunque sabía que escondía cosas en su mente, no la culpaba, yo también lo hacía. Y cualquier persona normal lo hace, aunque no muchos saben que yo puedo leerlas.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mi mano derecha, ejerciendo una suave presión con mis dedos sobre el tabique nasal. Entonces sentí a Alice acercarse a mí.

-Has estado extraño- comentó sentándose frente a mí, sobre la hierba mojada, -desde que volviste que estás diferente.- sentí mi ceño fruncirse aun más y suspiré. -¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Por nada Alice, por nada.- murmuré secamente. Sentí mi rostro volverse a fruncir, pero esta vez mi corazón lo hizo junto con él al escuchar las palabras que Alice dijo en su mente; _cualquiera diría que estás celoso_.

¿Celoso yo? ¿De qué? ¿De lo que había dicho Bella sobre Mike? ¿Es que realmente pensaba en ese chico Newton de la misma forma que él pensaba en ella? No le había dicho a Bella qué era exactamente lo que Newton pensaba de ella. Ahora me preocupaba –me irritaba- el no poder saber qué era lo que ella pensaba. ¿Le gustaba Newton?

Sonreí suspirando. Qué estúpido que sonaba aquello. Si le gustaba o no, no era mi problema. Bella era libre de enamorarse de quien quisiera. A mí no tenía por qué importarme. Entonces una extraña escena se me vino a la mente. Era una antigua película;

_Un hombre estaba escondido detrás de una columna, observando con sus ojos centelleando fuego mientras veía a la mujer que amaba en brazos de otro. El hombre retorcía las flores que tenía en sus manos, destruyendo el frágil y hermoso presente que iba a hacerle_.

Los celos eran una de las reacciones humanas que siempre venían de la mano del amor. Detrás de ellos se escondían los sentimientos de cualquier persona, la preocupación que se tenía por el otro. Había leído sobre ellos millones de veces, los había visto ser representados por actores en obras y películas.

El fuego en mi pecho era más potente que cualquier otra cosa, sea lo que fuere, algo me decía que no estaba bien sentir aquello. Que no tenía derecho de sentirme de esa forma. Después de todo, Bella se había negado a la invitación de Mike ¿verdad? ¿Eso era porque no quería salir con él…o porque había otro?

¿Aquello sería posible? ¿Yo, celoso de Mike Newton? No quise pensar en ello, no quise pensar en nada más, cerré mis ojos, permaneciendo en silencio mientras sentía los ojos de Alice fijos en mí.


	12. Carbón

**Carbón**

**Bella POV**

Puedo hacerlo. Me dije a mí misma -más bien me mentí- No podía hacerlo, moría de nervios cada vez que tenía que entrar a un nuevo instituto. Solo esperaba que este año que mi familia se inscribía conmigo al menos las horas de almuerzo resultaran más animadas que los de los años anteriores. Temblaba al recordar que los primeros días cuando me inscribía a una nueva escuela, pasaba la hora de almuerzo sentada sola en una mesa, apartada del resto de los estudiantes. Luego de unos meses, mi lugar solía cambiar para estar en otra mesa, con no más de dos o tres compañeros.

Al menos este año sería diferente. Caminé con la cara oculta bajo la capucha de la campera hasta localizar el edificio numero 3. Noté que el pulso de mi corazón se aceleraba mientras me acercaba al aula, entré delante de dos chicas que llevaban el cabello teñido del mismo color mostaza.

El aula no era demasiado grande, pero era de mayor amplitud que el pequeño instituto de Denali. Entregué el comprobante de asistencia al profesor, quien me sonrío y me indicó que dejara el abrigo en los percheros. Hice como me dijo y silenciosamente, esperando no llamar la atención me acomodé en un pupitre vacío del fondo.

-Alumnos, la señorita es Isabella Cullen- Me quedé de pie junto al pupitre, petrificada mientras el señor Mason me presentaba a la clase. Inmediatamente tuve la mirada de todos los alumnos sobre mí. El costado de mi boca se curvó en una nerviosa sonrisa. –Espero que la ayuden en lo que necesite. Bella ¿Te gustaría contarnos algo sobre ti?- abrí mis ojos como platos y sacudí mi cabeza, a estas alturas estaba hiperventilando. Pero entonces el profesor dio comienzo con la clase y toda la atención fue hacia él. Me hundí en el pupitre avergonzada.

La clase me resultó bastante aburrida, estaban viendo _Rebelión en la granja_ de George Orwell. Un libro que había leído anteriormente y Alice se había encargado de darme cada detalle del real significado de la historia y su relación con el comunismo. Resultaba cómodo tener un buen conocimiento sobre lo que estaban viendo…y aburrido.

Para mi suerte la clase se pasó con una impresionante velocidad. El timbre sonó dos minutos antes de lo esperado, sorprendiendo al profesor, quien parecía haberse quedado con ganas de seguir con la clase.

Estaba juntando mis cosas cuando un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento se me acercó. Me recordaba a un compañero que había tenido en Denali que era miembro del club de matemáticas.

-Eres hija del doctor Cullen ¿verdad?

-Sí.- susurré y las pocas personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor se voltearon.

-Soy Eric- murmuró extendiendo su mano hacia mí. -¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase?- me preguntó.

-Eh…Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio…seis.- dije mirando la hoja donde tenía las anotaciones con las clases y donde ubicar las aulas.

-Oh yo voy a otro edificio, al dos, pero te puedo acompañar hasta el pasillo central y mostrarte donde es.- añadió Eric.

-Gracias.- dije tímidamente.

Recogí mi abrigo y me colgué la mochila al hombro. Tuve que ponerme la capucha del abrigo al salir del edificio, ahora lloviznaba con más intensidad. Eric me señaló el camino antes de ir en otra dirección.

Iba caminando nuevamente, con la cabeza fija en el suelo cuando tropecé –a pesar de que no había ninguna irregularidad en el asfalto- e instintivamente lancé las manos frente a mí, tratando de agarrarme de lo que pudiera.

Para mi suerte un par de manos frías me sostuvieron. Suspiré aliviadamente al reconocer aquel par de manos. Pero al alzar mis ojos me di cuenta de que no era ninguno de mi familia y de que sus manos no parecían ser tan frías como las de ellos. Aun así sonreí al reconocer su rostro y su cabello rubio peinado cuidadosamente con gel.

-Hola.- le saludé luego de buscar en algún lugar de mi mente su nombre, pero no lo recordaba. Solo sabía que era el chico de la tienda de artículos deportivos Newton, y que ese era su apellido.

-¡Bella!- me sorprendió enormemente que recordase mi nombre. –Suerte que te he atajado.

-Sí…esto…gracias...emm- traté, pero su nombre no me salía.

-Mike.- me recordó amablemente. -¿A qué clase vas?

-A Historia, con Jefferson en el edificio seis- repetí de memoria. Los ojos de Mike brillaron ante mi respuesta.

-También voy allí, que bien, podremos sentarnos juntos, a mi lado hay un pupitre vacío.- me sonrió mientras caminábamos hacia el sexto edificio.

Cuando entramos al aula aun no había llegado el profesor. Mike se fue a sentar a su habitual lugar y yo le seguí, siendo que él me había dicho que había un lugar vacío a su lado. Se sentó pupitres antes del fondo y me indicó cual era el que estaba libre. A los pocos minutos se sentaron unas chicas. Una de ellas era de menor estatura que yo, pero se compensada con su abultada cabellera rizada. Mike le saludó.

-Eh Jessica, te presento a Bella Cullen.- los ojos de la chica brillaron al escuchar mi nombre.

-Hola…creo que he estado con tu hermano en mi anterior clase- dijo con una sonrisa. Yo asentí devolviéndole el gesto.

-Puede ser.- me encogí de hombros. La chica, de la cual recordaba que se llamaba Jessica debido a que mi anterior amiga de Denali se llamaba igual, iba a seguir con su conversación, pero el profesor Jefferson entró para dar comienzo a la clase.

Después de la clase de historia, la cual giró en torno a la segunda guerra mundial, sus causas y consecuencias económicas en el mundo, Jessica me acompañó a español, ya que también asistía a la misma asignatura. A Mike, por el contrario le tocaba trigonometría avanzada. Jessica me presentó alegremente a varias de sus amigas y amigos.

Cuando tocó el timbre, anunciando la hora del almuerzo, Jessica me preguntó si quería ir con ella y sus amigos. Asentí encantada, pero me recordé pasar la mitad del recreo con ellos y la otra con mi familia. Entramos a la cafetería, alcé mi mirada encontrándome con la de Alice y le di una mirada de disculpa. Ella me sonrió cariñosamente desde la esquina de la cafetería. Luego de ir por nuestra bandeja del almuerzo nos sentamos en la esquina de una larga mesa. Jessica y Mike me presentaron con el resto de sus amigos, que aun no había conocido. Y miré a mi familia.

Se habían sentado en una mesa en la esquina más alejada del tumulto juvenil. Los cinco no conversaban ni comían, a pesar de que tenían la bandeja llena de comida frente a ellos. Solo ahora podía darme cuenta de cuánto desentonaban entre el resto de los estudiantes. Emmett, con sus enorme cuerpo, se parecía más a un boxeador que a un estudiante. Jasper parecía un modelo de pasarela, con sus rubios cabellos perfectamente peinados. Edward era el que menos tenía parecido con cualquiera de mi familia, llevaba el cabello despeinado y se notaba que era mucho más joven que los demás. Las diferencias entre Alice y Rosalie resaltaban aun más de lo habitual. Eran dos personas totalmente opuestas.

Aun así, entre ellos se parecían, y sabía bien por qué. No eran como el resto de las personas. Desencajaban totalmente y el hecho de que no hablaran con nadie no les ayudaba en nada.

-Oh, allí están tus hermanos ¿Por qué no les dices que vengan?- me preguntó Jessica con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Quizás para mañana.- respondí con desgano.

-Y cuéntanos sobre ti, Bella.- me preguntó una chica, la cual se encargó de recordarme que se llamaba Ángela.

-Humm…en realidad no soy buena para las presentaciones, pero bien. Ya saben mi nombre, vivo con mis padres Carlisle y Esme, y mis hermanos Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie.

-Espera ¿hijos? He visto ayer al doctor Cullen y no debe tener más de treinta años…es demasiado joven para tener hijos adolescentes…- interrumpió una chica rubia, de la cual no podía recordar su nombre.

-Bien, es porque somos adoptados.- de repente tuve varios ojos curiosos fijos en mí. –Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de autos cuando yo tenía tres años.- suspiré, Jessica inhaló profundamente, mirándome con lástima, por eso odiaba contar cosas sobre mí. Carlisle me había hecho repetirle la historia inventada una y otra vez para que nunca me confundiera. – viví en un orfanato hasta que la familia Cullen me adoptó. Cuando llegué a la casa ya estaban Rosalie y Jasper. Ellos son los gemelos rubios. Luego trajeron a Emmett, Alice y Edward.- Dije luego de describir a cada uno de mis hermanos.

-¡Vaya! Que buenas personas son tus padres al hacerse cargo de seis adolescentes.- sonrió Mike. Yo solo pude asentir.

-¿Alguno de tus hermanos está solo?- preguntó Jessica. Yo le sonreí.

-Emmett y Rosalie están juntos, al igual que Jasper y Alice.

-Wow… ¿Tus padres lo saben? O sea…están juntos…y viven juntos.- preguntó Mike.

-Sí, lo saben…están contentos de que estén juntos.- respondí dándole una sonrisa a Alice.

-¿Tú estás con tu otro hermano?- preguntó Mike. Me tomó un minuto digerir la pregunta.

-¿Con Edward? No…no…- sacudí mi cabeza.

-Es guapísimo- Suspiró Jessica mirando en dirección a donde Edward se encontraba. Le observé con cuidado. Edward me miró por unos instantes y luego a Jessica, y se volteó sacudiendo su cabeza. –Eh Eric- Jessica se alejó de nuestra mesa para hablar con el chico de acné, dejándonos prácticamente solos a Mike y a mí. Ángela se puso a charlar con sus amigas, con lo cual barajé la idea de ir con mi familia cuando Mike me habló.

-¿Y te esta gustando Forks?- me preguntó mientras jugaba con la tapa de su refresco. Me encogí de hombros.

-Es igual que Denali, no hay sol. Tampoco veo que haya mucho para hacer aquí.

-Es cierto. Aquí en Forks no hay mucho para hacer. Pero puedes ir a Port Angeles. Si quieres podríamos ir a… -abrí mi boca antes de que de la suya saliera una invitación y ya tuviera que rechazarle, y sacudí mi cabeza hablando rápido.

-Oh, Mike disculpa, tengo que ir con mi familia, Alice quiere decirme algo.- Dije juntando mis cosas y huyendo de allí, dándole una suave sonrisa. Mike se despidió de mí quedándose con las ganas de invitarme a quien sabe donde.

--

Aun seguía sorprendida ante la actitud de Edward en el almuerzo. Me había insinuado que Mike no se traía nada inocente entre manos conmigo y luego de contestarle sarcásticamente, salió de la cafetería sin siquiera dar una explicación. Alice fue tras él, y al poco tiempo terminó el horario de almuerzo. Emmett y Rosalie me acompañaron a mi siguiente clase, aunque de sobra sabía que Rose hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

Entré al aula, parecía ser la más amplia de las que había visto hasta ahora y hacía un poco más de frío, con lo cual me costó trabajo desprenderme del impermeable. El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante de asistencia y me indicó cuál de las mesas estaba vacía. Mike se sentaba un par de asientos detrás del mío. Yo era la única que estaba sin compañero de laboratorio, pero no me preocupaba. Edward estaba en la misma clase que yo.

Llegó apenas unos instantes antes de que sonara el timbre, pero eso no quitó que el profesor le echara una furiosa mirada. Entregó su comprobante y sin más se acomodó en el asiento contiguo al mío. No estaba segura si sería prudente preguntarle que le había sucedido. Tampoco podía disfrazar mi preocupación con un simple _¿Estás bien?_ Los vampiros nunca se sentían mal, no por lo menos físicamente –o eso era lo que yo creía.

El profesor comenzó a revolver unas cajas que tenía en su escritorio y pasó banco por banco dejando un microscopio y unas laminillas. Clase de anatomía celular. Nuevamente me esperaba una clase aburrida.

Edward estaba volteado hacia mí, mientras que tenía su mentón en la palma de su mano. Tenía su vista fija en ningún punto en particular de la pizarra, cuando sentí una calida brisa acariciar mi rostro. Gracias a Dios habían encendido la calefacción, temía congelarme viva allí. Pero entonces, para mi desconcierto, Edward frunció su nariz, como si algo oliera mal y me miró fijamente. Sus ojos habían cambiado del traslúcido color dorado a un violento y espeso negro carbón.

Me miraba fijamente, con sus ojos fijos en los míos y sus manos cerradas en fuertes puños de hierro, cuando el profesor dejó los elementos de trabajo en nuestra mesa. Comencé a sentirme incómoda, pues ni con la interrupción del profesor fue capaz de apartar sus profundos ojos de mí.

-Edward.- murmuré, tratando de sacarlo del trance en el que parecía estar sumido. Cerró sus ojos y sacudió lentamente su cabeza. El profesor nos lanzó una mirada mientras explicaba lo que teníamos que hacer, por lo que procuré bajar más el tono de voz. Edward apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y con sus dedos se presionó el tabique nasal. -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Te importaría cambiar de lugar?- dijo haciendo una seña entre mi asiento y el de él. Me puse de pie confundida, pero accedí a tomar su lugar. Edward pasó rápidamente por mi lado y se acomodó donde antes había estado sentada yo. Pareció volver a respirar, como si hubiera dejado de hacerlo hace tiempo. Y suspiró.

Traté de dejar pasar su extraño comportamiento, el profesor Banner nos estaba mirando demasiado. Tomé los materiales de trabajo y me puse a analizar que era lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Lo siento.- le escuché susurrar a Edward, acercando su cabeza hacia mi. Le miré sin comprender que decía. –Es solo que…- se detuvo.- ¿Qué te han contado sobre mí?- supuse que se refería a mi familia.

-¿Qué tendrían que…

-Veo que los Cullen ya han terminado con el trabajo…siendo que acabo de terminar de dar las consignas.- cerré mi boca e instintivamente me encogí de hombros, como si eso me evitara la vergüenza.

-Lo siento, profesor, verá en la otra escuela ya habíamos hecho este trabajo- se apresuró a decir Edward. Le miré sorprendida, ni sabía que era lo que había que hacer. El profesor se acercó furioso y extendió su mano esperando que se le entregase alguna cosa. Edward le extendió una hoja con algunas anotaciones. El señor Banner le dio una ojeada y habló;

-Bien, como veo que saben de esta clase, y no quiero que estorben al resto puede irse. La próxima vez, Cullen,- se refería a los dos. –hayan hecho o no el trabajo con anterioridad, se quedarán en la clase, en silencio.

El profesor me había sorprendido enormemente ¿realmente nos estaba dejando salir antes? Edward pareció entender lo mismo que yo, ya que juntó sus cosas, y escuché un murmullo de decepción entre los demás estudiantes. Hice caso a Edward y junté mis cosas. Al poco tiempo estábamos caminando bajo la lluvia en dirección a mi auto.

-Deja las llaves en el contacto, vamos a dar una vuelta con mi auto.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir con el mío?- pregunté confundida.

-Por favor, hace años que no manejaba mi coche ¿sí?- aun no me acostumbraba a los ojos de mi familia. Ahora los de Edward brillaban con un encantador destello dorado, mientras me rogaba que le hiciera caso. Desganada –y resignada, ya que sabía que algo me decía que Edward sería capaz de arrastrarme hacia su Volvo- abrí mi coche y dejé las llaves en el contacto. –No van a llevárselo, Bella.- me dijo al ver la preocupación con la que miraba mi coche mientras entrábamos a su flamante Volvo plateado.


	13. Esto que siento dentro

**Esto que siento dentro**

**Edward POV**

Llevaba varias cuadras conduciendo en silencio. Bella tenía su mirada fija en sus manos, mientras jugaba con la correa de su mochila. De repente la vi acomodarse más dentro de su impermeable, arrugando su nariz, disgustada. Solté el volante y encendí la calefacción, había tantas cosas que no recordaba de mi vida humana… pasar frío era una de ellas.

-No te gusta el frío.- no era una pregunta, estaba afirmando sus gestos.

-Ni la humedad.- me respondió acercando sus manos al cálido aire que las respiraciones del auto comenzaban a desprender.

-Debe ser difícil tener vivir en climas helados y húmedos.- dije con la mirada sobre la carretera. Bella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Supongo que me he resignado. Prefiero ponerme un sweater de más que estar lejos de ustedes.- Se que notó la mueca de disgusto que hice al escuchar su respuesta. Era bastante malo que Bella viviera con nosotros, pero peor era que no quisiera apartarse de nuestro lado.

-Esto es diferente.- Murmuró luego de unos cuantos minutos en los cuales ambos permanecimos en absoluto silencio.

-¿El qué?- pregunté confundido. Me sentía tan frustrado al no poder buscar la respuesta en su mente. Por mucho que intentaba era como ver una pared blanca. Como si su mente se protegiera de mi poder.

-Que estemos tú y yo solos- mis ojos no pasaron por alto el tono carmín que tiñó sus mejillas al pronunciar la frase –me refiero a que sé que te resulta difícil acostumbrarte a mi presencia, Esme me lo ha dicho. Antes siempre había alguien más.- murmuró con sus ojos clavados en mí.

-¿Y qué es lo que Esme te ha dicho?- pregunté clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Bella pareció dudar su respuesta, pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el tablero del auto.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Baja la velocidad!- me urgió desesperadamente mientras se aferraba al auto como podía.

-¿Qué tiene? Apenas voy a cien- contesté.

-A cien en las pequeñas calles de un pueblo, donde son irregulares… ¡Baja la velocidad!- repuso nuevamente. A regañadientes bajé la velocidad, llegando a los 80 kilómetros por hora. Moví mis ojos hacia Bella, pero en lugar de verle contenta, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e hizo una mueca de descontento con su boca. Bajé aun más la velocidad, casi llegando a 60. –Odio conducir tan lento.- mascullé recostando mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. -Supongo que sería mala idea proponer un viaje a Los Ángeles en cinco horas…

-Tendrás buenos reflejos, pero si nos hacemos trizas contra un auto…yo acabaré varios metros bajo tierra…y tú estarás como si nada.- en eso tenía razón. Por mucho que pudiera evitar un accidente, o no, Bella era demasiado frágil. –Gracias.- murmuró.-Bien, Esme habló conmigo el día que llegaste,- Su rostro se crispó debido a algo que no pude comprender, pero prosiguió luego de un suspiro –dijo que no estás acostumbrado a estar cerca de humanos…que por eso siempre habría alguien con nosotros…y me preguntaba,- Bella hizo una pausa, estudiando mi reacción, asentí con la cabeza, invitándole a continuar. Odiaba sus silencios, eso quería decir que trataba de omitir o editar lo que había pensado decir…-¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

Me tomó un buen rato encontrar una respuesta lógica a su pregunta. Ni yo estaba seguro de qué era lo que había cambiado como para permitirme estar a su lado sin que nadie más estuviera cerca. Entonces entendí que no me resultaba tan difícil como antes estar a su lado, disfrutar de su cercanía. Seguramente el estar cerca de ella, el que la casa estuviera totalmente impregnada con su esencia, habría hecho que pudiera, en cierta forma, acostumbrarme a su cálido y dulce aroma.

-No estoy seguro, supongo que el estar cerca de ti, día a día, ha conseguido que mi mente ejerza un control mayor sobre mis deseos.- repuse con una sonrisa torcida. Bella se quedó unos instantes con la boca abierta, observándome. Y entonces apartó su rostro del mío, no sin antes dejarme ver el intenso rubor que comenzaba a subir a su rostro.

-¿A…a qué te refieres con…deseos?- mis labios formaron una sonrisa al escuchar un extraño nerviosismo en el timbre de su voz.

-Deseos es algo amplio, es cierto. No sé como decirlo sin asustarte…

-No lo harás.- Repuso revolviéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

-Si lo haré- Dije alzando mi mano. Vacilé unos instantes, y acaricié sus mejillas con la yema de mis dedos, casi sin tocarla en realidad. Temía lastimarla. Bella era humana, y era muy frágil. Cualquier movimiento brusco o descuidado que hiciera podría lastimarla severamente. Bella bajó sus ojos, mientras mis dedos recorrían la parte superior de sus pómulos, deleitándome con la calidez de su rostro –no solo debido a que estaba ruborizada- y la suavidad de su piel, y tracé un suave camino hacia la punta de su mentón. Saqué la mano con la misma suavidad que la había alzado y la cerré en torno al volante. -¿Te han dicho por qué me fui de casa por tantos años?

-Ummm…Alice solía referirse a eso como un 'acto de rebeldía.' Que querías ver el mundo tú solo.- Sonreí tristemente. ¿Me odiaría si supera la verdad? ¿Sería capaz de saltar del auto en movimiento en un desesperado intento de escapar de mí? –No fue por eso ¿verdad?

-¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?- traté de aplazar más la verdad.

-Bueno, primero que ya lo habías hecho en una oportunidad anterior, Carlisle me lo dijo. Y cuando vivimos esos años en Denali, Tanya me trataba como si yo fuera la causa por la que tú te fuiste. Y ahora creo que no estaba tan equivocada.- repuso fijando sus ojos en los míos.

-Traté de aguantar…de veras que lo intenté. Pasé varios meses cerca de ti…pero a fin de cuentas si uno no se cree capaz de algo…jamás podrá lograrlo.- murmuré con mis ojos fijos en el angosto camino arbolado que ocultaba nuestra casa de la carretera. Entonces por el rabillo del ojo vi a Bella pasando sus dedos por su brazo, por donde se había cortado la noche en que quise beber su sangre.

-Nunca me habían dicho como me había hecho esta herida…- sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, y no pude descifrar qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos, con lo cual, dado que había dicho el principio y el final de lo horrible que era, nada haría contando el relleno.

-Te caíste contra un florero de cristal que estaba hecho añicos…- susurré deteniendo el motor del auto. Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y me acomodé en el asiento, enfrentándome a Bella. –Nunca voy a perdonarme el haber tenido el más mínimo deseo de…de…

-No te preocupes…no te guardo rencor, Edward. Después de todo aquí sigo.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Eres extraña, Isabella.- dije pronunciando por primera vez su nombre completo.

-¿Por qué?

-Cualquier persona con un poco de sentido de supervivencia se habría arrojado fuera del auto, aun si estuviera en movimiento- detalle recordando mis pensamientos anteriores.

-Supongo…pero no le veo sentido. En cierta forma…me siento segura a tu lado.

Mi rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor al escuchar sus palabras. –No, Bella. Eso no está bien. Extrañamente tú hueles con más intensidad para mí que para el resto de los vampiros. Ese deseo es demasiado potente…y nunca estarás completamente segura a mi lado. Soy más peligroso para ti que cualquier otro vampiro…- Bella apartó su rostro del mío, no pude descifrarlo con exactitud, pero creí ver sus ojos nublados por la frustración. La misma que cuando niña. Cuando quería cercarse a mí y yo la alejaba.

-Esa vez… ¿Estabas tocando el piano?- me preguntó. Me extrañé de que supiera un detalle así…y poco del resto. –No sé, es que desde que te escuché tocar el piano cuando volviste, algo me decía que conocía esa melodía, y que la imagen de ti, sentado en el piano…era familiar.

-Sí, estaba tocando el piano. Suelo hacerlo a menudo…me gusta componer canciones.-

-¿De verdad? ¿En qué te inspiras?- si pudiera leer su mente, su pregunta no me hubiera tomado tanto por sorpresa y mi respuesta habría abandonado mis labios en un santiamén. Pero no podía simplemente soltar que me inspiraba en mis sentimientos y deseos. Sonaría más extraño si aun le confesaba que había compuesto una melodía pensando en ella. Rápidamente me incliné sobre ella y tiré con fuerza de la manija del auto.

-Hemos llegado.- dije alzando mi rostro, sin percatarme de lo cerca que estaba del de ella. Bella respiraba con sus labios levemente entreabiertos, dejando que su dulce y cálido aliento me golpeara insoportablemente. Me aparté de ella rápidamente y salí del auto.

Esme estaba en la puerta de la casa, apoyada sobre el marco, con una extraña expresión en sus ojos.

_¿Alice tendrá razón? ¿Estará Edward ena… -_Esme alejó sus ojos de los míos suponiendo que podría escucharle, y rápidamente comenzó a pensar en que haría de almorzar para Bella.

--

Después de haber acompañado a Bella en su almuerzo, junto con Esme, me disculpé y me dirigí a la sala. Sentía la extraña y desesperada necesidad de pasar mis dedos por las teclas de mi piano. Había pasado tantos años sin tocarlo, sin oír como sonaba cada nota con los movimientos de mis dedos.

Me había escapado, forzado de no ver a Bella durante tanto tiempo. No era justo para mi familia que ella tuviera que irse. El monstruo era yo. Ella no le hacía mal alguno a nadie. Cuando me decidí a volver me había prometido a mí mismo mantenerme lo más de lejos de ella posible. Pero es promesa fue difícil de cumplirse desde el día siguiente al que llegué. En realidad, desde la noche que le escuché murmurar mi nombre entre sueños.

Pasé suavemente mis dedos por las lustrosas teclas del piano. La primera melodía que toqué fue la que había compuesto años atrás, pensando en Bella. Decidí tocarla una vez más, pero algunas notas se cambiaban en el transcurso de la melodía. Algunas eran más fuertes, más intensas…mientras que otras eran más suaves y cariñosas. Bella tenía razón, algo había cambiado. Yo había cambiado.

Algo en mí se retorcía con la simple idea de evitar a Bella, por más que fuera por su bien. No había mentido cuando dije que mis deseos debían ser doblegados. Y no solo deseaba su sangre. Deseaba otras cosas, que simplemente con pensarlas me sentía mal. Estaba mal que deseara su compañía…estaba mal desear sentir el calor de su piel bajo la yema de mis dedos.

Sabía que debía alejarme, pero aun así no quería hacerlo. Quería que ella se sintiera de la misma forma que yo, que sintiera el mismo deseo de mi compañía, como yo deseaba la suya. Quería saber que no era el único que sufriría si me apartaba, o si me acercaba. Quería saber si sentía la misma fascinación que yo sentía por ella, si se detenía a observarme cuidadosamente como yo lo hacía con cada movimiento y gesto suyo.

Aun no podía ponerle un nombre, o definir lo que me sucedía. O quizás me rehusaba a hacerlo. Por lo mal que estaría, por lo malo que sería para Bella saber que sentía por ella algo más que un simple cariño familiar. Podía abiertamente admitir que la deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, ya que no podía negar que desesperadamente deseaba su sangre. ¿Pero estar enamorado de Bella?

Había escuchado los anteriores pensamientos de Esme, y sabía en que terminaba la frase que había dejado inconclusa. _Enamorado_. ¿Hacía cuanto que Esme y Alice hablaban de ello? ¿Qué era lo que les llevaba a pensar que yo podría estar enamorado de Bella?

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, acariciando las teclas del piano, sumido en una re-editada melodía que hacía más de 10 años había compuesto para Bella. Entonces abrí mis ojos lentamente, viendo que el sol había comenzado a ocultarse, dejando la sala en penumbra. La ultima y suave nota aun resonaba en el ambiente cuando me di cuenta de que alguien estaba a mis espaldas.

_Es hermosa, Edward. Suena más…pasional que antes. _Pensó Alice.

-¿Hace cuanto estás allí?- me sorprendió no haberle escuchado detenerse a mis espaldas.

-Hum…desde que terminaste de tocar una melodía y comenzaste con la misma, solo que las notas fueron torrándose más intensas…más profundas.- saqué mis dedos del piano y lo cerré con cuidado. Pero al voltear mi cabeza me di cuenta de que Alice no estaba sola en la sala. Esme estaba sentada en el respaldo del sofá.

-Extrañaba escucharte tocar- susurró extendiendo sus manos cariñosamente hacia mí. Me puse de pie y fui hacia mi madre, dándole un dulce abrazo. Esme me soltó y me tomó de la mano, sentándose en el sofá junto con Alice.

Entonces ambas compartieron una extraña mirada, y para mi sorpresa, las dos estaban tratando de bloquear sus mentes. Esme alzó sus manos y las apoyó suavemente sobre mi rostro. –Alice ha venido a hablar conmigo, Edward.

-¿De qué?- traté de sonar inocente, pero sabía que tenía que ver con mi reacción de la mañana.

-Edward…has pasado tanto tiempo solo en esta vida…

-¿De qué estás hablando?- jugar al inocente era más fácil que tomar todo por entendido de una vez.

-De amor, Edward- respondió Alice con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Por un momento me sentí como un niño, al cual trataban de explicarle algo que sería duro y que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-¿Amor, Alice? ¿Estás delirando?

-Vi como miras a Bella. ¿Crees que no sé que la mayor parte de las noches te la pasas oculto en la oscuridad de su habitación…acercándote a ella cuando le escuchas susurrar tu nombre?- Sé que vivíamos todos bajo el mismo techo, pero procuraba meterme cuidadosamente en la habitación de Bella cuando dormía. Era algo involuntario, me sentía atraído por el suave ruido de su respirar, y su cuerpo revolviéndose entre las suaves sábanas. Era como si me hechizara con su suave voz llamándome entre sueños.

Agaché mi cabeza avergonzado, nada de lo que dijera podía justificar aquello. Ni siquiera interés era algo convincente. Esme me alzó el rostro, mirándome dulcemente.

-Edward, me parte el corazón verte así…oírte tocar aquella triste melodía. Alice y yo prácticamente podíamos sentir tus sentimientos plasmados en las notas.

-No importa…yo no estoy…no puedo estarlo… ¿O sí?- balbuceé.

-Hoy estuviste celoso de Mike Newton.- le lancé una mirada a Alice y a su bocaza.

-Edward…Alice solo quiere verte bien, tal como yo… ¡Y claro que puedes estar enamorado de Bella ¿Por qué no?- sonrió.

-Por que ella debe odiarme. Tiene que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué debería? No le has hecho nada malo…

-Ya sabe por qué me fui hace años…- murmuré con la mirada perdida.

-¿Y? Yo no la vi desesperada por apartarse de tu lado cuando bajó del auto…todo lo contrario, parecía molesta por que el viaje hubiera durado tan poco tiempo.- sonrió Esme.

-Debe de odiarme…estuve a punto de matarla… ¡Soy un monstruo!

-¡Edward, para ya! Esto es lo que te digo, Esme…lo que Jasper siente…Edward se hace culpable por todo…hasta de ser lo que es…- exclamó Alice. –Edward…si Bella tiene que odiarte o no, es su decisión.

-En esto no hay nada de mal…

-¡Si lo hay! No hay forma de que pueda sentirme de esa forma hacia Bella…no la hay…- exclamé deteniendo las palabras de Esme, y escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos, atormentado por el peso que sentía en mi interior en esos momentos.

Cómo podía tan siquiera pensar en cuan bien se sentirían sus cálidos brazos rodeándome en estos momentos, haciéndolo como Esme. Nunca, jamás había envidiado la relación que mi familia tenía. Jamás me sentí celoso de la dulce forma en que Alice tomaba el rostro de Jasper entre sus manos y besaba suavemente su nariz, para después besarle en los labios. Jamás había sentido lástima de mí al observar en silencio la forma en la que Carlisle sostenía a Esme entre sus brazos, la forma en que besaba su frente al volver del trabajo o la forma en que subían abrazados las escaleras hacia su habitación. Nunca sentí envidia ni de la relación pasional que tenían Emmett y Rosalie. Solía reírme de la forma salvaje en que la alzaba en brazos y gritaba que su esposa era la mujer más sensual del universo.

Me sentía bien, solo. Cuando las parejas se dedicaban tiempo para sí, yo disfrutaba de la soledad. Solo que ahora la soledad no me recibía tan cálidamente como antes. Ahora no deseaba pasar mi tiempo vacío en soledad. Prefería pasarlo cerca de Bella. Prefería verla estudiar, verla leer algunas historia –aquellas novelas trágicas que arrancaban gotas de cristales de sus ojos- escucharle hablar entre sueños, escucharle reír a causa de las bromas de Emmett. Mi preferencia había mutado de la apacible soledad a Bella. A una humana. A alguien con quien podía compartir algo más que el simple silencio.

Entonces tenían razón. Lo que sentía podía ponerse bajo una palabra, podía denominarse de una forma. Una forma que me ponía los pelos de punta de solo pensar en ella; Amor.

Me gustara o no, eso era lo que sentía por Bella, un cariño más grande que el simple amor familiar. No había ni pasado seis meses junto a ella. Y sin embargo no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en Bella, no deseaba ver otra cosa más que a ella. ¿Y ella?

¿Acaso Bella se siente de la misma forma? ¿Acaso sus sueños son de mí, y no del monstruo del que debe escapar? Menuda frustración al recordar que no podía leer su mente. No tenía forma de saber si me quería en silencio tal como yo a ella.

-Mi pequeño, Edward- susurró Esme acercándome más a su abrazo, -Carlisle tuvo que llevarte de este mundo siendo muy pequeño… ¿Qué podías saber del amor? Siempre temí que esa parte humana se hubiera perdido de ti para siempre. Pero la puedo ver- dijo alzando mi rostro, -tus ojos pueden verse tristes, lastimados por el dolor y el tormento que causa el amor…pero creas o no…puedo ver una chispa de felicidad en ellos…

-Esme- quería que se detuviera ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué ella lo veía de una forma tan diferente a la mía? Yo no podía estar con Bella, no le convenía. –Esto…- dije golpeándome el centro de mi pecho, donde una vez mi corazón latió rebozarte de vida –esto que tú dices que siento…está mal…y mientras sienta deseos de algo que más que su compañía…seguirá estando mal.

-Edward, sabes que nunca dejarás de deseas su sangre…así pasaran cien años…a menos que…- _Carlisle la trasforme en una de nosotros_. Pensó Alice

-¡NO! Principalmente por eso no puedo estar enamorado de ella. Nunca, jamás la condenaría a esta…- no tenía palabras para describirlo, no era vida y en realidad lo era –existencia- eso era…un paseo largo e inacabable por el mundo.

-Es decisión de ella- gruñó Alice poniéndose de pie. Esme, quien hasta el momento había permanecido callada, le pidió a Alice que se sentara en calma. Alice le escuchó y suspiró. –Jasper nota como te sientes…y dice que en ocasiones es insoportable saber que te sientes de esa forma y no poder hacer nada por ayudarte. No iba a usar su don para mejorarte, es algo que tú tienes que decidir…

Alcé mis ojos, buscando los de mi madre.

-¿Esme?

-Edward…en primer lugar debes saber que siente Bella…y en segundo…es tu decisión. Nada de lo que nosotros digamos tiene por qué importarte. Yo solo quiero verte feliz.- susurró poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia Alice.

-Todos queremos que seas feliz- Dijo mi hermana desapareciendo de la sala junto con Esme.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?


	14. Ayudando a Edward

**Alice POV **

Había pasado apenas un mes de la charla que tuvimos Esme y yo con Edward. El primer día había evitado a Bella a toda costa, logrando que ella se enfadara bastante con él. Bella buscaba por todos los medios saber por que de un día al otro su actitud para con ella había cambiado tan radicalmente. Pero ese 'alejamiento' no le impidió a Edward entrar a su habitación por las noches, como solía hacer cada tanto. Pero a los pocos días, Edward, sin soportar verla enfadada con él, buscó con éxito la forma de disculparse.

El ambiente en el instituto estaba bastante denso. La mayoría de los adolescentes, en especial las mujeres, hablaban animadamente sobre el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en un mes. No era la primera vez que escuchaba este tipo de charlas. Las mujeres pensando a quien invitar al baile, que ponerse, como arreglarse. Mientras que los hombres rogaban que no se los pidiera tal o cual chica, o ideaban formas de hacer que la chica que les gustaba les invitara.

Después de las primeras tres horas Bella vino a almorzar con nosotros en el día de hoy. Había llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma. Se repartiría para almorzar un día con cada mesa. Ya que la mayoría de nosotros no estábamos interesados en sentarnos con sus compañeros, y ellos parecían bastante temerosos de acercársenos…

Sorprendentemente Edward llegó mas tarde que de costumbre, y se dejó caer pesadamente a mi lado, emitiendo un pequeño gruñido.

-¿Que sucedió?- le pregunté sorprendida por su reacción. Edward me miró y su gruñido se elevó un poco más.

-Me invitaron al baile- susurró. Emmett comenzó a bromearle, pero como siempre no sabe cuando detenerse. Edward se había inclinado sobre la mesa, y Bella tuvo que llamarles la atención.

-¡Oigan! Llaman la atención.- Edward se incorporó en su asiento. -¿Quién te ha invitado, Edward?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Jessica- contestó Edward entre dientes. Bella se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida.

-¿De veras?- susurró tratando de esconder una sonrisita, pero Edward la vio y le rodó sus ojos. -¿Qué le dijiste?

-¡Que no! Obviamente. Es bastante cabezota, tu amiga…casi se me arroja encima…

-Oh, bueno si. Supongo que Jess suele ser un tanto…ansiosa.- Bella destapó su zumo de naranja y comenzó a juguetear con la tapita azul del envase, dando unos sorbitos a la bebida de tanto en tanto. Entonces decidí intervenir.

-¿A quien vas a pedírselo?- le pregunté a Bella con una enorme sonrisa. _Ohhhh ya me lo veía…de compras para comprarle un hermoso vestido…y uno para mi también…si Bella iba, nosotros también tendríamos que ir._

-¡A nadie! Obviamente.- dijo acalorada. –Dije que me iría fuera de Forks.- murmuró echando una mirada a sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso, Bella?- habló Emmett, dejando a un lado, por primera vez en el día, sus cuchicheos con Rosalie. –Anda, Bella…todos iremos si vas. Invitas a alguien…Edward va con Jessy- Edward gruño a mi lado. _¿Qué quieres¡Oh Oh Oh! Ya se como podemos ir todos…tu vas con Bella._ Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente, sabía que se cuestionaba mi salud mental. _¡Déjalo en mis manos¡Ohh me siento como una adolescente!_

-¿Es que no te ha gustado ningún chico de la escuela?- pregunté a Bella, tratando de abrirme paso para que pudiera invitar a Edward sin sentir que la presionaba.

-¿Has hablado con alguno de ellos?- rodó sus ojos. –ninguno es de mi agrado, Alice.

-Ohhh…pero a mí me gustaría ir al baile.- suspiré. Jasper se acomodo en su asiento, sacando pecho y mostrándome una reluciente sonrisa. -¿Jazz, vienes conmigo al baile?

-Voy a donde tú quieras, Alice- Susurró estirando su mano sobre la mesa para acariciar la mía. Era increíble cuanto le amaba. Jasper siempre estaba para apoyarme en todo lo que necesitara. No solo era mi amor, era mi amigo, mi compañero. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de enfocarme en mi misión, pero Emmett me había ganado de antemano. Estaba reclinado hacia Rosalie dándole una larga lista con las razones por las cuales debía invitarlo al baile. Rosalie obviamente lo haría, eso podía verlo, solo que le encantaba que Emmett le rogase.

Al cabo de unos minutos los cuatro estábamos hablando animadamente sobre que ponernos, y en que coche ir. Edward tenía su cabeza recostada en su mano, con su mirada perdida fuera de la ventana. Bella por su parte jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa, y de tanto en tanto le atrapé mirando a Edward y ruborizándose.

-Entonces… ¿Se puede saber que harán ustedes dos?- dije exasperada, sabiendo que alguien de la mesa daría el golpe final.

-No pienso ir con Stanley.- dijo secamente Edward. Bella se encogió de hombros y apartó su vista de nosotros.

-No pueden no ir… ¡Iremos todos! Además será un día estupendo…la tarde estará soleada, así que podemos ir de compras, a la peluquería y---

-¿Habrá sol?- preguntó Bella animadamente. Yo asentí con mi cabeza y ella se volvió hacia la mesa. Juraba que podía escuchar el ruido de los engranajes en su cabeza cociendo algo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- susurré viendo que no tenía otra forma de averiguar que era lo que pensaba.

-Bueno…me prometiste que el próximo día soleado me mostrarías…- Bella bajó su tono de voz –por que no pueden salir al sol…

Me quede con la boca abierta. Realmente quería ir al baile…y realmente quería que Bella y Edward fueran…juntos. No soportaba ver a mi hermano pasando por tal agonía. Máxime si jamás se sintió de esa forma. Todo el campo de sentimientos amorosos eran un tanto nuevo para el…y podía ver que no le resultaba nada fácil estar cerca de Bella. Y sabia que no era solo su sangre lo que ansiaba ahora. –Bella…estaremos toda la tarde ocupados…y además—

-Si quieres, Bella…yo no tengo nada planeado para ese sábado…podemos ir a algún lugar donde las personas no nos vean…- susurró Edward clavando sus ojos dorados en ella. Bella sonrió, ruborizándose, haciendo que los ojos se mi hermano se tornaran mas oscuros y profundos.

-¿Estas loco¡Va a morirse del espanto!- clamó Emmett acercándose hacia la mesa. Yo alcé mi dedo índice y cerré mis ojos.

Como todas las veces en las que intentaba forzar las visiones de algún futuro, traté de relajarme, inspire y expire –no por buscar aire, que no lo necesitaba, si no por relajar mi cuerpo entero- entonces como en un flash pude ver verde. Era un parque o algo así. _Edward estaba recostado en el suelo, con su camisa abierta, mientras que Bella pasaba las yemas de sus dedos con cuidado por sus brazos_. La visión se volvió borrosa por un instante; _ahora Edward estaba sentado a un lado de Bella, acariciando su cuello con la punta de su nariz…_

-¡Alice!- respiré profundamente. Eran esas clases de cosas las que me hacían desconcentrarme. Lo bueno era que Bella no saldría corriendo, cosa que no me extrañaba a estas alturas…y lo malo…era que no termine de ver como resultaba todo al final del día.

-Bella no saldrá corriendo.- apunté mirando rápidamente a Edward. _En lo absoluto. Se que lo viste… _

-Viste- le sonrió Bella a Emmett, mientras que asentía triunfante con su cabeza.

-Aun así pueden volver a tiempo para ir al baile…- sonreí. Bella me rodó sus ojos, mascullando un _No_ y se levantó, llevando su bandeja del almuerzo consigo. Edward le siguió poco después ya que ambos tenían clase de biología juntos.

-Bien, ahora podrías decirnos de que va todo este numerito del baile, Alice…nunca, jamás en las veces que hicimos los últimos años del instituto, asistimos a un baile de fin de curso. ¿Por qué ahora?- Dijo Rosalie inclinando su cabeza sobre la mesa, dejando que sus cabellos rubios acariciaran suavemente la superficie de la misma. Yo bajé mi mirada, mordiéndome el labio para impedirme hablar. No sabia si Edward estaría de acuerdo en que se lo contásemos a ellos. Edward no tenía una buena relación con Rosalie. Pero como Carlisle no había dicho hace tiempo; _los secretos envenenan a la familia. _Alcé mis ojos justo a tiempo para ver la mueca de decepción y de enfado de Rosalie. –Perfecto.- dijo entre dientes poniéndose de pie.

-Rose. Espera.- susurré mientras alcanzaba su muñeca. Ellos debían saberlo. Emmett se acercó mas a la mesa, presionando el costado de su cuerpo contra el de Rosalie. Y Jasper dio la vuelta a la mesa y se sentó a mi lado. –No solo quiero ir al baile por que creo que Bella no debe ser privada de ciertas experiencias humanas, como es este caso, si no que también lo hago por Edward.- Emmett frunció el ceño, mientras que Rosalie se acomodó sus cabellos detrás de la oreja, como si pudiera escuchar mejor de esa forma.

-Edward…- susurré, buscando las palabras correctas, pero que no resultasen demasiado chocantes para mis hermanos. –al parecer él tiene cierta atracción por Bella.

Rosalie sonrió y se apartó un poco de la mesa –Alice, eso lo sabemos…Carlisle nos contó la historia sobre la cantante y demás.- dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre Emmett para besarle.

-No…no es eso…es algo mas fuerte…hace tiempo que lo siento.- dijo Jasper con la mirada perdida en alguno de los tantos puntos del marmoteado de la mesa de la cafetería. Rosalie abrió sus ojos, sin apartarse de Emmett. Entonces lentamente, ambos, giraron sus rostros hacia nosotros.

-¿A que es exactamente lo que te refieres con _más_ fuerte?- preguntó Emmett.

-A que Edward siente por Bella algo similar a lo que tú sientes por Rosalie.- apunté rápidamente.

-¡Mentira!- dijo Rosalie en un grito sofocado. Su respiración se había vuelto mas violenta. Como si haberle contado lo que Edward sentía por Bella le hubiera lastimado profundamente.

-Rose a mi también me parece algo increíble…pero…no es para tomárselo con tanto dramatismo…- dijo Emmett sorprendido por la reacción de Rosalie.

-Edward paso años…siglos- susurró bien bajo – sin importarle nada ni nadie mas que el. ¿Por qué ahora¿Por qué con Bella? Es una insignificante humana…una insulsa y tonta niñita.

-¡Rose!- Emmett había pasado de la confusión al enfado. Si bien era el vocabulario que Rosalie normalmente utilizaba para referidse a Bella –solo cuando nuestros padres ni Edward estaban presentes- a Emmett, tanto como a Jasper y a mi, comenzaba a preocuparle tanta furia por el echo de que Edward sintiera algo por Bella. -¿Qué rayos tiene de malo¿Acaso no seria lo mejor para Edward?- Rosalie permaneció callada, con su vista fija en la ventana de la cafetería. -¿Y Bella?- me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. Aun no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre nada. Y si Edward lo había hecho…no podía saber que había sucedido. Leía el futuro…pero no el presente, o el pasado. –No lo se…por eso se me había ocurrido ir al baile.

Repentinamente Emmett comenzó a temblar, escondiendo con su mano una risa. –ahora si vamos a estar en boca de todo el pueblo. Pobres de Carlisle y Esme. Sus seis hijos están en pareja entre si… ¡Ya puedo imaginarme los comentarios de los mas cotillas!-

Yo sonreí. Ese punto siempre era el que escandalizaba a toda la gente de cada pueblo al que íbamos.

Como parecía haberse vuelto costumbre, Edward se había ido con Bella en su Volvo –no sin que ella antes lanzara una triste mirada a su Volkswagen- y si dirigieron hacia la casa. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y yo, nos volvimos en el auto de Bella. Emmett cada tanto abría el panel del auto en busca de Dios sabe que cosa que pudiera darle una pista de que ocurría con ella.

-No ira…Alice…la idea de ir a un baile para que ella pueda disfrutar de una vida humana 'normal' no funcionara.- dijo Emmett mientras tocaba los botones del estereo.

-Tiene que funcionar…aun no lo veo con claridad…pero por lo menos se que debemos hacer para intentarlo…confíen en mi.- dije mientras conducía rumbo a la casa.

-¿No crees que eso es presionar a Bella¿Qué tal si ella no siente lo mismo? Alice…no tendrías que meterte en eso- comenzó Jasper luego de que hubiéramos llegado a la casa y nos hubiéramos encerrado en la habitación.

-Hay Jazz…no me lo digas así…tu tienes que saber algo…tienes que presentir algo de su parte.- Jasper me sacudió su cabeza. Yo me dejé caer sobre el sofá de nuestra habitación y me tape la cabeza con uno de los almohadones.

-De todos modos… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto, Alice?- me senté de golpe, arrojándole el almohadón, pero trate de mantener mi voz en el más bajo volumen.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de nada¡Nadie nota nada! Hace días que Edward esta diferente…actúa de forma diferente. Antes era como si se resignara a esto…como si su tiempo girase en torno a ver como pasaban las horas. Ahora parece como si tuviera algo por lo que interesarse. Y algo me dice que Bella no le es indiferente. Pero temo que siendo tan testaruda no va a reconocérmelo…- Jasper se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos, depositando un dulce beso en mi frente.

-Alice, sabes que voy a ayudarte con loo que quieras, pero no presiones…no es bueno…

_¿A dónde? _

_¿Con quien? _

_¡No! _

Jasper y yo nos miramos. Con la música y todo, era raro que pudiéramos escuchar las voces de nuestra familia, a menos que estuvieran gritándose…como seguramente sucedía ahora. Jasper me tomó de la mano y en un santiamén estábamos en el hall de entrada. Vimos las puertas del comedor familiar abiertas. Dentro, Carlisle estaba sentado a un lado de la silla cabecera de la mesa, y Edward estaba en el otro, con sus dedos ejerciendo una leve presión sobre el tabique nasal.

-Los Cullen no podemos ir allí, Bella.- dijo Edward, palabra por palabra, como si se concentrara para mantener su voz tranquila. Entonces me percaté de la porción visible de la cabeza de Bella desde la silla que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con aquello, Edward, ella puede ir.- repuso Carlisle.

Un leve 'Hmmhp' –un tanto victorioso- salió de los labios cerrados de Bella. Como si con eso dijera que Carlisle era quien tenia la ultima palabra.

Edward respiró profundamente y se levantó de la mesa, pasando por nuestro lado. Seguramente iría a su habitación. Bella –como cuando tenia cinco años- se arrodilló sobre la silla y miro hacia nosotros, con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté.

-El sabado voy de excursión con alguno de los chicos del instituto. ¿Quieren venir?- preguntó mientras le daba un agradecido abrazo a Carlisle.

-No Bella.- Respondió mi padre antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. _¡Por supuesto que iría con ella y sus amigos!_ –Iremos de caza ya que tú vas a pasar el día a La Push- contestó lanzándome una mirada.

Ahora entendía toda la discusión. Teníamos prohibida la entrada a aquella reserva india. Hacia siglos, antes de que Jazz y yo nos uniéramos a los Cullen, Carlisle había hecho una especie de tratado con los nativos de la tribu 'Quileute'. Por lo poco que sabia –y creía que era lo justo y necesario- aquella tribu eran licántropos. Nuestros únicos y mortales enemigos naturales.

Carlisle había logrado convencer al jefe de la tribu de que no éramos como los demás 'frios' –así nos llamaban ellos- que no teníamos intenciones de cazar humanos, lo cual era mas que cierto. Luego de varias tratativas, el jefe quedo convencido, poco, por lo cual nos permitía permanecer en ciertas zonas. Pero no podíamos cruzar a su territorio, eso incluido la zona de la reserva de La Push, la playa Primera y uno de los pueblos aledaños.

Pero Bella no era como nosotros, con lo cual, ella si podía ir. Ahora bien, la reacción de Edward me había tomado por sorpresa y sabia que por su reacción ir a interrogarlo, no era la cosa mas sabia por hacer en estos momentos. Solo podía dejar que mi mente barajase las dos teorías sobre su enojo.

O bien, temía que hubieran aun hombres lobo y Bella –con su buena suerte- pudiera resultar herida, o peor.

O bien estaba disgustado por que iría Mike Newton y él no.

_Podía oler por donde iba su enojo…_


	15. La Push

**La Push**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté sintiendo una cegadora luz sobre mis ojos. Los abrí de golpe, sentándome en la cama de un salto mientras veía algunos tenues rayos amarillos escurrirse entre las cortinas de mi habitación. Era extraño…la normal penumbra de la mañana había sido reemplazada por una extraña luz amarillenta… ¿Acaso?

Me puse de pie y volé hacia la ventana, descorriendo las cortinas de un tirón; allí estaba el sol. Iluminando Forks con todas sus fuerzas. Había unas cuantas hileras de nubes en el horizonte que amenazaban con cubrir al astro rey, pero el resto del cielo se veía de un claro y luminoso celeste. Corrí a cambiarme de ropa, lo último que me faltaba era demorarme admirando el sol, tendría el resto del día para hacerlo.

Me sorprendí al llegar al salón y no ver a nadie, la casa siempre estaba en silencio, pero esta vez era más de lo acostumbrado. Mi familia se había ido de caza a un lugar llamado Goat Rocks y no regresarían hasta la madrugada. Debía decir que me aterraba la idea de quedarme sola en una casa tan grande. Pero ellos debían alimentarse, y en lo posible de animales grandes, para que no les resultase molesta mi cercanía.

Subí a mi coche, sorprendiéndome de ver un trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado.

_Ten Cuidado._

Decía la nota con la prolija e inconfundible caligrafía de Edward. Sonreí.

Traté de evitarme el embarazoso ataque de saltos de alegría que solía darme cuando sucedían pequeños detalles como este. Había decidido no pensar más en Edward como lo que era, mi hermano - aunque no por sangre y podía decirse que tampoco por crianza.- Decidí que pensar eso resultaba más fácil que la realidad. No era, ni podría ser jamás (,) mi hermano. Ni yo quería que lo fuera.

Edward representaba algo más, algo totalmente diferente a lo que sería un hermano, a lo que eran Emmett o Jasper…suspiré tratando de despejar mi mente.

No tuve problemas en encontrar la tienda de Mike, ya había ido allí en una ocasión antes de comenzar las clases. Cuando entré al aparcamiento vi la Suburban de Mike y la camioneta de Tyler.

También estaban allí Jess, Angela, Lauren, Eric y un par de chicos más de los que no podía recordar sus nombres. Lauren me miró con desdén cuando pasé por su lado, Jessica en cambio corrió hacia mí.

-Hola Bella- me sonrió con entusiasmo, -¿has venido sola?- inquirió mirando dentro de mi coche (,) sobre mi cabeza. No sabía decir por qué, pero estaba segura de que moría de ganas por buscar a Edward hasta en el portaequipajes. Había quedado bastante decepcionada de que él no hubiera aceptado ir al baile con ella. Jessica de mala gana tuvo que conformarse con Mike. Pero parecía no perder las esperanzas, ya que siempre buscaba la forma de terminar haciéndome hablar de él. Realmente comenzaba a estorbarme. Más cuando comenzaba a con preguntas demasiado íntimas…

Edward no iría al baile. Ya lo había dicho antes. No quería ir, y yo tampoco. Aunque por dentro moría por invitarle, aunque fuera con la infame excusa de hacer compañía a nuestros hermanos. Pero no podía, nunca antes había asistido a un baile, y realmente no veía por qué tendría que romper ahora con la tradición…

-Sí, mi familia fue de acampada…yo hubiera ido con ellos, pero se lo había prometido a Mike -el aludido me sonrió.

-Oh, vaya…quizás para la próxima -murmuré un inaudible 'Sí' al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza y saludaba a Mike.

-Eras la que faltaba…ya pensé que no vendrías -dijo con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. –Bien, entonces ya podemos irnos ¿Te vienes en mi coche, o en la mini furgoneta de Lee?- miré de soslayo la mini furgoneta, iría atestada de gente y casi ni podría respirar, sin contar que irá acompañada de gente que casi conocía.

-Emm…mi coche es bastante grande, creo que podemos ir un par…así no vamos tan aplastados- dije con una suave sonrisa, Mike asintió con su cabeza y sonrió desilusionado. Odiaba hacerle eso a Mike, pero parecía no entender que a mí no me gustaba.

Jess, Ángela y Ben se subieron conmigo a mi automóvil. Era la primera vez desde que habíamos llegado a Forks que podía bajar el techo del vehículo. Ángela y Jessica estaban encantadas con la idea de ir por la ruta prácticamente sin nada que nos cubriera. Y Ben también habría estado contento, de no ser porque íbamos con música poco masculina a todo volumen.

Entre la reserva de La Push y Forks habían menos de veinticinco kilómetros resguardados por las abarrotadas paredes de árboles del bosque. Aun no podía imaginarme como sería la playa a la que iríamos, jamás había ido a alguna playa en día de sol, y las playas de Alaska eran preferibles ser evitadas, entre el frío, el viento y la poca distancia entre la carretera al mar, podía decirse que prácticamente no existía un lugar al que llamar correctamente playa.

Bajamos hacia la playa siguiendo a Mike, quien obviamente había venido aquí demasiadas veces como para perderse ahora. Pasamos varias arboledas, esquivando unas cuantas rocas, pero llegamos. La playa de no más de dos kilómetros tenía una forma de media luna, cercada a cada lado por los empinados acantilados rocosos. El agua, de una tonalidad grisácea –aun cuando era iluminada por el sol- bañaba las costas de la arena, dejando a su paso pequeñas ramitas que arrastraba desde el océano.

En una de las puntas de la playa, cerca del agua, había un par de troncos de color blanco –a causa de la salinidad marina- dispuestos como en ronda, y se podía ver un círculo negro de cenizas en el centro. Mike nos condujo hasta allí, donde dejamos nuestras mochilas lejos del alcance del agua.

Mike dio un par de vueltas buscando unas cuantas ramillas traídas por la marea y las acomodó donde habían viejas cenizas. Encendió una especie de fogata, pero me sorprendí al no ver las habituales llamaradas anaranjadas. Estas eran azules. Dejé escapar un grito de sorpresa al verlas aumentar conforme lamían más leña.

–Son azules a causa de la sal -dijo Mike sentándose a mi lado.

Nunca antes había visto nada igual. Entonces las llamas comenzaron a tornarse verdosas. Contemplé maravillada las llamas azules y verdes, mientras que el resto de los chicos se entretenían platicando.

Al rato, unos cuantos habían organizado un grupo para recorrer la costa de la playa e internarse al bosque. Iba a ir, pero entonces Lauren me lanzó una mirada que me hizo cambiar de idea. A pesar de las continuas peticiones de Mike, me quedé en la playa junto con Ángela y Eric. Resultaba cómodo pasar tiempo con Ángela, no solía hablar mucho. También como yo –o eso suponía- disfrutaba del silencio.

Entonces Eric soltó un bufido mirando hacia nuestras espaldas. Me di vuelta a ver qué era lo que le había caído mal. Un grupo de no más de diez jóvenes se acercaba hacia nosotros. Algunos de ellos eran bastante altos y corpulentos, otros parecían menores. Me sorprendí al ver sus lisos cabellos oscuros y su brillante piel cobriza.

-Son de la reserva de La Push…- volvió a bufar. –Siempre vienen a ver qué hacemos…

Me puse de pie junto con Eric y Ángela para saludar a los adolescentes. Eric parecía conocerlos de antes, quizás en otras visitas a la playa, por lo que nos presentó a ellos. Cada uno de los jóvenes se nos dijo su nombre, una de las chicas se llamaba Jessica, el muchacho más joven se llamaba Jacob y el más alto respondía al nombre de Sam.

Nos volvimos a sentar, integrando a los recién llegados a nuestra conversación.

-Ángela es la primera vez que viene con nosotros, su madre no le permitía venir- comentó Eric para desagrado de Ángela. Pero él siguió, sin importarle mucho –y Bella se mudó hace poco a Forks. Es la hija del doctor Cullen.

Entonces tuve la atención de todos los adolescentes de La Push sobre mí. Uno de ellos –Sam, el más grande- me miró sorprendido y a la vez con rabia.

-¡Tú no puedes ser familiar de ninguno de los Cullen!- afirmó el joven que se llamaba Sam, con su dedo acusatorio alzado frente a mí. No sabía si responder o no, realmente me sentía intimidada. El resto de sus amigos me miraban tal y como lo hacían Ángela y Eric, sorprendidos ante el tono de voz amenazante de su amigo.

-No, técnicamente…- murmuré suavemente, alzando el pecho y fijando mi vista en él. Sam tenía los ojos dilatados y cada tanto movía las aletas de su nariz, como si estuviera oliendo algo. –Todos hemos sido adoptados.

-No- masculló, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, entonces sacudió su cabeza hacia los costados. En ese momento la imagen de la película 'El exorcista', más precisamente la escena en que la niña se encuentra poseída por el demonio, saltó a mi mente. El chico de La Push parecía tener un ataque o algo parecido. Entonces se puso de pie y salió lejos de nosotros. Otro de los chicos, que parecía de edad más allegada a Sam, se disculpó por los dos se alejó caminando detrás de su amigo.

-¡Vaya! Lo siento de veras, Sam suele ser bastante amigable…no sé que mosca le ha picado hoy- comentó el menor de ellos, Jacob.

Al poco tiempo regresaron nuestros amigos de su excursión. Yo aun seguía absorta en mis pensamientos, tratando de hilar qué era lo que sucedía, por que Carlisle y Edward habían discutido sobre si debía o no bajar a La Push y la extraña reacción de Sam. Todos comenzaron a acomodarse sobre los troncos y repartieron los sándwiches y los refrescos.

En medio del almuerzo las amenazadoras nubes que en la mañana había visto en el horizonte, avanzaban hacia la mitad del cielo, cubriendo el sol de tanto en tanto. Mike organizó una nueva caminata, esta vez hacia las tiendas de la aldea. Varias de los nativos se ofrecieron para acompañarles, excepto Jacob. Decidí no ir y aprovechar el tiempo para ver si podía sacarle que era lo que le sucedió a Sam y por qué me habló de esa forma.

Jessica y Ben tampoco fueron, solo que en lugar de quedarse sentados con nosotros, se fueron a recorrer la costa de la playa.

-Te molestaría decirme que fue lo que ocurrió con tu amigo- le pregunté a Jacob luego de pasar varios minutos en silencio. Me fue imposible ocultar mi tono de enfado.

-No lo sé- apuntó achicándose de hombros. -¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por el bosque conmigo?

Me quedé con la mente en blanco, pero entonces accedí a ir, quizás podría sacarle algo sobre su amigo, ya que su seco _no lo __sé_, no me convenció en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes?- pregunté tratando de desviarme un rato de la conversación que me interesaba tener.

Bajó su mirada hacia sus pies, parecía tomarle trabajo decirme su edad, -acabo de cumplir quince- confesó.

-¡Vaya! Juraba que tenías un poco más de dieciséis.- Era una crueldad decirle eso al joven, más cuando parpadeaba incesantemente, como si tuviera una molestia en el ojo.

-Soy alto para mi edad- dijo inflando su pecho. Algo me decía que el coquetear con él para sacarle información, sobre la reacción de su amigo hacia mí y mi familia, me traería problemas a futuro. -¿Y tú?

-Cumplí diecisiete hace pocos meses- contesté con una sonrisa. -¿Subes a Forks a menudo?- me sentí como una tonta, mis falsas expresiones de ansiedad y sorpresa no solían ser muy buenas, seguramente se daría cuenta y se enfadaría.

-No mucho…aun no tengo el carnet de conducir y no he terminado mi coche.- fruncí mi ceño ante su respuesta, Jacob sonrió, formándosele unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus rojizas mejillas. –Me gusta armar autos, cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y piezas.

-¿Y qué estás armando?

-Un volkswagen del ochenta y seis.

-¿Y anda?- Reí. Jacob al principio me dio una seria mirada, pero luego se rió conmigo.

Seguimos caminando, ahora nos adentrábamos más en el bosque. Rogaba no tropezar con nada, mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarme a potenciar mi torpeza.

-Tu amigo es muy raro- apunté mientras nos sentábamos en el tronco de un árbol caído. Jacob pareció dudar en algo ante de hablar. –sé que sabes algo…y me parece injusto que no me lo digas…siendo que es sobre _mi_ familia.

-Se supone que no debo decir nada- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Vamos, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Creo que merezco saber por qué me recibió con ese cariño- bromeé soltándole una sonrisa.

-Se supone que los Cullen no se acercan a la reserva- susurró, como si hubiera alguien más que pudiera escucharnos. Entrecerré mis ojos y fruncí el ceño, -¿Sabes algunas de las leyendas de nosotros, del origen de los quileutes?-

-En realidad nunca oí nada sobre ustedes- admití ruborizándome.

-Bueno, realmente no quiero darte una extensa lección de historia…solo lo que te interesa, sobre tu familia. Una de las tantas leyendas nuestras afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que estos son nuestros hermanos, por eso la ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos. Y luego está la leyenda de los fríos.

-¿Los fríos?- No pude esconder mi sorpresa. Estaba segura de que se trataban sobre mi familia. Los fríos. Como su piel, fría, helada. Debía tener cuidado con darle a Jacob más detalles de los que supiera. Carlisle me había pedido que no dijera nada a nadie sobre quienes eran en verdad.

-Sí, según la leyenda uno de mis antepasados conoció a uno de ellos. Verás, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos- dudó ante sus palabras, yo fruncí el ceño, dándole a entender que me había percatado de ese detalle –bueno, en realidad son enemigos de los lobos que se convierten en hombres…

-¿Hombres lobo?- pregunté sorprendida. Jacob asintió con su cabeza.

-Licántropos u hombres lobo, son lo mismo. Ellos solo tienen un enemigo natural, solo uno; los fríos. Hace muchos años llegó un grupo a nuestros territorios, eran diferentes a los demás- Jacob se detuvo, esperando mi pregunta, pero yo ya tenía una idea de por qué eran diferentes…no se alimentaban de personas como los demás _fríos_. –No cazaban como los demás, no debían ser un peligro para el resto de nuestra tribu. Así que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos, si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Jacob se detuvo, mirándome confundido. Yo por mi parte trazaba líneas en mi cabeza. Aparentemente mi familia tenía una especie de Némesis; los hombres lobo. Me hubiera echado a reír en cualquier otra situación, pero solo pude temblar. Si ellos existían, por qué no podían hacerlo también los licántropos.

-¿Sam es un licántropo?- solté casi sin pensar. Jacob me miró sorprendido unos instantes y luego se hecho a reír.

-¿Me tomaste en serio, Bella? Son solo leyendas…además no me dejaste contarte como entra tu familia en esto…cuando lo escuches te partirás de la risa.- Comentó sosteniéndose el estómago.

-¿Mi…mi familia…que tiene que ver?- me puse nerviosa, solo rogaba que él no lo notara.

-No quiero sonar irrespetuoso ni nada…recuerda que lo dicen las leyendas. Bien tu familia, los Cullen, son los fríos, los enemigos de los licántropos y por ende de nuestra tribu. Por eso no pueden pisar nuestro territorio.- No me reí tal y como él lo esperaba. –Si no te ríes voy a pensar que es por algo- apuntó seriamente.

-Lo siento, sé que suena ridículo, todo…pero me has puesto la carne de gallina.- sonreí.

-Con respecto a Sam…él es bastante fiel a nuestras tradiciones, y cree las leyendas firmemente. Supongo que al verte a ti, una humana, siendo una Cullen le habrá movido un poco todas sus historias.- rió. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Le sonreí, odiaba desviarme del tema, pero tampoco podía seguirle presionando y esto de coquetearle no me estaba resultando nada cómodo.

-Adelante.

-¿Qué paso con tus padres?- abrí mi boca para responderle, pero me di cuenta de que no salía sonido alguno. Jacob desvió su mirada de la mía.

-Lo siento, no es mi asunto- murmuró.

-No, está bien- respondí suspirando. –Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era pequeña. Íbamos de vacaciones a no recuerdo dónde cuando un camión nos embistió de frente.- Jacob abrió su boca sorprendido. Todas las personas a las que se lo contaban hacían lo mismo. Odiaba que sintieran lástima de mi triste historia. Yo misma me odiaba cuando sentía lástima de mí misma -solo yo tuve suerte. Viví en un orfanato hasta que Esme y Carlisle me adoptaron. Ellos han sido como mis padres desde entonces.

-Se esta haciendo tarde- murmuró mirando al cielo. –Está por llover, seguramente tus amigos querrán irse.- Jacob se volvió sobre sus talones, guiándome hacia la playa. No habíamos hecho ni dos metros que mi pie se tropezó contra la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía. Fue inevitable mi caída al suelo. Dejé escapar un quejido de dolor al sentir mi tobillo doblarse. Jacob se acercó rápidamente hacia mí.

-¡Diablos!- maldije mientras me acomodaba en la hierba del suelo del bosque. Jacob se inclino frente a mí y tomó mi tobillo entre sus manos. Volví a gemir cuándo hizo presión sobre él.

-Creo que te lo rompiste- murmuró preocupado. Yo sacudí mi cabeza, luego de llevar tantos años viviendo en la misma casa que un doctor, podía darme cuenta de que de la diferencia entre un esguince y una quebradura. Dolería horrores.

-No, me lo doblé…no esta roto.- Jacob me miró extrañado –Mi padre es doctor ¿recuerdas?- miré a mi alrededor, tenía que encontrar algo para mantener el tobillo ajustado, llegar a casa, ponerlo en agua caliente y descansarlo a una altura considerable. Pero no había nada que creyera de utilidad.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Algo para vendar el tobillo.

-Esto…mi casa no está lejos, si quieres te ayudo a llegar…de seguro tenemos vendas- iba a sonreírme ante el rubor en sus rojizas mejillas, pero no lo hice. No me pensé dos veces en ir o no a su casa. Si no vendaba el pie pronto, mañana por la mañana tendrían que ponerme un yeso para evitar que fuera peor. Jacob pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y con el otro tomó mi mano que la pasé sobre sus hombros. Había insistido en cargarme todo el camino, pero me opuse en redondo.

La casa de Jacob era pequeña, de madera con ventanas angostas y la fachada estaba pintada de un color rojo mate. Me recordaba a esas pequeñas cabañas de las películas de terror, donde el asesino serial solía ocultarse. Ahora, habiendo llegado hasta acá, no me parecía tan buena idea haber aceptado venir a su casa.

-Oh, casi lo olvidaba…mi padre está en casa, así que te pido un favor…no comentes nada sobre las historias que te conté- me dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Por qué?

-Se supone que no debemos decirlas a nadie. Ya he roto el tratado al contártelo a ti- sonrió mientras me dejaba descansar contra la pared de su casa para abrir la puerta.

-Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba- dije con una sonrisa volviendo a servirme del apoyo de su cuerpo.


	16. La historia del jefe Swan

**La historia del jefe Swan**

**Bella POV**

La casa era tan pequeña por dentro como por fuera. La sala era compartida por una televisión, un viejo sofá y una mesa con seis sillas.

En el viejo sofá estaba sentado un hombre de unos cuarenta años y a su lado uno de edad más avanzada, acomodado en una silla de ruedas. Ambos miraban con detenimiento un partido de baseball.

-¿Papá?- le llamó Jacob. Me sorprendió ver que el que se volteaba era el hombre que estaba en una silla de ruedas. Pero viéndolo mejor, eran bastante parecidos, el mismo color rojizo de piel y el cabello lacio negro –aunque en algunas zonas tenía mechones canosos.

-Oh, hola- me saludó con una sonrisa amable. El hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá se puso de pie. Me sorprendí al ver una reluciente placa dorada brillando en su chaqueta de cuero. Iba a dar un paso para saludarles, pero el dolor punzante en mi pie me hizo recordar qué era lo que me traía a este lugar. Respiré profundamente, evitándome la embarazosa escena de chillar del dolor. Jacob me alcanzó una silla y me hizo sentar.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el padre de Jacob mirándome extrañado.

-No- respondió Jacob antes de que yo pudiera alegar que fue un simple tropezón –creo que se rompió el tobillo.

-Me lo doblé- le corregí molesta.

-Oh sí, claro…olvidé que tu padre era doctor- sonrió mientras desaparecía de la sala. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, no me gustaba para nada la idea de quedarme a solas en un lugar lleno de extraños. El hombre con la chaqueta de policía me alcanzó un vaso con agua, y el padre de Jacob acercó la silla de ruedas más hacia la mesa.

-¿Has avisado a tu familia que venías aquí?- me preguntó el policía.

-No, mi familia está de viaje. Vine a la playa con un grupo de amigos del instituto.

-Se ha mudado hace un par de meses a Forks- escuché la voz de Jacob acercarse hacia la sala.

-Ah, eres nueva en Forks, por eso no te reconocía. Soy Charlie Swan, jefe de policía de Forks- el hombre extendió su mano hacia mí. Le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa. –Conozco a la mayoría de los jóvenes, pero nunca se pueden conocer a todos ¿verdad?- su sonrisa me resultó agradable, cálida. Por lo que le sonreí también.

-Oh claro. Mi padre ya te conoce. Soy Bella, la hija del doctor Carlisle Cullen- me presenté. Entonces inesperadamente mi nombre provocó una ola de reacciones en aquella diminuta casa. El padre de Jacob casi se atragantó mientras bebía agua. El jefe de policía Swan me miró sorprendido unos instantes, pero luego se dedicó a socorrer a su amigo.

-¿Cullen? ¿Cullen?- repetía el padre de Jacob.

-Billy…no empieces- Le reclamó Charlie. Para mi suerte Jacob había encontrado unos vendajes, por lo que pude empezar a ponérmelo rápidamente con su ayuda. El padre de Jacob, Billy –así le llamó Charlie- se disculpó alegando que necesitaba descansar y se encerró en su habitación.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Jacob –mi padre no está acostumbrada gente extraña…a veces se comporta de manera bastante mal educada.

-No, comprendo- era obvio que el padre de Jacob también creía las historias y creía saber lo qué era mi familia. El jefe Swan permaneció en silencio, observando como Jacob –con mi ayuda- terminaba de acomodar el vendaje en mi pie. Me miraba cuidadosamente, desviando su mirada cada vez que mis ojos iban hacia él. Me sentía incómoda bajo su penetrante mirada y algo me decía que reparaba en cada detalle de mí, hasta que luego habló:

-¿No sería mejor que tu padre te revisara, Bella? - preguntó, pude percibir un extraño temblor en su voz.

-Hum…Carlisle no volverá hasta la noche…descuide, después de vivir tantos años con él, he aprendido algunas cosas, jefe Swan - respondí con una sonrisa.

-Charlie, por favor- me corrigió.

-Charlie- asentí con una sonrisa. –Jacob- le llamé volviéndome en la silla –Ya he vendado el pie, creo que lo mejor será irme…no quiero incomodar más…

-Eso no importa…de todas formas ¿cómo piensas irte?- preguntó Jacob con una sonrisa apagada.

-Hum… ¿conduciendo mi coche?- dije, pero al mover el pie para hacer la mímica de que pisaba un pedal invisible, me quejé. Charlie tomó su chaqueta.

-Yo te llevo hasta tu casa, Bella- dijo con una triste sonrisa. Me gustaría saber qué era lo que le sucedía para ponerse de aquel modo.

-Hum…gracias, pero no puedo dejar mi coche aquí…- El jefe de policía pareció pensar varias cosas y entonces se dirigió a Jacob y alzó su dedo índice.

-Solo por esta vez haré excepción, Jacob Black. Puedes llevarla en su auto, yo iré detrás de ustedes. Y luego te traigo de vuelta.- Jacob sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

Charlie insistió en llevarnos en su coche patrulla hacia donde había dejado estacionado mi auto. Cuando llegué allí (,) me sorprendió ver que todos se habían ido, menos Mike, Ángela y Ben.

-¡Bella!- gritó Mike corriendo hacia nosotros, -¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué te hicieron?- dijo con tono acusatorio mirando a Jacob.

-Hola Mike- le saludó Charlie desde la patrulla y la expresión de Mike pareció suavizarse.

-No pasó nada Mike, solo me he caído…como siempre. Jacob va a llevarme hasta casa, y Charlie nos acompañará -dije sacando las llaves de mi auto del bolsillo de los vaqueros. Mike se paró frente a mí.

-No hay problema…yo te llevo en mi coche -dijo con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano hacia la puerta abierta de su suburban.

-Mike…tengo que volver a casa con mi auto, o pensarán que realmente fue un fuerte tropezón, mi padre es capaz de internarme…y créeme que no deseo eso…- dije poniendo las llaves en la cerradura. –Además ni Ángela ni Ben saben manejar. Descuida, estaré bien. Nos vemos el lunes en el instituto -saludé mientras le cedía el paso a Jacob en el asiento del piloto, y yo me arrastraba hacia el otro.

Le pedí más de tres veces a Jacob que tuviera cuidado con mi coche. –Bella, llevo conduciendo desde que tengo uso de razón- bromeó haciendo rugir el motor. Al poco tiempo íbamos atravesando las callecitas de la reserva, con el jefe de policía Swan detrás de nosotros, haciendo que las luces del techo de su patrulla iluminaran exageradamente el camino, a pesar de que aun había un poco de luz. El crepúsculo se veía igual al de todos los días; nublado. El espléndido día soleado había acabado luego de la hora del almuerzo.

-Nunca antes mi nombre había causado tanto revuelo- reí acomodándome en el asiento.

-¿A qué te refieres? Solo fueron Sam y mi padre…y por la misma estupidez -contestó molesto sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

-Bueno, y el jefe Swan.- apunté confundida.

-¿Charlie?¿Por qué… oh, vaya…sí, puede ser -hice una mueca dándole a entender que yo no estaba en su mente como para saber a que se refería. –Bella. Tu nombre en realidad es Isabella ¿verdad?

-¿Y?

-Charlie tenía una hija que se llamaba como tú -dijo Jacob suavemente, como si temiera que Charlie pudiera escucharnos a pesar de estar tan apartado de nosotros, y en otro vehículo. Yo me acomodé sentándome de frente a él.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Desapareció, cuando tenía como tres años.

-¿Y cómo es eso?- me interesé.

-Verás, Charlie estaba casado con Renée, su ex-esposa. Pero ella se fue con su pequeña hija de tan solo meses. No estoy seguro, pero creo que se fue a vivir con su amante o algo así.

-¡Vaya! Pobre Charlie…debió de haberlo pasado fatal -dije realmente entristecida.

-Sí, bueno…no fue tan malo…por lo menos veía a su hija _Isabella_ cada tanto. Pero una noche le llamaron diciendo que alguien había irrumpido en la casa donde Renée y su pareja vivían. El hombre fue encontrado muerto en la casa, y ella entre el bosque que rodeaba la casa. Se rumoreó que fueron asesinados…pero ambos tenían una especie de fuerte anemia. De ahí que mi padre insiste en la creencia de nuestras antiguas leyendas…según él fueron vampiros- dijo Jacob.

Recliné mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, sintiéndome aturdida. De repente fue como si pudiera ver a la pobre ex-mujer del jefe de policía corriendo desesperadamente por el bosque. Me hubiera gustado poder saber qué había sucedido con la pequeña niña…

-¿Cuánto pasó?- pregunté interesada en la historia.

-Hace bastantes años ya…yo era muy pequeño como para recordarlo, pero por lo poco que sé, habrá sucedido hace alrededor de unos 14 años…

Cerré mis ojos y recliné la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento…estaba sintiéndome un tanto acalorada…

-No tienes buena pinta… ¿segura de que te sientes bien?- me preguntó, pero yo asentí con mi cabeza.

-¡Vaya! pobre de Charlie -en parte me había quedado pensando en la forma en la que Jake dijo que fueron asesinados la madre de la pequeña Isabella; anemia. Y el hecho de que el padre de Jake creyera que era por los vampiros me produjo un escalofrió. Mi familia tenía razón, hay vampiros buenos…y vampiros malos…muy malos.

-Lo peor es que la desaparición de su hija es un misterio… Charlie aun conserva la esperanza de que esté viva. Hoy tendría tu edad…supongo que por eso se entristeció al escuchar tu nombre.

-Suena lógico- murmuré con la mirada perdida –mismo nombre, casi la misma edad, siendo adoptada…

-Cualquiera diría que puedes ser la hija de Charlie -rió Jacob –Solo que tú sabes que fue lo que sucedió con tus padres -yo asentí suavemente.

Volví a recostar mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. Comenzaba a temer que no fuera una simple torcedura, ya que podía sentir la sangre bombeando con fuerza en la zona de mi tobillo y el dolor de cabeza se hacía más persistente. Quizás era un severo esguince o, Dios no lo quisiera, una quebradura. Ya me veía andando durante cuatro meses con un yeso de aquí para allá.

Estábamos tomando la curva que nos adentraba en Forks cuando vi dos luces rojas reluciendo en la espesura de la noche. Al pasar al lado del vehículo pude, claramente ver que era el Volvo de Edward.

-¡Para!- le grité a Jacob removiéndome en el asiento de mi coche. Jake se giró hacia mí sorprendido pero no aminoró la velocidad. -¡Jacob detente, son mis hermanos!- le grité volviéndome hacia él.

Jacob miró hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor y se hizo a un lado en de la carretera. El coche patrulla del jefe Swan pasó de largo y se paró a pocos metros de nosotros. Entones los faros del Volvo me encandilaron y se detuvo a nuestro lado.

-¡Bella!- me llamó la suave voz de Edward.

-¿Edward?- pregunté acomodándome en el asiento y apoyando mi cabeza sobre el respaldo. Por un momento, y ante la mirada sorprendida de Jacob creí que la fiebre que comenzaba a sentir me estaba generando alucinaciones.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede?- escuché el alarmante tono de voz de Charlie Swan, cuando Edward abrió la puerta de mi lado.

-Soy Edward Cullen- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Charlie. Edward volvió su mirada hacia mí preocupado. -Creo que será mejor que lleve a Bella al hospital. Parece que tiene temperatura- le escuché decir mientras apoyaba su fría mano sobre mi frente.

-Bueno, ya que esta allí, Jacob puede…

-La llevamos nosotros, gracias -escuché la cantarina voz de Alice desde el auto interrumpiendo a Charlie.

-¿Alice?- escuché las puertas del auto abriéndose y cerrándose. Los fríos y fuertes brazos de Edward me alzaron hacia el frío aire del atardecer.

-Tiene algo de temperatura- susurró Edward mientras me metía en la parte trasera de su auto y me acomodaba contra su pecho. –Ya está Bella…nos vamos a casa.

-Edward…no sé que pasó…no la vi más…fue como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra- Escuché a Alice.

-¿Edward?- le llamé girándome sobre él. Me di cuenta de que mi rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, mientras mantenía mi cuerpo acunado entre sus brazos.

-Cierra los ojos Bella, tienes algo de temperatura…parece que no fue una simple torcedura…- me dijo suavemente. -¿A que creíste que fue solo eso y caminaste igual?- por mucho que me molestara darle la razón, asentí. -Bella…creí que Carlisle lo había dicho varias veces. Las torceduras duelen solo al principio…pero las roturas… ¡Hay Bella! Creo que tendrás que andar unos cuantos meses con un yeso.- dijo con un tono de burla en sus palabras. Me removí descontenta entre sus brazos y me las arreglé para sentarme. Edward extendió sus brazos, temiendo que del repentino movimiento me incomodase aun. Pero no fue así.

-Tendrás que hacerlo tú, Edward. Carlisle no regresará hasta la noche y si queda sin el yeso mañana será un desastre -escuché a Alice. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi coche nos seguía detrás, pero no el patrullero de Charlie.

-¿Quién viene con mi coche?

-Jasper- dijo Alice volteándose con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué volvieron antes?- Edward y Alice compartieron una de sus tantas significativas miradas, y él asintió.

-Fue extraño, es como si tu futuro hubiera desaparecido en cuanto entraste a la reserva. Te vi manejar hacia allí…pero nunca te vi salir, ni nada más…por eso volvimos antes.- dijo Alice frunciendo su ceño.

Volví mis ojos hacia Edward, dándome cuenta ahora de que sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón y la sombra morada de debajo de sus ojos era aun más notoria. Lo mismo sucedía con el bello rostro de Alice.

-¿Por qué volvieron? No podía sucederme nada…estaba con los chicos del instituto…- dije molesta, y en parte sintiéndome culpable.

-No podía verte. Eso fue lo que más nos alarmó. Estabas en la reserva, sí, con tus compañeros del instituto. Pero Bella, nosotros no somos las únicas criaturas peligrosas que estamos por aquí -dijo Alice.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Realmente hay hombres lobo en La Push?- pregunté alejándome de los brazos de Edward.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me preguntó sorprendido de que lo supiera.

-Jacob Black me lo contó. Uno de sus amigos se puso un tanto arisco cuando le dije mi nombre…

-Sí. Ellos tienen sus leyendas. Pero creí que debían mantener su bocota cerrada. ¿Qué más te dijeron?- Edward sonaba molesto. No sabía hasta que punto convenía contarle todo lo que había sucedido en ese día. Si las leyendas eran algo que no debían ser contadas, los habitantes de La Push no querían que se hicieran públicas, y si mi familia tampoco lo quería así…el que las contara estaría metido en grandes problemas. -Bella…no tienes ni idea de cuánto me frustra no saber qué es lo que estás pensando -masculló Edward presionándose el tabique nasal.

-¿Qué pasaría si alguien hablara sobre las leyendas?- me aventuré a preguntar. No quería enrollar en nada a Jacob. Había sido muy amable al contarme las leyendas, siendo que lo embauqué para que lo hiciera así.

-Le haremos una visita en la noche- rió Alice. Parte de mí sabía que bromeaba, pero no pude evitar que la expresión en mi rostro se tensara por un instante. Ellos jamás harían algo así. Jamás

-No haremos nada- gruñó Edward en dirección a Alice. –Solo porque si te contaron algo, ya lo sabías… ¿Hablaste con uno de ellos?

-¿Con uno de ellos? Edward, se suponía que no había más licántropos en la zona…ni en el resto del mundo…

-Se suponía- murmuré. –El amigo de Jacob se puso bastante molesto cuando mencioné que Carlisle me había adoptado. Creo que aun siendo humana tampoco soy bienvenida en la reserva.

-Realmente eres un imán para las criaturas mitológicas, Bella…primero…nosotros y ahora los licántropos…- se mofó Alice mientras tomaba el camino para nuestra casa.

-A veces me pregunto cuándo sentirás que todo lo que te rodea es demasiado y saldrás corriendo a los gritos.- Susurró Edward alzando su mano. Al principio dirigió sus dedos hacia mi mejilla, pero en un rápido movimiento fue el dorso de su mano la que me acarició con suavidad. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí que era más de lo que podía soportar sin dejarme al descubierto. Pero sabía que los alocados latidos de mi corazón me iban a delatar. Cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver una hermosa sonrisa torcida deslumbrándome en el rostro de Edward.

Escuché la risita de Alice –No creo que pueda salir corriendo a ningún lado si la sigues dejando grogui- dijo volteando su rostro hacia nosotros. Yo bajé mi cabeza, sabiendo que mis mejillas estaban más ruborizadas que antes.

-No voy a…y no estoy grogui- solté en cuanto pude formular frases coherentes.


	17. Isabella Swan

**Isabella Swan**

**Edward POV**

-¿La ves?- pregunté a Alice por enésima vez. Ella sacudió su cabeza mientras miraba hacia los lados de la carretera nerviosamente. Acabábamos de ver pasar una suburban y otro vehículo. Me sentí aun más alterado al ver que el suburban era conducido por Mike Newton, con lo cual, Bella debía de venir con ellos ya fuera en su auto o en el de alguno. Pero no estaba. Y en el último vehículo iban demasiado amontonados. Contuve la respiración unos segundos, esperando exhalar tranquilidad cuando viera el vehículo de Bella pasar a nuestro lado. Pero no sucedió.

-Edward, tranquilízate- susurró Jasper tratando de enviarme una ola de calma. Pero no sirvió de nada, me sentía demasiado desesperado por saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con Bella.

-Alice- gruñí exasperado, viendo a mi hermana cerrar sus ojos de tanto en tanto. Estábamos en medio de nuestra caza, en Goat Rocks, cuando de repente Alice gritó que el futuro de Bella había desaparecido repentinamente. Me quedé helado en aquel momento. Alice estaba desesperada, decía que era como si repentinamente Bella hubiera dejado de existir. Y eso me desesperó. La simple idea de que Bella no estuviera a salvo, o peor, que no estuviera con vida, formaba un agónico vacío en mi estómago.

Alice volvió a sacudir su cabeza hacia los costados, pero entonces detuvo su vista fija en un punto sin importancia fuera del parabrisas. Entonces vi lo mismo que ella.

_Bella estaba sentada en la hierba, rodeada de pequeñas florerillas silvestres, riendo a todo pulmón, mientras que apoyaba una mano en la boca de su __estómago__ debido al dolor que le producía la risa. _

_-Oh __sí__…veo…un monstruo aterrador- dijo riéndose. _

Entonces aquella visión comenzó a esfumarse. Alice pegó un salto en el asiento y señaló con su dedo hacia la carretera que unía Forks con la reserva Quileute.

De nuevo, antes de que pudiera ver nada, su mente me lanzó una imagen del Volkswagen de Bella pasando a nuestro lado. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando pude divisar los faroles de su coche por la ruta. Prendí las luces traseras del auto, que hasta ahora habían permanecido apagadas. Alice creyó mejor que si Bella no estaba en peligro no supiera que estábamos _vigilándola_. Pero ahora ya no importaba si se enfadaba o no. Estaba muerto de la preocupación…pasamos toda una tarde sin tener noticias de ella, y sin saber si estaba bien o no.

El coche pasó por nuestro lado a un velocidad considerable como para que pudiera ver que no era Bella la que conducía, ella iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, y pegó un salto cuando vio mi coche aparcado en la banquina. Su auto se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, entonces me sorprendí al ver que detrás de ellos venía un coche patrullero con el emblema de la fuerza policial local, de Forks.

Avancé mi auto rápidamente hasta detenerme al lado del de Bella. Salí casi de un salto cuando vi que tenía su cabeza presionada contra el respaldo del asiento.

-¡Bella!- le llamé alarmado al ver que parecía estar más en el otro mundo que en este.

_¡Genial! Tendremos que llevarla al hospital. Se ha lastimado el tobillo y al parecer __(,)__ tendrá fiebre. _Me volteé rápidamente hacia Alice al escuchar sus pensamientos.

-¿Edward?- preguntó Bella acomodándose en el asiento. Abrí la puerta del copiloto del auto y escuché los furiosos pensamientos del policía que conducía el patrullero. _¿Qué rayos? Tratando de robar frente a __mí__…eso si que no._

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede?- escuché casi instantáneamente su voz. Dejé la puerta abierta y extendí mi mano hacia el hombre.

-Soy Edward Cullen- le dije con un tono tranquilizador. El policía me dijo su nombre en un leve susurro, estaba seguro de que no podría haberlo escuchado de no ser por mi desarrollado sentido auditivo. Charlie Swan.

_Cullen. Entonces es el hermano de Bella. Adoptivo pero hermano en fin. Me pregunto __cuántos__ años __tendría__ Bella cuando fue a parar a la familia con la que vive ahora. ¡Basta Charlie! ¡Ya para! No es Bella…no es **mi** Bella. _

Entonces, casi instantáneamente, una fugaz imagen se iluminó en la mente del jefe Swan. Estaba en un jardín, rodeado por una arboleda y corría detrás de una pequeña. La castaña melena de la niña se arremolinaba en el aire mientras corría energéticamente lejos del juego que compartía con su padre. La pequeña recorrió un trecho más, pero cuando volteó a ver si Charlie le seguía, se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo. -¡Bella, hija, ¿te encuentras bien?- la pequeña alzó sus enormes ojos marrones llenos de lagrimas.

Entonces sentí vértigo en la boca del estomago. Volví mis ojos rápidamente hacia Bella. No le recordaba a la perfección de cuando era pequeña, pero la niña de la visión de Charlie, era casi idéntica a Bella cuando recién llegó a nuestra casa. ¿Cómo podía aquello ser posible? Aquel vampiro había asesinado a los padres de la pequeña. De eso no había dudas, la policía encontró el cuerpo de un hombre y de una mujer, asesinados. Una pareja. Los padres de Bella.

Sin contar que después tratamos de localizar algún tipo de familiar cercano, alguien, tío, primo, abuelo…lo que fuera que impidiera que Bella se quedara con nosotros como lo hizo. Entonces recordé algo que Alice me había contado sobre el funeral de los padres de Bella. Le había llamado la atención no ver a ningún tipo de familiar, solo vecinos curiosos y a un policía. Un policía que nadie sabía concretamente qué era lo que hacia allí.

_¿Y ahora que le pasa? ¡__Edward__! ¿No escuchaste? Tenemos que llevar a Bella al hospital. _Los pensamientos de Alice me sacaron de mis conjeturas. Aun no podía estar seguro de nada, pero sin duda era algo que debía averiguar. Si Bella era en realidad la hija del jefe Swan…entonces…

-Creo que será mejor que lleve a Bella al hospital. Parece que tiene temperatura- dije mientras llevaba mi fría mano sobre la frente de Bella. Ardía.

_¿Por qué? Quiero saber si estará bien. _Escuché los pensamientos de Charlie -Bueno, ya que está allí, Jacob puede…

_Charlie no des __más__ ideas…a su hermano no parece gustarle en nada que estemos con Bella_. Escuché pensar al joven de La Push, y por primera vez fijé mis ojos en él. Por mucho que traté de captar su esencia, no pude descubrir si era o no un licántropo. Pero a juzgar por su pequeña apariencia y el hecho de que no apestaba a perro…no lo era.

-La llevamos nosotros, gracias.- Canturreó Alice desde el auto, interrumpiendo la insistencia de Charlie.

-¿Alice?- murmuró Bella mientras abría las puertas traseras del Volvo. En un rápido, pero cuidadoso movimiento, alcé a Bella con mis brazos, y se estremeció ente el contacto de su piel con la fresca brisa del atardecer. Jasper bajó y se acercó hacia la puerta de conductor del Volkwaguen de Bella. Me dio lástima por el joven aborigen cuando Jasper le dio una mirada hostil. El niño salió del auto y se apartó lo más que pudo, sintiéndose intimidado ante el tamaño de mi hermano. Entonces Charlie le llamó, diciéndole que sería mejor que le llevara de regreso a su casa, y luego se despidió con un leve movimiento de su mano.

Acomodé a Bella en el asiento trasero del Volvo, entre mis brazos.

-Tienes algo de temperatura- le susurré. Me reconfortaba saber que la fría temperatura de mi piel le sentaría bien para bajar un poco aunque fuera la temperatura de su cuerpo. Realmente no creía que fuera una simple torcedura, máxime si Alice había visto que la enyesaríamos. Eso no iba a gustarle para nada a Bella. –Ya está Bella…nos vamos a casa.

Agradecí a los cielos que no había pasado nada más grave. Conociendo la suerte de Bella, una quebradura era algo por lo que podía considerársele afortunada. Incliné mi cabeza sobre la suya, respirando el dulce aroma que desprendían sus cabellos. Entonces me maravillé. No me había alimentado, no lo había hecho por casi dos días, y allí estaba. Aspirando el dulce y delicioso aroma de Bella, pero el monstruo no gritaba cuándo deseaba poseerla, cuánto deseaba sentir su cálida sangre recorriendo mi garganta.

Sonreí, ocultando mi rostro entre sus cabellos.

-Edward, no sé que pasó, no la vi más…fue como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra- escuché a Alice.

-¿Edward?- me llamó Bella removiéndose entre mis brazos. A pesar de estar llevándolo bien, temí sentirme sobrepasado al tener su rostro a tan pocos centímetros del mío. Su cálido aliento me rozaba los labios, haciendo que estos escocieran. Poco podía recordar de mi vida humana, pero estaba casi seguro de que nunca antes había sentido el calor de un beso.

-Cierra los ojos Bella, tienes algo de temperatura…parece que no fue una simple torcedura…- dije suavemente. -¿A que creíste que fue solo eso y caminaste igual?- Sabía que en su mente se libraba una batalla por darme la razón o no. Finalmente asintió, haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran levemente. -Bella…creí que Carlisle lo había dicho varias veces. Las torceduras duelen solo al principio…pero las roturas… ¡Hay Bella! Creo que tendrás que andar unos cuantos meses con un yeso -no pude evitar burlarme de ella. Era torpe. Adorablemente torpe. Bella se removió descontenta entre mis brazos y le solté un poco para que pudiera sentarse. Pero su movimiento fue tan rápido que temí que se marease. Extendí mis brazos en vano, Bella estaba bien.

_Edward…eres el único que sabe las cosas de Carlisle_.

-Tendrás que hacerlo tú, Edward. Carlisle no regresará hasta la noche y si queda sin el yeso mañana será un desastre -escuché a Alice.

-¿Quién viene con mi coche?- preguntó Bella viendo que su auto nos seguía, pero aparentemente no se había percatado de que Jasper venía con nosotros.

-Jasper- dijo Alice volteándose con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué volvieron antes?- Miré a Alice por el espejo retrovisor.

_¿Crees que debe saberlo? Yo creo que __sí__…solo por si acaso. __Sé__ que la reserva es territorio al que no se nos permite pasar ¿__Quién__ sabe? Quizás tampoco se nos permite ver lo que ocurre con las personas que ingresa o viven allí… _Yo asentí con mi cabeza, no era bueno mantener secretos con la familia. Y Bella, a pesar de no ser como nosotros, era parte de nuestra familia.

-Fue extraño, es como si tu futuro hubiera desaparecido en cuanto entraste a la reserva. Te vi manejar hacia allí…pero nunca te vi salir, ni nada más…por eso volvimos antes -dijo Alice frunciendo su ceño.

Bella volvió sus ojos hacia mí, mostrándose culpable ante algo que encontraba en mi rostro, y luego miró a Alice.

-¿Por qué volvieron? No podía sucederme nada…estaba con los chicos del instituto…- dijo haciendo un mohín, pero su tono de voz denotaba culpabilidad.

-No podía verte. Eso fue lo que más nos alarmó. Estabas en la reserva, sí, con tus compañeros del instituto. Pero Bella, nosotros no somos las únicas criaturas peligrosas que estamos por aquí -dijo Alice.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Realmente hay hombres lobo en La Push?- preguntó alejándose de mis brazos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté sorprendido de que lo supiera. ¿Cómo es que Bella sabía lo de los hombres lobo?

_¡¿Cómo rayos?! _

-Jacob Black me lo contó. Uno de sus amigos se puso un tanto arisco cuando le dije mi nombre…

-Sí. Ellos tienen sus leyendas. Pero creí que debían mantener su bocota cerrada. ¿Qué más te dijeron?- traté de contenerme con todas mis fuerzas, pero no era bueno para mantener firme mi tono de voz. Se suponía que el tratado consistía en que ellos no nos delatarían con los humanos si nosotros no pisábamos su territorio. Y no lo hicimos. Bella parecía sumergida en sus más profundos pensamientos. Por mucho que traté de concentrarme no oía nada. Era como siempre; una pared en blanco. -Bella…no tienes ni idea de cuanto me frustra no saber qué es lo que estas pensando -suspiré cerrando los ojos y presionándome el tabique nasal, tratando de mantener mi postura y no volverme loco de la desesperación.

-¿Qué pasaría si alguien hablara sobre las leyendas?- preguntó temerosa.

-Le haremos una visita en la noche- rió Alice. Me sorprendió ver que el rostro de Bella se crispó por un segundo en una mueca de miedo. ¿Realmente nos creía capaz de una cosa así? Bien, el tratado debía ser respetado y si alguien no cumplía con él….Bella no tenía idea de las clases de cosas de las que éramos capaces de hacer.

-No haremos nada- gruñí en dirección a Alice. –Solo porque si te contaron algo, ya lo sabías… ¿hablaste con uno de ellos?

-¿Con uno de ellos? Edward, se suponía que no había más licántropos en la zona…ni en el resto del mundo…- comenzó Alice. _¿De verdad hay hombres lobo? Dijiste que solo los encontraron cuando estuvieron en Hoquiam…pero de eso ya pasaron demasiados años como para que quede alguno con vida…_

-Se suponía- murmuró Bella –El amigo de Jacob se puso bastante molesto cuando mencioné que Carlisle me había adoptado. Creo que aun siendo humana tampoco soy bienvenida en la reserva.

-Realmente eres un imán para las criaturas mitológicas, Bella…primero…nosotros y ahora los licántropos…- se mofó Alice mientras tomaba el camino para nuestra casa. Bella bajó su mirada apenada.

Me preguntaba cuantas cosas más podría soportar alguien. Cómo era posible que Bella no sintiera temor de nosotros, siendo que éramos criaturas inestables y que en cualquier momento, por cualquier causa podríamos volvernos contra ella o cualquier humano. Jamás le haríamos daño…eso estaba por descontado. Bella nos tenía demasiado aprecio, más del que merecíamos.

-A veces me pregunto cuando sentirás que todo lo que te rodea es demasiado y saldrás corriendo a los gritos.- Susurré alzando mi mano. Comencé a extender las yemas de mis dedos hacia su arrebolada mejilla, pero en un rápido movimiento fue el dorso de mi mano el que acarició su rostro con suavidad. Aun me resultaba un poco difícil tener que poner tanta atención a mis movimientos. Pero lo hacía gustoso, aun así, tenía que estar con todos los sentidos en cada movimiento que hacía para acariciar su cálida piel. Bella era demasiado frágil. Un simple movimiento descuidado de mi parte, un poco más de presión en la caricia que le hacía a su mejilla…y podría lastimarla severamente. Y eso no me lo permitiría jamás. Nunca le haría daño.

Bella cerró sus ojos lentamente. Las comisuras de mis labios se estiraron en una sonrisa al sentir el tamborileo de su corazón.

_Ah__ah__…déjame decirte algo Edward…esos alocados latidos, significan algo_. Moví mis ojos rápidamente hacia Alice, _Créeme, llevo __más__ tiempo en el campo del amor que __tú__ y leo __más__ novelas románticas que __tú__… _

Volví mis ojos hacia Bella. ¿Sería posible? ¿Acaso Bella podría verme como algo más del monstruo que era? ¿Acaso podía ver, debajo de esta funesta máscara, al hombre que alguna vez fui? No sabía si estaba preparado para saber la respuesta…no sabía tampoco cómo actuar. Como Esme me había dicho, prácticamente era un niño cuando Carlisle me transformó. En aquella época no nos preocupaba si sabíamos o no cómo tratar a una enamorada correctamente, simplemente fluía, ya que ninguno sabía cómo actuar.

Escuché la risita de Alice –No creo que pueda salir corriendo a ningún lado si la sigues dejando grogui- dijo volteando su rostro hacia nosotros.

-No voy a…y no estoy grogui- soltó haciendo que tuviera que morderme el labio para no reír con ganas.

--

-Alice, necesitamos hablar- Encontré a Alice sentada en el sofá –abrazada con Jasper- luego de haber terminado de enyesar la pierna de Bella. Al parecer no lo llevaría por mucho tiempo, me parecía que simplemente se había fisurado el hueso. Quizás unas pocas semanas y estaría bien. Pero prefería que Carlisle le diera el diagnóstico final. Como supuse, a Bella no le hizo nada de gracia saber que tenía que estar con un yeso en su pierna, se tomó unas pastillas de Tylenol y se quedó descansando en su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó levantando su cabeza. Rodeé lentamente el sofá y me dejé caer sobre éste, ocupando mis ojos en un portarretratos que había sobre la mesa de café de la sala. De un rápido movimiento la tomé en mis manos, había sido tomada en los años en que yo estuve fuera. Rosalie estaba abrazada a Emmett, mientras este mostraba una enorme sonrisa, Carlisle y Esme estaban tomados de la mano, y Alice sostenía en brazos a una pequeña de unos cinco años. Era Bella. Y lo que más me acongojó fue darme cuenta de que era la misma pequeña de los recuerdos de Charlie Swan.

-Edward…sabes que te siento… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- me preguntó Jasper preocupado, reclinándose hacia delante.

-Leí los pensamientos de Charlie Swan.

-¿Del jefe de policía?- preguntó Alice. Yo asentí. -¿Qué tiene que…-Alice se detuvo alzando sus manos. -¿Quieres explicarme por qué nos veo entrando a la casa del jefe de policía?- inquirió Alice sorprendida.

-Bien, eso me ahorra el pensar como averiguar si lo que creo es verdad o no -una vez más el rostro de Alice y él de Jasper se mostró confundido –Creo que él es el padre de Bella.

Después de terminar de decirles lo que creía –y por qué lo creía- Alice pegó un salto del sofá y en un santiamén estábamos volando hacia la casa del jefe de policía. Por suerte era un pueblo chico, y no nos fue difícil encontrar su casa, sin contar que había un coche patrulla estacionado en la calzada. Jasper, por otro lado, se quedó en la casa al cuidado de Bella. De todas formas, no nos tomaría mucho tiempo…

Alice y yo nos escondimos entre los arbustos, esperando a que el jefe Swan se fuera a dormir. Tuvimos que esperar bastante tiempo, pero finalmente se durmió. Entramos a la casa por una de las ventanas de la segunda planta. Era la habitación más triste que habíamos visto en nuestra vida. El suelo de madera aun relucía, como si no hubiera sido usado por mucho tiempo. Las paredes eran de un brillante azul claro. Y una cuna ocupaba el enorme vacío de la habitación.

_Edward_. Me llamó Alice con su mente, alzando un portarretratos. No me hizo falta quitarle el polvo que había encima…aun a través de la gruesa capa del mismo pude reconocer a la misma niña del recuerdo de Charlie Swan, a Bella. _Oh Edward… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Y si Bella es su hija? ¡No quiero que se aleje de nosotros! _Le di una mirada triste, yo tampoco quería que Bella se alejara de nosotros. Ésa, era su decisión, y si ella consideraba que le convenía…si era lo mejor para ella…

No tenía sentido recorrer la casa, una foto ya nos bastaba para constatar lo que sospechábamos. Alice la guardó cuidadosamente dentro de su chaqueta, para evitar que se arruinara con la lluvia y nos echamos a correr de vuelta a casa. Bella merecía saber la verdad.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Jasper poniéndose de pie de un salto del sofá. Alice corrió a esconderse entre sus brazos, y Jasper pudo sentir la tristeza que le acongojaba. Hundió su rostro entre los cabellos de Alice y le dio suaves besos, tratando de reconfortarla. –Carlisle llamó. Dijo que si había algo por contarle a Bella, que esperemos a la mañana, a que toda la familia esté reunida.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Sería lo mejor. Siempre que le habían contado algo a Bella, toda la familia estaba presente, en especial Carlisle y Esme. -¿Bella ha llamado para algo?- le pregunté a mi hermano. Jasper sacudió su cabeza. –Iré a ver como está- susurré mientras que corría escaleras arriba.

**Alice POV **

Estaba parada en el porche de la casa, dando saltitos en el lugar, impaciente. La noche anterior Carlisle me había prometido que cuando volviera de su turno del hospital hablaríamos con Bella sobre su padre. Después de haberlo hablado toda la familia en la noche, decidimos que lo mejor era que Bella supiera que Charlie Swan podría ser su padre. Aunque solo tuviéramos una foto de ella de pequeña que no lo confirmara, ella debía tener la opción de decidir que hacer.

Igual seguía teniendo las mismas visiones de Bella que hacía semanas atrás. Los sucesos de las próximas semanas se seguirían tal cual los veía…incluyendo aquellos que mantenía ocultos de Edward. En ocasiones es bueno saber qué le deparara a uno el destino, pero a veces es mejor sorprenderse de los hechos, y estaba segura de que ese día debía ser totalmente para que Edward lo descubriera junto con Bella.

Mi sonrisa se agrandó aun más al recordar mi última visión. Tenía a Bella como hermana, pero que ella fuera quien pusiera esa sonrisa en los labios de Edward, hacía que mi seco corazón brincara de la alegría

Entonces sentí el ruido de las llantas del auto de Carlisle aplastando las hojas en la entrada del sendero que daba a la casa. No quería perder ni un minuto. Corrí escaleras arriba, a la habitación de Bella.

-Buenas tardes… ¿no crees que es tiempo de moverte de esa cama? Llevas todo un día ahí -le dije tomando las muletas que habíamos dejado a un lado de su cama. Bella se acomodó en su lugar y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No pienso ir con…esas…cosas- dijo soltando cada palabra con lentitud. Le rodé mis ojos y de un rápido movimiento la saqué de la cama, sosteniéndola de pie a mi lado.

-Ahora bien, Carlisle quiere decirte algo, será mejor que te pongas la salida encima…hace frío.- Bella bufó molesta y estiró sus brazos para que le ponga la bata, ya que estaba lejos de su alcance. –No…ahí tienes las muletas-

-A veces, solo a veces, detesto cuando me obligas a hacer cosas que no quiero -repuso mientras trataba de acomodarse bajo las muletas, dándome una mirada molesta.

-Yo nunca te obligo a nada…

-Sí, cómo no…-dijo rodándome sus ojos mientras se ponía la bata. –Alice…

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo es que tú y Jasper terminaron juntos? Es decir ¿no se sintieron extraños al saber que eran como hermanos?

Por unos momentos la miré extrañada ante su pregunta, pero luego sonreí, -Bella, yo encontré a Jasper mucho antes de que viniéramos a vivir con nuestra familia. Y el plan de hermanos…es de las puertas de la casa para afuera. Ni Emmett ni Rosalie lo encuentran molesto…

-Pero, es decir…Esme y Carlisle, ellos… ¿no les molestó?- me preguntó mientras probaba dar un par de vueltas con las muletas por su habitación.

-En lo absoluto. Verás, Esme nos quiere a todos como sus hijos… ¿Por qué no habría de querer que fuéramos felices? Ninguno de nosotros está emparentado con el otro…además es perfecto ver que todos tenemos nuestro compañero dentro del grupo.

Bella asentía con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que yo le respondía. Aunque todavía no podía descifrar con exactitud hacia donde quería llegar. Después de pasarme varios minutos explicándole como tenía que moverse junto con las muletas para no perder el equilibrio y poder caminar sola sin problemas, la cargué para que pudiera bajar las escaleras. Lo que menos necesitábamos era que se lastimase la otra pierna.

Cuando llegamos al hall de entrada, escuché a Carlisle decirme que nos esperaban en el comedor. Acompañé a Bella mientras caminaba más lento que de costumbre hasta el comedor. Carlisle se había acomodado en uno de los costados, dejando libre su habitual lugar de la cabecera de la mesa. Edward estaba sentado al otro lado. Emmett y Rosalie estaban de pie, apartados en una de los ventanales de la estancia, y Esme y Jasper estaban sentados seguido de Carlisle.

-¿Qué sucede que están todos?- preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba en la silla libre que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa. –Esto me recuerda a la vez en que me dijeron que eran vampiros- sonrió a Carlisle alzando su mano, como si estuviera teniendo una sensación de haber vivido esto antes.

-¿Cómo te sientes de la pierna, Bella?- le preguntó Carlisle. En ese entonces me di cuenta de que Edward tenía entre sus manos la foto que habíamos tomado de la casa de Charlie y la mirada con tristeza.

-Espantosa. ¿Hasta cuando tendré que tener esto?- dijo señalando el yeso que recubría su pierna.

-Creo que unas semanas más- dijo Carlisle alzando su vista hacia mí. Yo asentí con mi cabeza.

-Unas tres semanas más…no será tan malo…

-Eso por que tú no lo llevas -masculló Bella cruzándose de brazos, y movió su cabeza hacia Edward. -¿Qué es eso?

Edward alzó sus ojos y en sus labios se dibujó una suave sonrisa al mismo tiempo de que le pasaba a Bella el portarretratos. Bella lo examinó con cuidado unos minutos, limpiando la tierra que cubría los rostros de la fotografía.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó a ninguno de nosotros en particular, frunciendo su ceño. –Soy yo, pero... ¿qué hace el jefe Swan en la foto?

-Creo…- dije perdiendo mi tono de voz. –Creemos que él es tu padre, Bella.

-¿Qué? Pero si mis padres murieron en un accidente -sus ojos fueron cautelosamente por los rostros de cada uno de nosotros, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. –Ah, vale…supongo que eso también me lo ocultaron…

Bella nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderme. Cualquier otra persona habría saltado a los gritos inquiriendo por qué le había mentido durante tantos años. Ella, sin embargo, solía aceptar tranquilamente si le ocultábamos algo o no.

-Ayer en la tarde Jacob, el chico de La Push, me contó lo que sucedió con la familia de Charlie -comenzó Bella apoyando la foto sobre la mesa. –Debo decir que si de entrada me hubiera dicho que la causa principal por la que la vida de ese hombres estaba puesta de cabeza fue algún accidente de coches…sin duda hubiera dicho que él podría ser mi padre.

-¿Qué fue lo que Jacob te contó, Bella?- las palabras de Edward sonaban suaves, temerosas de que cualquiera de ellas rompiera la calma de Bella.

-Me dijo que Charlie estaba casado con Renée, su ex-esposa, pero ella se fue con su pequeña hija de tan solo meses. Creo que se fue a vivir con su amante, pero parece que él siguió viendo a su hija _Isabella_ cada tanto. Hasta que una noche le llamaron diciendo que alguien había irrumpido en la casa donde Renée y su pareja vivían. El hombre fue encontrado muerto allí, y ella en el bosque que rodeaba la casa. Jacob dijo que el rumor es que fueron asesinados…pero que ambos cuerpos tenían una especie de fuerte anemia. Jake dijo que en su tierra creen que fueron…fueron…vampiros- nos contó Bella. Yo me arrodillé a un lado de ella. Era la principal que debía contarle todo, después de todo, yo la había encontrado.

-Yo vi a tu madre…en una visión…corriendo lejos de alguien, llevándote en brazos. Emmett me acompañó a buscarla en el bosque, estaba cerca de la casa en que vivíamos en ese entonces, en Riverside. Pero llegamos tarde, no para ti…pero sí para tu madre. Bella, no mentí cuando dije que hay vampiros demasiado diferentes a nosotros.

-Entonces es cierto…Charlie es mi padre -exclamó Bella llevándose sus manos hacia su boca.

-Bella, tienes que entender que no lo ocultamos por un capricho…realmente temíamos tu reacción, de descubrir que alguien como nosotros había asesinado a tu madre -susurró Esme desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-No sé que hubiera pensado de todo esto si me enteraba de más pequeña…entiendo por qué lo ocultaron, y agradezco que me lo hayan dicho ahora que sospechaban que Charlie podría ser mi padre.

-Supongo que querrás hablar con él de todo esto- Dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pie. Bella permaneció callada unos instantes.

-En realidad, por el momento prefiero no hacerlo. Prefiero terminar de digerir todo esto…

-Bella…

-No se enfaden…pero quisiera estar a solas.

Alguna reacción humana debía de esperarme. Salimos de la sala, dejando a Bella sola con el portarretratos…aun así, decidiera lo que decidiera sabía que jamás nos iba a hacer a un lado.


	18. El prado

**EL PRADO**

**Bella POV**

Una semana menos…en pocos días podría librarme del maldito yeso. No podía creer que había llegado a sobrevivir al sábado. Alice se había pasado toda la semana bailoteando a mi alrededor, hablando únicamente del baile al que asistiría al sábado. Y claro, no perdía ni un segundo en regodearse de que tenía tiempo de acompañarla a comprar un vestido para ir con ella, pero recibía la misma respuesta de mi parte –como siempre- _NO_.

No, porque los bailes no eran algo que me atraía lo suficiente como para exponerme a la vergüenza de tropezar y hacer el ridículo. No, porque no iría de ninguna forma con el yeso, y no, porque no tenía pareja. Por mucho tiempo que tuviera para prepararme jamás podría juntar el valor suficiente para pedirle a quien yo quería que fuera mi pareja para el baile. Jamás podría juntar fuerzas para pedírselo a Edward.

Hubo varias ocasiones en las que Alice me animaba diciéndome que no me costaba nada ir con mi hermano…era alguien familiar para pasar la noche. Pero no podía. ¿Cómo iba a invitar a Edward, como mi hermano, siendo que yo no soportaba aquella idea? No habíamos sido criados juntos, pero la forma en que Esme y Carlisle nos trataban me habían sentir como si realmente fuéramos hermanos…

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos. -¿Bella, estás despierta?- escuché a Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Traté de ponerme de pie, pero estúpidamente me olvidé del peso excesivo que cargaba una de mis piernas y casi vuelvo a tropezar –gracias a Dios, la cama estaba cerca de mí. Le grité a Edward que en poco estaría con él y con la ayuda de las muletas me fui a cambiar.

Me sorprendí al descorrer las cortinas y que mis ojos se cegaran con los brillantes rayos del sol de la mañana. Como siempre, el pronóstico de Alice había acertado en un 100 por ciento. Respiré profundamente, tratando de calmarme y de borrar aquella tonta sonrisa que estiraba fuertemente la comisura de mis labios hacia las orejas. Pasaría la mayor parte del día junto con Edward. Solo él y yo.

Salí de mi habitación, tratando de ir con cuidado por la alfombra que hacía un camino que llegaba hasta las escaleras. Cuando llegue allí, bufé molesta al recordar que apenas un mes atrás podía bajarlas yo sola, ahora debía pedir que alguien me ayudara. Miré a mi alrededor, y me asomé sobre la barandilla de las escaleras, no había nadie a la vista, tenía que llamar a alguien, o…podía intentarlo yo sola.

Odiaba sentirme una inútil, así que trate de auto convencerme de que podría hacerlo sin ningún problema y apoyé primero mi pie bueno en el escalón, luego sosteniéndome de la baranda y apoyándome con las muletas en la otra mano, bajé la pierna enyesada. _¡Bien Bella! Un escalón menos…quedan muchos más por bajar_. Nuevamente levanté y apoyé mi pierna buena en el siguiente y me ayudé para bajar el pesado bulto. Había logrado llegar hasta la primera planta cuando Edward gritó mi nombre.

-¡Bella!- sabía que me llamaba con su tono exasperado al ver que intentaba bajar por las escaleras yo sola. No sé por qué, pero quise darme la vuelta y decirle que me dejase, que todo iba bien, pero perdí el equilibrio y la baranda se alejó de mis manos. Iba viendo en cámara lenta como caía de espaldas por las escaleras, pero Edward estuvo sosteniéndome en un instante. Caí sentada sobre sus brazos y me aferré fuertemente a su cuello, tratando de sostenerme por si –y qué idiotez- él no podía sostenerme.

Edward me miró seriamente, pero no dijo nada, simplemente me sostuvo contra su pecho y bajó las escaleras, dejándome sentada –y segura- en el sofá de la sala.

-Bella, realmente…- comenzó, pero luego suspiró, dejando caer sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo, -será mejor que nos vayamos, es bastante lejos el lugar.

Yo asentí, pero antes que pudiera ponerme de pie Edward volvió a alzarme en sus brazos. –Sinceramente, Edward, puedo caminar…- me quejé cruzándome de brazos mientras salíamos por la puerta de la casa.

-Creo que no con normalidad- dijo con una sonrisa torcida. ¡Cómo me gustaba ver esa sonrisa en su rostro! Si una simple mirada de él podía hacerme olvidar qué era lo que estaba haciendo o hablando…esa sonrisa me transformaba en un títere –además iremos bastante lejos…llegaremos más rápido si yo te cargo.

_Oh no_. Emmett y Alice me habían llevado así unas cuantas veces. Solía marearme al ver todo pasar a tal velocidad a mi alrededor, pero solo habían sido por cortas distancias y según Edward teníamos un largo camino por recorrer.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó confundido, seguramente mi rostro reflejaba la preocupación de marearme y arruinar lo que podía ser un perfecto día.

-Sí, solo…es que aun no me acostumbro a los viajes a velocidad luz...

-Cierra los ojos…es la única forma de llegar ahí en menos de cinco minutos -fruncí mi ceño, creí que había dicho que iríamos lejos…

-¿Exactamente cuán lejos estamos yendo?- Edward se tomó unos segundos antes de contestarme, probablemente tratando de adivinar a dónde quería llegar. A estas alturas estaba caminando hacia los árboles que daban inicio al bosque. Traté de adelantarme a qué era lo que sucedería cuando estuviera expuesto al sol, que brillaba en lo alto, pero Edward se había encargado de acercarse a las sombras de los árboles…

-Unos cuarenta kilómetros -mi mente hizo un rápido cálculo mental y empalidecí…cuarenta kilómetros en menos de cinco minutos era algo que no debía ver. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que me aferraba a su cuello, y entonces sentí la brisa despeinándome.

Podía sentir los rayos del sol calentando mi piel cada vez que su luz pasaba a través de la espesa media sombra que creaba el follaje de los árboles. Ahora que llevaba unos pocos minutos viajando con Edward, no parecía ser tan malo, hasta que me aventuré a abrir los ojos.

_Rayos. _

Todo cuanto nos rodeaba se movía a una velocidad casi inverosímil, solo podía ver verde, verde y más verde pasando rápidamente, y convirtiéndose en árboles y arbustos a la lejanía. Comencé a sentirme mareada, podía sentir las pequeñas gotas de sudor brotando de mi frente.

-Bella- su voz sonaba en un plano demasiado alejado del mío debido al pitido de mis oídos. Sentí que todo dejaba de moverse y Edward me acomodó sobre el suelo del bosque. –Pon la cabeza entre las piernas…

Presioné fuertemente la cabeza entre mis piernas, pero aquello no parecía ayudar en nada, sentía mi cuerpo arder debido al malestar, entonces vi que la hierba estaba levemente humedecida gracias a las recientes lloviznas. Me recosté sobre la hierba húmeda, apoyando mi mejilla sobre las refrescantes gotas de agua.

–Estaré bien en unos instantes- le prometí a Edward cerrando los ojos. Y así fue, en poco menos de dos minutos ya comenzaba a sentirme mejor. Me incorporé cuando estuve segura de que el malestar había desaparecido por completo. –No debería de haber abierto los ojos- mascullé sacudiendo la cabeza. Edward me sonrió y extendió sus brazos para alzarme otra vez. Me incliné lejos de él ante la idea de volver a sufrir aquel malestar.

-Vamos Bella. Estamos cerca, prometo que iré a paso humano, por mucho que lo odie -dijo torciendo el gesto. No tenía forma de negarme, no podía caminar yo sola con el yeso, y lo principal era que me gustaba estar cerca de él. Como Edward había prometido, avanzamos el último tramo a una velocidad segura para mi salud. Por un lado me sentía un tanto incomoda, ya que casi no hablábamos. Pero por otro Edward parecía creer que disfrutaba de la música ambiental –el viento y los pequeños animales que correteaban por el lugar- pero yo estaba más concentrada en otras cosas; como por ejemplo en el dulce y exquisito aroma de su piel.

Por primera vez agradecía llevar un yeso en la pierna, Edward me cargaba y yo aproveché para recostar mi cabeza sobre su hombro y mi nariz estaba lo bastante cerca de su cuello. Cada vez que respiraba, me aseguraba de que su aroma llegara hasta mis pulmones, era realmente exquisito, un aroma único e indescriptible.

-Llegamos- anunció suavemente. Hasta ese momento no me acordaba de donde nos dirigíamos, es más, creía no habérselo preguntado. Es que la simple idea de pasar un día a solas con Edward me era suficiente, no importaba donde estuviéramos…

Edward me dejó sobre mis pies y contemplé maravillada a mí alrededor. Habíamos llegado a un frondoso claro, donde los árboles que rodeaban la zona descubierta formaban un perfecto círculo. La hierba estaba adornada con pequeñas florcillas silvestres de todos los colores.

Podía escuchar el ruido de agua corriendo, lo cual me indicaba que muy cerca había alguna especie de arrollo, y el cantar de algunos pájaros que solían sobrevolar la zona descubierta, disfrutando del calor que el sol proporcionaba sin barreras.

-¡Vaya! Es hermoso- murmuré en voz baja, como si el hablar más alto rompiera la tranquilidad del lugar.

-Lo encontré cuando vivíamos en Hoquiam, mucho antes de conocerte -me volví sorprendida de escuchar la voz de Edward más lejos de lo que se suponía. Estaba recostado contra el tronco de un árbol, al cubierto de su sombra y me miraba con ojos calculadores. Miré a mi alrededor y me senté con cuidado.

-Entonces…- murmuré cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, esperando a que se decidiera a salir de las sombras. Edward me sonrió torciendo sus labios y llevó sus manos hacia el primer botón de su camisa. Por una breve fracción de segundo mi corazón había dejado de latir y vergonzosamente la sonrisa de Edward me indicó que él había percibido aquello y la velocidad con la que ahora latía, conforme él iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa.

Edward respiró profundamente y salió a la luz del mediodía.

_Chocante_.

Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente al ver su cuerpo bajo los refulgentes rayos del astro rey. Desde que había descubierto que era mi familia, siempre me había comido la curiosidad de que era lo que les sucedía a la luz del sol. Mi mente había barajado ideas desde que cambiaban de color, hasta que se derretían. Todas y cada una de ellas más infantiles y ridículas que la otra. Pero nunca me había imagino esto.

Brillaba. La piel de Edward centelleaba como si tuviera cientos de diamantes diminutos incrustados en ella. En un rápido movimiento se había sentado frente a mí, con la camisa totalmente abierta. Permanecía totalmente inmóvil, como si fuera una estatua de mármol. Y en parte lo era, era tan perfecto que parecía haber sido tallado por el más magnifico de los escultores.

Entonces se recostó sobre la hierba, sonriendo mientras disfrutaba del calor que le proporcionaba la luz del sol. No era capaz de apartar mis ojos de él.

Un poco indecisa, casi temerosa de despertar de lo que ahora me parecía un increíble sueño, me incliné y extendí un dedo para acariciar su piel. Mis dedos recorrieron la suave y dura piel de su brazo, hasta llegar al dorso de la mano.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que no estés asustada?- preguntó con una pizca de curiosidad en su voz. Yo le sonreí.

-Aun sigues esperando que salga corriendo a los gritos ¿verdad?- vi sus labios curvarse en una suave sonrisa, mientras permanecía con sus ojos cerrados. –Lamento bajarte de la nube, pero eso no va a suceder jamás. No me dan tanto miedo.

Edward entre abrió sus ojos -¿Y yo?

-¿Tú? Siento decírtelo, pero eres el que menos inspira miedo -dije con naturalidad. Entonteces el cuerpo de Edward se tensó bajo mis dedos y una enorme y juguetona sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-No tendrías que haber dicho eso, _de veras_.- Edward emitió un sordo gruñido y los labios mostraron unos dientes perfectos al curvarse hacia atrás. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había puesto de pie, agachándose, tenso como un felino a punto de atacar. –No deberías haberlo dicho.

No vi cuando salto hacia mí, fue demasiado rápido. Repentinamente me vi en el aire y luego caí recostada sobre la hierba, con Edward a un lado, inclinado sobre mí. No me había hecho daño en lo absoluto, ya que con sus brazos y cuerpo había formado una especie de jaula, impidiendo que pudiera hacerme golpearme. Pero la parte superior de mi pecho se movía violentamente en pequeñas tomas de aire.

Edward extendió su mano y apartó un mecho de mis cabellos que había ido a parar a mi rostro. Las yemas de sus dedos trazaron un suave camino por mi mejilla mientras se ocupaban de acomodar el cabello detrás de la oreja. Entonces para sorpresa mía y de Edward me incorporé rápidamente. Quería estar más cerca de él, quería poder abrazarle sin otra excusa más que las ganas de estrecharlo fuertemente contra mí, y quería besarle.

Pero para mi descontento Edward se alejó, quizás había tenido suerte y había interpretado mi movimiento como que solo quería incorporarme, y no besarle. Moría de vergüenza. Edward me dio una sonrisa nerviosa y se rió.

-Bien ¿Cuál era tu opinión sobre mí?- se me ocurrían tantas cosas diferentes para responder, la mayoría no tenían nada que ver con mi afirmación de que no me parecía para nada aterrador.

La realidad era que no me había asustado,_ tanto. _Trató de forzar una mueca amenazante, pero lo único que logró fue hacerme reír con fuerzas –Oh sí…veo un monstruo aterrador -dije llevando mi mano a la boca de mi estómago que comenzaba a dolor de tanto rer. Edward me rodó sus ojos habiendo captado el sarcasmo de mi sonrisa. Ambos nos reímos con fuerza.

-No tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte estos días cómo estabas.

Fruncí mi ceño- ¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo de tu…a lo de Charlie- comentó omitiendo la palabra padre. Ni yo me habituaba a ella. Para mí padre era y siempre sería Carlisle, sin importar quién fuera por naturaleza.

-Bien, he tomado una decisión…no quiero decir nada por el momento. Bien sabemos que en un par de años nos iremos de Forks y no pretendo volver a lastimar a Charlie con mi partida y mucho menos planeo quedarme con él.- Edward frunció su ceño.

-¿Por qué no? En muchos aspectos él te conviene más que nosotros…con él podrías vivir como un humano normal, sin tener que exponerte a nosotros, Bella.- Yo sacudí mi cabeza estupefacta ante sus palabras.

-Edward, no concibo otro tipo de vida…no concibo la idea de tener una familia diferente a la que tengo…

-Pero algún día tendrás la tuya…y no creo que sea fácil explicarle a tus hijos por qué sus abuelos y tíos no envejecen y brillan bajo los rayos del sol -dijo amargamente señalando su pecho desnudo centelleando bajo las rayos del sol –nunca tendrás una vida normal si permaneces toda tu vida con nosotros.

Permanecí en silencio unos instantes. Sintiendo dolor ante la idea de que algún día envejecería, pero ellos siempre serían iguales a lo que eran ahora…era tan injusto. Vivían para siempre, nunca envejecerían…y encima brillaban bajo el sol ¡La vida sí que era injusta! Entonces por mi mente se cruzó una opción que jamás había sopesado…

-Quizás no tiene por que ser tan así…quizás si yo…si fuera como ustedes…

-¡NO! ESO JAMÁS- su gritó enfurecido. Me tomó por sorpresa, comparado con el tono calmado con el que me miraba. Me incliné hacia atrás instintivamente –lo siento -murmuró cerrando sus ojos –no debí haberte hablado así. Tú estabas bromeado y yo…

-No estaba bromeando…- murmuré bajando mi mirada hacia mis dedos. Repentinamente me sentía temerosa de decir alguna otra palabra que pudiera ofenderle.

Podía sentir el cantar de los pájaros rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Era verdad que nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ahora que la digería no me parecía algo tan malo…no tenía por qué alimentarme de humanos, mi familia era como a ellos le gustaba llamarse 'vegetarianos' a nadie le molestaría un furioso oso gris de más o no. Además a esas alturas lo vería como a una vaca o una gallina, solo alimento. Y vivir eternamente junto con mi adorada familia. ¡Esa vida tenía todas las ventajas de su lado!

No tenía nada a que aferrarme a la vida humana, y no quería tenerlo. Charlie había vivido demasiados años sin mí, no sentirá dolor a vivir el resto de su vida sin mí…después de todo ni estaba al tanto de lo que yo y mi familia sabíamos.

¿Pero por qué Edward no lo veía como yo? ¿Por qué le enfurecía tanto la simple idea de que yo pudiera vivir eternamente junto a él y a mi familia? ¿Acaso no quería que estuviera cerca de él tanto tiempo? Traté de respirar con más calma al sentir que mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

Vi la mano de Edward pasar bajo mi mirada y me levantó con gentileza el mentón. Me rehusé a dejar que alzara mi rostro y viera las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero él tenía más fuerza que yo, y la empleó cuidadosamente para lograr su cometido.

-¿Te asusté?- preguntó en un suave susurro. Ver su hermoso rostro no ayudó en nada a impedir que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. No quería pensar en una vida lejos de él…lejos de mi familia.

-Lamento que te resulte tan aberrante la idea de que viva para siempre con ustedes…creí que lo proferirían. Yo lo prefiero.

-Bella…- susurró acercándose lentamente hacia mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando su rostro se acercó demasiado al mío, pero solo para descansar su frente sobre la mía. Me recorrió un escalofrió al sentir la frialdad de su piel contrastando contra el calor de la mía -Tonta Bella…- Sus manos se apoyaron en los costados de mi rostro, acariciando suavemente mis pómulos con sus pulgares -que más quisiera yo que vivir toda la eternidad tu lado -me dijo fijando sus ojos en los míos. Respiré entrecortadamente y pestañeé un par de veces tratando de despejar las lágrimas que nublaban mi vista.

-Yo también- susurré inclinándome hacia él. Los ojos de Edward se habían nublado, ya no tenían el mismo color ocre que hacía unas cuantas horas, ahora brillaban con un profundo negro nocturno. Y entonces él se apresuró a acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Ya no me importaba si estaba enfadada con él, o dolida ante sus palabras. No me importaba que hubiera encontrado a mi padre, no me importaba saber que Edward era un vampiro.

Solo había una única verdad; yo le amaba.

Y él me estaba besando.


	19. Tan cerca

**TAN CERCA**

**Edward POV**

Bella entreabrió sus labios levemente, exhalando en mi rostro su cálido y dulce aliento. Su boca estaba demasiado cerca de la mía, y cada minúsculo movimiento de su parte era una invitación para besarla.

_Besarla_. Probar el sabor de sus labios, de su cálido aliento. Tendría que ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no permitirme demasiado. Sabía que no me conformaría con solo rozar nuestros labios, o presionarlos. Besarla me tentaría a querer algo más que un simple beso…algo mucho más que eso.

Quería que mi primer beso fuera algo perfecto. Algo que recordara por el resto de mi existencia. Quería que mi primer beso fuera con Bella. Y podía hacerlo…quería hacerlo.

Con cuidado y con cautela acorté la poca y torturadora distancia que había entre nosotros. No tenía experiencia con este tipo de besos y extrañamente me encontré nervioso ante la ansiedad de saber si lo hacía bien o no. Realmente no recordaba haberlo hecho en mi vida humana, y por lo que sabía de la época, un beso en los labios era algo que se recibía cuando el romance era algo serio, un compromiso verdadero…y yo nunca había llegado a ese momento.

Como Esme me dijo…había sido apartado del mundo de los humanos siendo muy joven e inexperto. Y en mi vida inmortal nunca antes había sentido este tipo de deseo por nadie. Y lejos de toda realidad estaban todas las situaciones que había leído en libros o había visto en películas. Nada se comparaba con este placer que me consumía, nada de lo que había visto u oído se podía comprar con esto. Ningún libro expresaba con exactitud la extraña sensación de mareo, o el calor que emitían sus carnosos labios. Entonces en medio de todo el silencio el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir rápidamente, golpeteando desbocado contra su pecho.

Entonces exhaló, enviando su cálido aliento dentro de mi boca, estremeciéndome por completo. Sin darme cuenta mis manos ejercieron un poco más de presión sobre su rostro, queriendo acercarla aun más a mí. Pero abrí mis ojos, recordándome lo frágil que era y lo mucho que deseaba no lastimar a mi preciosa Bella. Sus labios se movían tímidos contra los míos, pero con un poco más intensidad que la que yo ejercía. Si fuera humano estaría besándola con todas mis fuerzas, permitiéndome perder en un beso aun más profundo y desesperado que este.

No me perdí por mucho tiempo en ese dulce beso, no sabía cuánto podría controlarme y lo mejor era no presionar los límites.

Bella emitió un quejido de molestia cuando me alejé de ella, pero en ningún momento mis manos se apartaron de la calidez de su rostro. Lentamente abrió los ojos, ruborizándose aun más, y dándome una tímida sonrisa. ¡Dios, era hermosa! Si mi corazón latiera, se habría vuelto loco con aquella visión.

Deslicé mi mano suavemente desde su mejilla hacia el costado de su cuello. Era indescriptible la placentera sensación de su sangre corriendo por sus venas bajo mi mano. Las venas se contraían y dilataban rápidamente, conforme a sus latidos, su piel, tan cálida y suave, era insoportable…

El calor. Su pulso. Su sangre. Todo era insoportablemente delicioso. Bella estaba llena de vida.

Y no iba a ser yo quien acabara con todo ello.

-¿Estás bien? Es decir… ¿No te molesta que…ya sabes?- susurró Bella al ver con qué detalle miraba su cuello. Si tan solo supiera que no era sed lo que sentía con mayor intensidad en esos momentos. Era algo tan complejo de expresar con simples palabras.

Deseaba que todo pudiera ser más fácil de lo que era. Si bien el tiempo que había vivido a su alrededor me había ayudado a acostumbrarme a su aroma, y por lo tanto a desear con menos voracidad su sangre...aun había peligro. Para ella. Y para mí en cierta forma. Lastimarla a Bella, era lo mismo que lastimarme a mí. Si había alguna forma de estar a su lado, de amarla como se lo merecía en realidad...debía poner todo de mí, todas mis fuerzas para hacer que eso fuera posible.

-Quédate bien quieta- le susurré mientras lentamente me acercaba a la zona que antes cubría mi mano. Con mi nariz recorrí la extensión de su cuello, haciendo una ligera presión por donde fluía su sangre. Su cuerpo se tensó y por un momento temí estar siendo demasiado tosco con mis movimientos, pero no me detuve. Mis manos recorrieron el mismo camino que mi nariz, hasta bajar por sus hombros y detenerse en la base de su columna.

Entonces volví a sentir su corazón aumentando la velocidad. Apoyé mi rostro sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía...como el mío hacía años que no lo hacía. Aquello que la hacía ser quien era, una humana llena de vida, golpeteaba como un pequeño martillo contra su pecho, haciendo que este vibrara –cosa imperceptible para el ojo humano- suavemente.

Me sentía sobrepasado, maravillado ante aquella sensación...pero no era solo la sed de sangre lo que despertaba esas sensaciones en mí. Pero sí era la más potente...por mucho que ahora permanecía controlada…de a poco sus deseos iban en aumento…y debía impedir sentirme fuera de control. Estaba lo bastante seguro de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarme si fuera necesario…

Y su aroma. No tenía palabras para describir lo potente que era. Rocé las formas de su mandíbula con mi nariz, respirando profundamente en cada oportunidad, captando su intoxicante aroma. Podía sentir su sangre fluyendo a escasos centímetros de mis labios. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría acabar con ella y obtener lo que tanto deseaba…sería tan fácil satisfacer mi sed.

Pero no iba a beber de ella. No lo haría. No podría perdonármelo jamás y me odiaría toda la eternidad por ello, por haber sido yo el que acabase con algo tan puro e inocente. No podría seguir viviendo sin ella. Había descubierto que estaba en un punto del cual no había retorno. De ahora en más mi vida era con Bella, o no habría vida en lo absoluto. La amaba, la amaba con todo mi corazón, que parecía haber vuelto a la vida gracias a ella.

Extrañamente me sentía mareado, y comencé a sentir aquel conocido ardor en la garganta. Estaba llegando a mi límite y no sería bueno seguir probando a la suerte. Me aparté lentamente de Bella, quedando sentado frente a ella, a unos pocos centímetros.

Bella tenía los ojos fijos en sus manos, las cuales descansaban sobre su regazo. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, y su pelo se agitaba suavemente con la fresca brisa de la tarde.

-Así que por esto Alice bloqueaba sus pensamientos…- murmuré sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ninguno de los dos podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

-Esa Alice…siempre se sale con la suya…- masculló Bella haciendo una mueca de descontento.

-No siempre. Hoy no irás al baile…- repuse mirando al horizonte. _¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? _El sol ya estaba encaminándose hacia el ocaso. El crepúsculo enrojecía el cielo, haciendo que mi piel brillara con esas tonalidades. Bella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. No había podido percibir ni un poco de terror al verme bajo los rayos del sol. Solo podía ver que estaba maravillada, y por supuesto su corazón lo corroboraba. Volví a sonreír al recordar cómo su corazón hizo una breve pausa cuando comencé a desabrochar mi camisa…debía tener más cuidado del que creía.

-El día no ha terminado…y Alice no te dejó ver nada de nuestro futuro.

-Creí que no querías ir al baile…- contesté contrariado. ¿Qué la haría cambiar ahora de opinión?

-Bueno…es que antes no tenía valor para pedirte que fueras conmigo…- dijo esquivando mis ojos. –Y como acabas de besarme…- me sonreí al ver que se mordía los labios. En un rápido movimiento toqué los míos. ¡Cuánto la quería!

-¿Entonces quieres ir al baile?

-Solo si es que quieres venir conmigo…- susurró acomodándose uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja. Le rodé mis ojos y luego me puse de pie extendiéndole una mano.

-Entonces señorita Isabella, será mejor que nos vayamos, sé que alguien estará esperando ansiosa por hacerle un cambio de imagen -entonces Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empalideció. -¿Creí que querías ir al baile?

-Sí, quiero. Pero no estoy tan segura de querer pagar tal precio…

-Alice será feliz, de seguro ya tiene el vestido y todo preparado- Bella se estremeció y en un rápido movimiento la acurruqué entre mis brazos, besando cuidadosamente su cabeza.

-¡Qué remedio!- le escuché mascullar mientras la alzaba para volver a la casa.

No nos sorprendió ver a Alice parada en el porche dando vueltas de un lado al otro, esperando a que llegáramos. Era bastante previsible. Se volteó hacia nosotros con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios.

_¡Oh dios! Es __irreal__ la sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro… ¡__sabía__ que esto iba a suceder! Oh, Edward, estoy tan contenta…Ya puse al tanto a todos… ¡Esme __está__ deseosa de verte! _Le rodé los ojos a Alice. Sus pensamientos eran más molestos que la estúpida mueca que tenía en su rostro…pobre Bella…si tan solo supiera que además de un buen rato del 'spa de Alice' le esperaba un ataque de preguntas incómodas…sacudí mi cabeza.

Suspiré resignado, sabía que tarde o temprano debíamos enfrentarnos a la familia. Lo que no me esperaba era el recibimiento que me esperaba a unos pocos metros de la puerta de entrada. Emmett y Jasper estaban de pie, uno al lado del otro con sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos.

Emmett tenía su rostro demasiado serio y Jasper pasaba sus ojos de Bella a mí. Rodé mis ojos, pero cuando fui a dar un paso más adelante, ambos se interpusieron entre mí y la escalera.

-Baja a mi hermana, Edward.

-¿Perdón?- pregunté incrédulo. Traté de leer sus mente, pero ambos estaban teniendo flashes sobre distintas películas; _Street fighter, Mortal Combat, Piratas del Caribe… ¿Blade?_

-Escuchaste a Emmett, Edward…baja a nuestra hermana -dijo Jasper en tono amenazante. Bella me dio una mirada entre confundida y sorprendida. Yo rodé mis ojos…pero la apoyé en el suelo con cuidado.

Alice pasó por mi lado y alzó a Bella, diciéndole que tenían poco tiempo para prepararse para el baile, antes de subir, se dio la vuelta para llamar a Rosalie a ir con ellas, pero la testaruda de mi hermana, alzó su nariz y siguió ojeando sus revistas de modas en el sofá. Alice suspiró resignada y se encaminó hacia arriba.

Yo no quité mis ojos de mi hermosa Bella mientras subía las escaleras sobre los brazos de Alice. Ella cada tanto movía su cabeza para fijar sus ojos marrones en los míos, era entonces cuando las comisuras de mis labios se estiraban.

-¡Pist!- moví mis ojos hacia Emmett, quien aun tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Se puede saber que les pasa a los dos?- resoplé caminando hacia el sofá. Pero nuevamente, cuando estaba a escasos metros ambos se interpusieron en mi camino -muévanse…

-Solo por que seas nuestro hermano…no vas a librarte de esto, Edgard -comenzó Emmett frunciendo sus cejas.

-Sí, Bella es nuestra hermana.- ¿Acaso era un sentimiento protector el que sentía emanar de Jasper?

-Sí, hazle el menor daño…y te las verás con nosotros…- dijo Emmett.

-Yo me preocuparía másporque le diera un mordisco…- canturreó Rosalie desde el sofá. Emmett y Jasper movieron su cabeza hacia ella, y asintieron cuando volvieron a mirarme. _Lo último que me falta para que la vida sea más injusta es que Bella se convierta en uno de nosotros…_

-Estás advertido, Edward- me dijo Emmett alzando su dedo índice. _Oh, rayos Edward…si no te enfadas no es divertido…_-Creí que nunca te vería con esa sonrisa en tu rostro, hermano…- sonrió dándome una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-Esto es algo muy bueno…realmente la quieres…puedo sentirlo ¿sabes?- dijo Jasper mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, a un lado mío. Emmett se sentó a un lado de Rosalie, pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para darle un beso.

-¿No te parece estupendo, Rose? Es bueno saber que Edward no es gay...además con Bella…queda todo entre familia- comentó Emmett bastante animado. Rosalie cerró su revista con fuerza y la apartó a un lado.

-¿Qué te importa a ti si Edward es gay o no? Todo esto va a terminar mal…- comenzó Rosalie.

-Rose…- le advirtió Emmett, tratando de detenerle.

-A veces cuando no tienes nada bueno por decir…es mejor no decir nada, Rosalie- dijo Jasper entre dientes.

-¡No! No tengo por qué callar, soy parte de esta familia mucho antes que esa niñita. Y esto no es algo por lo que tengamos que alegrarnos. Edward ha tratado de matarla antes…nada le asegura que no vuelva a hacerlo…y después tendremos que soportarle toda la eternidad culpándose por ello…haciendo el papel de mártir y nosotros tendremos que soportar sus lamentos. Y si la convierte será mucho peor…la niña es un imán para el peligro…es solo cuestión de tiempo para que volvamos a tener problemas por su causa…- dijo ofuscada, con sus ojos negros clavados en mí.

Rosalie era la que menos apreciaba a Bella, y no hacía ningún trabajo por ocultar eso de nosotros o de Bella. Nunca iba a entender del todo por qué tanto resentimiento hacia ella. Bella no tenía la culpa del destino que le tocó a Rosalie. No necesitaba mi don para saber que Rosalie la despreciaba por que era humana. Por que era todo lo que ella no sería jamás. Bella tenía toda una vida por delante, y podría realizar todas las cosas que Rosalie no, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo que no podía entender era por qué le ofuscaba aun más sentir que Bella estaba cada vez más metida dentro de nuestra familia, o que pudiera ser como nosotros. Suponía que si, eventualmente, Bella crecía y formaba su propia familia –teniendo todo lo que ella jamás podría tener-, la despreciaría aun más que si terminaba transformándose en uno de nosotros, pero nuevamente mi hermana me volvía a sorprender.

Pero lo segundo no pasaría jamás. No podía permitirlo. Bella era demasiado joven como para saber qué era lo que quería o esperaba de la vida. Ella tenía la posibilidad de elegir su futuro, y no iba a permitirle que tomara una mala decisión. Estaría siempre a su lado…aun cuando envejezca…pero no podía engañarme y sabía bien que había muchas cosas que yo no podía darle…debía prepararme para ello y tener la fuerza suficiente para hacerme a un lado y no interponerme en su camino. Pero la idea de pasar la eternidad junto a ella era demasiado tentadora…y yo era demasiado egoísta.

-Rosalie- Todos nos dimos vuelta al escuchar la suave voz de Esme desde la puerta de la cocina. –Te he pedido miles de veces que no hablaras así de Bella -susurró seriamente. Rosalie, sin tener los nervios suficientes como para responderle de la misma forma que a cualquiera de nosotros, bajó su cabeza, se disculpó y fue hacia su habitación. Emmett le siguió detrás.

Realmente me alegraba de que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido fijarme en Rosalie de la misma forma que en Bella. Emmett o soportaba mucho, o realmente le gustaba vivir dependiendo de ella. Pero lo entendía…el amor era algo inevitable, y yo haría lo que fuera por Bella…_lo que fuera_.

Esme sonrió todo el tramo que le tomó recorrer hasta sentarse a mi lado, y luego apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre mi rostro. –Edward…no sabes cuán feliz me hace ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro.

-¿Por qué todos lo dicen como si nunca hubiera sonreído antes?

-Por que nunca sonreíste de esta manera -contestó Jasper haciendo una tonta sonrisa, la cual a su parecer, reflejaba a la perfección la que yo tenía en mi rostro. Pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba feliz…y sonreír era la forma más cuerda de demostrarlo…también se me antojaba salir corriendo por ahí…pero de esa forma estaría lejos de Bella, y no quería alejarme de ella ni un instante.

-Mejor será que vayas a prepararte para el baile- susurró Esme palmeando mi mejilla –No es bueno dejar esperando a tu pareja.

--

Me había tomado un par de segundos el cambiarme dentro de un traje negro. Lo quenosimpacientó fue tener que esperar a que Bella estuviera lista. Jasper permaneció siempre a mi lado enviándome olas de tranquilidad, pero parecían no dar resultado y terminaba siendo para peor, ya que el al poco tiempo comenzó a ponerse desesperado por ver a Alice.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando la vi asomarse por las escaleras –aunque la falta de aire no me afectaba en nada- realmente se veía hermosa, más de lo habitual. Alice había comprado un vestido azul que hacía que su piel se viera más pálida y perlada en contraste con ese tono. Sin duda era el color que mejor le sentaba. Me quedé atontado viendo como sus hombros y brazos eran cubiertos solo por un par de finísimos breteles, dejando expuesta demasiada piel. El vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y en un primer instante me hubiese percatado de la forma de sus piernas, de no ser porque noté que no llevaba el yeso. Alice le había pedido a Carlisle que se lo quitara. En lugar del mismo, Bella llevaba una ajustada venta que de seguro casi le impedía mover el tobillo. Y Bella se había salido con la suya, en lugar de los tacos que Alice le habría puesto, llevaba unas sandalias de taco bajo, seguras para ella.

Como era de esperarse, el baile era en el gimnasio de la escuela, de seguro era la especie de salón más grande con la que contaba Forks. En la entrada el centro de atención fueron Rosalie y Emmett, cuando hicieron su entrada triunfal con su M3…era ostentoso…demasiado ostentoso.

Pero cuando Bella y yo comenzamos a caminar del brazo hacia el gimnasio, todos los pensamientos de los que nos rodeaban se centraron en nosotros dos; ¿Es que acaso nadie tenía vida propia?

_¡No puede ser! ¡Me dijo que no pasaba nada entre los dos! _No me hizo falta voltearme para saber de quien se trataba, aquella vocecilla molesta había estado rondando por mi mente durante el tiempo que llevaba en Forks. Jessica Stanley.

_¡__Ah__! Muero por saber si están de novios…Bella no me dijo nada ¿esta enamorada de su hermano? ¿Por qué no confía en mí?_ Angela Weber y su paranoia de que nadie quiere ser su amiga.

-Debo suponer que hay gente comentando sobre nosotros ¿verdad?- preguntó Bella acercándose un poco más a mí. Entonces pasamos a un lado de Mike Newton, quien venía comiéndose a Bella con los ojos desde el momento en que bajamos del auto. ¡Qué fácil sería arrancárselos! Pero no podía darme ese pequeño gusto…

-Te espera una noche bastante agitada…Jessica está bastante molesta por que cree que le mentiste sobre nosotros -pude percibir una mueca de molestia en su rostro. –Y Angela quiere saber si estamos de novios…y qué es lo que sientes por mí.

-Oh… ¿Qué debo responder?- dijo acercándose un poco más a mí. Mientras que yo solté su brazo y lo pasé por su cintura y me incliné hacia su oído.

-Bueno…si quieres…puedes decirle que sí a lo primero…y estaré atento a ver que respondes a lo segundo…- y le di un suave beso en la mejilla antes de que se fuera a saludar a sus compañeros.

Me alejé del resto, caminando hacia donde se encontraba sentada mi familia, pero atento a lo que Bella hablaba con sus amigas. Me preocupaba dejarla cerca de Jessica…esa chica tenía unos pensamientos bastante extraños y no me sorprendería que tratara de hacer alguna locura siendo que Bella supuestamente le había mentido…aun sabiendo que ella estaba _enamorada_ de mí.

_¡Están de novios! Oh, era de suponerse…sus hermanos ya estaban juntos… _

_¿De novios? Esta me las pagas Bella…Lauren __tenía__ razón sobre ella… _

_¡__Sí__ que lo quiere! Se le nota a millas de distancia…obvio Bella…las mujeres siempre queremos __más__ que los hombres. _

Casi me caigo de la silla. ¿Qué Bella me quería más de lo que yo a ella? ¡Imposible!

Pasé un buen rato charlando con Emmett y con Jasper, mientras que Alice y Rosalie se dedicaban a sacarles el cuero a todas las personas del salón. Entonces las pocas luces que estaban encendidas bajaron su intensidad y comenzó a sonar con más fuerza la suave música que hasta hacía poco estaba como una banda de fondo.

-Bueno Edward…si nos permites, tenemos un par de chicas a las que sacar a bailar- Dijo Emmett acomodándose su corbata. Se puso de pie y camino hacia Rosalie, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Era increíble ver a Rosalie sonreírle dulcemente a Emmett. Quien la viera de esa forma jamás pensaría que se comporta como lo hace la mayor parte del tiempo.

Entonces sentí una cálida mano sobre mi hombro. Inspiré profundamente dejándome invadir por su cálido y dulce aroma. Bella iba a sentarse en la silla que Emmett había dejado vacía, pero de un rápido movimiento la llevé al centro de la pista.

_Estás__ conmigo_

_Todo __está__ tranquilo _

_La música sonando solo para nosotros _

_Bailando tan juntos _

_Cuando estás conmigo _

_Tan cerca, me siento muy vivo _

-No, Edward…por favor…

-¿Te da pena que te vean conmigo?- dije sonriéndole.

-No…pero si me caigo, todos lo verán -dijo mirando hacia sus lados, seguramente contando cuántas personas estaban pendiente de nosotros dos.

-Olvidas que estás junto al mejor bailarín…

_Ahora lo entiendo, lo __sé_

_Todo lo que necesito es tenerte_

_Tan cerca _

Abracé a Bella más cerca de mí, y ella recostó su cabeza contra mi pecho. Era maravilloso poder estar tan cerca de ella. -Aunque hay algo que me…molestó- comencé. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y se apartó de mí, poco, ya que la mano que tenía detrás de su espalda se quedó inmóvil y le impidió alejarse más de mí.

-¿Qué cosa?- me dijo preocupada.

-Que le dijiste a Angela que tú me querías más de lo que yo a ti…y eso no es verdad. Es como comparar una simple estrella con todas las que adornan el firmamento.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo te quiero menos de lo que tú a mi?- me preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No…técnicamente. Está bien…dejémoslo en un empate.- sonreí al ver su mueca de enfado.

_¿__Cómo__ sobrevivir _

_Si te perdiera? _

Me incliné sobre ella, apoyando mi mejilla contra la suya. Sentía todos los ojos del salón fijos en nosotros, y aun así no me importaba. En aquel preciso instante todo carecía de importancia salvo Bella. Era la primera vez en mi existencia que no podía prever que me depararía el mañana. Ya no tendría la monótona vida de antes…tendría alguien con quien compartir mis días…

_Estamos tan cerca _

_De conseguir un final feliz_

_Sigamos soñando ahora que estamos _

_Tan cerca _

_Peroa la vez tan lejos. _

Podía ver que ella también hacía caso omiso a los demás, ambos compartíamos un momento único, donde las palabras no hacían falta. Moví mi rostro, rozando su mejilla con mis labios. Los mantuve allí presionados unos instantes, dejando que los mismos absorbieran el calor de su piel, y luego recorrí el corto camino que había hasta su boca.

--

_**Bueno considerando que no se pueden poner letras de canciones en Fanfiction ¬¬ mi Beta, Ann, sugirió adaptar la canción…así que ahí esta. Mil gracias a ella por esto y por corregir los capis…es un sol.**_

_**Canción: So Close – BSO Encantada**_


	20. Imán para el peligro

**Iman para el peligro**

**Alice POV**

_La tormenta rugía con fuerza acercándose al pueblo, mientras que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza sobre el suelo. Entonces a través de los árboles vi tres figuras acercándose. Uno de ellos era una mujer…me di cuenta de ello por su rojiza cabellera que se revolvía con el viento, mezclándose con las gotas de la lluvia. Los otros dos eran hombres, uno de tez bastante oscura, y el otro tenía un aspecto más salvaje…más familiar. _

_Entonces cuando se acercaron más a nosotros me di cuenta de que el tercero le conocía de antes. Ese aspecto salvaje y leonino lo había visto antes. Solo cuando sus ojos rojos se fijaron en mí, y una extraña sonrisa cruzó su rostro pude darme cuenta de que aquel era el vampiro que había matado a la madre de Bella… _

Pestañeé dándome cuenta de que aun seguía sentada en el jardín trasero de mi casa. Me costó un poco acostumbrarme al cambio de escenario de entre mi visión y la realidad –siempre me desorientaba de esa forma- El resto de mi visión se desvanecía en pequeños flashes…los vampiros pasaban…se acercaban un poco a nosotros y se iban tan rápido como habían llegado. No suponían peligro alguno para ninguno de nosotros, pero el hecho de que uno de ellos fuera el que se cobró la vida de la madre de Bella, y casi la suya, suponía algo que debíamos tener en cuenta.

Me levanté y rápidamente fui en busca de Carlisle, esto era algo que toda la familia debía saber.

–Carlisle- le llamé al entrar a la casa. En poco tiempo él estaba a mi lado, junto con Esme.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me preguntó mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Esme.

-Creo que será bueno que todos lo sepan…Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward - llamé al resto de mi familia sin gritar.

Nosotros tres nos dirigimos hacia la sala familiar, donde esperamos al resto en el sofá. Edward ya estaba allí…me sorprendió bastante ver que aun seguía con el traje con que fue a la fiesta. _¿Aun no te cambiaste? _Edward movió su cabeza suavemente hacia los lados _¿Te quedaste con Bella? Edward…_ pero no me dejó seguir, simplemente alzó su mano para pedirme que me detuviera.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- preguntó Emmett acomodando a Rosalie en su regazo. Yo permanecí de pie, dado que era la que tenía la palabra en esta ocasión.

-Vi un grupo de vampiros acercarse a nosotros.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?- pregunto Carlisle un tanto alarmado. Desde que Jasper y yo habíamos venido a vivir con el resto de los Cullen, nunca nos habíamos topado con otros de nosotros más que con el aquelarre de Tanya…y por lo que sabíamos…salvo aquellos que tomaban un estilo de vida como el nuestro, solían ser bastante hostiles.

-No lo vi con claridad…quizás en algunos días…un día de tormenta- Jasper me rodó sus ojos. Y sí…las tormentas eran moneda corriente en Forks –como sea…son tres y por lo que vi…no son como nosotros. Es más…Emmett y yo conocemos a uno de ellos -dije mirando a mi hermano.

-¿Nosotros?

-Es el vampiro que mató a la madre de Bella- Edward comenzó a gruñir…era un gruñido suave pero perceptible mientras que Emmett se mostró un tanto descontento.

-¿Estás segura de eso, Alice?- me preguntó Esme suavemente.

-Oigan…memoria de vampiro…puedo hasta decirles que ropas llevaba puestas ese tal James…tenemos que ser cuidadosos de que no se encuentren con Bella, quizás ni recuerde su aroma, pero si lo hace…

-Si lo hace será peor para él. No voy a permitir que le haga daño- saltó Edward.

-Edward, tranquilo. Además ninguno de nosotros dejará que le hagan daño- dijo Carlisle recibiendo una afirmación por parte de todos.

Esto me daba una mala sensación. Que aquel vampiro que por poco mataba a Bella cuando era niña volviera, no me sonaba a casualidad. Debía de saber que ella estaba aquí ¿pero cómo? No había manera posible y lógica que lo supiera…ni siquiera la familia de Tanya sabía si seguíamos aquí o no…hacía meses que habíamos perdido contacto.

Si sabían de Bella y venían a por ella…tendríamos que estar preparados.

--

**Edward POV **

Me quedé varios minutos en silencio sumido en mis pensamientos luego de haber escuchado lo que Alice nos había dicho sobre los 'visitantes'. Si Alice estaba en lo cierto y uno de ellos era aquel vampiro que había querido matarla cuando solo tenía tres años…Bella estaría en peligro.

Por otro lado me tranquilizaba saber que nosotros les superábamos en número. No se atrevería a darle caza a Bella sabiendo que nosotros cuidábamos de ella. No lo haría. Nadie sería tan estúpido como para hacer eso.

Pasé un buen rato solo aun cuando todos habían vuelto a sus tareas. Habíamos decidido que como esos visitantes no llegarían en algunos días, por el momento estaríamos alerta y Alice vigilando a aquellos vampiros. Pero algo debíamos hacer cuando llegaran, y la única solución era que Bella no estuviera cerca de Forks. Quizás pasaría el tiempo que fuera necesario en Port Angeles, Seattle o, si fuera necesario, más lejos.

_Edward_, alcé mi rostro y me encontré con mi pequeña hermana parada al pie de la escalera. _Estate tranquilo…estoy vigilándolos…no vamos a dejar que se acerquen a Bella_. Me dijo en su mente. Yo asentí con la cabeza y adopté una postura más relajada en el sofá. _Bella despertará en un minuto…creí que te gustaría saberlo. _

Tenía razón…la noche anterior, luego del baile, me había quedado recostado junto a Bella en su cama. Hablamos por largo rato, de varias cosas, en su mayoría de los años que no estuve con mi familia…y de cuánto le sorprendía extrañarme como si hubiéramos estado toda una vida juntos. Y luego, cuando sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle, me limité a tararear la canción que había compuesto para ella.

Era increíble la sensación de estar a su lado mientras dormía. No había sido la primera vez que la veía dormir, pero sí la primera que lo hacía tan cerca, sintiendo el latido de su corazón cerca de mi pecho, dejar que mi rostro fuera acariciado por su cálido aliento. Me sentía en el paraíso. Bella era mi paraíso. Y de verdad que no me lo merecía.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación suavemente, aun seguía dormida. Me recosté con cuidado a su lado. Apoyando mi cuerpo sobre mi hombro derecho. Bella tenía su rostro en dirección a mí, respiraba suavemente, mientras que su corazón latía con parcimonia.

Era una maravilla ver ese estado de paz que tenía cuando dormía.

Entonces como Alice lo predijo, comenzó a despertarse. Primero se removió incómoda en la cama, emitiendo un quejido de molestia por tener que despertar. Y entonces sus hermosos ojos se fijaron en los míos.

-Oh- murmuró sorprendida de verme, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba.

-Buenos días- le susurré dándole un suave y cuidadoso beso en la frente. Bella se sonrió y se removió entre las sábanas, tapándose más con ellas, obviamente sin deseo alguno de abandonar aquel cálido refugio.

-¿Es muy tarde?- me preguntó suavemente, con su voz aun adormecida.

-No…si tienes en cuenta que te dormiste casi a las cuatro -le sonreí, pero solo recibí una mirada confundida de su parte –son las seis- susurré recostándome boca arriba en la cama.

Estar así, a su lado recostado en su cama, hacía que mi mente se planteara cosas que nunca antes lo había hecho. Por el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con mi familia sabía que, a pesar de estar muertos, éramos iguales a los humanos en muchos sentidos.

Pasar la noche a solas con Bella me hizo plantearme muchas cosas, y darme cuenta de otras tantas. Me di cuenta de que mis emociones y necesidades humanas aun seguían junto a mí, solo que habían permanecido _dormidas_ durante casi noventa años. Bella había despertado al hombre que había dentro de mí. Y por primera vez, aquella noche, la deseé a ella y no a su sangre.

Pero sabía que eso tampoco era bueno. No podía permitirme pensar en tener algo más que un beso o un abrazo con Bella. No podía. Ella era demasiado frágil y delicada comparada conmigo. Un movimiento descuidado, un poco más de presión o el más mínimo roce descontrolado podrían lastimarla –por no ser drásticos y decir que podría matarla con facilidad, pero así era.

También recordé lo que habíamos hablado en el prado. Por qué me había enfadado con ella momentos antes de besarla. Bella había dicho que ella podría convertirse en uno de nosotros, que no tenía nada que la atase al mundo de los humanos.

Sentí un enorme vació dentro de mí. Estaba dividido en dos, por un lado el deseo de lo que era correcto –seguir su vida humana, crecer, tener una familia, envejecer y morir. Seguir el curso de la naturaleza- y el que se sentía bien –convertirse en uno de nosotros y estar junto a mí por siempre.- La última sonaba perfecta, pero no iba a condenarla.

No quería que dejara de ser tal cual era. Rogaba no dejar jamás de escuchar el latido de su pequeño corazón. Entones saltó a mi mente la charla de hacía unos minutos atrás. Aquel tal James iba a venir, y si se encontraba con Bella…jamás iba a permitir que le tocara ni uno solo de sus cabellos…iba a defenderla con mi propia vida…_Me pregunto si será bueno que lo sepa_…la contemplé unos instantes, Bella no tenía por qué estar preocupada por algo tan poco importante.

-¿Por qué aun estás con el traje?- preguntó Bella extrañada.

-Casi ni me he movido de tu lado- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Te quedaste mientras yo dormía?- preguntó abriendo sus ojos. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros -¿Por qué?

-Eres interesante cuando duermes…hablas mucho.

-¡No!- Bella se incorporó de un salto en la cama, ahogando su grito con sus manos. ¿Se había enfadado? La expresión en su rostro me indicaba que así era. Sus ojos no abandonaban los míos, y la expresión de molestia no abandonaba su rostro. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me fui hacia el otro lado, arrodillándome en el suelo y apoyando mis manos sobre las suyas.

-Por favor no te enfades- le supliqué –la mayoría de las veces solo dices incoherencias.

-¿Y el resto?- murmuró ofuscada.

-Bueno…hoy le pediste a Emmett que no se burle de ti…- Bella pareció relajarse un poco más, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un hermoso y brillante rosa –pero la mayoría de las noches murmuras mi nombre.

-¿Muchas veces?- preguntó escondiendo su rostro tras sus cabellos. Yo le sonreí.

-Depende de cuanto te suene a mucho…

-Oh Dios- murmuró avergonzada mientras cubría lo que quedaba a la vista de su rostro con sus manos.

-Bella- susurré sentándome a su lado, y acomodándola contra mi pecho. –No te avergüences- mis manos recorrieron suavemente sus cabellos –Si yo pudiera soñar, lo haría contigo…y no me avergonzaría de ello.

Permanecí un buen rato acunándola contra mi pecho. Bella ya no estaba avergonzada, ni molesta por saber que permanecía a su lado mientras dormía. Ahora ambos disfrutábamos de la cercanía del otro.

-Vamos dormilona…es hora de levantarse…llevas más de doce horas en la cama.

-¿Ves? Por esto era que no quería ir al baile…

-¿Acaso no te divertiste?

-Sabes que sí…- susurró suavemente.

-Bien, te dejo que te cambies…estaré abajo.

Llevaba varios minutos sentado en mi piano, acariciando suavemente las teclas, dejando que las notas de la canción de Bella llenaran la sala. Pude percibir su aroma desde el momento en que salió de la habitación, pero parte de mí seguía concentrado en la melodía que tocaba para ella. Mis ojos solo abandonaron el piano cuando Bella se acomodó a mi lado, en el banquillo del piano, y esperó pacientemente a que terminara la melodía.

-Me gusta mucho escuchar cuando tocas- sonrió Bella. –Se nota que te gusta…se ve en tu rostro.

-Sí, es bastante reconfortante. Fue como mi única vía de escape durante todos estos años. Pero ahora estas tú- dije acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja. -¿Sabes tocar?- Bella sacudió su cabeza.

Busqué sus manos, y las acaricié con suavidad unos instantes antes de apoyarlas sobre las teclas del piano. –Es fácil. Solo tienes que acariciar las teclas- Bella presionó suavemente sus dedos en las teclas. Las notas sonaron –obviamente- pero demasiado suaves. –Tienes que hacerlo un poco más fuerte, Así- le indiqué empujando su dedo con gentileza sobre la tecla.

-Temo romperlo…

-No seas boba –sonreí mientras le enseñaba las notas básicas del piano. Bella las tocó suavemente sonriendo.

-Claro, Bella sí tiene permitido tocar el piano… -moví mi rostro hacia las escaleras. Emmett estaba allí, con los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Es que a ti no te interesa tocar el piano…y mucho menos a Rosalie -le dije frunciendo mi ceño. Recordando la ocasión en que había entrado a la casa para ver a Emmett acorralando a Rosalie contra mi piano.

Emmett despegó sus labios para lanzar su próximo golpe, pero entonces sentimos un estruendo proveniente de la primera planta y Alice bajo a trompicones las escaleras y salió corriendo hacia el porche. Su rostro tenía una atemorizante expresión de desesperación.

Jasper bajó detrás de ella, con la misma expresión de desconcierto que nosotros. Todos salimos tras de Alice.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia empapaban levemente mi rostro, pero a lo lejos se podía ver la furiosa tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Me equivoqué- murmuró Alice pasando sus ojos de mi a Bella. –Vienen ahora. _Edward…el vampiro que mató a la madre de Bella estará aquí en segundos._ Me gritó Alice en su cabeza. Esme y Carlisle, quienes estaban en su despacho habían bajado luego de oír el barullo que causó Alice, lo mismo hizo Rosalie.

-¿Quiénes vienen?- preguntó Bella.

-¿Estás segura Alice?- mi hermana asintió con su cabeza. _¿Qué haremos? Están demasiado cerca…y Bella esta aquí…y ya la olieron._ Era demasiado tarde. Las visiones de Alice no habían sido exactas y ahora aquellos tres vampiros estaban demasiado cerca de la casa…demasiado cerca de Bella. Mis ojos se fijaron en ella. Era la primera vez que veía sus facciones llenas de temor.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo, Edward?- volvió a preguntarme. _Tiene que saberlo… _

-Bella- le dije acomodando su rostro entre mis manos. –Se suponía que no iba a haber problema con esto. Alice los tendría vigilados -mis ojos fueron hacia Alice. Tendía que haberlos vigilado con más detenimiento…más sabiendo que suponían un peligro para Bella. –Alice vio que se acercaba un pequeño aquelarre de vampiros…pero no son como nosotros- por primera vez le vi estremecerse. ¡Al fin una reacción racional!

-Bella…uno de ellos es el que…

-Alice- le advertí…no era necesaria tanta información.

-¿Uno de ellos qué?- preguntó, pero no iba a dejar que se lo dijeran.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Jasper acercándose a Bella -sacándola de sus pensamientos sobre que quiso decirle Alice- con la intención de cargarla y correr lo más rápido posible lejos de los otros.

-No…ya es tarde, es cuestión de segundos que estén frente a nuestra puerta -sentí el cuerpo de Bella estremecerse entre mis brazos, y la acerque más a mí.

-Descuida, Bella, no voy a dejar que se acerquen a ti -susurré mientras le besaba suavemente la cabeza, inspirando su dulce y embriagador aroma. _No te apartes de ella_. Me dijo Esme en su mente. Y no pensaba hacerlo. Me aparté –sin separar a Bella de mí- un poco de la cercanía de los árboles, y me acomodé cerca de mi coche, solo por si acaso…

Entonces los vi. Uno de ellos era una mujer…y los otros dos eran hombres, uno de tez bastante oscura, y el otro tenía un aspecto más salvaje.

_¿El humano está con ellos? Esto es increíble…hemos llegado tarde…_ escuché el pensamiento de uno de ellos.

Uno de ellos, el hombre de tez más olivacea, se acercó hacia Carlisle. –Lo lamentamos…habíamos olido una presa, no esperábamos encontrarnos con alguien más- dijo con tono amable. El otro hombre, quien supuse era James -por lo que pude ver en la mente de Alice- pasaba sus ojos por todos nosotros. Y la mujer, la pelirroja miraba detenidamente a Carlisle, sin abandonar su postura defensiva. Entonces en un instante los tres pares de ojos se posaron en Bella. –Yo soy Laurent, y ellos son Victoria y James.

_¡Diablos! Huele tan bien_. Me moví del lado de Bella para acomodarme frente a ella.

-Yo soy Carlisle, ella es mi esposa Esme, y mi familia Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper y Edward y Bella.

_¿Qué?_ –Es una humana. Olimos su rastro desde metros…- indicó Laurent. Entonces no pude evitar que un gruñido saliera desgarrado de mi pecho, y James se adelantó unos pasos hacia nosotros.

_¿Protegiendo a la criaturita? _James levantó levemente su rostro, y vi sus aletas nasales moverse lentamente, captando el aroma de Bella._ Ese aroma lo reconozco…_sus ojos fueron hacia cada uno de nosotros. _Oh, esto es muy bueno. Es el humano que aquellos dos me impidieron hace años, así que lo conservaron…excelente. Es como un vino…con los años se pone mejor._ Volví a gruñirle.

-Es parte de nuestra familia- escuché a Carlisle a lo lejos, ya que estaba bastante concentrado en James.

_¿Parte de su familia? No por mucho_. Son varios, e_sto estará difícil…pero no imposible, seguramente huirán…podré rastrearla con facilidad…_Me acerqué un paso hacia él, y Emmett al instante estuvo a mi lado. _Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. Hacía años que no tenía algo de acción. ¿Acaso se cree que me inspiran miedo?_

-Deberías- le contesté.

_¿Qué?_ Se preguntó extrañado que haya respondido a su pregunta._ ¿Acaso lee mi mente?_

-Bella es parte de nuestra familia…y en tal caso este es nuestro territorio de caza. Espero que entiendan a qué me refiero -dijo Carlisle. Laurent se alejó un paso de él.

-Es una humana- protestó.

-Pero como dijo Carlisle, está con nosotros- me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Rosalie con tal tono amenazante. _Sabía que iba a traernos problemas tarde o temprano…Bella es un imán para el peligro. _

-Somos bastante diferentes. No les causaremos más problemas. Realmente nos gustaría saber más sobre ustedes…

-No creo que por el momento sea posible- señaló Carlisle lanzando una mirada de advertencia hacia James. La pelirroja, Victoria se acercó hacia James y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

_James, James, siempre tan desesperado…creo que sé cómo hacer esto._ Pensó mientras que sacudía suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados. Entonces ambos le dieron una mirada significativa a Laurent antes de desaparecer por el bosque.


	21. Sacrificio I

**SACRIFICIO I**

**Bella POV**

Aun estaba temblando cuando Edward me sentó en el sofá de cuero negro de su habitación. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no había reparado en que era la primera vez que entraba a su habitación desde que había venido a vivir con la familia. Al poco tiempo Alice y Emmett entraron cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Esto es increíble, Carlisle está loco- masculló Emmett cerrando sus puños, convirtiéndolos en dos bolas metálicas capaces de romper una pared con suma facilidad.

-No sucederá nada Emmett. No van a quedarse por más tiempo -dijo Alice tocándose la sien, para enfatizar sus palabras. Después de que dos de los tres vampiros que se habían acercado a nosotros se fueran, uno de ellos, el que aseguraba no ser peligroso, fue invitado por Carlisle a nuestra casa. Acto que nadie en la familia parecía aprobar, y parte de mí sabía que mi padre no estaba del todo conforme con ello, pero no le convenía buscar pleitos con alguien que al parecer había escogido mantenerse al margen.

-No me gusta nada… ¿Qué fue lo que pensaba el otro?- le preguntó Emmett en un susurro a Edward. Los ojos de Edward fueron hacia los míos, podía verlos turbados, llenos de preocupación…y de temor.

-James quiere a Bella.

-Eso puede solucionarse…nada que no podamos arreglar rápidamente -escuché a Emmett.

-No lo entiendes…-suspiró Edward recostando su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y llevando sus manos a su rostro. –James es un cazador…no va a detenerse hasta conseguir lo que quiere -mi cuerpo tembló ante sus palabras; James, el cazador –como Edward le había marcado- me quería a mí. A cualquier precio.

-No se la voy a dejar fácil -acotó Jasper. Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Rosalie se escurrió por la abertura y la cerró a sus espaldas.

-Ese Laurent hace demasiadas preguntas, no me huele nada bueno. ¡Sabía que esto iba a suceder!- exclamó fijando sus oscuros ojos en mí. Avergonzada y a la vez sobrepasada aparté mi mirada de ella. Alice, como siempre que Rosalie comentaba algo sobre mí, saltó en mi defensa.

-Rose, ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Crees que ella se está divirtiendo con todo lo que sucede? Debe estar aun más aterrada que tú. Cualquiera de nosotros puede defenderse con facilidad…ella no.- A este punto, Edward me había acomodado sobre su regazo, y presionó mi rostro contra su pecho tapando mis oídos, pero yo seguía escuchando atentamente. Merecía cada una de las palabras de Rosalie…siempre le traía problemas a mi familia. Y que fuera el punto más débil me molestaba en sobremanera.

-No dije que fuera su culpa. Es obvio que la culpa la tenemos nosotros, por haberla dejado vivir en nuestra familia.- Masculló moviendo su sedosa cabellera rubia hacia uno de sus hombros.

-¡Rose!- siempre había pensado que Emmett solía dejarse controlar bastante por Rosalie, siempre accedía a sus peticiones y caprichos, pero nunca le había visto usar ese tono de enfado con ella, y menos fruncirle el seño. Hasta pude ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Rosalie.

-Es verdad…quizás hasta hubiera sido mejor para ella que James la matara también- Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Edward se habían sobresaltado cuando Rosalie nombró al vampiro, pero estaba segura que fue más bien por lo que dijo después, 'que me matara a mí también' También. Algo me decía que el principal punto de preocupación y miedo por la aparición de este vampiro no era por que me quería a mí. Él no iba a meterse en un juego mortal por un simple humano…si no porque había un aliciente que le hacía desearme con más fuerzas, sin importarle con cuantos más como él tuviera que enfrentarse, o cuantos compañeros u aliados tuviera que sacrificar.

No dije una sola palabra, no necesitaba, estaba completamente segura y confiada de que la expresión de perplejidad y confusión en mi rostro habló por mí misma. ¿Qué fue lo que Rose quiso decir?

-Lo siento- murmuró Rosalie más a sus hermanos que a mí, entonces caminó hacia la esquina de la habitación y se recostó contra la pared, mirando al ventanal.

-Bella…Rosie no sabe lo que dice, está un tanto desolada por todo esto. Solo tiene miedo - me dijo Emmett arrodillándose frente a mí. Hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera, Emmett jamás estaría enfadado con Rosalie. Podía ver en sus ojos, sentir en sus palabras que no importara cuánto daño causara, o cuánto se equivocara…él siempre la amaría y daría…haría todo por ella. Y no lo culpaba, yo me sentía igual por Edward.

Nadie más hablaba, y Emmett no volvió a disculparse por Rosalie. Visto que ella era la única a la que le importaba poco como para decir lo que realmente pensaba, estaba segura de que ella podría decirme el significado de sus palabras. –Rosalie- que la llamara sorprendió tanto a ella como al resto -¿Qué quisiste decir?

Rosalie, sin saber qué decir, miró a nuestros hermanos en busca de alguna soga que pudiera sacarla de la incómoda situación en la que ella misma se había metido. Edward sacudió su cabeza suavemente, pero lo suficiente como para que yo lo notara.

-Ya no soy una niña- le espeté alejándome de él –tengo derecho a saber qué quiso decir…no lo dijo porque sí -Edward bajo su cabeza e inmediatamente me sentí mal por haberle hablado de esa forma. Apoyé la palma de mi mano sobre su mejilla. –Por favor, Edward…por favor… sea lo que sea…

-Emmett y yo te encontramos cuando eras pequeña- comenzó Alice, narrándome la misma historia que me contó hacía pocas semanas, cuando supe que Charlie Swan era mi padre. Entonces cuando parecía que había acabado con la historia, Alice respiró profundamente y dejó caer sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo –James es el vampiro que mató a tu madre.

Quizás no reaccioné del modo en que ellos hubieran esperado, o quizás sí. Estaba tan acostumbrada a los sucesos extraños en mi vida que ya nada parecía sorprenderme. Entonces algunas piezas parecían encajar…por qué todos estaban tan preocupados cuando los otros vampiros llegaron, por qué Edward actuaba de manera tan sobreprotectora y por qué Rosalie había dicho lo que dijo.

A James se le había escapado una presa. Yo. Y por la expresión en el rostro de Edward no iba a dejar que me escapara de sus manos ahora que me había encontrado. Sacudí mi cabeza al recordar a aquel vampiro. Su cabello medianamente largo peinado en una prolija coleta, la chaqueta de cuerpo roída abierta, exponiendo la brillante piel de su cuerpo. Y sus ojos. Unos ojos a los cuales no me acostumbraría probablemente jamás. Aquel color carmín oscuro como la sangre inundando los alrededores de sus pupilas, centelleando de rabia al ver que su blanco era protegido incondicionalmente por otros vampiros que no planeaban para mí el mismo destino que él. Seguramente le sonaba a una especie de desperdicio…temblé ante mis pensamientos.

Edward envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y comenzó a pedirme que me tranquilizara, asegurándome que todo iría bien, que el jamás permitiría que James o Victoria –su pareja- se acercaran a mí. Y eso me mortificaba, saber que era capaz de sacrificarse por mí, era algo que no podía soportar. Entonces escuché nuevamente el ruido de la puerta.

-Se ha ido. Dijo que James no va a quedarse conforme con…que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible- anunció Carlisle, quien venía acompañado de Esme.

-Perfecto estaremos esperándolo. Jasper compañero después de tanto tiempo sin acción… -interrumpió a Emmett

-¡NO!- grité desesperada al escuchar los absurdos planes de mi familia. ¿Acaso estaban todos locos?

-Estoy de acuerdo- masculló Rosalie.

-Bella…tienes que tener más confianza en nosotros…ellos son dos y nosotros somos más- miré alrededor. ¿Cómo podían alegrarse ante la idea de una pelea? Yo no podía…no podía dejar que saliera herido nadie por mi causa. Ninguno de ellos se parecía a los otros vampiros, sus aspectos diferenciaban bastante y de seguro su ferocidad y fuerza también.

-Tenemos que separarlos.

-Sí, funcionará…pero, ¿Qué hacemos con Bella?

-Ella puede quedarse con alguno de nosotros…si logramos que James y Victoria sigan a dos grupos separados de nosotros…al menos hasta que sepamos qué más podemos hacer…

-¿Cómo hacemos para que crean que viene con nosotros?- las conversaciones se oían nubladas para mí. No prestaba atención en nada hasta que Edward se apartó de mí.

-No ¡Edward!- grité estirando mis brazos hacia él. Edward, quien no se había apartado más que unos pocos pasos de mí- se arrodilló en el suelo y acomodó mi rostro entre sus frías y duras manos.

-Bella va a estar todo bien…confía en mí…solo quiero ponerte a salvo -escuché un fuerte suspiro y Rosalie se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Rosalie! Eso es una fantástica idea… ¿Piensas cobrarnos algo por ella?- dijo Alice apoyando sus manos sobre su caderas. Rosalie le rodó sus ojos y luego miró a Edward. Sabía que le estaba diciendo algo en su mente, por su expresión y por la media sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

-Gracias Rosalie, de verdad- le dijo haciéndole una reverencia con su cabeza en agradecimiento. Alice se llevó a Esme fuera de la habitación…

-Ustedes tienen que irse- acentuó Rose señalándole a Carlisle, Emmett y a Jasper la dirección de la puerta. Ahora me sentía un poco nerviosa. Rosalie se alejó y corrió las cortinas, de modo que nadie pudiera ver hacia adentro, y entonces me sentí más nerviosa sabiendo de quién nos ocultábamos. La simple idea de que James estuviera fuera me aterraba.

-Edward, tú también tienes que irte…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando las manos de Edward abandonaron mi rostro y le vi dirigirse hacia la puerta. Iba a llamarle, pero Rosalie estaba a mi lado.

-Bella…no te preocupes, no voy a morderte -apuntó seriamente, pero su rostro se suavizó cuando una sonrisa juguetona cruzó sus labios. Era la primera vez que Rosalie reía sinceramente conmigo. –El plan es simple, por el momento. Tenemos que intercambiar de ropa…por lo que tú te pondrás la mía y yo la tuya, así confundiremos nuestros aromas. Alice llevó a Esme a ponerse alguna de las ropas que usaste ayer por la tarde, así tu aroma está más intenso. – Yo le di una mirada de confusión mientras Rosalie se quitaba la camisa, entonces le imité, desabotonando la mía.

-Saldremos en dos autos por separado, Alice vio que funcionará. James seguirá a uno y Victoria al otro. Los separaremos lo más que podamos…y luego…bueno, seremos un poco duros con ellos. Jasper y Alice se quedarán contigo…

-Gracias Rose -murmuré mientras tomaba la camisa que me extendía.

-Bella…sé lo que debes pensar de mí –alzó su mano para detenerme cuando me vio abrir la boca para contestarle –No te culpo, me lo merezco y no voy a pedirte perdón…realmente tengo una postura bastante diferente de la de mi familia cuando se trata de ti. Solo quiero que sepas que no es nada personal. Podría haber cualquier otra persona en tu lugar y yo sería la misma, tendría las mismas actitudes…solo creo que fue una pésima decisión la de dejarte con nosotros.

-¿Si fuera como ustedes me tendrías menos odio?- los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué idiotez dices?- no le contesté, solo bajé mi cabeza mientras me ponía su camisa, aspirando su dulce aroma. –No sabes de lo que estás hablando…no tienes ni la más mínima idea- masculló con un tono tan tajante que no me atreví a contestarle nada más. –No sabes nada de lo que es ser uno de nosotros…

El poco tiempo que seguimos intercambiando las ropas lo pasamos en el más absoluto de los silencios. Ni ella emitió sonido alguno ni yo. Hasta pude escuchar el suave golpeteo de mi corazón contra mi pecho cada vez que alzaba la vista y me encontraba con el ceño fruncido de su hermoso rostro. Lo que le había dicho le había molestado…demasiado.

Cuando bajamos al hall vi a Esme vestida con el conjunto que había usado ayer en la tarde para ir de paseo con Edward. Edward. Mis ojos fueron instantáneamente hacia él. Estaba recostado contra la pared a un costado de la puerta que daba al salón familiar, me acerqué rápidamente hacia él, pero Edward decidió no hacerme caminar tal corto trayecto y en la mitad del camino mi cuerpo colisionó contra el suyo, envolviendo mi cintura con sus marmóreos brazos.

Mis pies se separaron del suelo, y mis labios se encontraron con los de él en un beso desesperado. Un beso que me heló la sangre. Estaba cargado de miedo y desesperación, como si aquel beso fuera el último.

Esa noche no prácticamente no dormí. No habíamos recibido noticias de ninguno de ellos y a pesar de que Alice veía que el plan funcionaba a la perfección, no podía evitar sentirme aterrorizada de perder a alguno de ellos, y menos a Edward.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a aclarar, Alice me acompañó en la cocina mientras desayunaba. Ambas permanecíamos sumidas en el más absoluto de los silencios mientras contemplábamos nuestros celulares. No solía prestarle mucha atención al mío, pero desde el momento en que Edward y mi familia abandonaron la casa siendo perseguidos por dos sádicos vampiros, se había convertido en una parte de mi cuerpo.

La pantalla del de Alice titilaba con el reloj, y el mío simplemente estaba cerrado, pero con la pantalla a la vista en caso de que alguien llamara.

-Todo va a estar bien Bella…ellos están bien, puedo… - ambas nos sobresaltamos al escuchar un temblor en la superficie del desayunador. Alice tomó su celular y lo abrió rápidamente.

-¡Esme! Oh Dios nos tenían preocupados, bah más bien a Bella…sí…Ellos… -Alice se reclinó sobre sus codos hacia la mesada, conocía esa expresión en su rostro, sus ojos fuera de foco y su ceño fruncido. Estaba teniendo una visión. Esta vez fue más rápido de la última vez que le vi en ese estado. Alice dirigió su mirada hacia mí antes de volver a situar su boca en el parlante del teléfono. –Sí, los vi…no va a seguirles por mucho tiempo…ella se escapará…está bien. Adiós.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!- le grité antes de que colgara el teléfono, tenía ganas de hablar con mis padres, pero ella se me adelantó y terminó la comunicación.

-¿Alice?- me volteé, Jasper obviamente había escuchado el teléfono sonar y mis gritos. -¿Qué sucedió?

-Hablaron con Edward…James ha dejado de perseguirles y no consiguen hallar su rastro. Carlisle dice que Victoria aun va detrás de ellos…pero vi que no será por mucho tiempo. Esme teme que puedan venir aquí…que sepan que estamos los dos solos con ella -llevé mis manos a mi boca para ahogar un grito. Jasper se mostraba indiferente, lo cual no me preocupaba…sabía que podría defenderse fácilmente. Pero Alice…era tan pequeña, tan dulce…no quería imaginármela enfrentándose a aquella vampiresa de aspecto tan amedrentador.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo…no podemos dejar que se acerquen -comenzó Alice, pero entonces sonó mi celular. Me extrañó ver en la pantalla del mismo el teléfono de Carlisle, hacía apenas unos pocos minutos habíamos terminado de hablar con ellos. Quizás se había olvidado de algo.

-Hola- le saludé extrañada. Alice me miró sorprendida, seguramente preguntándose de quién se trataba. Lo que no me esperé jamás fue oír una voz áspera y gruesa, pero agradable.

-Bella, qué gusto -la voz me sonaba tan poco familiar como inesperada. Miré a Alice y a Jasper, aun no segura de que debía hacer, estaba cien por ciento segura de quién se trataba y me había puesto los pelos de punta. –Espero que tu papá no se moleste por haberle robado el teléfono…pero debía hablar contigo- dijo rápidamente- de seguro no estás sola…entonces saluda a alguien que suene creíble- dudé un buen tiempo con el teléfono sacudiéndose a causa de los temblores de mi cuerpo, Alice impaciente se acercó hacia mí. Entonces reaccioné.

-Jess…lo siento…no te oía bien- murmuré mirando de reojo a Alice. Jessica era la primera persona que se me había ocurrido y con la cual tendría varias cosas por hablar…por ejemplo el hecho de que le haya mentido sobre mis sentimientos hacia Edward. La expresión de sorpresa y temor en mi rostro iban bien con la charla pretendida.

-Suenas demasiado asustada como para hablar con tu amiga…será mejor que vayas a otra habitación, no quiero arriesgarme…habla con tu amiga mientras caminas… ¡vamos!

-Jess…lo siento yo- le di una mirada a Jasper mientras me encaminaba hacia las escaleras –lamento no habértelo contado antes.

-Eso es feo… ¿teniendo secretos con tu mejor amiga?

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- murmuré mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación. Con suerte ni Alice ni Jasper escucharían.

-¿Es mal momento? Bueno entonces soltaré lo que tengo para decir…aunque esperaba un poco más de amabilidad de tu parte -solté una risa burlona mientras me acercaba a la ventana de mi habitación, mirando a través de las cortinas…algo me decía que James estaba bastante cerca.

No le respondí. –Bien…necesito que te alejes de tus niñeros… ¿puedes hacer eso?

-No- respondí sin siquiera pensar.

-Lamento oír eso…espero que seas un poco colaboradora…sé que tu Edward y el resto de tu familia irán para allá…y ya que al estar tan lejos y querer llegar lo más aprisa, estoy demasiado convencido de que tomarán un avión…así que sería buena idea que fueran a recogerles al aeropuerto, ¿No te parece?- no le respondí, seguí escuchando su atrapante voz como si me tuviera bajo un hechizo. James suspiró ofuscado. –Creo que no le encuentras algo lógico, verdad…bien, te lo diré de esta forma. El hecho de que tu familia te defienda…es algo molesto, Bella…son un obstáculo entre tú y yo.

-Entonces no me persigas -mascullé. James soltó una tétrica risotada que me heló la sangre.

-Bella…eso es imposible. Ahora bien, decidí cambiar de estrategia…serás tú la que venga a mí.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo haría tal cosa? Mi familia se esta sacrificando por protegerme…

-Ese es exactamente mi punto. Bella, está en tus manos si quieres o no sacrificar a tu familia. Victoria está al aguardo de mi respuesta para atacar a tus padres…y yo con facilidad podría deshacerme de tus hermanos…- enmudecí ante sus palabras. Luego de haber visto el aspecto de James en la entrada de mi casa, tan salvaje…y la mujer que estaba a su lado, Victoria, con ese aspecto leonino y feroz. Comparados con cualquiera de mi familia daban miedo… ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? No quería que mi familia saliera herida por mi causa…

-Yo…-murmuré confundida.

-A ver si esto te convence más, si tú no vienes, tendré que deshacerme de los obstáculos…uno a uno…hasta llegar a ti. De todas formas sales perdiendo, ¿No crees que sería mejor si dejas fuera de esto a tu familia?- No le contesté, aun permanecía lo bastante aturdida cuando soltó su golpe de gracia –Creo que Victoria va a divertirse con tu madre…y de seguro adorará ver rodar la rubiecita cabeza de tu hermana… ¡Y para qué mencionar a la pequeña!

-¡NO!…para- sollocé. No quería imaginarme nada ello…no quería que ocurriera nada de eso. –Está bien…está bien…iré…- me sentencié suspirando. –Trataré de convencerlos de ir al aeropuerto.

-Excelente Bella, siempre es bueno llegar a un acuerdo. Ahora bien…una vez que estés allí, aléjate de tus hermanos y llámame al teléfono de tu padre así arreglamos donde será nuestra cita.

-Solo promete que no les harás daño- le rogué mientras que el teléfono temblaba en mi mano.

-Te lo prometo…a menos que ellos vengan tras de mí…espero tu llamado -y el teléfono enmudeció.


	22. Sacrificio II

**SACRIFICIO II**

**Bella POV**

Bajé lentamente la escalera, aun me encontraba demasiado aturdida sobre la charla con James como para mantenerme firme. Respiré profundamente mientras me acercaba a la cocina, donde antes había dejado a Alice y a Jasper, tenía que buscar la forma de convencerlos de ir a Port Ángeles.

-¡Bella!- exclamó Alice abrazándome ni bien abrí la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Quién era Bella?- me preguntó Jasper mirándome seriamente. Entonces recordé que él podía leer con facilidad mi estado de ánimo. Y en estos momentos me sentía aterrada. Así que traté de actuar, aunque sabía que era pésima para ello.

-Oh Alice- susurré abrazándome con más fuerza a ella. –Jessica llamó. Dijo tantas cosas horribles.

-¿Pero por qué?- me preguntó mi hermana guiándome hacia el sofá de la sala.

-A ella siempre le gustó Edward…y yo le dije que no sucedía nada. Después de vernos ayer en el baile… ¡No sé si quiero volver a la escuela!

Alice pasó sus brazos por sobre mi hombro y acomodó mi cabeza en su regazo mientras que yo derramaba lágrimas por otra razón totalmente diferente a la que le contaba. -¿Bella, segura que no hay nada más? Te siento demasiado asustada…y no creo que Stanley te ponga así…a menos que te haya amenazado de muerte…oh perdón- se disculpó Jasper.

-No, está bien…en realidad me quedé nerviosa después de la llamada de Esme…

-De eso queríamos hablar…Edward llamó. No te preocupes, dijo que llamaría al rato para hablar contigo -me dijo rápidamente al ver que abría la boca para acotar que debían haberme avisado… -Están en el aeropuerto esperando que salga el avión hacia Port Ángeles. En cuanto lleguen a casa estarán en busca de James.

Me sentí palidecer, lo que Alice me contaba facilitaba un poco más las cosas, no tenía que hacer nada más que rogarles que fuéramos a buscarles al aeropuerto por miedo a quedarme aquí –sabiendo que James podría encontrarnos- y ellos aceptarían sin sospechas. Por otro lado saber que pronto hablaría con Edward me revolvía el estómago. Sería duro hablar con él por última vez…sería duro decirle adiós a la única persona que amaba en el mundo.

-No creo querer quedarme aquí… ¿Qué tal si vienen a buscarnos?- pregunté con mi voz temblorosa.

-Los veré -esto iba a dolerme más a mí que a ella.

-Alice…la última vez no les viste con claridad…llegaron antes…- dije entre enfadada y entristecida por echárselo en cara de esta forma. Alice se estremeció y su rostro fue oscurecido por la tristeza que le provocaba saber que no confiaba mi vida en sus visiones… -Lo siento- murmuré tratando de apaciguar un poco del necesario dolor que le había causado.

-Pero no podemos irnos…nuestra familia vendrá hacia aquí en busca de nosotros…estarán mañana al atardecer.

-¿Qué tal si vamos nosotros a Port Ángeles?…podemos esperarlos en el aeropuerto…allí hay demasiada gente, James y Victoria no se arriesgarían jamás a atacarnos allí…no creo que se expongan de esa forma.

Jasper y Alice intercambiaron una mirada significativa, la cual no pude comprender su significado del todo. Entonces cuando vi la preocupación en el rostro de Alice solté;

-Quiero irme lejos…quiero estar con ustedes…pero lejos de Forks, lejos de cualquier lado en que puedan encontrarnos.- Sollocé abrazándome con fuerza a Alice.

-Bella, quédate tranquila…no llores, verás que todo irá bien -me susurró Alice acariciando mis cabellos. Jasper permanecía sentado en el sofá frente al nuestro, estudiando con cuidado mi rostro. Hasta que entonces habló;

-Me parece una buena idea, Alice…Bella tiene razón, allí hay demasiada gente…si se acercan y se hacen notar…los Vulturis correrán tras sus talones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -respiré profundamente. Había logrado convencerlos. Alice aceptaría todo lo que Jasper, era un par fácil de convencer, eso lo sabía desde niña. Bastaba con convencer a uno para tener a ambos detrás de mí…-¿Por qué no llamas tú a Edward para decírselo?

Me acomodé en el sofá de un salto…hacía demasiadas horas que no hablaba con él. Marqué su número con el marcador rápido del celular. No sonó ni dos veces que ya estaba escuchado su dulce y aterciopelada voz. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y Alice me sonrió tomando como que mi agitación se debía a las ansias de hablar con él. Sin tener sospecha alguna de que me sentía excitada ante todo lo que iba a tener que hacer. Era la última vez que hablaría con el amor de mi vida.

-¿Bella?

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están?- las palabras se amontonaron en mi boca.

-Bien, estamos bien. Lo siento tanto Bella…no hemos podido evitar que escapara…

-No…no te disculpes. Hicieron cuanto podían. En parte me alegro de que no le hayan acorralado. No quiero que salgan heridos. No quiero perderte- mis palabras se quebraron y no pude contenerme.

-Bella…Bella no tienes por qué estar preocupada…no temo por mí ni por mi familia…sé que estaremos bien…mi única preocupación eres tú. No quiero que salgas herida…no podría soportar no tenerte conmigo, Bella.

Le escuchaba, a pesar de mi llanto podía escuchar cada una de sus palabras, y me hería profundamente. No quería dejarlo…no quería alejarme de su lado. Pero tenía que hacerlo…tenía que ser fuerte. No soportaría vivir sin él, o sin alguno de mi familia que tanto amaba.

-Edward…no quiero quedarme aquí…he…he hablado con Alice y Jasper para ir a buscarles al aeropuerto.

-Bella, no creo que sea lo mejor…

-Edward, escúchame por favor…nos iremos a cualquier otro lado desde allí…nos iremos lejos

-Bella, planeo llegar a Forks, sé que estará rondando por allí…y le encontraré -mi mano libre cubrió mi rostro, a estas alturas la desesperación me impedía respirar con facilidad. Movía mi pecho agitadamente, respirando el poco aire que la angustia me permitía soportar. Si Edward venía aquí estaba segura de sus palabras; él iría a por James.

Sentí el teléfono deslizándose de mis manos mientras que un par de fuertes y familiares brazos me envolvían contra un duro torso. Alice llevó el teléfono a su oído y me encontré entre los brazos que Jasper me abrazaba con fuerza, enviándome toda la calma que podía para tratar de componerme y callar mis chillidos.

-Edward, escúchame…Bella está bien, Jasper está tratando de tranquilizarla. Solo escucha y después hablarás con ella…- Alice hizo una pausa en la cual asumí que Edward estaría maldiciendo por lo bajo. –Iremos a buscarles al aeropuerto y nos iremos de allí directamente…ni James ni Victoria podrán atacarnos habiendo tanta gente. Iremos a algún lugar, y luego a otro…trataremos de despistarlos…Edward…por favor, Bella está aterrada…va a sufrir un colapso si tenemos que pasar otro día más aquí, sabiendo que cualquiera de los dos puede estar cerca de nosotros…bien.- Alice extendió el teléfono hacia mí.

-Ed…Edward

-Bella…lo siento…no creí que realmente estuvieras tan preocupada. ¿Te sentirás mejor si nos vemos en Port Ángeles?- yo murmuré un suave y lastimero 'sí' entonces Edward suspiró profundamente y le dijo algo a Emmett y a Rosalie, pero lo hizo a una velocidad tal que no pude entender que fue. Solo pude asumir que se trataba sobre el cambio de planes. –Está bien Bella. Nos veremos allá. Solo quédate tranquila, por favor, por mí. Estaremos bien, ya verás…nos iremos lejos…bien lejos. Confía en mí, todo estará bien. En menos de un día te estaré abrazando de nuevo.

-Edward- me detuve tratando de no desarmarme y gritarle que no quería ir a Port Ángeles, que James me esperaba allí para acabar conmigo. Era una fortuna que no pudiera leer mi mente. No podía dejar que supiera la verdadera razón por la cual quería ir a Port Ángeles, no podía dejar que nadie saliera herido por mi causa. –Te amo, Edward.

Pude oír el aire escapando de entre sus labios, sabía que estaba sonriendo. Cerré mis ojos para imaginar su bello rostro iluminado con aquella sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin aire. –Yo también te amo, Bella -sus dulces y aterciopeladas palabras fueron acompañadas por un silbido de fondo. Emmett disfrutaría el viaje de regreso a casa molestando a Edward.

Entonces colgué el teléfono, no me atrevía a decirle adiós…no estaba lista para ello. Lancé el teléfono a la mesa de café de la sala y trate de darles mi mejor sonrisa a Alice y a Jasper.

-Bien…ve a empacar tus cosas…en poco nos vamos. Pasaremos la noche en la ciudad, y cuando esté cerca la hora en que lleguen iremos al aeropuerto a ver hacia donde vamos…- Asentí ante las palabras de Jasper y subí a mi habitación con la excusa de empacar. En todo el rato que me demandó aquella tarea, mis ojos jamás permanecieron secos…lloraba con todo el dolor el sacrificio que iba a hacer.

No quise pensar en las reacciones de mi familia, no me lo permití, solo me causaría más dolor.

La noche que pasamos en el hotel '4 seasons' de Port Ángeles fue mejor, y peor que la que pasé en casa. Mejor porque había podido dormir a causa de que mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse agotado a causa de todo lo ocurrido. Peor porque sabia que el crepúsculo de mi vida se acercaba a una velocidad increíblemente amenazante.

Hubo cierto lapso de tiempo en el que creí que Alice sabía que iba a suceder. Una de sus visiones le había dicho que el cazador se encontraba en la misma ciudad que nosotros. Le vio recostado contra un espejo, viendo múltiples reflejos de él rodeándolo. Pero ni Alice sabía que lugar era…ni yo.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde salimos hacia el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Jasper condujo rápidamente por las estrechas calles de Port Ángeles, impacientándose con la poca velocidad a la que conducían los lugareños.

Como era de esperarse, y Alice había predicho en una de sus visiones, el enorme edificio estaba atestado de personas subiendo y bajando de los vuelos. Ella y Jasper estaban un tanto más relajados al darse cuenta de que James y Victoria no serían tan tontos como para atacarnos entre tantas personas y dejar expuesta su verdadera naturaleza, entonces me surgió una pregunta sobre algo que había dicho el día anterior.

-¿Alice, que es un Vulturi?- ambas estábamos sentadas en las sillas que daban hacia las enormes pantallas de plasma donde avisaban los vuelos.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó confundida. Me puse nerviosa al darme cuenta de que estaba metida en otra de sus visiones…lo mejor sería no pensar en lo que iba a hacer…o ella lo sabría.

-Antes, ayer cuando hablé sobre esto…Jasper mencionó que si James y Victoria se exponían los Vulturis le cazarían.

-Oh, eso. Bien…los Vulturis son un grupo de vampiros 'aristócratas' son los más viejos de todos…y en cierto modo son los que crean las reglas. Aquel que no las obedezca…será eliminado sin segundas oportunidades.

-Oh…No sabía que había reglas.

-¡Pues claro! Si no todo sería un caos…los humanos sabrían sobre nuestra existencia.

-¿Los humanos no podemos saber que existen?

-No. Sería desastroso -dijo con una mueca extraña.

-Pero yo sé de ustedes…

-Sí, es verdad…pero ellos no saben que tú sabes. Y nunca lo sabrán. Sería algo…terrible- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Razón de más -mascullé, pero Alice me escuchó.

-¿Razón de más?

-Edward me dijo que no comente tal cosa con ustedes…pero es algo que ronda hace demasiado tiempo por mi cabeza. Es decir…tengo 17 años…la misma edad en la que ustedes…dejaron de ser como yo…

-¡Bella!- los aparentemente frágiles bracitos de Alice me envolvieron sobre el cuello. –Sé que esta mal que lo diga…pero sería tan feliz -yo le devolví el gesto y sonreí. Alice era especial…pero siempre, siempre entendía mis razones. –No. A Edward no va a gustarle en nada esto.

-Él no es mi padre -dije ofuscada.

-Pero puede convencerlo…

-Yo también -le contesté entrecerrando mis ojos.

-Bella…- me volteé.

Jasper se había ido a dar una vuelta por las terminales a averiguar de cuanto era la demora que mostraban en las pantallas de los vuelos en los que venían nuestros familiares. El de mis padres llegaría en veinte minutos…a horario, pero el de Edward, Rose y Emmett –el cual estaba planificado llegar en diez minutos- estaba retrasado.

-Al parecer se demorarán unos minutos más…pero pronto estarán aquí…no estés nerviosa.- me dijo apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro. Tenía que actuar rápido, pero tenía que tener fija en mi mente algún otro tipo de decisión. Alice no podía venir conmigo. Entonces si iba a ir con compañía –lo cual no estaba en discusión- sería Jasper, pero tendría que apartarme de él lo suficiente como para hablar por teléfono con James. El único lugar en el que podía pensar era en el baño de mujeres.

-Creo que quiero comer algo -solté.

-¡Sí! Por Dios Bella, desde ayer noche que no pruebas bocado. Jazz quédate con los bolsos en un rato volvemos -Tenía que detenerla.

-Prefiero que me acompañe Jasper, si no te molesta…ya sabes, me siento más relajada cerca de él- le mentí descaradamente pero ella podría entrar al baño de mujeres. Alice me miró extraña por unos instantes, pero para consuelo mío comprobé que su mirada no guardaba sospecha alguna. Me contestó con una suave sonrisa mientras acercaba mi bolso a los otros dos que estaban a sus pies. Yo le sonreí, después de todo sería la última vez que vería a mi hermana.

Jasper camino a mi lado en todo momento sin añadir palabra alguna, pero sentía su pacífica presencia. Ya no me sentía nerviosa como antes, es más…estaba deseosa de que todo esto terminara de una buena vez por todas. Los baños de mujeres quedaban doblando el pasillo, algo bueno ya que Alice no podría ver si me escapaba, cosa que aun era un misterio para mí…primero debía hacer aquella llamada telefónica.

-Jazz, ¿me aguardas que necesito ir al baño?-

-Te espero en aquellas sillas- me dijo Jasper cuando nos aproximamos a la puerta de los baños_. ¡Genial! _Las sillas estaban justo de frente a la puerta. Iba a tener que hacerme invisible para que no me viera escapar. Le di una rápida sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño. Era bastante grande, y no había mucha gente en él –la mayoría de los vuelos partían en pocos minutos- miré mi reloj…solo tenía menos de media hora antes de que el avión de Edward llegara a la pista. Solo tenía casi media hora más antes de que James obtuviera lo que tanto deseaba.

Me metí dentro de uno de los cubículos y apoyé mi espalda contra la puerta. Ahora que me había alejado de Jasper el miedo comenzaba a invadirme. Iba camino a mi verdugo, iba al final de mi vida. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, queriendo evitar que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos salieran. No volvería a ver a mi familia jamás.

Emmett nunca más volvería a burlarse de mí, Jasper jamás volvería a consolarme cuando lo necesitara…mis hermanos no volverían a protegerme. Alice no me torturaría más con sus salidas de chicas, Rosalie no volvería a verme de forma hostil…iba a extrañarlas a ambas por igual. Esme…Carlisle…mis padres…y Edward.

Edward. Edward. _Edward_. No iba a volver a sentirlo cerca de mí, nunca más sus labios se iban a deslizar con cuidado por mi rostro y mi boca. Mi corazón no volvería a latir alocado con su cercanía. Nunca más miraría a esos ojos que tan atontada me tenían…_te amo Edward._

Ahogué un gemido de horror…no quería ni pensar en su desconsuelo al enterarse de que huí en busca de mi cazador.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, no iba a dejar que mi familia fuera despedazada por mi causa. No se lo merecían…yo no soportaría que algo le ocurriese a cualquiera de ellos, menos por mi causa. Saqué de mi bolso el celular y me dispuse a hacer aquella llamada. Marqué el teléfono de Carlisle sabiendo que ahora estaba en manos de James.

Sonó dos veces. –Ya me estaba impacientando, Bella- escuché su voz cargada de una perturbarte tranquilidad. –Imagino que estás sola.

-Sí- murmuré. Mi voz temblaba tanto como mi cuerpo.

-Bien…ven a la rambla del puerto, donde terminan los depósitos de los barcos pesqueros. Luego te diré exactamente dónde buscarme -la rambla del puerto…allí sería mi final. Suspiré. –Y Bella…no demores, estoy algo…_sediento_.

El teléfono enmudeció y yo tuve que llevarme las manos a la boca para no gritar. Dejé que el pánico me invadiera por pocos segundos, no podía arriesgarme a que Alice descubriera mi decisión, o que Edward llegara antes de tiempo.

No disponía de mucho tiempo y el puerto estaba bastante alejado del aeropuerto, tendría que tomar un taxi. ¿Y si volvía con Alice? ¿Y si le decía cual era mi plan? No, no podía…solo empeoraría las cosas. El mejor resultado en tal caso sería que James huyera…pero sabía que no iba a conformarse, me daría caza hasta finalmente dar conmigo…sin importarle con cuantos vampiros tuviera que enfrentarse. Tenía que terminar esto hoy mismo. Aun si me transformaba en un vampiro…de seguro por despecho seguiría tras de nosotros.

Respiré profundamente y traté de limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro. Abrí la puerta del cubículo y me fui directo a los lavabos. Mojé mi rostro, tratando de componerme. Aun debía mantenerme en pie para averiguar como iba a salir del baño sin que Jasper notara que me escapaba. Entonces sentí la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, dejándome completamente sola.

Cerré con fuerza mis puños, luchando contra las ganas de gritar y de llorar. _¿Por qué me sucedía todo esto?_ Entonces algo llamó mi atención desde el espejo. No era común que los baños de los aeropuertos tuvieran ventanas regulares –por reglas de seguridad y todo aquello- pero la suerte parecía haberse puesto de mi lado –o quizás del de James, depende de cómo lo viera- y darme una mano. Me acerqué corriendo a la ventana. Sabía que podría salir por allí, estábamos al nivel del suelo…solo tenía que verificar que diera a alguna zona segura para que pudiera escapar a todo vapor.

Me costó un poco abrirla, ya que los cerrojos estaban un poco oxidados, pero lo logré. Como me los esperaba había unos pocos centímetros hasta el suelo. Miré afuera, la ventana parecía dar a una especie de patio, pero no había nadie allí…temía meterme y no tener salida alguna, y que para colmo…Alice lo descubriera. Pero salí igual…era eso o nada.

El patio era bastante amplio, y en una zona que no podía ver por que la tapaba la ventana había un largo pasillo, el cual seguí sin preguntármelo dos veces. Parecía que el destino, o la suerte, estaban ansiosos de que dejara este mundo, ya que luego de correr unos pocos metros salí a una especie de calle trasera del aeropuerto, una calle cuyo frente era el mar.

Corrí hacia la calle, dispuesta a tomarme el primer taxi que viera. Traté de enfocar mi mente en otra cosa. Quería estar un rato más en el baño, refrescar mi rostro…quería abrazar a Edward cuando llegara…iba a subir al avión y nos iríamos lejos…nos esconderíamos de James. Tenía que impedir que Alice supiera lo que iba a hacer.

Entonces a unas cuantas cuadras divise el coche blanco y negro, con los colores característicos de los taxis del estado de Washington. Alcé mi mano, agitándola ante la urgencia de que se detuviera.

Traté de pensar en que quería tomarme un café mientras subía al taxi y le indicaba que me llevara a donde James me había dicho. No hice caso al comentario del conductor cuando me dijo que allí solo había un viejo parque de diversiones que tenía tiempo sin abrir. No quería pensar en ello, no quería tener en mi mente ningún indicio de dónde me encontraría.

El cielo iba oscureciéndose a medida que el sol comenzaba a ponerse detrás de las espesas nubes. Me pasé el trayecto entero mirando fuera de la ventana, contemplando el mar, las calles céntricas de Port Ángeles, y trataba de mantener mi mente ocupada en cualquier otra decisión menos la de ir a ver a James.

Me dediqué a recrear una perfecta escena en mi mente, en la cual yo seguía en el aeropuerto a la espera de Edward. Él saldría del pasillo de arribos, mientras que yo le esperaba entre medio de la multitud que esperaba recibir a sus seres queridos. Correría hacia él, y me dejaría envolver por sus marmóreos brazos al mismo tiempo en que me acomodaba en puntitas de pie para besarle.

Me pregunté a dónde habríamos ido…cualquier lugar sería bueno si estaba con él. No importaba si era una isla desierta, una habitación de dos metros por dos metros, o si era una mansión…mientras estuviera conmigo todo iría bien.

Entonces mi celular vibró y lo abrí inmediatamente. 'La casa de los espejos' decía. No tuve que verificar el destinatario. Sabía que era James para indicarme donde me esperaba, lo que me sorprendió fue que tan pronto como terminé de leer el mensaje, el número de Alice apareció en pantalla como llamada entrante. Lo cerré de golpe y lo metí en mi bolso.

-Podría apurarse, por favor- le pedí al conductor, el cual me dedicó una mirada molesta por el espejo retrovisor. Alice sabía que no estaba en el aeropuerto…solo rogaba porque aun no descubriera hacia dónde me dirigía. En poco menos de cinco minutos el taxi se detuvo frente a la enorme entrada de en lo que algún tiempo atrás fue un hermoso parque de diversiones que me habría gustado visitar –y divertirme.

Le pagué al chofer, creo que hasta le di por demás, no me importaba…solo quería terminar con esto antes de que mi familia viniera a por mí. Me molestó un poco ver que la reja de la entrada tenía una enorme cadena cerrándola, eso me retrasaría con mi cita. Caminé hacia un lado del parque, siguiendo la reja…en algún lugar tenía que haber una zona donde el alambrado estuviera roto. Pero no.

Entonces escalé la pared de alambre que me detenía. No era demasiado alta, con lo cual la caída luego de haber llegado arriba de todo no fue tan severa. Pero si lo suficientemente dura como para que el tobillo que me había lastimado hacía semanas se resintiera ante el aterrizaje.

El parque me recordaba al escenario de una película de terror que había visto en una oportunidad cuando era pequeña. El carrusel medio desencajado de su eje, con los caballos despintados, y algunos salidos en su totalidad de la calesita. Hacia otro de los lados se erguía una extraña y alta construcción, la cual en alguna temporada pasada fue una pequeña montaña rusa.

Avancé lentamente, recordando que el protagonista de aquella película se topaba con un macabro ser que reptaba por el piso, lo cual era espeluznante, ya que no estaba nada lejos de mi realidad. James podría no reptar por el suelo…pero representaba la misma amenaza para mí que aquella criatura ficticia para el osado hombre de la película. A diferencia de que el hombre se vio obligado a buscar refugio en el parque, yo no. Yo fui por propia voluntad…para salvar a mi familia.

La casa de los espejos no me fue difícil de reconocer…el cartel colgaba de un extremo, pero el lugar parecía estar en pie. Solo en una ocasión había ido a un parque de diversiones cuando era pequeña y Alice y Jasper me llevaron dentro de una casa similar a esta. Me había entretenido bastante, viendo mi cuerpo ser deformado en diversas y graciosas formas. Solía gustarme cuando me veía más alta de lo que era. Me estremecí al pensar que esta visita no sería tan placentera…

En nada ayudaba que el cielo estuviera oscuro e iluminado en la lejanía por espaciados relámpagos. Empujé suavemente la puerta del lugar, la cual no me sorprendió que se abriera con facilidad, dando un agudo chirrido. James ya estaba allí adentro. _Esperando a su presa._

Volví a lanzar una última mirada sobre mi hombro y entré. El suelo de madera se quejaba con cada paso que daba, el lugar vacío hacía que mis pasos hicieran eco en el lugar. Y no me importaba ir silenciosa, quería que James me encontrara ya mismo…quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Entonces escuché un suave, pero audible 'click' y algunas luces que estaban en el techo se prendieron. Eran pocas, pero me permitían ver mientras caminaba.

Mientras avanzaba, esperando en algún punto encontrarlo, contemplaba mi reflejo en el espejo, despidiéndome de mí misma. Seguí caminando hasta que me vi atrapada en aquel tétrico camino de espejos, donde la escasa iluminación jugaba con las sombras de los cortinados roídos y algunos adornos rotos. Vi por unos de los pasillos que el laberinto comenzaba a ensancharse, entonces me encontré en lo que quizás era el centro del laberinto, un enorme círculo de suelo de madera, rodeado de espejos y vidrios que recreaban la ilusión de haber camino donde no lo había y me vi rodeadas por varias imágenes mías, todas y cada una de ellas con la viva expresión del terror en mis facciones.

Entonces escuché otros pasos acercándose lentamente detrás de mí. Pero tubo que pasar un buen tiempo hasta que vi unos blancos pies acercarse por mi izquierda, aunque no estaba del todo segura que venía por aquel lado, los espejos comenzaban a marearme y ahora podía comprender bien por qué había escogido este sitio; para su deleite era un lugar bastante macabro, y los espejos daban la posibilidad de contemplar desde todos los ángulos mi momento final.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Bella- dijo en tono amable. Me di vuelta con cuidado al darme cuenta que la voz no provenía de la imagen que contemplaba, si no de mi espalda. James estaba de pie frente a mí, a escasos pasos, sonriéndome de forma amistosa. –Espero que no estés enfadada. Esto no es nada personal contigo…si tu querido Edward no se hubiera mostrado tan protector…

-No estoy enfadada -_y era verdad_, me consolaba saber que al menos mi familia estaría a salvo y que James acabaría conmigo rápidamente.

-Aunque debo decir que esperaba que esto resultara un poco más difícil -dijo frunciendo su ceño. Ahora que lo veía tan cerca de mí, James no tenía un aspecto tan amenazante. Su rostro era amable, y sus gestos era suaves y corteses. – ¿Crees que tu familia se enojará un poquito al menos como para darme caza?

-No lo sé -pero mi rostro no reflejó tal convicción en mis palabras. James sonrió complacido.

-Eso es excelente, todo esto fue demasiado fácil, y me decepciona. No hay nada de divertido en matarte y ya –esperé en silencio –El hecho de que tu noviecito pudiera leer nuestras mentes suponía un problema, pero creo que nos la apañamos bien, ninguno se dio cuenta de que cuando dejaron entrar a Laurent a su casa, tomó el teléfono de Carlisle- dijo sacando de su bolsillo el celular plateado de mi padre, con el cual había hecho todas las llamadas. –Y tampoco fue difícil convencerte a ti de que vinieras a Port Ángeles…sabía que el discurso de 'la vida de tu familia está en tus manos' funcionaría contigo, Bella. Los humanos son tan sentimentales…en fin, espero fervientemente cruzarme con tu familia y tu novio, Edward ¿verdad?

No le contesté. Mi cuerpo y mi mente ahora comenzaban a caer en cuenta del poco tiempo que me quedaba, y la valentía que antes me llenaba, ahora me abandonaba lentamente, dejando lugar al terror y a la desesperación. Solo ahora comprendía que en realidad poco le importaba cobrarse mi vida…eso era un pequeño gusto en comparación a tener un enfrentamiento con mi familia…esa era su meta y yo sería quien le diera una razón por la cual ellos le perseguirían incesantemente.

-Espero que no te moleste que le deje un mensaje a tu familia…una pequeña notita de cuanto gusto me dio haber acabado contigo -dijo sacando un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y pasándolo por delante de su rostro, y luego lo devolvió a su lugar –creo que no me dará a tiempo escribirla después de matarte…así que las sensaciones son solo imaginarias…espero que sea algo mucho mejor- comentó torciendo sus labios. Le miré horrorizada. –He de decir que esto me gusta…solo tuve una ocasión de vivir esta situación hace tiempo. Fue la primer y única presa que se me ha escapado. También envolvía a un estúpido vampiro obsesionado con aquella criaturita –nunca entenderé la obsesión de algunos vampiros por ustedes, los humanos- cuando el viejo vampiro que la protegía se dio cuenta de que el peligro era inminente para ella, la sacó del sanatorio mental donde trabajaba y la liberó de la única manera que tenía de ponerla a salvo. La pobre casi no notó el dolor, había permanecido bastantes años encerrada en el loquero por sus visiones. Sí, el viejo la convirtió en un poderoso vampiro, más fuerte que yo –suspiró- así que en venganza maté al viejo.

-Alice- murmuré en voz baja, sorprendida.

-Sí, tu hermanita. Ya la había reconocido en una ocasión anterior, cuando maté a tus padres. Una pena, de verdad, yo tenía hambre y ellos vivían allí en aquella cabañita tan apartada del mundo. He de decir que lo que más me llamó la atención fue tu intenso aroma. Pero encontrarme con dos adultos humanos fue una grata sorpresa. Deberías ver el empeño con el que tu madre salió corriendo contigo en brazos, huyendo por el bosque- se rió – huyendo…como si eso fuera posible para ella. Solo le di unos minutos de ventaja…fue bastante divertido jugar al gato y al ratón. Pero tubo que esconderte…de todos modos te habría encontrado con facilidad, de no ser porque se aparecieron tus hermanitos y me arruinaron la diversión –ahora el vértigo en mi estomago era más intenso. El destello rojo de los ojos de James me decía que esto no iba a ser tan simple y rápido como había pensado. No iba a conformarse con matarme, alimentarse y huir antes de que llegara mi familia…no. Iba a ser doloroso, demasiado. –En fin…el que tu hermanita tenga visiones me ahorrará la llamada a tu familia para que sepan dónde encontrarte.

James se movió hacia uno de los lados y comenzó a rodearme lentamente, calculando por dónde empezar. Yo permanecía inmóvil, presa a la merced de mi cazador. Mi cuerpo se tensó y entonces, guiada por mi instinto de supervivencia salí corriendo en dirección por donde había venido, pero no pude dar ni un paso. James ya estaba frente a mí, sus movimientos eran demasiados rápidos para darme cuenta de que era lo que hacía. Un fuerte impacto dio contra mi pecho y salí disparada hacia la pared de espejos que tenía tras de mí.

Sentí el cristal crujiendo cuando mi cuerpo impactó contra la pared, los espejos cayeron hechos añicos a mi lado en el suelo. Me encontraba demasiado desorientada como para sentir dolor o reaccionar rápidamente. Traté de incorporarme, pero mi cuerpo se encontraba adormecido y me sentía demasiado débil. Escuché un suspiro frustrado por parte de James cuando volví a intentar levantarme y me caí. Pero cuando lo hice, mis brazos se resbalaron por el suelo, haciendo que los cristales partidos me rasgaran la piel del brazo.

Sentí el calido líquido saliendo de mí, formando un charco rápidamente en el suelo. Alcé mi rostro para ver el daño. El olor de la sangre era intenso…y comenzaba a marearme.

Los ojos del cazador estaban fijos en aquel líquido, sus ojos estaban nublados y ardían de deseo de saciar su sed. Sabía que no iba a poder contenerse mucho tiempo sin matarme. La sangre se extendía rápidamente por el suelo, debilitándome cada vez más. La torturante golpiza se había terminado…podía verlo en sus ojos, en sus gestos…no ansiaba hacer otra cosa mas que beber de mí.

Entonces escuché un fuerte y gutural gruñido estallando desde el centro de su pecho y entre medio de mi nublosa visión pude ver como su cuerpo caía sobre el mío, y en un último esfuerzo traté de apartarme de él.

Entonces me dejé ir.

_Todo había acabado._


	23. Buenas noches mi ángel

**Edward POV**

_¿Por que esta tan preocupado por Bella?_ alcé mi rostro al haber escuchado la idiotez mas gran del siglo, aun así Emmett me miraba como si realmente no hubiera necesidad de estar preocupado. El vuelo había salido con unos minutos de retraso y ya estaba impacientándome. No solo que detestaba viajar en un espacio tan reducido lleno de los pensamientos de cientos de humanos, si no que ahora me impacientaba llegar al aeropuerto.

-Edward- por primera vez en todo el viaje Rosalie se había dirigido a mí, aunque sospechaba que era por que el golpeteo de mis dedos contra el apoyabrazos del asiento comenzaba a molestarte. –Escucha a Emmett. Bella va a estar bien, esta con Alice y Jasper, ¿Verdad? Eso deberia dejarte mas tranquilo.

Y tendría que ser así, pero de algún modo no encontraba consuelo alguno, no hasta tenerla entre mis brazos. Entonces algo trajo de vuelta a mi cabeza los últimos pensamientos de James antes de que se alejara de nosotros. Tengo que buscar la forma de que no lo sepan… ¿Saber que? No había podido llegar a escuchar nada mas, él se había alejado por la misma dirección que nos había seguido. Iba a regresar a Forks, eso lo tenía más que claro.

-Le escuché antes de irnos, esta buscando la forma de que no sepamos…pero se que esta planeando algo, Emmett. De seguro esta buscando como llegar a Bella. Si cree que voy a dejarle el camino tan fácil…se equivoca…va a tener que despedazarme antes de tocarla.- dije frenético.

-Eso no sucederá. Cuando lleguemos a Forks, le encontraremos... y le arrancaré la cabeza, lo haré trizas...y luego mas...y quemare cada parte de él. Tu solo preocupate por Bella. La diversión déjamela a mí.- sonrió Emmett sonándose los nudillos.

¿Qué tal si llegábamos demasiado tarde? ¿Y si Alice y Jasper no pudieron mantener su promesa de cuidar de Bella? Era egoísta, tenia que admitirlo. Mi familia había vivido mas años con Bella de los que yo. Pero estaba seguro de que nadie la amaba como yo, o por lo menos no del mismo modo. Ellos podrían vivir sin Bella, lo había echo durante años…pero yo no. Bella era mi todo. ¿Qué tal si…James obtenía lo que quería? Esa pregunta tenia una única respuesta; yo también moriría.

Primero tendría que ir tras de James, obviamente él no podía vivir si Bella moría. La vida sin ella era inimaginable…no habría tal. Una vez mas esta existencia se me hacia de lo mas injusta, si fuera humano tendría la salida fácil. Unas cuantas pastillas, presionar un gatillo, saltar de un risco…cualquier cosa era efectiva para los humanos. Pero para mi no. Sabia que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían, solo tenía una opción certera, los Vulturis.

Tendría que ir solo y tratar de que Alice no lo viera. Solo tendría que hacer un poco de disturbios en su amada ciudad, Volterra, quizás caminar sin camisa por las calles, arrojar un auto sobre mis hombros, morder a alguien…y ya nada importaría. Carlisle siempre me contaba historias sobre lo letales que se volvían cuando algún vampiro irrumpía la calma de la ciudad.

Pero en ello pensaría luego. Las últimas horas que había pasado lejos de Bella, habían sido las más largas de toda mi existencia. Solo esperaba impaciente el momento en que el avión aterrizara y nos permitirán bajar de el para salir en busca de ella. De solo pensar en que estaba a pocos minutos de volver a ver sus hermosos ojos, su brillante sonrisa, su adorable rubor y de sentir una vez mas su dulce aroma, sentía un extraño cosquilleo donde antes latía mi corazón.

Había vuelto a la vida. No literalmente, claro esta, pero en cierto modo me sentía vivo. Después de pasar tantos años en soledad, creyendo que estaba bien así, ahora podía darme cuenta de que no deseaba nada más por que no había encontrado algo que valiera la pena. Alguien con quien compartir mis días. Bella era la mujer que quería a mi lado. Aunque desearla estuviera mal.

Pero algo tenía en claro, no podría vivir en un mundo en el que ella no existiera.

Emmett atrajo mi atención moviendo su mano delante de mis ojos. –Ya llegamos…solo tenemos que esperar a que acomoden el avión y podremos bajarnos. Se que es prácticamente imposible, pero trata de correr como un humano normal.- me sonrió. Si bien Emmett era de las clases de personas que siempre tenía algún comentario fuera de lugar o demasiado escandaloso, por momentos sabía cuando estaban correctos y cuando no. Estaba demasiado ansioso como para soportar cualquier tipo de broma, y él podía sentirlo.

-Relájate, Edward…Emmett le arrancara la cabeza- Masculló Rosalie mientras miraba a la gente levantarse y tomar sus pertenencias. En todo el momento que viajamos juntos jamás escuche un solo pensamientos sincero de preocupación por Bella. Solo se limitaba a asegurarse primero por el bienestar de Emmett, y por muy extraño que sonase después del de ella y nuestra familia. Todo el mundo siempre pensaba que Rosalie era de las personas egocéntricas que solo piensan en si misma. Pero yo sabia que no era así. Por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo Emmett siempre era su prioridad.

Se me hicieron eternos los cinco minutos que le tomo al avión acomodarse en la manga de aterrizaje. En cuanto anunciaron que podíamos bajar del mismo, salté por enzima de mis hermanos y me apresuré a la salida. El aeropuerto de Port Angeles era bastante grande, con lo cual tenía que recorrer un buen tramo a pie, cosa que me hubiera tomado menos de dos segundos en recorrer si pudiera hacerlo a mi velocidad natural. Pero el lugar estaba atestado de humanos.

Ahora agradecía la idea de Bella. Estaba seguro de que ni James ni Victoria se acercarían aquí. No eran tan tontos como para exponerse y ganarse de rivales a los Vulturis.

Habíamos acordado que nos encontraríamos en las butacas de la zona central del aeropuerto, donde las enormes pantallas anunciaban las partidas y arribos de los vuelos. Mis ojos escaneaban incesantemente el enorme hall en busca de Bella y de mis dos hermanos. Pero no los veía, ni siquiera podía oler la fragancia de Bella. ¿Acaso no habían llegado? ¿Y si James les encontró antes de que pudieran entrar aquí? Entonces para mi alivio vi a mi pequeña hermana abrazada de Jasper.

Verlos así solo aumentaba mis ganas de estrechar a Bella entre mis brazos. Pero cuando me estaba acercando Alice volteó su rostro hacia mí. Me quedé inmóvil a mitad de camino. Su rostro y sus ojos estaban crispados en una mueca de dolor, y no veía a Bella por ningún lado.

_No…no se que paso…le vi saltar por la ventana. ¡Edward! ¡Se fue a encontrar a James!_ Si hubiera tenido comida en mi estómago de seguro hubiera vomitado ante el vació que se formo en el mismo al oír los pensamientos de Alice.

No, no, no, NO. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Bella tenia que estar con ellos, a salvo, esperando a que llegáramos del aeropuerto y luego nos iríamos a algún lugar lejos de James y Victoria. Apresure la distancia que había entre nosotros.

-¡Alice! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo se le escapó?- le gruñí, pero entonces Jasper se había colocado delante de ella, en una postura protectora.

-No ha sido su culpa en tal caso. Todos queremos que Bella este bien…es nuestra hermana, ¿sabes?- me dijo, enviando hacia mi toda la calma que podía…pero ni el mismo estaba demasiado tranquilo. –Me pidió que le acompañara a comer algo, pasó por el baño y no salio nunca más. Entonces Alice apareció a mi lado diciéndome que Bella había huido.

-¿Huido? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

-¿Alice?- entonces pude ver al mismo tiempo que ella la visión.

Bella iba caminando apresuradamente, estaba nerviosa y buscaba algo con desesperación. Entonces entre medio de los pasillos –rodeada por construcciones que no podía precisar- pareció encontrar lo que tanto buscaba. Sin dudarlo, sin pensárselo dos veces se encaminó hacia una pequeña casa, la cual por fuera parecía una especie de cabaña a punto de derrumbarse. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en el cartel que pendía de un solo extremo; 'Casa de los espejos'

Alice y yo compartimos una fugaz mirada antes de salir corriendo fuera del aeropuerto. –Jazz quédate y dile a Carlisle en cuanto llegue que es lo que ha ocurrido…diles que vallan al viejo parque de diversiones. Bella esta allí…con James.- le dijo rápidamente mientras nos alejábamos.

Avanzamos un buen trecho por el estacionamiento, aun no podíamos correr debidamente, el lugar estaba bastante atestado de personas. Entonces un ostentoso Porsche blanco, cuyas puertas se abrieron ni bien se detuvo frente a nosotros.

-¡Entren!- nos apresuró la voz de Emmett. Alice y yo saltamos dentro del auto. Ni bien Emmett cerró la puerta, Rosalie presionó el acelerador hasta el fondo y salimos disparados hacia el viejo parque de diversiones. Era una carrera contra reloj. Alice le había visto que ingresaría en poco menos de diez minutos, el tiempo que nos llevaba en llegar allí.

-Jasper nos dijo… ¿Trataste de llamarla?- preguntó Emmett.

-Si, le llame…pero no pude comunicarme. No se si cortó el teléfono o si no lo tiene con ella. ¡Rosalie apresura!- Rosalie murmuró una maldición y presionó a fondo el acelerador. Los autos que pasaban a nuestro alrededor tocaban bocina escandalizados ante la velocidad a la que íbamos. No importaba nada. En cuestión de minutos nos encontrábamos en la entrada del parque. El lugar estaba completamente desolado.

-Carlisle y Jasper vienen detrás de nosotros- dijo Alice volteando su cabeza. Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver a la lejanía un auto que se acercaba. Entonces salte fuera del Porsche. Apresuré desesperado el trecho que había desde la entrada hasta donde estaba la casa de los espejos, donde se encontraba Bella con James. Pero algo me hizo correr aun más fuerte, más de lo que jamás creí posible; aquel dulce y florar aroma de Bella se percibía con más intensidad, estaba herida, de eso no tenía dudas. Entonces le escuche chillar, y me adentre –sin perder más tiempo- en el laberinto espejado.

Por un breve instante me quede helado en la entrada del círculo de espejos. Bella estaba desplomada en el piso, uno de sus brazos estaba extendido y bañado en su propia sangre -note que aun estaba caliente- y una enorme figura inclinada sobre ella. La bestia se volteó hacia mí al sentir mi presencia, en su rostro tenia una amplia sonrisa de victoria. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando Emmett paso corriendo por mi lado, rugiendo ferozmente mientras se lanzaba sobre la figura de James, apartándolo de Bella.

-¡Oh no! ¡Bella no!- Grité a los cielos mientras tras de mi se desataba una brutal batalla en la cual la bestia que tanto daño había causado de seguro terminaría perdiendo. Jasper y Emmett eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para deshacerse de él. Yo tenía otra prioridad…

De un ágil movimiento estaba de rodillas al lado de Bella, aterrorizado de moverla, helado ante la aterrorizadora imagen que tenía delante de mí.

_Oh Dios_. Carlisle había llegado, si había alguien que podía salvar a Bella, era él. _Edward…Edward sal de aquí_. Me urgió. Alcé mi rostro confundido, no entendía por que me pedía aquello. Entonces sentí una pequeña mano en mi hombro.

-Edward estará bien…- susurró Alice. –Carlisle… ¿Bella...ella-- no pudo terminar su pregunta sin que se le quebrase la voz.

-No lo se…ha perdido mucha sangre- dijo mientras rompía su camisa en un intento de armar un torniquete en su brazo. Solo ahora me di cuenta de por que Carlisle me pidió que saliera. Bella había perdido demasiada sangre, y yo tenia mis manos manchadas con ella. Pero no sentía sed alguna…mi único anhelo ahora era que Bella abriera sus ojos y todo estuviera bien.

-¡Bella, por favor! Bella, escúchame…estarás bien…Oh Dios, por favor, por favor… ¡Bella!- sollocé. Levanté sus parpados, como si de esa forma ella pudiera verme y volver a mí. Sus ojos marrones no brillaban con la misma intensidad que días atrás…estaban casi opacos, y una ola de terror me invadió. Estaba perdiendo a Bella. Me incliné sobre su pecho, sin importarme nada...ni que el aroma de su sangre fuera más potente de lo que pensaba. Por el reflejo del espejo partido pude ver a Emmett y a Jasper desmembrando a James, mientras daba alaridos de dolor. Se merecía aquello y más. Yo mismo le arrancaría la cabeza de no ser por que no me importaba nada más que Bella.

Presioné mi mejilla mas contra el pecho de Bella, escuchando los pausados latidos de su corazón, eran demasiado lentos. –Bella- susurré en un gemido –Por favor…Bella por favor no me dejes…Bella te amo…por favor…

-Creo que pude detener la hemorragia...pero tenemos que llevarla ahora mismo a un hospital.- otro grito desgarrador, y por lo que supe seria el último que James daría, eso me demostró el reflejo de Emmett con la cabeza de James en su mano. –Ten cuidado…parece ser que no se conformo con solo…le ha dado unos buenos golpes.- me aparte de ella temeroso de que pudiera tener alguna costilla lastimada y que el peso de mi cabeza solo empeorase las cosas.

Alice estaba inclinada del otro lado de Bella, con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, mientras sacudía su pequeña cabeza.

-Edward- deje de respirar, deje de pensar...temiendo que mi mente me estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Creí haber escuchado la voz de Bella llamándome. Entonces sucedió otra vez –Edward- ahora fue en un tono más fuerte, pero aun se le sentía débil. Mis ojos se agrandaron y me incline a besar sus labios.

-Bella, vas a estar bien. ¿Me escuchas? Carlisle dice que estarás bien. Solo aguanta un poco más. Te amo tanto...- entonces Bella volvió a repetir mi nombre, y luego de una corta pausa llamo a Alice, pero cuando quiso volver a hablar su rostro se crispo del dolor. –Bella, ya…no hables…descansa.

-Me duele- murmuró cerrando con mas fuerza sus ojos.

-Lo se…te llevaremos al hospital.

-Me duele el hombro.- miré a Carlisle, el solo frunció sus labios y dijo que posiblemente estaría dislocado, tendríamos que moverla con mucho cuidado, pero entonces Bella se sacudió, abriendo sus ojos. Estaban llenos de terror y dolor. -¡Me arde!- gritó con mas fuerzas que antes.

Entonces Alice extendió sus manos hacia Bella y descorrió la tela de su remera que curia su hombro. Allí, sonriéndome sádicamente estaban las marcas de la mordida de James. ¡Oh NO! NO. No iba a condenarla a esta exitencia. Era mi culpa, debi de haberme quedado con ella. Nunca tendría que haber dejado que Alice y Emmett convencieran a mis padres de quedarse con ella, tendríamos que haberla puesto en un orfanato en el mismo momento en que la encontramos. No podia dejar que Bella sufriera esto.

-¡Carlisle!- gritó Alice pasando sus ojos desesperadamente de su hombro a los ojos de nuestro padre.

-No hay otra salida.

-¡NO!- le grite enfurecido. Tenía que haber otra salida...

-Edward...no actúes como si fueras el único al que le importa Bella.- me gritó Alice enfurecida.

-¡Entonces busca una solución a esto!

-Puede haberla…-murmuró Carlisle -si tratamos de quitar la ponzoña, succionándola…

-¿Qué esperas?- le urgí al ver que no se movía.

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza –No puedo soltar aquí…si lo hago cuando quite la ponzoña será lo mismo que dejarla desangrar.- _Trata de hacerlo…_

-¿Qué?- ¿Acaso habia perdido la cordura? ¿No recordaba que casi trate de matarla justamente por que su sangre me volvía loco? ¡_Edward! Es eso o dejar que la ponzoña siga su curso._

-Hazlo…por mucho que desee que este con nosotros por siempre, quiero que sea por que ella lo decida…Edward inténtalo…por favor.- mis ojos volvieron al cuerpo de Bella que se retorcía y trataba de mover sus manos hacia el hombro que tanto le ardía. Recordé aquellos días en que yo sufrí la transformación; era un dolor insoportable. No quería ni pensar en lo que sufriría Bella en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Funcionara?

-No lo se...solo intentalo. ¡Pero ya! No hay mucho tiempo.- deje de respirar mientras me inclinaba hacia el frágil hombro de Bella, pero me aparté lleno de miedo. ¿Que tal si no conseguia detenerme?

-Carlisle...no creo poder...- no iba a conseguirlo, el monstruo iba a ser mas fuerte que yo e iba a terminar con su vida, y nunca me perdonaría ese crimen.

_Es tu descision Edward. Si quieres salvarla lo harás_. Traté de recordarme. –No hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo…

_¡No!_ No iba a dejar que Bella perdiera su alma. No iba a dejar que se convirtiera en un monstruo, no si podía darle la oportunidad de seguir siendo humana. Yo era más fuerte que el monstruo. El amor que tenía por Bella era más fuerte que mi deseo por su sangre.

Presioné mis labios contra la herida en su hombro y comencé a succionar. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza cuando le sentí gritar desesperadamente, pero seguí, tenia que hacerlo hasta que su sangre no tuviera rastros de la ponzoña. Por un momento los gritos de Bella se volvieron eco, su sangre era aun mas deliciosa de lo que había imaginado. Hacia años que no probaba sangre humana, había olvidado la increíble sensación cuando esta recorría mi garganta. Y seguí bebiendo su sangre hasta que sentí que estaba completamente limpia del veneno. Me tomo un gran esfuerzo apartarme de ella, pero lo hice. La amaba demasiado como para ser capaz de matarla, o peor.

-¿Pudiste quitarla toda?- me preguntó Alice.

-Si, su sangre esta limpia.- entonces acerqué mi rostro al de Bella –Bella… ¿Sigue ardiendo?

-No. Gracias, Edward- susurró cerrando sus ojos. Algo andaba mal, estaba peor que antes de tratar de extraerle la ponzoña, ¿y si solo le había empeorado?

-¡Carlisle!

-Tranquilo...es normal que este tan débil, ha perdido demasiada sangre…pero tenemos que ir rápido al hospital.

-Vallan ustedes...yo me quedare con Jasper y Emmett a borrar los rastros…- dijo Alice alejándose de nosotros para darnos espacio a mover a Bella y llevarla hacia el auto.

--

Habían pasado casi dos días desde el incidente, y Bella aun permanecía profundamente dormida gracias a los fármacos que le habían suministrado para el dolor. Estaba sentado a su lado, con su frágil mano envuelta en la mía, mientras que con mis labios rozaba suavemente las yemas de sus dedos. Su rostro tenia una suave y reconfortante expresión de tranquilidad, por ello parte de mi no estaba seguro de querer que despierte aun, de no querer que los recuerdos de días atrás volvieran a hacerla sufrir como yo sufría.

El camino hacia el hospital había sido demasiado desesperante, sostenía su cuerpo herido contra el mío, escuchando como los latidos de su corazón disminuyan, y yo gritaba a Carlisle que acelerase, no quería pederla. Mi padre arregló con los empleados del hospital para que el fuera quien se encargase de cuidar de ella…así seria mas fácil cubrir la verdadera causa de su estado.

Mi atención se dirigió hacia el pequeño televisor que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Las noticias locales no habían abandonado la noticia del incendio en el viejo parque de diversiones de Port Ángeles y el misterio que lo rodeaba. Alice, Jasper y Emmett se lo habían pasado en grande mientras cubrían cualquier rastro que pudiera delatarnos. Mi hermana llego enfadada por que Jasper le había echo devolver el Porsche que Emmett y Rosalie habían 'tomado prestado' en el aeropuerto. Le contentó saber que le prometí regalarle uno para las próximas navidades.

La puerta se abrió y escuché los pensamientos de Alice mientras entraba ¿Ha despertado? Sacudí mi cabeza y me volteé hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Deberías de saber cuando despertará. Tú eres la psiquica.- Alice me hizo una mueca de molestia y acercó una silla a mi lado.

-Pero me he equivocado...varias veces. No he visto a Bella huir de nosotros.- apoyé la mano de Bella con cuidado sobre su cuerpo, para poder abrazar a mi hermana.

-Alice, no ha sido tu culpa. Ya escuchaste a Carlisle...Bella fue allí por su propia cuenta, en su celular tenia llamadas desde su teléfono, el cual sabemos que estaba en manos de James. Si quiso ir de seguro trato de que no le vieras…has sido bastante astuta…y boba.- mascullé dándole una dulce sonrisa a mi hermosa Bella.

Entonces aparto su rostro del mío. Trate de concentrarme en que era lo que rondaba por su mente, pero no podía. Alice estaba ocultando algo de mí. Mi hermana siempre estaba llena de vida y alegre, solo podía imaginar el dolor que le causaba ver a su hermana preferida tendida en aquella cama de hospital…recuperándose lentamente de lo que pudo haber sido una muerte segura. Entonces escondió su rostro entre sus manos mientras que su cuerpo temblaba con sus sollozos.

-Alice, todo esta bien…Bella estará bien.

-Lo se- sollozo – pero estuvimos tan cerca de no legar a tiempo…y James…ese maldito…- entonces alzó su mano derecha y la acomodó sobre la mía, pero algo suave separaba nuestras manos. Cuando Alice se apartó, acercándose a la ventana, pude ver lo que había dejado en mi mano; era un papel cuidadosamente doblado, con mi nombre bien grande y el apellido de mi familia más abajo. Primordialmente iba dirigida a mí.

-¿Qué es esto, Alice?

-No estábamos seguros de dártela…James la dejó en uno de sus bolsillos. No supe que fue lo que me llevó a abrirla con gran desesperación…pero la abrí,

_Realmente fue poco entretenido llegar hasta su...mascota...los humanos suelen ser tan predecibles y sentimentales. Solo bastaron unas cuantas palabras que le hiciera creer que todo era su culpa y la humana salio corriendo hacia mí. Si la observan con cuidado se darán cuenta de que no me apresure a hacer las cosas. Oh si, su muerte fue lenta y dolorosa, aunque no esta nada bien jugar con la comida…supongo que a veces es bueno dejar a un lado los buenos modales._

_Créanme que nunca antes escuché a un humano chillar con tanta fuerza, como así tampoco probé una sangre igual a la de ella. Aunque debo ser sincero y decir que era demasiado…floral…casi me empalaga._

_Hace años se me escapo una presa…una humana vidente que estaba encerrada en un loquero por sus visiones del futuro. Si, la pequeña que esta con ustedes. Creo que podemos decir que ahora estamos a mano. La humana a cambio de su psíquica. Debo decir que he sacado la mejor parte en todo esto._

_Si aún no les parece que el resultado fuera justo. Saben como encontrarme. Edward...me encargue cuidadosamente de hacerla sufrir, de quitarle hasta la ultima gota de sangre…espero que hagas algo al respecto._

_Ustedes perdieron...yo he ganado._

_James._

Arrugué fuertemente el papel en mi puño. Si no fuera por que estaba muerto, correría detrás de él, así Bella estuviera a salvo. Entonces mi pecho comenzó a vibrar, haciendo que un gruñido subiera hacia mi garganta.

Admiro mucho a Bella por su valor, aunque eso nos dificultara más la tarea de protegerla. No entiendo como me deje engañar con tanta facilidad, y como no lo vi. Pero supongo que después de pasar tantos años conmigo…habrá encontrado la forma de esquivar mi don. -Supongo que por eso solo recuerdo oscuridad de mi vida humana. Dios sabe cuantos años permanecí encerrada- suspiró Alice con su vista aun fuera de la ventana.

-Ni siquiera sabes si es verdad- mascullé rompiendo la carta de James en cientos de pedazos antes de arrojarla al cesto de basura.

-¿Quién sabe? Supongo que es cuestión de investigar…- yo solo asentí con mi cabeza y volví mi vista hacia Bella. Entonces escuche la silla acomodarse a mi lado.

Te vi Edward. Vi lo que planeaste. Volví mi rostro hacia ella con una ceja alzada. ¡No te hagas! ¡Edward ibas a ir con los Vulturis! ¿Sabes el daño que hubieras causado? ¿Acaso no pensaste en Esme, en Carlisle? ¿Ni siquiera pensaste en mí?

-Pero ahora no tiene sentido aquello, Bella esta viva.

-¿Y si no llegábamos a tiempo?- mi rostro se crispó ante aquella idea, la de perder a Bella para siempre…por mi culpa.

-Pero lo hicimos.

-¡Edward! Todos sabemos que Bella es un imán para los problemas. Nadie asegura que de ahora en mas este a salvo. ¿Qué harás si la próxima vez no llegas a salvarla?- volví mi rostro hacia ella sin decirle nada. -¡Genial! Claro correr a los Vulturis. Eso no arreglara nada.

-Si lo hará, por lo menos para mi lo hará.- mi hermana abrió su boca, pero yo continué rápidamente. –Alice, no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que Bella no exista. No soporto la idea de no tenerla cerca de mí. ¿Tú podrías vivir sin Jasper?

-Es diferente.

-¡No, no lo es! Se que tampoco podrías estar sin el.

-Pero es más difícil en nuestro caso.- Alice hizo una larga pausa en la que ambos teníamos nuestras miradas en los monitores que vigilaban los signos vitales de Bella. –La vi siendo uno de nosotros, ¿sabes?

-Nunca- murmuré firme.

-Edward, no seas testarudo. Bella lo quiere…se quede lo ha dicho a ti…y a mí también. Si se lo pide a Carlisle--

-¡No le dejare!

-Sabes que lleva mas tiempo siendo nuestra hermana que tu novia. No es tu decisión. Es de todos, pero principalmente es de ella. Si Bella lo quiere…además piensa Edward…no tendrás que hacer entupidas visitas a Aro o Cayo, no tendrás que preocuparte mas por lastimarla…nunca mas te separarías de ella.- Bella esta a salvo, y tu feliz...todos estamos felices. Pero me pregunto cuanto durara esto. Si Bella no muere por algún otro sádico vampiro...el tiempo se encargará de ello. ¿Qué es lo que harás entonces? Sabes cual es la única solución que puede tener un final feliz para todos…no digo que lo hagas tu, sabes que Carlisle puede--

-¡Alice!

-Esta bien…pero no podrás negarlo por siempre. Algún día Bella se lo dirá a Carlisle y a Esme.- rogaba que mi hermana estuviera equivocada. La puerta se abrió sonoramente, Carlisle y una enfermera del hospital de Port Ángeles entraron. La joven, luego de quedarse en blanco mientras miraba a Carlisle, se acercó a Bella para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó Alice. El ceño de Carlisle se frunció...lo cual nunca era algo bueno.

-Necesita algunas trasfusiones…pero el tipo de sangre que ella tiene…- Carlisle sacudió su cabeza. No me extrañó que Alice ya estuviera de pie. En cualquier problema ella siempre se anteponía a la decisión que fuéramos a tomar mas adelante…eso ahorraba mucho trabajo, y en ocasiones hasta le sacaba la intriga a todo.

-Vamos.- me dijo tomando su chaqueta –tenemos que ir a Forks.

-¿A dónde?- preguntamos Carlisle y yo al unísono.

-Si el tipo de sangre de Bella no es tan popular aquí…se de alguien en Forks que puede ayudarnos. Aunque eso signifique darle muchas explicaciones.

Me quedé en blanco por unos instantes…hasta que entonces caí en cuenta de lo que Alice quería decir. Si no queríamos demorar en conseguir donadores, lo mejor seria ir directamente con la única persona que tendría el mismo tipo que Bella; su padre.

--

**Bella POV**

Los parpados me pesaban demasiado. Pero aun así mi cuerpo me decía que era hora de despertar. Tenía el cuerpo completamente adormecido como si hubiera dormido en la misma posición por días. Cuando finalmente conseguí entreabrir los ojos una blanca luz me cegó. Cerré fuertemente mis parpados, protegiéndome de la claridad.

-¿Bella?- alguien me llamó. -¿Bella me escuchas?- moví mi rostro ante aquella extraña voz. Cuando volví a intentar abrir los ojos la luz volvió a lastimarme. –Será mejor que apague la luz- por mucho que intentara recordar aquella voz no me era en nada familiar. ¡Ni siquiera sabia donde estaba! Esta vez, cuando abrí los ojos pude hacerlo lentamente, sin recibir los brillantes rayos de ninguna luz molesta.

Recorrí la habitación con la vista. Había un sofá cama a mi lado, una enorme ventana frente a la cama y varios monitores a mí alrededor sonando suavemente. ¿Estaba en un…hospital? Entonces los recuerdos de lo que había acontecido me golpearon con fuerza.

Una figura amenazante se movía rodeándome, buscando la forma correcta y más dolorosa de atacarme. James me lanzo contra los espejos, hiriéndome de gravedad. Lo último que recordaba con claridad era haber perdido la conciencia mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí. Y después un agónico ardor, como si me estuvieran quemando viva. Recordaba la voz de Edward y la de Alice…pero aun no tenia seguridad de que era lo que había sucedido.

Traté de incorporarme pero ahogué un gemido de dolor al ver las agujas que tenia en mi brazo.

-No las toques, Bella- solo entonces recordé que había alguien a mi lado, un hombre cuya voz no reconocía. Moví mis ojos hacia él, sorprendiéndome de ver a Charlie Swan con su impecable chaqueta de policía sentado al lado de mi cama.

-¿Jefe Swan?- pregunte aturdida. mi voz sonaba debil y ronca. la garganta la notaba rasposa a medida que los sonidos salian de ella.

-Charlie, Bella.- me corrigó nuevamente, pidiendome que le llamara por su nombre.

-Charlie, ¿Qué…que hace aquí?- pregunté confundida.

-¡Te has dado un buen golpe! ¡He visto yo mismo tu auto y déjame decirte que es un milagro que estés con vida!- dijo alzando sus cejas, estirando las arrugas de su rostro, dejando ver que en algún momento Charlie fue un hombre bastante guapo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Carlisle dijo que quizás no recordarías. Hace dos días que te internaron. Carlisle me dijo que viniste a Port Ángeles a buscar a tus hermanos que volvían de viaje, pero de camino perdiste el control del auto. ¿Verdad?- me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que aquello fue lo que mi familia le dijo para no contar la verdad. No sonaría nada creíble que había sido atacada por un sádico vampiro.

-Si…- suspiré. –perdone Charlie, no pretendo ser descortés, pero no entiendo por que esta usted aquí.- Charlie resopló y sacudió su cabeza.

-La misma pregunta le hice a tu hermano Edward, y a Alice cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Aunque cuando me dijeron por que me buscaban no pedí mas explicaciones. Bella…desde que te conocí en la casa de Jacob Black, en la Push, supe que…que eras--

-Tu hija- terminé por él, viendo que su rostro se ponía cada vez más y más morado. Ambos apartamos la vista del otro sin saber que decir. Era extraño que Charlie supiera la verdad.

-Dijeron que no había suficiente donantes para tu tipo de sangre…supongo que era la única opción rápida. Aunque aun no me explico como lo supieron.

-No lo supimos de un día al otro. Jacob me contó la historia de tu mujer y tu hija…es decir…mi…madre y yo.- era extraño tener que referirme a otra persona como madre. –y me asombro las coincidencias que había con mi historia…con la que supe cuando…cuando estaba en el orfanato.

-Nunca deje de buscarte. Quiero que sepas eso.

-Charlie no fue su culpa.- Charlie hizo una extraña mueca, seguramente pensando contrario a mi –El punto es que lo supimos. Pero fue mi decisión no decirle nada.- Charlie alzó sus cejas. –Fue hace pocos días…aun tenia la cabeza dándome vueltas. Además era una suposición…no teníamos la certeza absoluta.

-Bueno, ahora si. Espero que no te moleste, pero tus padres accedieron a mi petición de hacer un ADN.- tragué en seco. Eso podía ser tanto bueno como malo. Bueno por que ganaba conocer mi historia humana. Malo por lo que seria de ahora en mas, no estaría dispuesta a renunciar a quien era para vivir la vida de alguien que no seria jamás. –No voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras Bella.- me dijo al ver mi expresión de preocupación.

-Yo, realmente aun estoy pasmada y con esto del accidente. No quiero que se enfade, pero a pesar de todo…mi familia son los Cullen.

-Lo se, Bella. Solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerte, y tú a mi. No pretendo ocupar el lugar de padre. No seria justo ni para Carlisle, ni para ti.

-Pero tampoco es justo para ti que no lo haga.- le dije al ver la expresión de tristeza que se escurría por sus facciones. Charlie sacudió su cabeza apenado, sin poder decir palabra alguna.

-No lo es, pero me conformo con haberte encontrado con vida. Fueron demasiados años de no saber que fue de ti.- aparentemente no había nada mas por decir, yo no tenia muchos ánimos de hablar, ni sabia sobre que hacerlo. Pero para mi salvación Edward y Alice entraron a la habitación.

-¡Bella! ¡Despertaste!- aun con la poca fuerza que tenia me las arregle par sonreírle a mi ángel. Edward se acerco a mí, esquivando y casi olvidándose de la presencia de Charlie y me beso suavemente en los labios. Bipbip, bipbip, bipbip. ¡Diablos! Las risas resonaron en la habitación, transformando un momento vergonzoso en algo aun peor. Charlie tosió, interrumpiendo un dulce momento en que los ojos de Edward no se apartaban de los míos, y yo me dejaba perder en ellos.

-Tengo que volver a Forks. Por favor avísenme cualquier cosa que suceda.

-Pierda cuidado Charlie. Sabemos lo que significa Bella para usted ahora. Le agradezco que haya venido.- escuché la suave y cantarina voz de Alice detrás de Edward, el cual ahora me daba una juguetona sonrisa.

-Por favor, Alice. Es a ustedes a quien debo gradecer, y Bella, realmente me gustaria que consideraras lo que te he dicho. espero que te mejores pronto.- me dijo saludándome con su mano desde la puerta. Traté de devolverle el gesto, pero solo conseguí alzar mis dedos sin sentir dolor alguno.

Edward seguía sonriéndome. -¿Qué es lo gracioso?- Edward volvió a inclinarse a mis labios, esta vez los presiono con mas insistencia. Bipbipbip, bipbipbip, bipbipbip.

-¿Ves? Te dije que estaría bien. Su corazón esta como siempre…aunque no creo que sea bueno que se altere- rió Alice sentándose a mis pies. -¿Como te sientes? ¿Estas sintiendo algún dolor? ¿Verdad que no te molesto que le dijéramos a Charlie? Tuvimos qu--

-¡Alice!- le gruñó Edward apartándose de mí. Y yo le gruñí a él, sus besos estaban haciendo maravillas con el dolor, así me dejaran completamente al descubierto los marcapasos.

-Alice, esto bien…no, no me duele nada. Y aun n ose como sentirme con lo de Charlie. Supongo que lo hicieron obviamente por mi salud…Ahora lo del accidente de auto… ¿Cómo lograron que lo creyera?

Alice y Edward intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. –Bueno, debes de saber que necesitábamos que fuera creíble. Así que literalmente me estrelle con el auto. Pero estoy bien- dijo Alice con una brillante sonrisa. Ahogue un grito, esperando que no afirmara mi pregunta.

-Dime que no ha sido mi auto…por favor.- Alice no respondió, y Edward tampoco. -¡No! ¿Por qué?

-Tuvimos que hacerlo, no te preocupes, ya compraremos otro. Esta semana ganaremos la lotería- aplaudió Alice, contenta de que no solo podría comprarme un auto nuevo, si no que también podría adquirir unas cuantas cosas para ella.

-¡Alice!- gemí recordando como había llegado a este estado. –lo siento. Lamento tanto haberte engañado a ti y a Jasper…lo siento de veras…pero no quería que salieran lastimados…yo…yo--

-Bella. No te angusties…no fue la mejor idea que tuviste, podrías habérnoslo dicho…pero ya esta. Estas bien y eso es lo que importa.

-¿Y James?

-Emmett se entretuvo bastante- me dijo Edward pasando sus largos y fríos dedos por el contorno de mi rostro. Sus ojos estaban negros, no por no estar alimentado –ya que casi se percibían las ojeras violáceas- si no por que estaba furioso

-Pero hubo algo mas…puedo verlo en tus ojos.- le dije. Edward dudó en contestarme. Entonces supo que algo realmente malo debió de suceder. Traté de buscar entre los flashes de recuerdo que venían a mi mente. Lo único a lo que no podía encontrar descripción era a –Me quemé…algo me quemaba.

Edward apartó sus manos de mi, trasformándolas en dos puños de hierro al costado de su cuerpo.

-James te mordió- dijo Alice, supuse que Edward iba a interrumpirle, pero no lo hizo. Entonces ella siguió. –Edward tuvo que…tuvo que sacarte el veneno antes de que te transformaras.

-¿Cómo?

-Te mordí.- la voz de Edward sonaba ronca, llena de impotencia. –Tuve que…beber.- se dejo caer en la silla y se presiono el tabique de su nariz. –Creí que me descontrolaría.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-Pero pude haberlo echo.

-Gracias.- le susurré. Edward movió sus ojos hacia mí.

-Bella, por nuestra culpa sufriste todo esto. Nunca dejaras de estar en peligro en tanto sigas con nosotros.- mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-No…Alice…dime que no me dejaran. No quiero- sollocé interpretando los gestos y palabras de Edward.

-¡Bella no! Para nada cariño. Edward solo esta con la idea de lo malo que pudo haber resultado todo. Pero nadie va a dejarte, no pensaríamos jamás en hacer tal cosa.

-¿Edward?- le rogué a él entre lágrimas.

-Bella, por mucho que quisiera…se que estarás mas segura conmigo. Siempre te protegeré…no dejare jamás que nadie se atreva a hacerte daño. Es sol oque por un momento pensé que…que te había perdido. Cuando James te mordió…juro que me sentí morir.

-¿Por qué podría haberme transformado?- Edward asintió con su cabeza. -¿Y?- susurré sabiendo de antemano la mirada que Edward me daría.

-Descuida Bella…no eres la única que piensa de esa forma. Lo mejor seria que--

Edward se levantó de un salto de la silla y presionó el botón que estaba en la cabecera de mi cama. –Basta Alice. Bella necesita descansar.

-Sabes bien lo que vi. Te guste o no--

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué fue? ¿Qué viste?- le pregunté intrigada. Al parecer era algo que a Edward le enfurecía….pero Alice no pudo contestar por que en ese entonces la enfermera entró.

-Creo que seria bueno que le de un sedante. Se ha estado quejando del dolor.- Le dijo Edward ganándose una mirada molesta de mi parte.

-¡Y no me extrañaría que le doliera! Cariño te has dado un buen golpe. Pero ya no te dolerá. El sedante hará efecto de inmediato.- me dijo la enfermera con un suave tono maternal. Le volví a lanzar un a mirada a Edward.

-¡No me duele!- repliqué, pero ya era tarde, la enfermera había sido demasiado eficiente ante la petición de Edward –claro…él si podía deslumbrar a las personas- y ya estaba poniendo el sedante en la intravenosa.

-Edward…eso es trampa- le dije una vez que la enfermera se hubiera ido.

-Es mejor Bella…no necesitas que Alice salga con sus bobadas.- Alice le saco la lengua poniéndose de pie de un salto. –Buenas noches mi angel- como si fueran mágicas sus palabras, comencé a sentirme adormecida, el sedante hacia efecto rápidamente. Los fríos labios de Edward se presionaron contra mi frente.

-Alice- murmuré cerrando los ojos. Le escuché preguntarme algo, y lentamente le dije –Sabes que apuesto por ti.- susurré quedándome profundamente dormida.

--

_**Bueno...creo que notaran que ha sido el ultimo capitulo. Peeerrrooo queda el epilogo. Ahora bien, hay quedado muchisimas cosas pendientes por contar...asi que algunas lo sabian, pero otras no...hare una secuela. Pero creo que se apartara bastante de los libros...exeptuadno a una vampiresa que siempre arruina la felicidad...pero bueno. Ahora la cuesttion es...prefieren que siga aqui...despues del epilogo subo la secuela aca...o prefieren que la haga como un fic nuevo, a parte de este?? por favor...si dejan Review contestenme eso...me improta much osaber que prefieren ustedes, como les quede mas como para leer. **_

_**Besotes**_

_**Gis**_


	24. EPILOGO Bajo la luz de la luna

**Bajo la luz de la Luna**

**Edward POV**

La fresca brisa del anochecer rozaba mi rostro. El pequeño cuerpo de Bella se estremeció entre mis brazos y extendí mi mano para subir la mantilla aún más arriba de sus hombros.

-¿Segura que no quieres entrar?- le pregunté por enésima vez.

-No- murmuró. –se esta bien aquí- había pasado los últimos días recostada en su cama -luego de que le dieran de alta del hospital- y le había prometido que nos sentaríamos a ver el atardecer cuando se pusiera mejor. Claro que no iba a permitir que se congelara entre el frío de la noche y mi gélido cuerpo, pero ella no diría nada…

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás del horizonte, regalándonos un hermoso cielo en tonalidades rojizas y violáceas.

Bella tenía su espalda acomodada sobre mi pecho con su cabeza en mi hombro, cerca de mi nariz, lo cual era algo bastante placentero ya que adoraba el aroma que desprendía su cabello. Me entretuve buen rato separándolo por mechones y retorciéndolos entre mis dedos. Eran tan suaves.

Mientras tanto mi mente vagaba libremente, disfrutando del silencio que había entre nosotros, el cual no era algo incomodo. Simplemente disfrutábamos de la cercanía del otro sin tener que rellenar el silencio con cualquier comentario. Por una parte me gustaba no poder escuchar sus pensamientos, podía sentir el silencio…pero por otro lado, muchas veces me frustraba no saber que pensaba.

La amaba. Y la necesitaba conmigo. Más que a nadie o nada en esta vida. Bella me la había devuelto. Me había salvado de llevar una existencia vacía y monótona. Era ella quien me hizo recordar que, aunque estuviera muerto, mi corazón estaba en el centro de mi pecho.

Aunque en cierta forma no fuera así. Mi corazón se lo había dado íntegramente a Bella. Ella era la única dueña. Sin ella yo no era nada. No quería nada.

En los últimos cien años nunca encontré algo que me importara más que mis hermanos o mis padres. Nunca me sentí intrigado por como seria estar con alguien más de la manera en que Alice pasaba tiempo en silencio con Jasper y menos de la forma en la que Emmett y Rosalie se acariciaban sutilmente –pero a la vez con pasión- Y me daba cuenta de que estar con Bella me resultaba fácil, natural, como si hubiera nacido para ser así. La amaba y la deseaba. Cosas que nunca creí que fueran tan intensos.

Cerré mis ojos inhalando profundamente, dejando que su dulce esencia llenara mis pulmones. Dulce. Ya no me resultaba tan duro como antes permanecer cerca de ella, no después de creer que desaparecería de mi vida para siempre. Mi concentración entonces pasó hacia su pulso. Aquel hermoso sonido era lo que me hacia conciente de cuanto la amaba como para apagar la música de su corazón. Era una de las cosas que adoraba de Bella, el sonido de su sangre corriendo por sus venas y bañando su corazón. Llevando aquel exquisito néctar a todo su cuerpo y notándose más en sus mejillas la mayor parte del tiempo. No podía negarlo, aun sentía algo de sed por ella. Mínima…pero ahí estaba.

-A veces me gustaría poder leer tu mente.- susurró Bella removiéndose entre mis brazos cuanto se lo permitía el yeso de su pierna. Había rezongado bastante cuando Carlisle le dijo que tendría que volver a enyesarla a causa de su 'cita con James' como se bromeaba en la casa. Pero era una broma de la cual no gustaba recordar.

Yo le sonreí depositando un beso en su cabeza. –Eso solo me recuerda lo mucho que me frustra no leer la tuya.

-Te reirías. Siempre es lo mismo. Tu, tu y tu.- se estaba ruborizando, pude sentir su rostro aumentar un poco de temperatura cuando pasé las yemas de mis pedos por sus mejillas.

-Oh, vamos…debe haber algo mas.- Irónico que yo dijera eso siendo que todo el tiempo pensaba en ella. Directa o indirectamente cada pensamiento que surgía en mi mente era de Bella.

-Bueno…nah, olvídalo.- suspiró elevando sus ojos hacia el cielo. Yo no lo hice. Había visto miles de noches como esta, prefería ver su rostro siendo iluminado por los nacientes rayos de la luna llena. Hermosa.

-Por favor- le supliqué a su oído, tratando de persuadirla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas nos quedaremos en Forks?- resoplé cerrando mis ojos una vez mas. Frustrado. No tenia que leer su mente para darme cuenta de que había cambiado de pregunta y no se animaba a la que tenia en su mente.

-Bella- gruñí suavemente. Si tan solo pudiera leer sus pensamientos...

-Sabes que te amo.- susurró tomándome de la mano.

-Y yo a ti.

Bella sonrió y suavemente comenzó a darle besos a las yemas de mis dedos. Algo dentro mío se sentía diferente ante esa suave caricia. El calor de sus labios y de su aliento enviaba una ola de cosquillas a mi cuerpo. Quise apartarme cuando me di cuenta de lo que me ocurría.

Nunca me había permitido pensar en Bella de esa manera. Al menos no abiertamente. Sabía que la mayoría de los deseos humanos estaba en mi…solo que permanecieron años escondidos detrás de otros aun mayores.

Pero estaban allí, de hecho Rosalie y Emmett se encargaban siempre de demostrar que eso era así.

Prefería no pensar en ello. Era algo inconcebible entre Bella y yo. La sola idea de pensar en eso me generaba tristeza. Era algo que no estaba seguro de poder llevar a cabo. Estaba aterrorizado de lastimar a Bella. Siempre tenía que prestar tanta atención antes de aproximarme a ella…no quería ni pensar en estar en aquella situación…donde lo mas seguro seria que pierda el control. Eso seria algo…terrible.

-Pero eso no es una pregunta.- puntualicé tratando de entender hacia donde quería llegar.

-Vas a enfadarte.

-No lo haré.- ¿acaso era tan malo lo que iba a preguntarme?

-Yo...yo me preguntaba por qué te rehúsas a transformarme. A Alice no parece importarle tanto.- me tensé y Bella se dio cuenta de ello. Ella se apartó primero de mí y luego yo me acomodé en la banca.

-Bella. Creí que eso no se discutía más. Que era algo terminado.

-¿Terminado?- me dijo bufando. –Jamás lo hablamos, no por lo menos todo lo que yo quisiera.

-Será mejor que entremos, la noche esta refrescando- dije tomándole de la mano pero, para mi sorpresa, Bella se apartó de mi.

-¡No! No hasta que me digas por qué no quieres que sea uno de ustedes.- me dolió verla a los ojos y ver en ellos que realmente sentía lo que decía. Bella realmente quería ser un…monstruo. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? Si nadie en mi familia entendía mi postura, ¿Cómo podía esperar que ella lo hiciera?

-Bella, es algo complicado. Partiendo por el hecho de que no quiero que desperdicies tu vida.

-¿Desperdiciarla? No te entiendo- susurró mirándose a sus manos.

-Bella, aun eres demasiado joven como para saber que es lo que querrás en diez años.

-Te quiero a ti. Te querré siempre. Por siempre.- contestó rápidamente. Volví a sentarme en la banca. Dándole antes un beso en la frente.

-Bella. Yo no tuve opción. Carlisle escogió entre esta vida para mi o dejarme morir. No tenía oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir. Y en tal caso, debería haber muerto…y tú deberías de haber llevado una vida normal.

-¿Te olvidas que si no fuera por tu familia yo no estaría aquí?- me dijo señalándose el hombro, recordándome al hombre que casi la mata por segunda vez. Para nuestra suerte, no habría una tercera oportunidad para él.

-No. Bella, ¿Por qué insistes con esto? Tienes toda una vida por delante…tienes la oportunidad de vivir lo que nosotros no podemos. Puedes casarte, tener hijos, envejecer.

-¡No!- ahogó un grito. Alzó su rostro hacia mí con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia. –No quiero nada de eso ¿acaso no lo entiendes? No me importa…nada tiene sentido si no es contigo Edward. Solo dime por qué…- la acerqué a mi pecho. Odiaba verla llorar, y odiaba ser el causante de sus lágrimas. Pero mas me dolía que quisiera esta existencia con tanta fuerza.

Dolía desear lo mismo que ella y saber que no debía entregárselo. Sabía que era la única forma en que ambos –y todos- podríamos ser felices, pero también sabía que no era lo correcto. No podía condenar su alma por mi capricho de querer que permanezca a mi lado para siempre. Simplemente no podía.

-Bella. Se que no lo entenderás…pero no quiero, no puedo condenar tu alma.- Bella alzó su rostro confundida.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi alma en todo esto?

-Mira mi familia y yo tenemos diferentes posturas en cuanto a esta existencia. Al igual que Carlisle creo en la existencia de un Dios, así como del cielo…y el infierno. Se que para los humanos hay una vida mas allá de la muerte. Pero no para nosotros. Bella, nosotros estamos malditos, vivimos eternamente…pero a cambio de nuestra alma.- Bella analizó mi expresión durante unos instantes.

-¿Solo eso es el problema?- preguntó suavemente. ¿Solo eso? Pregunta ella. Sabía que no iba a entenderme. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera Bella era bastante cabezota.

-Si, ese es EL problema. Es la razón por la que no voy a dejar que Carlisle te transforme.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Quién dijo algo de él?- Bella sonrió nerviosamente, de seguro a causa de la expresión de perplejidad de mi rostro.

-¿Entonces?- temí hacer esa pregunta. Temí su respuesta.

-Bueno…yo…quería que lo hicieras tú- me contestó dejando que su cabello cayera como una cortina entremedio de nosotros. Esta charla se estaba yendo de control.

Después de que terminara de decir aquello me recliné contra el respaldo de la banca, cerrando mis ojos. Indirecta o directamente Bella me estaba pidiendo que fuera yo quien acabase con su vida humana. Comenzaba a sentirme aturdido ante la inminente batalla interna que se me sobrevenía.

-Bella, eso es algo…imposible. No soy tan fuerte como crees.- murmuré.

-Si lo eres. Tengo pruebas de ello.- abrí mis ojos para ver a Bella pasando su mano por el hombro donde James le había mordido. –Es solo que…todo seria más fácil para nosotros y para nuestra familia.

Me acerqué a ella tomando su suave y frágil rostro entre mis manos. Clavé mi mirada en sus ojos un buen rato. No quería seguir hablando de esto, no ahora que me encontraba con distintas emociones dentro de mí. Recordé lo que Alice me había dicho en una ocasión. Nuestros instintos eran bastante potentes para los humanos, así que aunque estuviera mal traté de que Bella se olvidara del tema.

-Bella, por favor- susurré mirándola a los ojos y enviando mi aliento a su rostro. –No ahora…te prometo que lo hablaremos después.- había funcionado. Los ojos de Bella se veían débiles mientras comenzaban a cerrarse. Bella se inclinó más hacia mí y las comisuras de mis labios se extendieron antes de besarla dulcemente.

Otro día me preocuparía por la batalla interna entre lo correcto y lo que deseaba. Ahora me concentraría de disfrutar de lo que tenía en mis manos; al amor de mi existencia.

--

**Jasper POV**

Alice estaba recostada a mi lado en el sofá de nuestra habitación. Repentinamente me había sentido invadido por unas ganas enormes de estar a su lado y simplemente disfrutar de su cercanía. Entonces escuché la suave risa de Bella. Su habitación estaba ubicada justamente debajo de la nuestra y le había pedido a Edward que se sentasen en el bacón a observar el atardecer. Quizás de ahí provenía aquella sensación que me invadía.

Permanecíamos allí echados en los brazos del otro mientras escuchábamos en silencio la charla de Edward y de Bella. La cual no había terminado en ningún punto en particular, o por lo menos con alguna respuesta firme para Bella. Edward estaba equivocado si se pensaba que Bella se conformaría con un aplazo de la charla y se olvidaría de ella. Estaba seguro de que le atosigaría con su idea de ser trasformada hasta que consiguiera su cometido.

Bella era bastante terca. Al igual que él. Sin duda estaban cortados por la misma tijera.

Antes de que Bella apareciera en nuestras vidas Edward era feliz...pero no a este nivel. Era extraño verle sonreír con tanta amplitud o escucharle tocar melodías románticas y apasionadas en su piano. Realmente debíamos de dar gracias a Dios por habernos enviado a aquel ángel. Había echo maravillas en nuestra familia.

Desde el día en que casi muere a manos de James –hacia pocos días- toda la casa había cambiado. Todos éramos conscientes de que Bella parecía ser una especie de amuleto para atraer la mala suerte. Estábamos de acuerdo de que todo esto no tendría un buen final...a menos que...Bella obtuviera lo que tanto quería. En la que más había notado el cambio fue en Rosalie.

Creí que nunca daría su brazo a torcer con ella, pero después de que casi la perdemos ya no le siento celosa o embroncada con Bella. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás con un poco más de tiempo lleguen a ser tan buenas hermanas como con Alice. A menos que claro, supiera lo que Bella quería para su futuro. Eso seria regresar las cosas a como estaban años atrás y quizás peor.

Rosalie no se lo perdonaría jamás y menos si Carlisle accede a hacerlo. De todos nosotros, ella es la que mas se resiste a nuestra naturaleza...y si Bella desperdiciaba la oportunidad de tener la vida humana que Rose nunca tuvo…simplemente las cosas no se pondrían nada agradables entre ellas dos.

Edward amaba a Bella, con todas sus fuerzas. Eso lo veía y lo sentía. Por eso mismo no podía entender por que no accedía a transformarla. Yo no podría imaginar una vida sin Alice. No entendía como él podía pensar en mantenerla humana. ¿Que ganaría con ello? Bella algún día moriría, tarde o temprano. ¿Qué era lo que haría ahí? ¿Por qué le era tan importante su alma?

Éramos seres inmortales...el alma no nos servia de nada, era la entrada un lugar al cual teníamos muy pocas posibilidades de ir. ¿Acaso no le gustaba la idea de pasar una eternidad con Bella? a mi me parecía simplemente perfecto, mientras Alice me quisiera, claro.

Nunca le entendería. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que Bella no duraría mucho como humana, por alguna razón o por otra...seria como nosotros.

Sentí los labios de Alice rozándome el brazo.

-¿Estas bien Jazz?

-Si. Solo pensaba.

-¿De enserio?- me preguntó abriendo sus ojos como si estuviera sorprendida, mientras una hermosa y burlona sonrisa se cruzaba por sus labios.

-Muy graciosa, Alice.- susurré dándole un beso en la frente. –Pensaba en Edward y en Bella. Realmente se ven lindos juntos.

-Lo se.- me sonrió. Alice era la que mas entusiasmada estaba con todo esto. Era la única que no pensaba en la posibilidad de que pudiera salir algo mal. Siempre anteponía las pequeñas alegrías a los grandes problemas. Realmente era una persona excepcional y esa era una de las tantas cosas por las que la amaba. –y va a transformarla. Lo veo. Solo que le tomara un poco mas de tiempo.

-Edward es feliz...me molesta que no vea que Bella realmente quiere dejar todo por él. Seria más feliz de lo que es ahora.

-Solo necesita tiempo, Jazz. Solo trata de aplazar algo que todos sabemos que sucederá- me sonrió.

-¿Sabes que es lo que siento la mayoría de las veces cuando estoy cerca de ellos, además de amor?- Alice me sacudió su cabeza negando. –De parte de Edward siento esperanza.

-¿Esperanza?- me preguntó Alice alzando una ceja.

-Aun no estoy seguro de que...pero quizás es esperanza de que de alguna forma todo resulte bien para ambos. De que ambos puedan de alguna forma encontrar la felicidad.

-Y lo harán.- susurró con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad lo crees? No veo como, Edward no quiere saber nada con transformar a Bella.

-Puede no quererlo ahora…pero el tiempo le hará ver que es lo mejor para ambos. Es la única forma en la que pueden ser felices por siempre…

Alcé una ceja. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo se- susurró dándome un beso en la frente. –Lo vi.

_--_

**Si, no leen mal. Es el final. Ultimo capitulo; Epilogo. **

**Ahora si, los correspondientes agradecimientos;**

**A Rizzy por ayudarme siempre con su opinión. A Ruby por ser mi beta de este capitulo. Mil gracias a ellas. A las vampiresas del club I LoveEdward Cullen. Es maravilloso haber conocido gente tan inda!**

**Un abrazo y agradecimiento a aquellas que siempre estuvieron dandome animos; Namine1993, Asuka Ishida, im-your-nightmare, Viridiana, cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, Sowelu, PknaPcosa, Hik-y, pansy paternerita, Cecilia A. Garcia, 3rill Cullen, Johanna, Edward-and-Bella-lover, Dolce-Sherry,** **Guishe, rosewg**, Lynn Cullen, makygirly, nonblondes, Tatarata, Tat-chan, Greendoe, Katurix Gaunt, subaku no mika, Ylaris, Arsa, teresa, Samantha uchiha, Ludmy, GA, Cecilia A. Garcia, Lovemamoru, Magdalena Black, selene mindthelay, ana, ady, LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY, Diana, More, Nittta, Andre, yuko, anais, nAnIa LoKa, rochelle93, emykull, Naiara185, Lynn Cullen, Blue-Bird07, Malfoy.Girl.Potter, Amedelune, Esme, Ginevra Hale, maria, Arsa Pantera, Tatarata, tmm, tsukiyono tanuki, Verito.S, LadyBlacky, Franshquiquis, Miss-Mandy-Scarmander, aniita, Drii, cathyouchka, Yimy, Willow Anne Summers, brand-of-heroine, Rominitap Moon, Hel.Cullen, Minerva Temis, Bybell, clau17, Artemisa Black, Ely Potter Black, Bea Snape, GeliyBelly, VaNpIrAMeTaL, Lady night, Jaitah.Potter.de.Cullen, NeoReina-sailormoon, Lovemamoru, PiRRa, sylvia, ana karen malfoy, Meems Asakura, LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY, Patricia, miiaPotter, FaithShinpo, karyta34, Kota iero, emykull, Su-chan, maria, Ludmy, Anyer, ana karen malfoy, Hel.Cullen, itza Masen, Ely Potter Black, Mari-Hyuga, Leah Masen Cullen, contaku, belem, Elanor Black, ERY MALFOY, sofi, Selene Mindthelay, ichiko Matsuo, lauriska malfoy, SurferBabe69, Adri Cullen, Drea Cullen, MiZuCull3n, konii, xXElizabethXx, lullabie, laurus cullen weasley, bunny1986, Rochuz Prongs de Potter, Malu Snape Rickman, angela, BECKI, crepusculo.maniatic94, clara, kgs, Andre, sanny-potter, Ang3l4Kullen, lollipop.panic, emma cullen, elisabet weasley cullen, Mari-Cullen, The little Cullen, Lia Du Black, black.bella, Sandra, norii, eranndDii, alejandra marie cullen, ViCtOriA!, wirhaven, Yume Hyuuga Uchiha...

**Y a todas las que han pasado alguna vez...mil gracias! **

**Recuerden que solo un vampiro las amará por siempre!!**

28/7: Para las que venían leyendo…NO haré la secuela…subí varios capítulos pero no me veía nada conforme con ella. Quizás algún día –no probable.


End file.
